Sweet About Me
by effyLove
Summary: Como es que yo Edward Cullen,el tipo mas caliente de Forks no ha tenido accion en seis malditos meses...Facíl todo la maldita culpa es de mi sexy y caliente obsesion...Mi novia Bella Swan.OCC.
1. Chapter 1

MiniFic.. creo? aha ya vere que pasa mas adelante personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mia.

**Summary:Como es que yo Edward Cullen,el tipo mas caliente de Forks no ha cogido en seis malditos meses...Facíl todo la jodida culpa es de mi sexy y caliente obsesion...Mi novia Bella LEMMONS OCC.**_

* * *

_

When Your Playing With Desire, Don't Come Running To My Place When It Burns Like Fire,

**Epov**

—Ya no aguanto mas Emmet— sabía que me estaba comportando como un cabron hormonal pero realmente era demasiado.

—Nose que decirte hermano,digo yo estaría igual que tu pero…

—Pero que— gruñí.

—Es Bella de quien hablamos,ella no es como tus "amiguitas" ella es inocente mm y bueno _virgen_.

Si, mi hermosa y sexy novia era virgen y demasiado inocente…

Y yo moría por cogerla.

Me mataba su inocencia la manera en la que mordía su labio cuando estaba nerviosa,sus sonrojos,sus ojos chocolate tan inocentes, su vocesita sexy de operadora de hot line,sus hermosas piernas,su cinturita,sus deliciosos pechos y…_mierda_ ya no podía mas.

Tenía seis malditos e infernales meses sin coger, nada de nada y si se preguntaran como es que Edward Cullen el playboy de la preparatoria de forks,el cabron que se cogía a quien se le diera su puta gana no había tenido nada de accion… Poes claro era un novio fiel, porque ¡demonios! quería tanto a a mi Bella_…_ _y quería follarala hasta sacarle el alma_.

Pero ella mm nose ,creo que aun no confía en mi.

—Ya lo se Emmet,creeme yo mejor que nadie lo se pero mierda necesito coger antes follaba cada jodida noche y ahora no paso de un faje leve y a la chingada —estaba hasta la madre de darme duchas frías.

—Y aparte Tanya no deja de calentarme con sus putos mensajitos eroticos,y se me restriega cada ves que me ve Emmet hoy estuve apunto de llevarmela al volvo para que me diera una mamada.

Emmet me miro como si fuera a matarme. —Mira pendejo si vuelves a joder a Bella por tus calenturas te parto la madre.

Bufé, lo que me faltaba…

—Tengo necesidades, ya se que la cague una ves y no quiero volver hacerlo pero Bella no se ve para cuando,digo la quiero pero si esto sigue asi…

—¡Tu tienes la culpa de eso idiota! si no te hubieras casi cogido a Jessica en la fiesta de Tyler esto no estaría pasando.

—Que parte de la cague no entiendes, ya lo se Emmet pero eso no fue mi culpa y…— en ese momento un puto libro voló directo a mi cabeza.

—Que mierdas te pasa…

—Tu nunca tienes la culpa de nada, no te hagas pendejo si no hubieran entrado Alice y Bella al baño te la hubieras cogido nadie te estaba obligando,eddie estaba mas que feliz por lo que se.

Le aventé el libro de regreso. —Ella empezo a tocarme y a besarme y ¡diablos! soy un hombre y Bella y yo solo habíamos llegado a segunda base … aparte estaba ebrio hasta la madre.

—Sabes que vete a la chingada,nose como quieres que Bella te deje cojerla si tu la sigues cagando ojala y ella te mande a la mierda.

Y con eso Emmet salió de mi habitacion ,genial ahora tambien discutí con mi mejor amigo por esta mierda.

En ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar.

—¿Que?— conteste sin mirar la pantalla,no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

—Wow Eddie porque tan agresivo mm aunque bueno me encanta rudo jaja eso ya lo sabes.

_Jodida. Tanya. Me. Quiere. matar._

—No estoy para tus pendejadas Tanya . No jodas.

—Porque no mejor _te vienes_ tu a mi casa a _joderme_—¡mierda! Porque me pasa esto. Estoy jodidamente caliente y Tanya esta buenisima bueno no tan buena como mi Bella pero…¡Bella! Dios que mierda estoy pensando no puedo hacerle esto no de nuevo.

—No Tanya jodete tu sola.

Y con eso colgue la llamada e inmediatamente tome la llaves de mi volvo y salí de mi casa para ir a casa de Bella antes de que hiciera una pendejada.


	2. Chapter 2

MiniFic.. creo? aha ya vere que pasa mas adelante personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mia.

**Summary:Como es que yo Edward Cullen,el tipo mas caliente de Forks no ha cogido en seis malditos meses...Facíl todo la jodida culpa es de mi sexy y caliente obsesion...Mi novia Bella LEMMONS OCC.**

**

* * *

**

Epov.

Llegue a casa de Bella en menos de 10 minutos, casi venía volando por que la maldita calentura que traía gracias a la zorra de Tanya me estaba chingando.Y necesitaba mi sesión de besos con mi caliente novia para no correr a casa de Tanya y joderla duro.

Todo estaba oscuro en su casa ,solo la luz de su cuarto estaba prendida _perfecto…_

Me subí por el puto arbol a su ventana y cuando llegue ahí no estaba, asi que me metí para esperarla. Estaba pendejeando con su laptop,no tenía ni cinco minutos de estar ahí cuando oí la regadera _mmm Bella desnuda y mojada…_Mierda estaba mas duro que una piedra imaginado su delicioso cuerpo recuerdo cuando la vi casi desnuda…cuando confiaba en mi y estaba dispuesta a todo conmigo _mierda realmente me odio…_

_**Flashback**_

_Estabamos en mi habitacion"estudiando" para un examen de historia,Bella estaba sobre mi cama acostada boca abajo pero con sus codos apoyando su cabeza y sus piernas levantadas y cruzadas._

_Traía puesta un mini falda de mezclilla con una blusa blanca de tirantes …sexy._

_Yo estaba sentado en la alfombra viendo su deliciosos pechos e imaginandome besandolos,chupandolos y mordiendolos, pero claro no habiamos pasado de besos intensos asi que estaba jodido. Empece a ver la manera de llevar a Bella a su casa un poco mas temprano para conseguir algo de sexo mm talves con Jessica o Lauren, aunque Heidi no esta nada mal…_

—_Hey ¿escuchaste lo que dije Edward_ ?— _estaba tan concentrado que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando._

—_No amor,lo siento estaba pensando en las practica de mañana y en una nueva jugada_ —_mentí._

—_Oh,ya veo. Te estaba diciendo que ya me cansé de estudiar y que tengo ganas de besarte_ —_se sonrojó y bajó la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior._

_Ella era tan dulce e inocente,en ese mismo momento me levanté y me senté en la cama, la atrajé hacía mi y la senté en mi regazo._

_Tomé su cara y la bese,lento y suave sabore__ando sus labios, mi lengua pedio permiso para entrar en su boca cosa que obviamente me concedío._

_El beso empezó a volverse muy apasionado,empece a pasar mis manos por sus costados,acaricié sus hermosas pierneas,su abdomen plano…claro todo esta sobre la ropa._

—_Edward,mmm — gimío mi Bella cuando bese su cuello y metía mis manos por debajo de su blusa, que fueron subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus deliciosos pechos que tanto había soñado con tocar,eran tan suaves. Bien al parecer no tendría que buscar a nadie esta noche…Bella es todo lo que necesitaba._

_De repente Bella se separó de mi,la mire confundido mierda talves pensé demasiado pronto que no necesitaría a nadie mas._

_Cuando hiba a comenzar a disculparme por lo que paso y empezar de nuevo con mi lista de chicas a cual visitar ella hizo algo que no me esperaba..._

_Ella se quito la blusa,quedando solamente en un sujetador de encaje blanco transparente por el cual podía ver sus duros pezones_

_¡Mierda!_

—_Edward¿Qué pasa?¿No te gustóí? — preguntó mordiendo su labio por el nerviosismo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, Dios si ella es perfecta._

—_No amor,no me gustas, me encantas bebe eres una reina._

_Ella sonrío dulcemente y me miró atraves de sus largas pestañas, ella era caliente sin proponerselo._

—_Quiero que me toques Edward—dijo ella con esa vocesita que me mataba mientras mordía su labio inferior._

—_Voy hacer mas que tocarte amor,quiero devorarlos._

_Ella gimió ante mis palabras y se arqueó sobre mi ofreciendome sus ricos pechos tomé su pezon en mis labios y comenzé a jugar con el, pasaba mi lengua por el haciendo circulos mientras ella gemía cada ves mas fuerte_

_Tomé el otro pezon en mi boca mientras masajeaba el otro,comenzé igual que con el primero pero en el momento que empecé a mordisquearlo…_

—_¡Dios,Edward mas dame mas! — empecé a chuparlo con fuerza mientras ella se retorcía y se restregaba en mi erección,mierda no me podía creer esto,al parecer Bella tiene unos pezones muy sensibles que la volvian loca si los tratabas duro y con fuerza—Si,si,si asi mm no pares bebe,no pares—puta madre esta no es mi inocente novia._

_A Bella simplemente le daba pena todo y cuando digo todo es todo,ella siempre era tan tranquila e inocente de hecho estaba seguro de que fui su primer beso,por eso trataba de no pasarme con ella porque inmediatamente se asustaba y se sentía mal.¡Demonios! cuando terminé con ella será una diosa del sexo… mi diosa del sexo._

—_Te gusta bebe,te gusta como chupo tus pezones,vamos amor mira como me tienes—la restregue mas fuerte a mi erección y ella gimío muy muy fuerte._

—_Si bebe si, me encanta sentirte ¡Dios! Amor te quiero tanto._

_La levanté nuevamente,sus ojos nublados por la lujuría, la puse frente a mi y comenzé un recorrido por suspechos,su abdomen plano hasta llegar a su falda,la cual deslicé lentamente por sus piernas hasta sacarsela._

_Luego levanté la vista y ahí estaba,frente a mi unicamente usando sus pequeñas bragas, era hermosa._

_Había algo tan erotico en que ella estaba casi desnuda y yo completamente vestido me levanté de la cama y mirandola a los ojos me quite la camisa,las palabras sobraban los dos sabíamos lo que queríamos._

_La abrazé a fuerte,el contacto de nuestras pieles desnudas mandó una corriente electrica entre los dos,la sentí estremecerse ,empecé a besarla suave y sin prisas mientras la recostaba en la cama._

_Comenzamos a tocarnos sin control y besarnos hasta quedarnos sin aliento. No me lo creía despues de cuatro meses de rogarle y tres meses de ser novios y no habíamos pasado de besos y abrazos.Y ahora aquí estaba en mi cama como siempre la soñé,mi obseción,MI BELLA…_

—_¡Edward,mmm!—gimío completamente extasiada cuando comenzé a tocarla por encima de sus bragas._

—_Si amor, si asi bebe disfruta._

_Justo cuando pensé que la tenía donde quería, en el momento en el que empezé a tratar de bajar sus bragas ella se tensó y dejo de besarme._

_¡Mierda estaba tan cerca!_

—_No amor,lo siento tanto pero aun no estoy lista para eso que te am..digo que te quiero demasiado pero no puedo._

_Suspiré y me levanté,ella hizo lo mismo y comenzó a vestise,mientras yo estaba mas que encabronado y frustado,joder ella empezó, ella me provocó y asi me deja,jamas me había dejado de esta manera tan pero tan jodidamente caliente, quizas necesite un trió para bajar la ansiedad,llamaré a Kate y a Irina._

—_Amor ¿podrías llevarme a casa ya? No quiero que Charlie se preocupe,ya es algo tarde—dijo todo esto sin mirarme,su voz era apenas un susurro,se oía tristé .Claro yo era un cabron que la estaba ignorando pero diablos no quería enojarme mas por eso no hablé despues de todo esto._

—_Claro bebe,vamos— la tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos al volvo,empecé a relajarme,digo hoy dimos un gran avance,solo tengo que tener paciencia, mientras tanto seguiría con las zorras del instituto,total yo follaba todas las noches antes de estar con Bella y eso no hiba a cambiar ya estaba acostumbrado,claro ahora era mas discreto, el dia que Bella me deje cogerla dejare toda esta mierda. Ahora que se lo caliente que puede llegar a ser, se que no necesitare a nadie mas._

**Fin flashback**

Pendejo. Eso es lo que era un pendejo ahora estoy peor que antes casi todo se fue a la mierda por mis pendejadas,casi la pierdo y juro que dolío como los mil demonios no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar.

—_¡Edward!Me asustaste ¿Qué haces aquí?._

_Mierda,ya no era bebe o amor,no ahora solo era Edward_

—_Quería verte amor,te extrañaba — su mirada se suaviso y camino hacia mi,su aroma a fresas ma abrumo cuando me abrazó y me dio un tierno beso en los labios._

—_Yo tambien te extrañaba,am…Edward—gemí interiormente,Dios cuando volveré a ser su amor._

_Justo cuando comenzó a besarme deliciosamente, mi celular comenzó a sonar. Trate de ignorarlo pero comenzó de nuevo, y sin que me diera cuenta Bella lo saco de mi bolsillo y miró la pantalla._

_Sus ojos se apagaron. —Toma Edward,Tanya tu puta de la noche te espera,dile que vas en camino—con eso se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitacion._

_¡Dios porque me Odias!_


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mia.

**Summary:Como es que yo Edward Cullen,el tipo mas caliente de Forks no ha cogido en seis malditos meses...Facíl todo la jodida culpa es de mi sexy y caliente obsesion...Mi novia Bella LEMMONS OCC.**

**

* * *

**

Bpov

¿Porqué? Eso es lo que me preguntaba desde hace seis largos meses,estaba tan pero tan,_jodida…_

Digo emocionalmente hablando,¡Dios! Nose como llegue a esto digo,siempre lo supe mi instinto me lo decía sentía que debía alejarme de el desde el momento en que mis ojos se encontraron con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que me idiotisaban.

Y asi lo hice, poes nose por cuanto tiempo lo ignoraba y lo evitaba lo mas que podía ,pero el poco a poco me fue llevando a un camino sin retorno.

Y aquí estoy Isabella Marie Swan,hija del jefe de policía de forks ,maníatico y celoso.Y de Renee la mujer mas terca y atolondrada que he conocído,la chica mas simple y sin chiste de todo el maldito pueblo alienigéna de Forks.

Completamente e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

A pesar de todo el dolor que me ha causado,lo sigo amando como una loca._Bueno talves si estoy medio psicotica,digo nunca he sido muy normal. .._

—¡Aha! Ya basta,dejá de pensar en el hijo de puta de mi hermano—grito una muy molesta voz de pito.

Entrecerre los ojos y la mire. —Y tu como sabes que estoy pensando en el—mierda mi voz sonaba toda rara…genial estaba llorando y no me había dado cuenta.

—Aparte de lo obvio—dijo rodando los ojos. —Por Dios Bella que te importe un cuerno,tu fuiste quien decidío seguir con el despues de enterarte de todas sus chingaderas, o debería decir cogederas…

Maldita duende …

—Ya Alice,ya tu sabes que nuestra relación no es la misma,me he mantenido muy distante,casi no puedo soportar estar con el habeces…pero lo que si no puedo soportar es estar sin el por siempre.

—¡Esto es enfermo!

—Ya lo sé ,pero es lo que siento LO AMO y no puedo estar sin el,muero por el,pero en el momento en que se me viene a la cabeza la imagen de Edward con Jessica en el baño casi sin ropa,y la pinche sonrisita de ella.¡Ugh! lo quiero matar.

—Y no te olvides de todas las tipas que se follaba cada noche despues de dejarte en tu casa.

—Si lo sé—en mi voz sono con tanto dolor que hasta yo misma me di lastima. —Pero talves yo tenga culpa de eso,talves si yo le hubiera dado mas, el…

Alice me interrumpio con un potente grito que me jodio el oído.

—¡Estas pendeja!tu casi lo dejas cogerte en mi casa,y que hace el pendejo a los pinches tres dias de que casi lo hicieron,va y se coge a Jessica, y no seas idiota muy probablemente despues de dejarte a ti ese día se fue a "desahogar"con una tipa, como tu lo dejaste caliente y como mi hermanito es un cabron hormonal ,en ves de respetar tu decisión y mastubarse viendo porno como cualquier novio que si le importa su novia ,lo que va y hace es cagarse contigo ,no hablarte en dos pinches dias mientras se coge a otras.

_¿Qué no se da cuenta Alice lo mucho que me duele lo que me dice?_

—Si y lo sabes, osea el pinche dia de la fiesta de Tyler te pide perdón,se besan,se abrazan,andas toda pinche feliz y a las dos horas lo encuetras apunto de metersela a Jessica, y aparte…

_Basta, estoy apunto de ir por la pistola de mi papá, y no estoy segura si para matarme a mi o para matarla a ella…_

—¡Callate la puta boca Alice! ¡Ya lo sé todo y me esta llevando la chingada! —y con eso rompí a llorar como un niña de cinco años .

Alice corrío y me abrazo muy fuerte,tratando de calmarme. En ese momento empezó a sonar en el radio "Cater to you" de Destiny´s child.

Facíl hiba a morirme.

Describía a la perfeccion lo que yo sentía por Edward. No se en que momento Alice empezó a llorar yo debía estar muy mal para que Alice llorara digo ella solo lloró cuando Jasper le dijo que quería a María y que…¡Mierda! Por eso lloraba Alice, la pinche canción le llegó.

Dios, somos patéticas.

.

**Epov**

.

—Esto esta jodido,ayer me mando a la mierda despues de que Tanya me marcará ,se salío del cuarto y ya no regresó.Me dejó esperando como pendejo mientras ella estaba en la cocina con Renee.

—¿Y porque no bajaste a hablar con ella?

—¡Ja! Claro Jasper y enfrentarme a la furia de Renee,esa tipa me odia.

—Claro que te odia,jodes a Bella y no en el buen sentido de la palabra—mierda eso era cierto.

Ayer se puso toda melancolica y se que quise literalmente matar a la zorra de Tanya,esa pendeja me la va a pagar cuando la vea.

—¡Edward! —gritó una muy cagada Rosalie.

_Me lleva la que me trajó ¿Y ahora que hice?_

—Qué quieres Rosalie—dije con tono cansado.

—Tu hijo de puta y tu tambien grandisimo animal—dijo dirigiendose obviamente a Jasper.

—¿Que necesitas hermanita? — dijó de manera sarcastica.

—¡Me tienen hasta el pito! ,Bella y Alice estan ebrías o tronadas o las dos cosas. La verdad no lo puedo creer ¡Bella no tomaba!.Todo es tu culpa,la estas jodiendo Edward…!Que te den!.

Que mierda Bella ebría…¡oh! Esto podría beneficiarme aun recuerdo esa ves antes de que fuera mi novia en casa de Emmett y Alice la obligo a tomar tequila sunrise ,fue cuando me dijo que me quería y que era jodidamente caliente,cosa que la Bella len sus cinco sentidos jamas haría… talves podría fajarmela pero bien rico,como Dios manda .

_¡Si!_

—¿Dondé esta Rosalie?,quiero verla ya.

—Estan en casa de Bella genio,se acabaron las cervezas de Charlie y la mitad de la botella de vodka de la reunion que tuvo Renee la semana pasada,y juro que olía a hierba en el cuarto de Bella,aunque no estoy segura.

—¿De dondé mierda sacaron la hierba? —dijó Jasper con cara de voy a matar al puto que se las dio,¡Ja! Y no es que Jasper se enojara por la hierba si no porque sabía quien se la dio a mi querida hermanita…

—Felix siempre le da a Alice ya sabes ellos dos tienen arreglos—¡bingo! Jasper parece que va a morder a alguien.

—Vamos a casa de Bella ¡ya!.En que demonios esta pensando la pendeja de Alice—dijo Japer bastante cabreado.

—Necesita una buena zurra…—asco no quiero saber que hace con mi hermana.

—Cabron,deja de follarte a Alice,tu tienes a la puta de María,que en este momento debe estarse cogiendo a dos australianos.

—Callate el hocico Rosalie,no te metas donde no te llaman.

—Me metó por que son mis mejores amigas y ustedes las lastiman ¡perros!

Me cancé de sus pendejadas y me caminé a mi Volvo,estabamos en la escuela en entrenamiento, tenía que darme una ducha pero no, lo haría despues .Necesitaba llegar a casa de Bella esta era mi oportunidad de volver a disfrutarla y ¡rayos! claro que la tomaría...

* * *

**Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mia. **

**Summary:Como es que yo Edward Cullen,el tipo mas caliente de Forks no ha cogido en seis malditos meses...Facíl todo la jodida culpa es de mi sexy y caliente obsesion...Mi novia Bella LEMMONS OCC.**

**

* * *

******

Epov

Bella ebria y caliente, ya me venía imaginando todo lo que iba hacerle cuando llegara, no me la follaria en ese estado en el que esta pero bien podríamos continuar donde lo dejamos…

Si ya se soy un cabron, pero esto lo hago por el bien de los dos,digo yo dejare de estar tan caliente y a Bella la hare feliz_ muy feliz…_mis manos hacen milagros y quería trabajar mi magia en ella.

Llegué a su casa en tiempo record,Jasper justo detrás mio.

—¿Porque me dejaste con la loca de Rosalie?no se callaba el puto hocico.

—No hiba a estar aguantando sus pendejadas,tengo algo importante que atender,aproposito de Rosalie ¿Dondé la dejaste? —pregunté.

—Llegó Emmett y se la llevó a "cenar" —perfecto asi no estaría molestando por aquí.

Caminamos hacia la puerta de la casa,cuando giré la perilla la puerta estaba abierta.¡Dios! Bella esta pendeja ¿que no sabe que cualquiera puede entrar?.

—Hey y si Charlie o Renee llegan,nos van a matar,y van a pensar que nosotros las embriagamos—dijo Jasper angustiado…_marica_.

—Charlie llega hasta las dos de la mañana del trabajo y Renee esta en Seattle con su vieja amiga de la escuela y no volverá hasta mañana en la tarde.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Ayer que Bella hizo su berrinche y me dejó en el cuarto la escuche hablando con Renee —le dije encogiedo los hombros.

—Chismoso—dijo el pendejo de Jasper bajo su aliento pero lo deje pasar,estaba ansios por ver a Bells.

Entramos a la casa,todo en la planta baja estaba apagado,eran cerca de las siete de la noche,ya estaba practicamente oscuro solo había un poco de música en la parte de arriba,era algo asi como Britney Spears o Paris Hilton ,mm la verdad nose quien era todas son la misma mierda.

Subímos las escaleras y llegamos al cuarto de Bella y abrí la puerta…

Alice estaba frente al espejo,cantando y bailando estupidamente,traía una minifalda rosa y una blusa rosa parecía que Barbie la había vomitado.

Y Bella..wow

Traía unos mini shorts morado y una blusa negra de tirantes pegadita _mmm rico_.Traía el cabello todo alboratodo,sus rizos completamente despeinados ,parecía que acababa de coger,mierda esta ves no se me escapa.

—¡Aha! —un chillido me hizo volver a la realidad,Alice empezó a lanzarnos cosas,claro ninguna nos golpeaba ,ella estaba totalmente borracha.

—¡QUE PUTAS HACEN AQUÍ! —gritaba como loca la enana infernal.

—Vine a ver a Bella,tu te puedes irte a la chingada—dije mientras entraba al cuarto y me sentaba junto a Bella ,que estaba viendome con los ojos como platos sin decir nada,tenía los ojos muy rojos,no se si por la hierba o porque estuvo llorando…realmente espero que sea por la hierba.

Jasper cargó a Alice que parecía que estaba poseída, —¡Bajame hijo de puta! Largate con la pendeja de María y dejame en paz—dijo una muy encabronada Alice.—Callate,Alice mejor vamos a ocupar esa boquita tuya en algo mas productivo— dijo Jasper mientras la sacaba del cuarto,¡ugh! Que asco no quiero saber mas de eso.

—Edward—dijo mi Bella con su maldita vocesita.

.—Si amor,aquí estoy,¿Cómo estas bebe?

—Mmm—gimío _mierda…_—Estoy un poquito mareada amor—¡Bingo! ¡Me dijo amor!.

—Bebe eso es porque estuviste tomando,eres una niña mala—susurré en su oído mientras acariciaba su muslo,ella se estremecío,empecé a llenar de besos humedos su cuello mientras subía cada ves mas mi mano cerca de su centro.

—Mmm Amor que estas haciendo bebe.

—Te estoy besando amor,te extrañé mucho,todo el día estuve pensando en ti—la acosté en la cama y me puse encima de ella,y claro como ella estaba ebria no se opuso para nada.

—Edward tocamé,tocamé extraño tanto bebe—¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! Ella lo pidio ¿Y quien soy yo para no cumplir sus deseos?.

La bese duró,era un beso sexy ,mas lengua que labios,su sabor era lo maximo tenía un ligero sabor a alcohol.

Toqué todo su cuerpo por encima de la ropa y mierda cuando llegue a sus pechos me di cuenta que no llevaba sujetador.

_Bella era putamente sexy_

Hice me recorrido por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su centro mmm, podía sentir el calor que emanaba y juro que senti un poco de humedad ¡Diablos! Aun tenía puesto el short y estaba humedo,juro que casi me corro en ese momento.

—Edward—gimío me Bella con su vocesita de sexo.

—Si amor,dime que necesitas yo _te voy a dar_ todo lo que necesites.

—Quiero mas,dame mas bebe—perfecto.

Metí mis manos por debajo de su blusa y comencé a estrujar sus deliciosos pechos,jugué con sus pezones hasta que estuvieron duros,ella gemía como loca y se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo,baje la blusa hasta tener sus pechos frente a mi y comencé a devorar mi banquete.

—¡Mierda! Edward si,si—puta madre ya tenía sus pechos llenos de chupetones y sus pezones rojos,pero a ella le encantaba,asi que que procedí hacer un gran chupeton en el cuello,algo visible pero que todos supieran que tiene dueño,que es _mia._

Baje una de mis manos hasta llegar a su centro,metí mi mano bajo su short y su ropa interior y…

_¡Santisima mierda!_

Estaba tan putamente mojada y caliente,mierda tenía que probarla pero ¡ya!.Digo yo normalmente no practico orales mm bueno si ellas me lo chupan a mi pero yo no a ellas,claro Bella es otro asunto con ella se me hacia agua la boca.

Bella gemía putamente fuerte mientras la acariciaba, mi mano ya estaba empapada,me levanté y me quite la camisa ,Bella me devoraba con la mirada.

Quité por completo su blusa y llene de besos sus pechos su abdomen hasta llegar a sus shorts,ella levantó las caderas en una invitacion silenciosa para que quitara la estorbosa ropa.

Deslicé los shorts por sus cremosas piernas,y demonios,ella llevaba una pequeña tanga morada que estaba completamente mojada,en cuanto ella quedo en la tanga,su aroma inundo el cuarto,el cuarto olía a sexo y eso nublaba mis sentidos,realmente creo que no voy a poder controlarme.

Sin pensarlo dos veces arranqué la tanga,me incline y comence a beber su humedad,como si acabara de cruzar un puto desierto,enredaba mi lengua en su clitorís mientras metía un dedo en su caliente centro,estaba apunto de venirme y eso que ella ni siquiera me había tocado.

—¡Oh! Si amor,que rico mmm sigue amor sigue— levanté la mirada par verla mientras le daba placer,ella se estrujaba los pechos y jugaba con sus pezones.

Chinga mi vida.

—Ed..edward,cerca ya viene ¡Mierda! Ya va ,ya va—puta madre…

Y llegó…y Era la cosa mas jodidamente erotica,sensual y caliente que en toda mi pinche vida había visto.

Estaba arqueada completamente,su boca formaba una perfecta O,estaba toda sonrojada y sudada,una de sus manos jalaba fuertemente mi cabello mientras la otra tenía tomada la sabana en un puño,el gemido que soltó al final fue tan deliciosamente caliente que me retorcí en mis pantalones.

Ella era mejor que cualquier pornstar que he visto y eso que he visto muchas…

No se en que momento me soltó y se sentó en la cama,su cabello griataba sexo y esta ves era verdad,le había dado su primer oral y juro por todo lo sagardo que no sería el ultimo que recibiría de mi,y obviamente solo de mi Bella era mia y pronto sería completamente mia.

Ella era mi droga,mi marca personal de heroína,ella lo era todo para mi,y eso realmente me asuataba como la chingada,pero no podía seguir negandolo.

Ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos,tan tiernos y me sonrío de una manera tan malditamente hermosa.

Ella era la combinacion perfecta,dulce y caliente y era mia.

Ella me abrazó,nuestros pechos juntos y desnudos ,era una sensacion tan delicosa,ella empezó a besar mi cuello tierna y sensualmente justo como era ella.

Se separó de mi,tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso,mirandome fijamente a los ojos,este era el momento mas intimo que había vivido con alguien en toda mi vida.

Ella recorría con sus pequeñas manos,mi torso,mis hombros,mi cuello mientras me lamía los labios tan deliciosamente, sus manos fueron bajando por mi estomago,delineo con sus dedos la V que se marcaba hasta llegar a mi miembro que estaba mas que listo.

—Bella,no…no tienes quee hacer na…nada—Para este momento ya estaba jadenado,solo el cielo sabía cuanto la desaba y cuanto quería tenerla,cuanto quería que me tocara,pero por alguna extraña razon ,yo solo quería que ella estuviera comoda,no quería presionarla,puta madre,me estaba volviendo tan marica.

—Pero quiero hacerlo,dejame tocarte amor,dejame probarte tambien,me muero por hacerlo amor.

Yo solo la miraba como un idiota,cuando escuche esas palabras salir de sus labios algo en mi exploto,y ahora si puedo decir que jamas en mi vida había estado mas duro y mas caliente que en este momento. Mi lado noble murío y tomo el control mi lado caliente otraves.

Sonreí de la manera que ella amaba. —Que me vas hacer bebe,tocalo amor ya viste como esta por ti, lo duro que me tienes hermosa.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron por mis palabras,lamio sus deliciosos labios mientras me tomaba en sus manos y me acariciba lentemente viendome a los ojos mientras mordía sus labios.

—¿Asi Edward?,dime si lo estoy haciendo bien,quiero hacerte sentir bien,enseñame a darte placer ,amor.

Algo bueno hice en la vida para merecerla.

—Si hermosa,lo estas haciendo putamente perfecto,eres tan malditamente caliente.

Ella rio mientras aceleraba sus movimientos,yo cerre los ojos y por mas que lo evite comencé a gemir.

—Te deseo Edward,deseo tanto tenerte en mi interior,deseo que te entierres en mi ,te juro que nunca te dejaría ir—¡Por todos los cielos! Ya eso lo hizo, pensé que nunca llegaría este dia,pero llegó…

—Tu no tienes idea de cuanto de deseo,de cuanto te quiero…de cuanto te am…—No pude terminar porque Bella practicamente metío su lengua en mi boca,lamío mi lengua de una manera tan sugestiva.

—Quiero tomarte en mi boca amor¿puedo? —dijo mi angel,mientras me miraba por debajo de sus largas pestañas,lamiendo su labio inferior.

_puta madre estoy muerto._

—Claro bebe haz conmigo lo que se te antoje hermosa _soy tuyo._

Sus ojos brillaron mientras sonreía,lentamente me recosto en la cama,y se puso a horcajadas sobre mi, hizo el mismo recorrido que había hecho con sus manos antes,pero ahora con su boca.

Cuando llegó a mi miembro me miro y sonrío putamente sensual y lo lamío desde la base hasta la punta.

—Mierda—gemí completamente extasiado por ver a mi hermoso angel haciendome eso.

Lo lamío por un largo tiempo,hasta que lo metío de golpe en su boca y comenzó a succionarlo fuertemente.

—Puta madre,Bella me estas matando ¡si!, ¡diablos! —lo metío hasta su garganta.

Tomé en un puño su cabello y lo jalé .empezé a guiar sus moviemientos,inconcientemente empecé a mover mis caderas.

Bella gimío y la vibracion me dio una sensacion tan deliciosamente placentera.

—Mm bebe ,sabes rico amor—dijo mientras seguía estimulandome con su mano,con movimientos firmes y rapidos.

Lo metío a su boca nuevamente y ¡santa mierda! Lo chupo fuerte,succiono como una jodida aspiradora,gimiendo como una loca,mirandome a los ojos.

—Vamos,mi amor,vente bebe quiero beber de ti— dijo,luego volvió a meter mi miembro en su boca,esas malditas palabras desataron un infierno en mis entrañas,y Bella comenzó hacer unas mierdas con su lengua que eran putamente geniales.

—¡Joder! Isabella mierrdaaa, ya no aguanto mas.

—Vamos,Edward correte bebe,vente en mi boca mi amor,¡Vamos! Dejame probarte.

Y con eso me vine fuerte,nunca me había venido de esa manera,Bella se tragó todo lo que le di,sentí que mi orgasmo duró teminé la miré y vi como se lamio los labios,mierda me estaba poniendo duro otraves.

—Ven aquí preciosa—extendí mis brazos y ella se recosto en mi pecho,bese sus dulces labios tiernamente.

—Te adoro Edward,gracias por esto mi vida—luego la sentí tensarse y solto un gran suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Hice algo mal bebe? —no,no quería que se arrepintiera,esto había sido putamente maravilloso,ya estaba muy cerca de poder cogerla,pero aparte de eso me había dado cuenta de muchas cosas esta noche y la mas importante es que quería a Isabella para siempre y si para eso tenía que mandar a la chingada a todas las zorras de la escuela y a mi puta actitud de playboy con gusto lo haría,no será facil pero lo que yo me propongo lo logro…_siempre._

—Supongo que ya te tienes que ir Edward—.Mierda su actitud fria de nuevo, NO LO VOY A PERMITIR.

—Que te pasa Isabella,acabamos de vivir algo tan malditamente perfecto,porfavor no lo arruines,no vuelvas con esa actitud—Jale mi cabello completamente frustrado.

Sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas,no,no quería verla llorar.

La abrase fuertemente y comence a darle besos mariposa por toda su cara,su cuello,por todos lados que tenía acceso.

—Esque,tu siempre te vas Edward porque no soy suficiente para ti,nunca lo soy.Y tu vas a irte a buscar a Tanya o a Jessica o alguna zorra y yo me voy a quedar aquí llorando por ti como siempre.

Como mierda ella piensa eso despues de lo que acaba de pasar,puta madre me estaba encabronando y no quería cagarla otraves.

—Mirame Isabella—tomé su cara en mis manos y la obligue a mirarme.—No necesito a nadie mas que no seas tu y no no me voy a ir no esta noche,ninguna noche mas amor .Tu eres jodidamente la mujer mas hermosa y caliente que he visto en mi vida,eres maravillosa amor, juro que nunca había sentido lo que sentí hoy—tenía que hacerla entender,no podía perderla otraves,no querpia que se volviera a cerrar bese con ganas hasta dejarla jadeando.

—Quedate me amor,quedate conmigo toda la noche—dijo me angel,mirandome con sus preciosos ojos chocolate,mire al reloj y vi que eran las nueve y media.

—Si amor me quedare contigo,solo dejame ir a esconder mi carro al bosque,no quiero que Charlie lo vea cuando llegue—le dije a mi angel mientras me ponía la camisa,tendre que programar el reloj para levantarme antes que llegue Charlie y poder esconderme,el idiota siempre entraba a ver si Bella estaba en el cuarto.

—Si amor,y no te preocupes por Charlie el llegara muy tarde y piensa que Alice va a quedarse a dormir asi,que no entrara al cuarto para checarme,ademas creo que estaremos despiertos gran parte de la noche.

Me miro mordiendo su labio mientras se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Maldicion, esto era putamente fantastico.

* * *

**perdon por tardarme tuve un problema en la compu,muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

**Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mia. **

**Summary:Como es que yo Edward Cullen,el tipo mas caliente de Forks no ha cogido en seis malditos meses...Facíl todo la jodida culpa es de mi sexy y caliente obsesion...Mi novia Bella LEMMONS OCC.**

**

* * *

******

Bpov

Wow,eso es lo unico que puedo decir,anoche fue…la mejor noche de mi vida,mm pero ahora tengo un miedo de la chingada,esto solo me hizo amarlo mas mucho mas,y no pense que eso fuera posible pero lo es,y ahora estoy aquí desnuda en los brazos de mi principe,de la persona que mas amo en este mundo…de mi Edward.

Osea si ayer estaba ebria,pero no inconciente sabía a la perfeccion lo que estaba haciendo,simplemente el alcohol me dio el valor necesario para hacer lo que tanto quería,literalmente estaba tan pero tan caliente ,cada ves se me hacía mas dificil aguantarme las ganas cuando estabamos en nuestras sesiones de besos,pero tenía que darle una leccion y de paso protegerme,porque sinceramente si Edward me engaña incluso despues de esto.

_Quedaría destrozada…_

Pero sabía que ya no podía seguir asi,Edward es una persona muy pero muy sexual y si yo no le daba lo que el necesitaba,el hiba a conseguirlo por otro lado. Demostrado lo tenía,yo se que estuvo mal lo que el hizo pero en cierta medida yo lo orille a eso asi que esa Bella quedó en el pasado ,yo lo amo y voy a pelear por el con quien sea y como sea.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos,cuando derrepente sentí algo duro y caliente en el costado de mi pierna derecha_,mm creo que el pequeño Eddie despertó primero que el propio Edward._

¡Maldicion! Como podía tener una ereccion despues de toda la actividad que habíamos tenido en la noche,realmente Edward es un animal en la cama,bueno aun no le hemos hecho todo pero realmente es muy intenso y su lengua hace una cosas que …mierda tengo que dejar de pensar en sexo,pero como puedo hacerlo cuando Edward tiene una deliciosa ereccion lista para mi _oh mi Dios me estoy volviendo una zorra…_

Bueno,algo tan delicioso como eso no se puede dejar asi,necesita de mi completa atencion,asi que sin perder tiempo me deslicé de sus brazos,le quite la sabana de encima y _mmm rico_

La lamí como una rica paleta,la acaricé suavemente con mis manos y mi lengua,mmm podía sentir como se hiba poniendo cada ves mas dura y mi Edward comenzó a gemir en sueños,miré el reloj y eran casi las seis.

_Le daría a Edward un muy feliz despertar…_

**Epov**

Mierda,estaba teniendo una experiencia extrasensorial,ya saben cuando sueñas y practicamente sientes todo lo que pasa en el sueño,es eso o alguien me estaba dando una riquisima mamada,¡oh! Creo que alguien me esta dando una mamada,mmm se siente calientito y humedo ugh delicioso ¿Quién mierda es…?

¡Bella!

Como un flash se me vinieron todas lo que habíamos pasado en la noche,_si,si si_,nada fue un sueño,todo es verdad Dios soy inmensamente feliz esto es increible.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la mirada de mi Bella mientras se comía mi…

—Mierda Bella que rico—dije con voz ronca,porque mierda que estaba putamente exitado. Puta madre Bella era la mejor mamando,realmente se siente malditamende delicioso

Y lo repito alguien debe amarme mucho en el cielo,porque despertar mientras tu caliente novia te da una mamada no tiene precio.

—Sigue,Bella sigue chupalo a fondo bebe—mierda, Bella gimio y joder juro que casi me corro.

—Buenos dias mi amor,eddie se levantó primero que tu asi que decidí darle un poco de cariño amor,espero que no te moleste.

Me esta jodiendo,donde quedó mi timida Bella,ahora frente a mi tengo a toda una zorra caliente y me encanta,me encanta que ella sea mi zorra caliente.

—Puta madre Bells,eres caliente amor,ahora sigue que quiero que te tragues todo lo que te de amor,no dejes ni una gota.

Bella gimío y comenzó con movimientos mas freneticos,maldicion era buenisima,no aguante mucho en el momento en que ella comenzó a acariciar mis bolas.

—Tragate todo bebe,asi amor no dejes nada—dije mientras me corría ,puta madre me hiba a dejar seco esta la cuarta ves que me corro en menos de doce horas…_demonios mi novia es lo maximo._

Bella es todo una delicia sexual y yo estaba mas que dispuesto en ser su maestro,la moldearía a mi gusto,ella sería mi obra maestra y sería solamente mia…ya quiero empezar nuestras lecciones,siempre me ha llamado la atencion eso del sexo duró eso de dominar y tener una sumisa mmm Bella siendo mi sumisa…

Puta madre hoy mismo me pongo a investigar todo sobre el tema.

—Hola mi vida,como amaneciste—pregunto mi Bella con esa vocesita,Dios,como la amo.

—Malditamente bien bonita—le dije mientras la atraía hacia mi y la besaba duro.

—Ya son las seis y cuarto amor,tienes que irte a cambiarte para ir a la escuela—dijo mi Bella jadeando toda sonrojada,se veía adorable.

—Lo sé amor,no quiero dejarte bebe,solo ire a darme un ducha y luego vendre por ti amor—le dije y luego le di un piquito en los labios,me pare de la cama y me vestí rapido,no quería alejarme de ella ,no quería ducharme amaba su olor en mi,pero era necesario y entre mas pronto me fuera mas pronto estaría con ella de nuevo.

—Si amor,yo te espero aquí ,me ire a duchar y …auch ,mmm—mi Bella se quejó cuando intento levantarse,creo que tenía resaca jaja mm aparte de que ayer la hice correrse cinco veces con mi boca y mis dedos y bueno perdí un poquitín el control asi que no fui muy suave con ella.

—Mierda Edward eres un cabron me duele un chingo—jajaja lo sabía.

—Perdon bebe esque amo tu sabor,no lo pude evitar—le susurré mientras la abrazaba por detrás y le daba un suave beso en el cuello.

Me voltie a verla y vi como Bella se sonrojo,pero una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios,se volteó y medio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Luego se levantó y volvio a gemir,reí internamente esto era divertido.

—Aha Edward mis piernas, me duelen y las siento como gelatina y estoy toda mareada y es tu culpa.

—Lo sé bebe y no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de saber que yo soy el causante de que estes _tan jodida._

—Mierda Edward jodete—dijo mi Bella con voz ronca mientras me sacaba el dedo de en medio y salía de la habitación con la sabana cubriendo su sexy cuerpo,uff amaba el saber que estaba ronca, por todos los gritos de placer que pudo soltar antes de que llegara charlie,y tan a dolorida de las piernas debido a que las tuvo en mis hombros y mas adolorida ahí abajo porque yo la comí como un maldito vagabundo que no había comido en semanas.

Salí por su maldita ventana,con ayuda de el arbol y camine hacia mi hermoso volvo,cuando llegue y me subí recorde que el cabron de Jasper se llevó a mi hermana y que obviamente mis papas pensaban que se había quedado con Bella a dormir,hijo de puta hay veces que me encabrona saber que se coge a mi hermana,pero Alice es la pendeja que se deja y no me voy a meter en sus asuntos.

Camino a mi casa prendí mi celular,tenía un putaso de mensajes de voz,como cuatro de Tanya,tres de Jessica,tres de Heidi y unos cuantos mas de otras tipas igual de insignificantes que las demas,mm creo que tendré que cambiar mi numero de celular no quiero que esas jodidas zorras me llamen cuando este con mi Bella y la molesten.

Llegue a casa y abrí la puerta…

El maldito infierno me esperaba dentro:Alice le gritaba como loca a Esme osea mi madre,Alice usaba la misma ropa de ayer solo que estaba rota y tenía todo el maquillaje corrido_ mierda esto no esta bien._

—¡ME IMPORTA UN PITO LO QUE PIENSES MAMÁ ,YA ESTOY GRANDESITA Y SI ME QUIERO COGER A JASPER EN UN PINCHE CARRO O EN LA PINCHE LUNA LO HARE!.

¡Plaf!

Santa mierda Esme acaba de golpear a Alice y yo no tenía una camara a la mano.

—¡Mary Alice Cullen lo que hiciste con Jasper solo lo hacen las mujerzuelas baratas,da gracias a Dios que fue la madre de Jasper quien vio el carro estacionado por la carretera y la pobre pensó que Jasper estaba accidentado y no haciendo esas posturas que estoy segura son ilegales en algunos estados! —mierda los descubrieron esto es genial obviamente estoy siendo sarcastico—Y que no fue Charlie o alguien de la policía ,Dios no hubiera podido mirar a Charlie o a Renee a la cara nuevamente si supieran que mi hija es una puta profesional

—¡A LA MIERDA TODO TU NO ENTIENDES NADA,NO ENTIENDES LO QUE ES ESTAR ENAMORADA! — grito Alice con lagrimas en los ojos.

Me tienes que estar jodiendo,¿la pendeja de Alice esta enamorada de Jasper?.

—¡ALICE EL TIENE NOVIA Y LA AMA,QUE NO LO OIESTE EL DIJO QUE FUE UN ERROR QUE EL QUIERE A MARÍA! ¡DIOS MIO HIJA YO PUDE VER EL ARREPENTIMIENTO EN SUS OJOS! Y no hay que ser un genio para saber que tu lo seduciste, como dice el dicho a quien le den pan que lloré.Tu te aprovechaste de que el esta solo y de que María esta en Australia y el le extraña ¡TE CONOZCO!.

Voy a joder al pendejo hijo de puta de Jasper,como mierda dice que fue un error que el quiere a María,si se cogía a Alice incluso cuando María estaba aquí puta madre lo voy a moler a golpes,nunca me ha gustado ver a Alice llorar,yo pensé que solo se divertían pero saber que Alice lo quiere y el se aprovecha de ello es otro rollo.

—¡EL NO LA QUIERE, YO SE QUE ME AMA MAMÁ SOLO QUE AUN NO SE HA DADO CUENTA,PERO TE JURO QUE EL ES EL HOMBRE DE MI VIDA YO LO SE!— y despues de decir eso Alice salió corriendo hacia su habitacion.

—¡Y tu donde deminios estabas Edward Cullen! —genial Esme tiene cuerda esta mañana,mierda gracias al cielo Carlisle tuvó guardia en el hospital si no esto sería el puto holocausto,decidí decirle la verdad total si me hiba a ir al infierno.

—Estuvé con Bella mamá,estaba demasiado cansado por tanto actividad fisica que ya no pude levantarme de su cama ¿contenta?.

A Esme parecía que le hiba a dar un ataque. —Edward Anthony Cullen,pobre de ti si lastimas a Bella o la embarazas,¡Por Dios Edward! Es la hija del jefe de la policía,del mejor amigo de tu padre,te juro que si le haces algo dejare que Charlie te dispare o te encierre lo que pase primero,Dios que hice para tener estos hijos…

Esme empezó a divagar asi que la ignore ,creo que ya hora que se tomara su Valium o algo,me fui a mi habitacion a ducharme ya había perdido mucho tiempo.

Salí de la ducha y me puse mis boxer negros de Calvin Klein,un pantalon de mezclilla roto,una camiseta roja ,mis tenis negros adidas y mis lentes lo sé era un cabron hijo de papi y me importaba una mierda.

Tomé mi chaqueta de cuero negra y salí de mi habitacion y me encontré con Alice,traía una falda de tablones gris con una blusa negra,un suerte largo y raro gris,con unas calcetas largas negras y sus tacones negros,traía unos enormes lentes oscuros,supongo para ocultar sus hinchados ojos por tanto llorar.

—Ven aquí pequeña—extendí mis brazos y ella corrío hacía mi y me abrazó muy fuerte y comenzó a sollozar,mierda voy a matar a ese jodido pendejo.

—Calma pequeña,te juro que le voy a partir en toda su madre.

—No te preocupes Edward,estoy segura que Rosalie ya se encargo de ello anoche ,ademas no quiero que lo lastimen por mi—mierda realmente el amor es ciego,digo el cabron la jode y ella lo sigue queriendo y preocupandose por el y…un momento,creo que es parecido a lo que pasa conmigo y con Bella…Joder soy un hijo de puta como pude dañar a mi al cielo me ama.

—Vamonos pequeña,no te preocupes yo te cuidaré ok—Alice se quito los lentes y me miró,con esa mirada profunda que hace tanto no me daba.

—Hay veces que no entiendo porque te volviste tan cabron Edward,tu no eres asi y lo sabes,tu y Bella son almas gemelas …pero no el Edward valemadrista que se coge a todo el instituto y que es el mas popular,si no el Edward sensible,el que toca el piano y le gusta leer,que es pacifico, que valora a las personas y es un perfecto caballero .Solo te digo esto porque te amo mucho y Bella es como mi hermana y realmente la quiero como mi cuñada toda la vida…si no te comportas como el verdadero Edward la vas a perder porque Bella merece mas que la persona que eres ahora,tengo el presentimiento que hay algo en el pasado de Bella que oculta y es algo muy fuerte que puede volver,asi que porfavor se digno de ella Edward o perderas a tu alma gemela.Y no te preocupes por mi hermano, yo estoy tratando de salvar a la mía.

Y con eso se fue dejandome mas confundido que la chingada y por una extraña razon,con un agujero en el pecho,como dicendome que Alice tenía razon,y maldicion me muero si la pierdo.

* * *

**wow ¿cual será ese pasado de Bella? ajajaa algun dia lo sabremos y va a ser muy interesante ahaha.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios,sus add a favoritos y sus alertas,me hacen muy feliz y se los agradezco.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Reviews! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mia. **

**Summary:Como es que yo Edward Cullen,el tipo mas caliente de Forks no ha cogido en seis malditos meses...Facíl todo la jodida culpa es de mi sexy y caliente obsesion...Mi novia Bella LEMMONS OCC.**

**

* * *

**

Bpov

—Por todos los cielos Bella ¿estas pendeja? —esa era mi querida amiga Rosalie jodiendome la vida, cuando me estaba bañando Rosalie llegó a mi casa como con tres litros de cafe y dos cajas de chocolate, porque pensó que hiba a estar cruda y deprimida ¡Ja! Y se encuentra conmigo y mi sonrisa_ Edward me estuvo jodiendo con su lengua toda la pinche noche _esas fueron las palabras exactas de Rosalie despues de que le conté.

—Rose , ya era hora de dar otro paso ademas no me lo cogí completamente osea no me la metio—A este punto ya estaba mas roja que una fresa.

—¡Ja! ¡Si que te la metio! Talves no en tu vagina pero repiteme ¿Cuántas veces ta la metio hasta la garganta?.

—En primer lugar el no me la metio, me la metí solita y en segundo fueron cinco.

—¡Eres una idiota! ¿Y si te pego una enfermedad? Bella, Edward es un puto y le ha metido el pito a todas las zorras de forks, bueno según Emmett tiene un chingo de tiempo sin cogerse a nadie,pero uno nunca sabe Bells,no quiero que te haga sufrir.

¡Pf! Entiendo a Rosalie, digo ese es mi miedo tambien, que el tenga aun a alguien por ahí escondido. Yo sé que eso me partiría el alma pero ya decídi que tomare el riesgo, quiero a Edward el es el HOMBRE de mi vida y yo quiero que el me haga su MUJER, jamas había estado tan segura de algo como ahora _ni siquiera con…ash olvida eso Bella. _No podía creer el favor que le hiba a pedir a Rose.

—Yo sé Rose, yo tambien tengo miedo, pero lo amo y si no me arriesgo lo voy a perder sabes que a Edward le encanta el sexo ¡tiene su lap llena de porno! Y yo soy su novia el debe acudir a mi para saciar sus necesidades y mm necesito tu ayuda para convertirme en lo que el necesita y…—en eso Rose me interrumpio.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a ser una puta en la cama? —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Ash! Rose quiero aprender a seducirlo, a volverlo loco, a que no piense en nadie en mas que en mi… que no necesite a nadie mas.Y por Dios tu eres la perosna mas adicta al sexo que conozco y tu controlaste a Emmett osea el y Edward eran los playboy del instituto y ahora Emmett no les da ni la hora a las tipas que se le acercan.

—Bella, tu ya vuelves loco a Edward solo necesitas seguir el manual—dio un largo suspiro—Te ayudare Bells, porque realmente te quiero y te comprendó.

—¡Gracias Rose! No puedo esperar para que me enseñes todo y…

—Calma Bells, iremos a paso lento pero seguro, cuando termine contigo Edward no tendrá voluntad propia…pero ahora tenemos un asunto de urgencia que tratar y es sobre Alice.

—¡Alice! Ya no supé que paso con ella,solo se que Jasper llegó y ella le empezo a tirarle cosas encima y le dijo que la dejara en paz, despues de eso Jasper la cargó y se la llevó y bueno yo me entretuve con Edward—le dije sonrojandome debido a que me acorde de que manera Edward nublo tanto mis sentidos que no me preocupe por mi mejor amiga.

—Poes te aviso que se fueron a coger como conejos al bosque y se fumaron toda la hierba de Alice en el carro de Jasper, mi mama los encontro a las afueras de Forks por la carretra a Seattle,completamente tronados y teniendo sexo de una manera poco ortodoxa por asi decirlo.

No puede ser , pobre Alice.

—A mama casi le da un infarto , nunca la había visto gritarle de esa manera a su bebe Jasper,ya sabes que ella cree que Maria es la futura señora Hale asi que dice que se sintío traicionada por "fallar a su compromiso con Maria" ¡Por Dios! Si tiene toda la vida de cogerse a Alice no la puede dejar,te juro que si esos dos se casan con otras personas seran amantes de por vida.

—Maldito Jasper es un cabron,el quiere a Alice y lo sabe—la verdad odiaba a Jasper en este momento ya me imagino como debe de estar Alice.

—Si todos pensamos eso ,pero el pendejo es muy prejuicioso ve a Alice como su juguete, algo de su propiedad, y como Alice se le ha entregado sin pedir nada a cambio la hace menos, su retorcida mente piensa que Maria es la indicada mm ya sabes como es ella con toda su carita de niña buena y la manera tan melosa en la que es con Jasper ,osea cuando estaba aquí le hacía pasteles y pendejadas asi como de esposa modelo ajajaja—dijo Rosalie con fastidio,ella odiaba a Maria porque era una maldita hipocrita interesada.

—Si ya se y poes Alice es como es, jamas sería algo asi como una "esposa modelo" ella es mucho mas que eso.

—Si lo se, el caso esque Jasper dijo que todo fue un error, que estaba arrepentido y que el amaba a Maria, enfrente de Alice ,Mi mama y Esme. Emmett y yo estabamos ahí y te juro que si no detengo a Emmett, Jasper estaría en el hospital.

¡Maldito Jasper hijo de puta!

—…Ahora a ti te toca controlar a Edward—¡Dios! Edward lo va a joder a golpes.

En eso sono la bocina del Volvo de mi Edward ,sonaba repetidamente.

—Genial el gran pendejo ha llegado—dijo Rose y yo la miré mal.

—¿Cómo me veo Rose?.

—Pareces una puta de caricatura japonesa,osea te ves caliente.

Reí por su descripcion,llevaba unas calcetas largas negras hasta la rodilla,una faldita de tablones azul marino y una blusa blanca pegadita con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, mostrando un poco del sexy sujetador negro que usaba cortesía de alice y mis converse negros, ni pendeja me ponía tacones ademas ese era mi estilo.

Mi cabello en suaves ondas y un maquillaje ligero que resaltaba mis ojos y mis labios.

—Vas por buen camino Bella, a Edward se le va a parar cuando te vea mm pero tengo una idea…¿Llevas bragas?.

—¡Claro que llevó bragas,traigo falda rose!

—Ok y ¿Que tipo de bragas son?

—Normales,son rosas—Rose me miró unos momentos.

—Quitatelas y justo antes de llegar a la escuela toma su mano y la pones ahí, luego te bajas del carro sin decirle nada,lo tendras como tu pendejo todo el día , y hasta la noche le dejas tocarte. Y veras el efecto que tienes en el, si pensaste que lo que te hizo anoche estaba rico, no sabes lo que te va hacer sentir despues de tentarlo todo el dia.

Demonios a estas alturas yo estaba super sonrojada y no estaba segura si por lo de las bragas o por la existacion…bueno lo que era seguro es que realmente tenía que quitarme estas bragas porque ya estaban muy mojadas.

—Rose nose si me atreva…

—Tienes que Bella, cuando llegué a la escuela el sequito de putas comandado por tanya lo estara esperando y bueno no quería decirtelo pero ayer en la practica Tanya dijo que hara hasta lo imposible para bajarte a Edward, que porque ella es la capitana de porristas y el el capitan del equipo, ya sabes las mamadas de "la pareja perfecta" asi que ella usara todas sus armas Bells y tu tienes que eclipsar cualquier cosa que la puta haga.

Sin pensarlo mas me quité las bragas y las avente a mi mochila por si las necesitaba mas tarde, esa pendeja no me quitaría a mi Edward.

Rose me sonrío y salimos de mi cuarto.

Cuando salimos, estaba el Jeep de Emmett estacionado junto al de Edward , ellos dos recargados en el Volvo platicando animadamente.

Cuando notaron nuestra presencia, el pendejo de Emmett me sonrío ampliamente _pinche Edward le conto, me caga eso de "entre nosotros no hay secretos"_

—Hey Bells,estas sexy hoy—dijo Emmett comiendome con la mirada, pff! Aunque Rose lo haya controlado hay veces que se le sale lo puto.

—Deja de mirarla asi pendejo—gruño Edward , dio tres zancadas y ya lo tenía frente a mi, besandome apasionadamente ,juro que me metío la lengua hasta la garganta mientras me apretaba contra el y me empezaba a manosear y a me hiba a dar una …

—Busquen un cuarto—grito Emmett antes de reir y llevarse a Rose al Jeep, que hiba con cara de fastidio.

—Te extrañe bebe—le dije en un tono meloso de niña buena mordiendome el labio.

—Mierda Bells, te ves como una de mis fantasía,me quieres matar o que—dijo con una sexy voz ronca dandome besitos en el cuello.

_Oh amor no tienes idea_…

—Vamos bebe se hace tarde—tomé su mano y nos guíe al Volvo, Dios faltaba lo mas importante por hacer, mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago por el nerviosismo y la exitacion.

Dios como amo esta sensacion…

**Epov**

Demonios Bella sería mi muerte,se veía jodidamente rica,puta madre cuantas veces he tenido la fantasía del profesor y la alumna, ella vestida asi sobre el escritorio del salon de biologia, de espaladas a mi ya saben de perrito, levantar su falda y que no tuviera bragas y penetrarla hasta hacerla perder el sentido, puta madre ya estoy duro otra ves.

—¿En que piensas amor? —preguntó mi Bella.

—En que te ves jodidamente caliente y perdon Bells,sabes que te quiero amor ,pero ahorita en lo unico que pienso es cogerte hasta sacarte el alma—ya se que era un cabron sin romanticismo, pero esta era mi manera de decirle que me volvia loco.

Bella estuvo callada,ya casi llegabamos al instituto y estaba preocupado por haberla cagado y haberla hecho sentir incomoda justo cuando hiba a disculparme ella hablo.

—¿Cuál es tu fantasía Edward? —me dijo mirandome fijamente.

—Bueno Bells, yo…—no sabía como decirle sin parecer un pervertido de mierda, malditas hormonas me apendejan.

—Bueno amor,espero que esto sea alguna fantasía tuya—no entendía de que estaba hablando.

Tomó mi mano que estaba en la palanca de cambios, mirandome a los ojos llevó mis dedos a su labios y comenzó a besarlos.

—Amo estos dedos amor, son magicos hacen maravillas...desde la mas hermosa musica que he oido, hasta el placer mas impresionante que he sentido en mi vida—dijo mientras los besaba,Dios como la amo…_caliente y dulce._

Pasó mi mano por su cuello siguiendo un camino por sus pechos , roso sus duros pezones con mis dedos, bajo por su vientre hasta llevar mi mano a la parte interna de su muslo,con su manos sobre la mia hizo que acariciara suavemente su piel,fue subiendo mi mano hasta su centro.

_Puta madre…_

¡No llevaba bragas!

Podía sentir su humedo y caliente centro sin restricciones estaba putamente mojada , joder casi choco con un puto arbol, frene justo en el estacionamiento del instituto.

Bella hundío mis dedos en su interior y gimio quedito, luego los sacó y los llevó a sus labios donde esparcio su humedad en ellos, luego brucamente me jaló por el cuello y me besó , podía sentir su sabor en sus labios... mierda la amo tanto.

Se separó lentamente dandome cortos besitos en los labios,luego me sonrío y mordío su labio , se separó de mi y abrió su mochila, saco algo de ella pero no pude ver que porque lo hizo un puño en su mano, yo no podía ni hablar estaba como apendejado.

Tomó nuevamente mi mano,y puso en ella lo que había tomado de su mochila.

—Ten amor,es un regalito.

Y sin mas salio del carro dejandome completamente pasmado,mirando el vaiven de sus caderas al caminar,sacudí mi cabeza y mire hacia mi mano.

Y ahí estaban sus putas bragas,las acerque a mi y pude sentir el olor de su exitacion_ joder…_

Como sobreviviría este dia sabiendo que me caliente y hermosa novia no lleva bragas,puta madre voy a estar duro todo el jodido dia y mas con sus bragas en el bolsillo de mi pantalon y ademas… ¡mierda! Bella es muy torpe y siempre se esta cayendo ¡no voy a permitir que ningun pendejo vea lo que es mio!

Y asi salí del Volvo como alma que lleva el diablo,escuche a la pendeja de tanya gritar mi nombre pero la ignore por completo, lo unico que quería era llegar con Bella y no separarme de ella en todo el puto dia. No sabía se hiba a poder controlarme pero si seguía asi la que no hiba a sobrevivir mucho tiempo sería su virginidad...

* * *

**Gracias por sus Reviews,Alertas y todo lo demas! les juro que me dan inspiracion ahha**

**Nose si abran notado que Edward siempre dice en su mente que ama a Bella pero nunca se lo dice. aha ojo con eso chicas sera importante ajjaa**

**bueno me ire a escribir friendship with sex!**

**Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mia.**

**Summary:Como es que yo Edward Cullen,el tipo mas caliente de Forks no ha cogido en seis malditos meses...Facíl todo la jodida culpa es de mi sexy y caliente obsesion...Mi novia Bella LEMMONS OCC.**

**

* * *

**

Bpov

No me podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, no sentí pena ni nada parecido lo unico que sentí fue lujuría y exitacion, la cara de Edward no tenía precio estaba como en shock, me sentí poderosa en ese momento por tener ese efecto en el.

Pero en este momento, apunto de entrar al salon de literatura, me sentí muy expuesta, y claro como no estarlo si no traía bragas… Podía sentir el aire fresco pasar entre mis piernas, dandome escalofrios , maldicion estaba muy mojada y temía ensuciar mi falda con mi humedad y ademas el sentirme asi, libre, como lista para la accion me estaba exitando y mucho.

Me sonrojé por mis pensamientos, me estaba volviendo una adicta al sexo y todo gracias al cabron de mi sexy novio.

—Hola Bella— dijo el idiota de Mike Newton, tenía una fijación conmigo desde que llegue a Forks, al principio me parecío agradable, pero una ves que lo conocí un poco mas me parecío el ser mas desagradable del maldito instituto.

—Hey Mike— contesté con voz de fastidio, esperando que se diera cuenta de la indirecta, claro que no sucedió.

—Oye Bella te ves muy bien hoy, nose como diferente pero bien—me tensé ante sus palabras, mierda habra visto que no tengo bragas.

—No se de que hablas Newton, yo estoy igual que siempre.

Mike miraba mis pechos fijamente, maldito pervertido de mierda.

—Hey Bella, deja Cullen y sal conmigo, todos en la escuela te ven unos grandes cuernos, si lo dejas y estas conmigo tu reputación de tonta se irá—golpe bajo. Podía sentir como un pedacito mas de mi corazon se rompía ante sus palabras, porque si para todos en el instituto Forks yo era la tonta Bella que deja que su novio se jodiera a media población femenina de Forks, Dios cuantas burlas he aguantado cosas que van desde cornuda hasta que no se satisfacer a un hombre, que yo no era suficientemente mujer _palabras textuales de Tanya Zorra Denali._

—Grabate bien que jamas en tu puta vida de mierda yo saldría contigo, pendejo.

Entre al salón dejando a un muy pasmado Mike en la entrada, me senté en la ultima fila hasta atrás, no tenía ganas de lidiar con nadie, odiaba el hecho de que cada ves que me sentía segura de mi misma, alguien llegara y jodiera todo.

Escuché una fuerte y chillona risa, me gire para ver a Tanya riendose felizmente junto a un Edward muy sonriente, parecía tan desprocupado, no se veía que me estuviera buscando, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Nada de lo que hacía era suficiente, nose como pude ser tan idiota, vi como Tanya enrollaba un mechon de su cabello rubio rojizo sonriendole a Edward coquetamente y a el no parecía molestarle, entró James y abrazo a ambos diciendoles algo en secreto, los tres comenzaron a reir.

Ya esta no voy a seguir viendo como Edward me ignora completamente y…

—Bells—Jasper se encontraba al lado de mi, su mejilla tenía un golpe que se estaba poniendo morado.

—Jasper—susurré mirandolo con ojos llenos de lagrimas. En este momento debía de patearle el culo por lo que le hizo a Alice, pero necesitaba de alguien, me sentía derrotada. Edward sabía que no llevaba bragas y según Rose, el no podría pensar en otra cosa que no fuera yo, pero al parecer eso no le importaba poes seguía con su ataque de risa junto a Tanya y James.

—No llores linda, el no te merecé , es un cabron hijo de puta— dijo Jasper tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

Suspiré, Jasper algunas veces me trataba con cariño, decía que le recordaba mucho a María,claro solo lo hacía cuando Alice y Edward no estaban presentes, yo le tenía mucho cariño a pesar de lo que le hacía a Alice, Jasper era como una especie de mejor amigo, mm un amigo secreto _asi como lo era el…_

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de quitar esos pensamientos, nose si algun dia dejare de pensar en eso.

Salí de mis pensamientos, cuando sentí la mano de Jasper en mi mejilla,limpiando mis lagrimas,y viendome con preocupacíon, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Victoria nos veía fijamente, estaba segura que estaba apunto de abrir la boca y decirle a Edward quien seguía en su mundo feliz, sabía que debía quitar la mano de Jasper para evitar una pelea… pero no lo hice, quería que Edward sintiera lo que yo sentía.

Mire fijamente a Jasper. —¿Estas bien? —le pregunté tocando su mejilla.

—He estado mejor linda—dijo con su lindo acentó, me sonrío tristemente, en ese momento recapacité, estaba utilizando a Jasper, no quería que tuviera mas problemas.

Justo cuando hiba a quitar mi mano de su mejilla, vi como Jasper desaparecía, en un flash Edward lo tenía en la pared tomandolo por el cuello.

—¡¿Qué putas haces con mi novia? —rugio Edward.

En ese momento vi a Alice en la puerta viendome fijamente , con una expresión de infinita tristeza.

_Dios porque a mi…_

**Epov**

Iba corriendo hacie el pinche salon de literatura, necesitaba convencer a Bella de saltarnos la clase, la quería en mi Volvo dandome una mamada mientras yo la pentría con mis dedos.

Estaba mas duro que una piedra, no dejaba de lamerme los labios, el sabor estaba desapareciendo y quería mas de eso.

—¡Eddie! —la voz chillona de Tanya llegó a mis timpanos, haciendo que sintiera dolor, cuando estuvo a mi lado, en un movimiento rapido se puso frente a mi poniendo sus manos en mi pecho.

Suspire. —¿Que necesitas zorr… digo Tanya?.

Ella fruncío el ceño, obviamente me escuchó cuando casi la llamo zorra.

—¿ Porqué no me has llamado Eddie? — preguntó cambiando de actitud, sonriendome mientras se inclinaba para mostrar sus ricos pechos.

¿Qué mierda estoy pensando? Puta madre, Bella. Bella. Bella, me repetía mentalmente una y otraves.

Hey lo siento pero siempre que la veo recuerda mi pene en medio de sus pechos cogiendola y se me antoja, con Bella todavía no puedo hacer eso, estoy seguro que se asustaría mmm, o talves no…_demonios, mi pene entre los pechos de Bella mientras ella saca su pequeña lengua rosada para lamer mi punta en cada embestida…Oh si nadie como Bella._

Ese pensamiento me hizo volver a la realidad y me di cuenta que no deseaba a Tanya ni la milesima parte de lo que deseaba a mi Bella, miré a Tanya quien hacía un puchero.

Ridicula.

—Constestame Eddie, quiero que me folles ¿si? —dijo Tanya mientras pasaba su larga uña por mi pecho, lamiendo su labio inferior.

_Nada comparado con Bella._

—No jodas Tanya y te pido porfavor que dejes de llamarme en las noches… y en el dia tambien, no ocupo mas tus servicios—le dije de manera burlona la parte de "sus servicios".

—Me vas a decir que tu novia por fin te abrio las piernas—dijo con burla.

—Si, y no sabes, estuvo jodidamente genial, nada que haya vivido antes, creo que esas mierdas que dicen que cuando lo haces con la persona que amas es increíble son ciertas—dije con una sorisa de pendejo recordando a Bells y nuestra noche.

Miré a Tanya, tenía una mueca de dolor en la cara y sus ojos estaban cristalinos, pero rapidamente se recompuso.

—Asi que realmente te importa ella—dijo Tanya con voz triste _¿Qué mierdas le pasaba?nosotros solo cogíamos._

—Si, mas que nada en este jodido mundo.

—Me alegro por ti Cullen.

En ese momento oimos a la pendeja de Jessica gritar mi nombre, venía corriendo con unos pinches tacones de puta, mientras agitaba sus brazos como una pinche gallina histerica, la escena era de lo mas graciosa y mejoro en el momento en que Jessica chocó de frente contra el idiota de Mike Newton que estaba parado enfrente del salon de literatura como si estuviera en transé o algo asi.

Jessica salió volando hacía el piso llevandose consigo a Newton, parecía una jugada de americano, los dos terminaron tirados en el piso, Jessica tenía las piernas abiertas de par en par y gritaba como loca.

—¡¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas pendeja? —gritana Newton completamente rojo.

—¡Tu te metiste en mi puñetero camino jodido Newton!

Para ese momentó me estaba orinando de la risa, Tanya no estaba mejor que yo.

Entramos al salón aun riendo, la escena se reproducía en mi mente haciendome sonreir como idiota.

Miré a Tanya que sonreía de igual manera aun soltando risitas, en ese momento recorde a Bella, miré a su usual asiento y vi que no estaba, eso era raro.

Iba a salir del salón a buscarla en los baños, cuando aparecío James, paso su brazo por mis hombros y el otro alrededor de Tanya.

—Vieron el jodido espectaculó de Jessica y Newton, le vi a Jessica hasta el oxipusio—dijo el pendejo de James, con eso exploté de nuevo en risas era claro que James no sabía que el oxipusio era una parte de la cabeza por donde esta se une con las vértebras del cuello osea la nuca, el pensaba que era algo asi como alguna parte de la vagina, Tanya reía porque pensaba lo mismo que James.

_Incultos_

Eso me dio mas risa aun, todos nos miraban como si estuvieramos tronados o algo asi y no los culpo nos veíamos ridiculos cagados de la risa en medio del salón de clases.

—Bella Y Jasper no pierden el tiempo— dijo Victoria, bueno practicamente lo grito, seguí su mirada y vi todo rojo

Jasper estaba dandome la espalda, pero claramente vi su mano en la mejilla de mi Bella, y lo que me causó un dolor en el pecho fue que ella tambien acariciaba su mejilla y lo veía de una manera que…solo debía verme a mi.

No pude contenerme y antes de pensarlo ya tenía a Jasper en la pared, mis manos en su cuello apretandolo.

—¡¿Qué putas haces con mi novia? —rugí.

—¡Que crees que hago pendejo, la estoy consolando porqué tu eres un hijo de puta que la jodes y la jodes. Cabron. Ella no se lo merece.!

—¡Tu quien jodidos eres para decirme eso, TU quien se chinga a Alice y que poco a poco estas acabando con ella hijo de la chingada! —grité como energumeno.

—¡No te metas en eso cabron, lo mio con Alice es otro rollo, ella no es mas que un saco masturbatorío para mi, Bella es una dama digna de ser respetada y amada TU. NO. LA. MERECES.

Escuché un sollozo proviniente de la puerta.

Alice

Vi como Bella corría tras ella cuando Alice desaparecio por la puerta.

Mire a Jasper que tenía una mirada de horror y culpa al darse cuenta que Alice lo escuchó._ Demasiado tarde pendejo._

Me abalancé sobre Jasper y comenzé a golpearlo con todo lo que tenía, lo golpeaba por herir a Alice pero mas que nada por el maldito coraje que sentía de saber la manera en que Jasper veía a Bella, para el ella era como Maria y eso estaba jodidamente mal, porque Bella es mia, el no tiene el derecho de mirarla asi, de querer protegerla, ese era mi trabajo, ella era mia, lo golpeaba por ser un jodido hipocrita queriendo consolar a Bella cuando el la había cagado en grande con Alice.

El no se defendía era como si aceptara que se lo merecía.

Sentí unos enormes brazos envolverme y sacarme de la jugada, podía oir los latidos de mi corazon, todo lo demas era murmullos lejanos, pude ver a Rosalie llorando junto a Jasper mientras le acariciaba el rostro ensangrentado. El apenas podía abrir los ojos.

Todos estaban a nuestro alrededor, pude ver a Tanya con una expresion preocupada en su rostro, Victoría se veía sonriente y James estaba frente a mi tratando de tranqulizarme.

—Calmate Edward, casi lo matas cabron—decía James agarronde por los hombros.

Emmett ya se encontraba juntó a Rosalie, entre el y Tyler cargaron a Jasper para sacarlo del salon.

—¡Hijode puta, desgraciado! —gritaba Rosalie como poseída mientras me golpeaba con los puños cerrados en el pecho.

Ben y Angela la alejaron de mi y la sacaron del salon.

—Vete Edward, van a llevarse a Jasper al hospital, gracias al cielo los maestros estan en junta, pero vete para que no se enteren—me decía Tanya mientras me jalaba por el brazo hacia la salida del salón.

Bella

—No me ire, necesito a mi Bells, no me voy sin ella—me solté del agarré de tanya y camine hacía los baños, donde suponía debía estar ella con Alice.

—Por Dios Edward esa pendeja ya ha hecho suficiente, desde que llegó solo ha traído problemas la perra esa , te esta jodiendo el cerebro, agarraste a chingasos a Jasper, ¡ A tu mejor amigo! Por celos.

Tomé a Tanya por las muñecas y la estrelle en los casilleros. —Nunca vuelvas hablar asi de Isabella, que te quede claro que no pienso permitir que le hagas algo—le gruñí.

Ella me miraba con los ojos dilatados, respirando pesadamente y entonces…

Me besó

Me besó con hambre, jalaba mis cabellos rudamente y esa mierda antes me ponía caliente pero ya no mas.

—¡Que jodidos te pasa Tanya! —le dije empujandola lejos de mi.

—¡Maldicion Edward que no lo ves! Te pusiste como loco porque sabes que lo que dijo Jasper es verdad, tu eres un maldito cabron que le encantan los trios y las cosas sucias, ella no es mas que una maldita mocosa, inexperta, timida y aunque me cagé decirlo, ella es una dama, se da a respetar y no es una jodida zorra, ella no esta en tu liga Cullen. Tu y yo si, los dos somos manipuladores, perversos y amamos el sexo, somos perfectos juntos. Tu te merces a alguien igual de jodido que tu, a alguien como yo. Tu no mereces a Isabella Swan.

Esas palabras me dejaron hecho pedazos.

Yo no merecía a mi dulce Bella.

Pero joder, soy Edward Jodido Cullen y si no la merezco ahorita juro por mis huevos que la voy a merecer.

—Tienes razon Tanya no la merezco—vi como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—Pero voy hacerlo—dije y vi confusion en su cara.

—¿De que hablas Edward?

—Voy a mercerla Tanya, voy a merecer a Isabella Swan aunque en eso se me vaya la vida entera.

Tanya me miro con una expresíon rota en su rostro.

—Edward— escuché esa dulce voz que amaba, decir mi nombre.

Voltíe y vi a mi Bella con lagrimas en los ojos viendome embelesada, Alice estaba tras ella sonriendo tristemente mirandome con orgullo.

Bella corrío a mis brazos y estampó sus labios en los mios en un beso apasionado que inmediatamente respondí.

Nos separamos lentamente, Bella me veía con tanto amor que quería llorar como un marica en ese momento.

Ella tomo mis manos y yo gemí de dolor, Bella miró mis puños llenos de sangre seca y completmente raspados.

Me miró con horror. —¿Edward que le hiciste a Jasper?

En ese momento Alice se acercó y miro mis manos, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzó a sollozar como si cada golpe que recibío Jasper le doliera a ella.

—Lo siento Alice, perdí el control, Emmett y Rose se llevaron a Jasper al hospital.

Alice salío corriendo hacia la salida, miré a Bella que me miraba con tristeza.

—Mi Bells, lo siento.

Suspiró. —No importa amor, vamos a tu casa a limpiarte las heridas, si vamos a mi casa Charlie se dara cuenta y empezará a interrogarnos.

Salimos al estacionamiento de la escuela y subimos a mi Volvo, no supe que pasó con Tanya ni me importaba.

Llgamos rapidamente a mi casa y subimos a mi habitacion.

Me senté en el tabureté que había en el baño, al lado de la tina, mientras Bells tomaba lo necesario para limpiarme.

Una ves que tuvo todo, se sentó en la orilla de la tina y paso un algodón con alcohol por mi mis nudillos suavemente.

Sisíe de dolor.

—Lo siento— murmuró Bella.

Era lo primero que decía desde que salimos de la escuela.

—Bella, perdoname amor,soy un idiota nose que me pasó cuando te vi con el, bueno si sé, me moría de celos.

—No parecía cuando llegaste riendote muy feliz con Tanya— asi que era eso por lo que Jasper la consolaba.

—Bells me estaba riendo de la pendeja de Jessica, se cayó frente al salon llevandose a Newton con ella, fue graciosisimo, Tanya tambien lo vio, yo miré a tu lugar de siempre pero no estabas en el, no se me ocurrío mirar a otro lado, justo cuando iba a salir a buscarte James llegó y dijo una pendejada respecto a Jessica que me dio mucha risa y bueno el resto ya lo sabes.

Bella se sonrojó profundamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

—Estoy tan avergonzada, pensé que estabas coquteando con Tanya, que no te importé ni para buscarme, no confíe en ti y actue de forma inmadura, no debí dejar que Jasper me tocara sabía que si nos veías acabaría en problemas, pero estaba tan celosa que no lo hice, fue mi culpa, por mis malditas inseguridades.

Bella sollozaba fuertemente, la atrajé hacia mi y la senté en mi regazo.

—No es tu culpa bebe, es mia porque siempre he sido un hijo de puta contigo, es normal que desconfíes amor, perdoname tu preciosa no quiero que te sientas mal.

Acariciaba su espalda tratando de calmarla, ella puso su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, podía sentir su respiracion, me estremesí.

—Por Dios Bells, como puedes pensar que no te estaba buscando, quería que nos saltaramos literatura para ir al Volvo detrás de la escuela y tener accion. Estaba tan duro como una piedra y te estabas de facil acceso, por cierto casi me corro con tu movida del carro.

Dijé para que dejara sus inseguridades a un lado, yo la deseaba mas que a nada en este mundo. Bells me miró con sus hermosos ojos curiosos, se acomodó en mi regazó hasta quedar a horjacadas encima de mi, gimio y recordé el hecho de que aun no tenía bragas.

¡Bella se restregaba contra mi erección encima del pantalón sin bragas!

Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras restregaba su desnudo y humedo sexo contra mi bragueta y gemía fuerte.

—Se siente…increíble…dolor con placer, es tan exitante—Bella dijo entrecortadamente, ya que estaba jadeando.

¿Placer con dolor? ¿Cómo en el sadomasoquismo? ¿Cómo lo de dom y sumisa?

Podría ser ella mas perfecta…

Tanya estaba equivocada con Bella, ella es igual de perversa que yo, solo necesita pulirse un poco.

—Mm Edward muevete bebe , dame, quitame la blusa, chupa mis…¡Oh!

De un jalón rompí los botones de su blusa y baje las copas del sujetador y comencé a devorar sus pechos.

Bella me ponía a mil cuando hablaba sucio debido a su desmedida exitacion. Ella jalaba mi cabello fuerte, y con ella si me ponía mas que caliente.

Se me ocurrío un idea y me levanté con Bella, ella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura, la sujete con una mano y con la otra abrí la llave de la tina, volví a sentar a Bella en la orilla y me arrodille frente a ella, separe sus piernas y hundí mi cabeza entre sus muslos.

—Mierda Edward si— gimío mi Bella.

Yo usaba mi lengua y mis labios como ella le gustaba, succionaba su clitorís y luego pasaba mi lengua por el haciendo presión, despues hundía mi lengua en su hendidura lo mas profundo que podía.

—¡Si, si, si¡ — gemía como loca, mm el dia en que le pida que se case conmigo, lo hare mientras le doy sexo oral para asegurarme que acepte.

Me tensé ante esos pensamientos pero los deje pasar… por ahora.

Una ves que me dí cuenta que la tina estaba llena, deje de hacer mi magia oral en Bella para levantarme y empujarla al agua suavemente.

Ella estaba tan metida en las sensaciones que le dí con mi lengua que no racciono hasta que sintío el agua en su cuerpo.

—Edward— jadeó mientras se hundía en la tina.

Ella aun tenía su ropa puesta, incluso los zapatos y eso era sexy porque estaba vestida de colegiala y estaba metida en mi tina asi con su blusa rota y sus pechos de fuera.

La observé mientras ella comenzaba a tocar sus pezones, los retorcía entre sus dedos viendome fijamente, quitó su blusa y su sujetador, levantó una de sus piernas y fue bajando lentamente su media, hasta quitarla junto con sus converses, hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna, luego lentamente fue pasando sus manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su falda, la cual se quito por debajo del agua.

Una ves que quedó desnuda comenzó a masturbarse frente a mi, mirandome tanto como podía debido a que sus ojos se cerraban por el placer.

Inconcientemente había comenzado a tocarme por encima del pantalon, saqué mi ereccion y comencé acariciarla viendo como Bella se metía los dedos y con otra mano trataba sus pezones con fuerza.

Cada que aumentaba el ritmo yo hacía lo mismo, luego ella lo disminuía. Estaba jugando conmigo.

—Amor que rico se ve tu pene, tocate asi amor,acaricialo suavemente—dijo Bella con su vocesita caliente viendo directamente mi pene con expresíon hambrienta.

¡Mierda!

—Imagina que es tu delicioso pene el que me pentra amor—me quiere matar…

—Entonces dale duro amor, eso haría mi pene—le dije acariciandome cada ves mas rapido.

Bella me obedecío movio sus dedos de manera ruda, empezó a gemir mas y mas fuerte.

—Juega con la punta amor, pellizcala suavemente, baja y sube tu mano rapido, hazlo ¡Ya! —gemía Bella viendo fijamente mi ereccion.

Hice lo que me pidío, y joder estaba apunto de correrme, por las sensaciones y por la imagen de Bella en mi tina masturbandose frente a mi, con las piernas totalmente abiertas.

—Me voy a venir amor—mierda si.

—Vamos bebe, correte mi amor, quiero ver tu cara antes de correrme , vamos Bells solo si te corres podré hacerlo yo.

—¡Edward! —gritó Bella, temblando salvajemente cuando se corrio, solo eso necesité para acompañarla.

—¡Mierda Bella si! — grité mientras chorros de semen caían a mis pantalones dejando un maldito desastre.

Cuando pasó el extasis, miré a Bella, su mirada era de pura lujuría y amor.

Y ella era la viva imagen del pecado.

Acostada en la tina, su cabello oscurecido por el agua recargada en la tina con los brazos a los lados.

—Ven aquí cariño—dijo Bella haciendome una seña con el dedo.

Inmediatamente me quité todo y entre con ella en la tina, me recosté suavemente contra Bella y comencé a besarla suavemente mientras acariciaba su cuerpo.

—Te quiero mi Angel—le dijé mientras la besaba.

—Y yo mas mi principe.

Sonreí.

La cosas comenzaron a calentarse nuevamente, justo cuando estabamos listos para otra ronda, la puerta de baño se abrío, dejandonos ver a una muy impresionada Esme.

Tiró lo que tenía en las manos y ahora si sentí que le hiba a dar una aneurisma.

¡Ja! Amo mi jodida vida.

**

* * *

**

Hey muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y tambien por sus add a favoritos y alertas, les juró que los reviews me dan inspiracion.

**¡Gracias!**

**Pasen por mi otra historia Friendship with sex!**

**Prometo mejorar mi ortografía chicas, si hay algun error lo siento, ya son las 4 de la mañana y muero de sueño.**

**Reviews! Porfa!**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mia.

**Summary:Como es que yo Edward Cullen,el tipo mas caliente de Forks no ha cogido en seis malditos meses...Facíl todo la jodida culpa es de mi sexy y caliente obsesion...Mi novia Bella LEMMONS OCC.**

**

* * *

**

Epov

Si Esme no reaccionaba prontó iba tener que pararme y aventarle agua o algo, porque esto era incomodo como la chingada, y a Bella se le había juntado toda la sangre del cuerpo en las mejillas.

—Ejem, Esme— dije para que saliera de su aturdimiento, al parecer eso hizo que saliera del trance.

—¡Oh mi Dios! Lo…lo…si…siento, no sabía qu… que… ¡Oh! Me iré, les daré privacidad aaa Bell…Bella gustó en verte cariño—gritó Esme moviendo sus manos como loca mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¡Ahaaaaaaaa puta madreeee!— se escuchó junto de un fuerte chingaso y algo quebrarse afuera en mi cuarto, rodé los ojos seguramente Esme se cayó, la pobre no es muy buena manejando fuertes impresiones.

—Dios mio—gimio mi Bella cubriendo su hermosa carita roja…_ puta madre soy una nena._

—Bebe, no pasa nada Esme estara bien, ella sabe que lo nuestro es serio amor, no por nada he mandado solicitudes a las mismas universidades que tu, futura madre de mis hijos—dije acariciando su mejilla y ella… momento.

¡Que mierda acabó de decir! ¡De dondé mierda salió ese comentario! _Futura madre de mis hijos._ ¡Mierda! ¡Soy muy joven para comprometerme!

¡Dios! Bella no sabía de lo de las universidades, digo claro que lo hago porque quiero estar con ella, pero ya saben en la universidad, las fiestas, las chicas…

Derrepente tuve un flashback

_Si no la merezco ahorita juro por mis huevos que la voy a merecer…_

Bella me miraba con sus hermosos ojitos cafes mas brillantes de lo normal, su sonrisa era radiente estaba tan feliz.

¡Dios! Tuve un maldito lapsus, mi inconciente hablo por mi, yo se que la realidad es esa, yo quiero a Bella para toda la vida, pero mierda tengo un miedo de la chingada, la amo con todo lo que tengo y puta madre moriría por ella y nunca había sentido esto, solo espero que los angeles me ayuden a no cagarla y tratarla como se merecé , porque mis malditas hormonas…

Tengo que cogerme a Isabella pronto. Esa es la solución.

Vamos Cullen has tu magia, seducela y follatela, decía mi lado menos "amable" por asi decirlo.

—Edward—suspiró mi Bella con esa vocesita y su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojitos brillantes.

—Ya estoy lista amor, quiero ser tuya… quiero que hagamos el amor, es decir ya hemos hecho casi todo pero quiero sentirte dentro de mi, quiero que seamos uno y quiero pertenecerte de todas las maneras posibles.

¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Oh Dios si si si!

Para este momentó un pequeño Edward bailaba y brincaba como la pendeja de Alice en mi mente.

—Oh Bella,no sabes lo que eso significa para mi amor,te prometó que será perfecto, que te voy a dar mucho pero mucho placer y que vas amar cada momentó y que… —Estaba exitadisimo haciendo mil planes, donde sería, como sería y todo lo que le haría.

_Quiero pertenecerte de todas las maneras posibles._

Se repetía en mi mente una y otra ves.

Oh si Bella, vas a pertencerrme de todas maneras posibles… de misionero, de perrito y la lista sigue… a y obvio no se me olvidara cogerme esos ricos pechos y ese culito que me pone a mil.

Bella se reía alegremente por mi entusiasmo y yo estaba tan feliz de verla a ella tan feliz y saber que yo era el causante de eso puta madre, era el cabron mas feliz de la tierra en este momento.

La risa de Bella era la cosa mas bella que he escuchado en mi vida, la amo tanto, quiero oirla y verla siempre asi.

—Tu no sabes lo que significa para mi entregarme a ti—sacudió su cabeza— estoy segura de que quiero esto—dijo en un susurro como hablando consigo misma.

—Te juró que no te voy a desilusionar bebe, será perfecto—le dí un suave beso en los labios.

—Lo sé amor, cuando estamos solos tu y yo, sin nadie mas—suspíró—nuestro mundo es tan perfecto.

.

.

Una hora despues seguíamos en nuestro mundo sexy y romantico, el agua ya estaba fria y nosotros seguíamos retorciendonos dentro de ella, nuestros sexos se rozaban, solo tenía que moverme un poco y estaría dentro de ella, pero no quería que nuestra primera ves fuera tan simple como una cogida en la tina ella merecía mas.

—Mm Edward se siente rico…—Bella tenía las manos en mi pecho apoyandose mientras se rozaba sin parar en mi erecto miembro, la friccion era deliciosa y a pesar de que estabamos dentro de la bañera, yo sentía su humedad porque era caliente y sentía como esa calidez empapaba mi miembro, bella movía sus caderas en circulos, masturbandose con mi falo, restregandolo en su clitorís, me estaba matando.

Luego ella tomo la base de mi pene y lo agarro con su mano firmemente, y lo froto fuerte y rapido en su clitorís mientras ella subía y bajaba su mano sobre mi ereccion masturbandonos a los dos al mismo tiempo… _Bella era tan deliciosamente pervertida._

Y lo mejor de todo esque era natural, le salía naturalmente y eso me facinaba, verla como sin darse cuenta hacía cosas deliciosamente sucias, de hecho era mucho mejor que las zorras del instituto.

—¡Si! —gritó Bella acelerando sus movimientos, lo cual nos acercaba al borde a ambos.

Tomé sus nalgas y las apretaba fuertemente, mi respiración era acelerada, Bella se arqueó y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, su pechos estaban en mi cara asi que decidí volverla mas loca, mordí sus pezones alternadamente.

—Mierda Edward ya casi bebe, estoy cerca. ¿Tu estas cerca amor, sientes como tu punta esta rozando en mi clitorís? ¿sientes como me tienes bebe? Mmm no puedo esperar a que estes en mi interior.

—Joder Bells si sigues hablando asi…

—Si sigo que ¿Te vas a venir? Mmm eso es loque quiero bebe.

Bella empezó a gritar mientras se movía mas rapido, empezó a temblar asi que lleve uno de sus pezones a mis labios y lo succione fuerte como sabía que le gustaba, solo eso bastó parara hacerla terminar llevandome con ella, ya que presiono la base de mi pene fuertemente.

—Puta madre—grite cuando un chorro de semen salió disparado.

—si, si ,si—gemía Bella.

Puse a Bella sobre mi pecho y la abraze mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían a la realidad.

—Creo que debemos de salir ya amor, estoy toda arrugada y tengo frio—dijo Bella temblando levemente.

—Yo te caliento amor—le dije mientras rozaba sus pezones con mis dedos levemente.

—Edward…—dijo Bella como advertencia pero sonó mas como un gemido.

Empezé a besar su cuello mientras retorcía un pezon entre mis dedos, si lo sé era un cabron insaciable pero solo Bella me provocaba eso, estoy seguro que podría pasarme veiticuatro horas enteras fajandola y cogiendola sin cansarme. Derrepente la puerta volvio abrirse de par en par mostrando a una muy deprimida Alice, con todo el rostro manchado de negro por es maquillaje corrido y los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Bella me abrazó por la cintura juntando nuestros pechos evitando que Alice la viera. Su rostro estaba rojisimo nuevamente.

Alice entró tranqulamente, y se sentó en el taburete donde todo había empezado.

—¿Ya teminaron de coger o van a empezar de nuevo? Porque tengo pinche media hora afuera oyendolos gritar pendejadas sucias…Esme esta en la cocina horneando galletas ¡Ya va por la quinta charola! Y esta cantando eclipse total del amor como pinche loca, grite y grite y Esme canta como asno siendo cogido y es horrible ¡ Y es su culpa!.

Alice comenzó su discurso completamente calmada y termino encima del taburete gritando y apuntandonos con su pequeño dedo.

_Pinche familia loca de mierda que tengo._

Alice volvió a sentarse tranquilamente en el taburete y continuo.

—Te jodiste a Jasper bien jodido, le rompiste su bella nariz y tuvieron que sedarlo porque no aguantaba el dolor—_marica_— Papá dice que va joderte con un palo cuando llegue a casa y cuando vea como esta Esme por su muy ruidoso encuentro te dara duro ¡Tu sabes que Esme puede entrar en una crisis de nervios otraves!, eso sin mencionar a la señora Hale que quiere sacarte los ojos y …—Alice nunca sabe cuando callarse el hoscico.

—Me vale un pito la jodida señora Hale, el jodio marica de Jasper, el jodido de mi padre y la loca de mi madre y tu…¡Vete a la mierda Mary Alice Cullen! ¿bella nariz? ¡El culero te llamó saco masturbatorio enfrente de toda la jodida clase! Estas Jodidisima Alice.

_Joder nunca había jodido tanta gente en tan poco tiempo. ¡Record!_

Alice estaba con los ojos como platos, para cuando me di cuenta estaba parado en la bañera, Bella cubría sus pechos abrazandose a si misma viendome igual que Alice.

La cosa era lo mas bizarro que había vivido, estaba desnudo frente a mi hermana quien estaba nuevamente sobre el taburete con mi novia igualmente desnuda en el baño y yo tenía mi miembro semi erecto por el frio y porque antes que llegara Alice iba a empezar nueva ronda con Bella.

Si Esme entrara en este momento seguro ahora si tendríamos que internarla.

—¡Mierda Edward! No quiero ver tus miserias pendejo tapate—grito Alice tapandose los ojos.

—¡Pues largate de mi puñetero baño! Esto es bizarro y creeme Alice el incesto me da asco—dije en broma porque la pendeja no se movía.

—Jajajaja ¿Te da asco el incesto? ¿Y cuando te follaste a la prima Emily? —mierda.

Escuché un jadeo y mire a Bella quien me veía, sus preciosos ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, creo que recordaba a la perfeccion como yo, el dia en que lleve a Bella primero a su casa y le dije que no podíamos cenar con ella ya que ella tan dulce como siempre nos invito,le dije que Emily debía llegar a casa, ella se porto muy mal con Bella toda la tarde porque nuestro plan era coger hasta cansarnos pero Bella llegó de sorpresa, arruinandonos la tarde.

Terminamos cogiendo en la parte trasera de mi Volvo despues de llevar a Bella.

Ella me estuvo llamando al celular para saber si había llegado bien a casa, yo ignore sus llamados olimpicamente, Bella llamó a Alice quien me cubrió obviamente para no lastimar a Bells diciendo que ya estaba dormido.

Al llegar a casa Alice me recibió con un amorosa patada en los huevos que me dejó viendo estrellitas sin mencionar la bofetada de Carlisle debido a que Alice le contó que me oyo hablando con Emily de cosas indebidas y al tardarme solo confirmaron sus sospechas.

Al siguiente dia le dije a Bella que había olvidado el celular en el carro.

Una semana despues Rosalie y Alice le quemaron el pelo a Emily con una cosa de flamas para la cocina en la cena de mi tia, luego la amenazaron de muerte …literalmente, si volvía a coger conmigo.

Rose juró castrarme si lo volvía hacer y Emmett juró ayudarla… no le he vuelto a dirigir la palabra y contaba con que Bella no se enterara nunca, puesto que ella pensaba que pasaba tiempo con Emily porque eramos muy unidos como hemanos asi que confiaba e mi cuando me veía con ella.

—Siempre que doy un paso contigo hacia adelante, algo pasa y debo retroceder dos—susurró Bella.

—Olvida lo dije antes Edward Cullen, esto es demasiado bajo me das asco ¡Me doy asco! por ser tan idiota—grito Bella quien empezó a llorar.

Alice tenía cara de asustada.

—Calmate Bells—dijo Alice con voz suave.

—Perdoname amor, tu sabes que soy un pendejo y que eso era pervertido como la puta madre y tu conoces como soy, se que no es excusa pero no volvió a pasar y jamas lo volvere hacer—dije sin aire.

—Te quiero mi vida perdoname—le dije abrazandola.

—¡No me jodas!… me entere que te cogías a las pendejas del instituto y me sentí de la mierda pero te perdoné porque, nose lo sospechaba y ni hacía nada por detenerte, pero Emily… es demasiado… yo confiaba en ti y en ella y ustedes se burlaron de mi, por eso ese dia Emily estaba como irritada, fue porque no había nadie en tu casa y ustedes iban a tener un maratón de sexo, y la tonta Bella llega y lo jode todo…que pena me doy—para ese momento Bella ya estaba llorando muy fuerte abrazando sus rodillas.

Me pusé una toalla para tapar a mi Eddie porque Alice seguía aquí.

_Maldita duende esto es su culpa._

Cuando iba a abrazarla, la pendeja de Alice me empujo y se metio a la tina con todo y ropa para abrazar a Bella que sollozaba como la puta madre.

—Salté a la chingada Edward, eres un pendejo—me grito Alice.

—Mierda si esto es tu culpa, tu lo dijiste— grité aun dentro de la tina.

Alice y Bella estaban sentadas dentro mientras yo estaba parado frente a ellas gritando, Bella seguía cubriendo su cuerpo abrazando sus rodillas y sollozando.

—¡Pero tu te la cogiste! ¡Tu le metiste el pito a la jodida peliteñida esa no yo!

—¡Callense el hocico! ¡Eres un jodido puto Edward! Y te juro por mi vida que Emily me las va a pagar, despues de que le presté mis libros y la ayudé con su tarea de examen final ¡Puta descarda, la voy a desgreñar!

—¡Yo te ayudo! —grito Alice golpeando al aire con sus pequeños puños mientras Bella la miraba asintiendo .

Puta madre mi vida es rara…

—Jodido Cullen ¡Sal a la chingada! —lo que me faltaba… Rosalie.

Rose y Emmet entraron al baño.

Rose se veía como la jodida Emily Rose poseída en la escena del establó y Emmett tenía las manos y el hocico llenó de galletas de Esme.

—Wow—dijo Emmett con la boca llena y migajas cayendo de ella.

—Que putas pasa aquí, no me digas que estas tan pinche jodida Alice que ya le entras al incesto y Bella tan pendeja que acepta un trio con la hemana de su novio—grito Rose.

Yo salí corriendo de la bañera y cerre la puerta del baño.

—Quieres matar a Esme idiota—le sisie a Rosalie.

Rosalie rodo los ojos.

—Wow Bella esta rica—grito Emmett y ahí recordé que Bella estaba desnuda.

—No la mires pendejo o te parto la madre—dije mientras corría y me metía a la bañera y abrazaba a Bella quien me veía con el ceño fruncido y un pucherito en sus labios. Alcanze un albornoz que tenía colgado y cubriendo su cuerpo con el mio se lo puse.

Le di un pequeño beso en su labio inferior.—Lo siento bebé, de verdad perdoname, te quiero gatita olvida eso ¿si?

—Mm—dijo Bella,luego suspiro—Talvez estoy loca, pero te adoro y confió en que tu vas hacer lo posible por merecerme—dijo sonriendo tristemente.

—Lo juro—dije y la bese.

—¡Hey! Si no van a pedirme que me una dejen eso— …Emmett.

—Callete Emmett o te quedas sin tu dosis diaria—dijo Rose.

—Bien ¿A que debo tu visita en mi cuato de baño Hale?.

—No me digas que no sabes salvaje ¡Jasper!.

—Que se vaya a la mierda, no lo quiero cerca de mi Angel ni de mi.

Todos me miraban como si hubieran visto un fantasma, Bells sonreía felizmente.

—Puta madre Edward que marica—dijo Emmett riendose como pendejo.

—Angel, mi angel—dijo Emmett haciendo voz de niña y juntando sus manos.

Rodé los ojos y lo ignoré.

—Bueno como decía antes de que la idiotes de Emmett hiciera acto de presencia… JASPER SE PUEDE IR A LA MISMISIMA MIERDA, NO LO QUIERO CERCA DE ALICE O DE BELLA Y SI SE LE OCURRE ACERCARCE TERMINARE DE ROMPER SU CARA.

Derrepente sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla y un pisotón en mi pie derecho.

—Aaaaaaaaaa puta madre—grite sobandome el pie, Emmet practicamente se orinaba de la risa.

—Si vuelves a tocar a mi hermano te mato.

—Yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera con Jasper y con mi culo, tu no lo alejaras de mi.

Gritaron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo.

Debo reconocer que Alice necesitaba terapia urgente, lo hablare con papá.

Alice y Rose seguían gritandome, Emmett tenía el sujetador y la falda mojada de Bella en cada una de sus manos y movía las cejas sugestivamente en mi dirección.

_Pendejo._

Bella estaba con el ceño frunido y las mejillas rojitas… oh oh mi gatita esta enojada.

—¡Dejen a Edward montoneras! Y larganse a la chingada, por si no se dieron cuenta Edward y yo estabamos en medio de algo y nos gustaría privacidad para ponernos ropa ¡Y tu Emmett suelta mi chingada ropa y deja de mover tus cejas y esa sonrisita idiota te ves ridiculo!

Alice y Rose vieron feo a Bella y se fueron a la salida, Rose agarró a Emmet.

—No nos iremos, Esme esta haciendo una lasaña gigante y hay galletas para todo el jodido año, me quedaré a cenar—grito Emmett mientras salía del baño.

Esme necesita terapia tambien, se lo diré a papá.

Salimos del baño y en mi cama había unos pantalones de yoga morados y una blusa negra para Bella…Alice.

Tambien había ropa interior de Hello Kitty y para mi gusto muy infantil.

Fui a mi armario y me puse unos boxer, unos pants azules y una camista blanca.

Cuando salí y mire a Bella, ella estaba en bragas y sujetador rosa y con la estupida gata estampada en sus bragas y su sujetador.

Estaba toda sonrojada y bonita y con esa ropa parecía una niña de catorce años, mm parecía una de esas tipas que salen en las pornos aparentando ser niñas.

Se veía toda inocente y caliente y verla asi me puso duro.

Ella me dio la espalda y un enorme arcoiris con estrellas estaba estampado en su delicioso trasero.

Fui a la puerta y le puse seguro y antes de que se pusiera la blusa, la abrazé por la cintura y pegue mi erección a su trasero.

Bella jadeó, se dio la vuelta y me miró. —Ed… no puede ser ¿quieres mas? —sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

La besé apasionadamente como respuesta, romí el beso y la aventé a mi sillon de cuero.

—Tu que crees amor—le sonreí torcidamente y me quite la camiseta.

Dios Bella sería mi perdición soy un jodido adicto.

**Aha por fin lo acabé.mmm bueno esta es solo una parte iba a ser mucho mas largo pero muero de sueño y aparte tuve que hacer mucha tarea.**

**Aha si llegamos a 100 Reviews subó mañana la segunda parte!**

**Ajajja ya esta de moda esto de pedir reviews pero esque me rió tanto con algunos amo que les guste la historia .Pero les juro que amo sus reviews con toda mi alma, mañana con mas calma voy a contestar cada uno porque son muy especiales para mi.**

**Les agradezco el apoyo, dejenme sus opiniones!**

**y DISCULPEN LA ORTOGRAFÍA, MM CREO QUE BUSCARÉ UNA BETA PORQUE ME DA PENA MIS HORRORES AJAAJA, HEY TMB QUIERO DECIRLES QUE SE PASEN POR FRIENDSHIP WITH SEX SE LOS JURÓ QUE TENGO MIL IDEAS PARA ESA HISTORIA AHA Y ESTOY FELIZ PORQUE ME AUTORIZARON TRADUCIR UNA HISTORIA QUE LES VA A ENCANTAR AHAHA!**

**Reviews!**

**Pd. El prox cap habra un Tanya POV. Jajaja ¿la odiaran?... yo creo que si.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mia.**

**Summary:Como es que yo Edward Cullen,el tipo mas caliente de Forks no ha cogido en seis malditos meses...Facíl todo la jodida culpa es de mi sexy y caliente obsesion...Mi novia Bella LEMMONS OCC.**

**Epov**

* * *

—Ed… ¡Maldicion! —grito mi Bella cuando caí encima de ella en el sillon.

Me pusé en medio de sus piernas y restregue mi erección en su calido centro,comenzé a besar su delicioso cuello y a masajear sus pechos.

—No te preocupes Bells, sere rapido.

—No debemos hacer esto ahorita Edward, nos estan esperando—dijo Bella con la respiración acelerada, podía oir que los latidos de su corazon estaban igual.

Trato de empujarme pero no se lo permití.

—Se que lo deseas, ¿Verdad que lo deseas amor? —Bella solo gemía pero no me decía lo que yo quería oir.

—Respondeme— me estaba poniendo un poco rudó pero eso me provocaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Bells? —le dije cuando empecé a masajear su centro por encima de la bragas.

—Mm nose…—gimió Bella desesperada. Pero aun asi ya se movía contra mi mano.

Hice a un lado sus bragas en la parte de su coño y le metí dos dedos.

—¡Ah! Si, follame Edward, follame con tu lengua—¡ja! Era tan facíl hacerla caer, la estaba moldeando a mi antojo.

Agarré sus delicadas bragas infantiles. —Arrancalas— susurró mi Bella.

_Mierda amo que sea asi._

Era un animal cuando se trataba de Bella, pero aun asi la trataba con cariño, Dios me volvía jodidamente loco.

Las arranqué y ella gimió cuando sintió el tirón.

Toqué todo su cuerpo, y quite rapidamente su sujetador, cuando la tuve desnuda frente a mi, me quite el pantalon y los boxer de un jalón y la provoqué rozando su coño con mi punta.

Mi pene esta durisimo por oirla gemir de esa manera.

—No puedo esperar a joderte duró amor.

—Demonios, quiero que me lo hagas ya.

Dios, Bella no me la ponía facíl, pero no podía cogerla asi nada mas, asi que me arrodille rapidamente y hundí mi cabeza entre sus piernas.

—Oh maldición—gimió mi Bella.

—Nunca jamás nadie te hará sentir asi Isabella, eres mia y pronto lo sera completamente—dije mientras acariciaba su clitorís con mis dedos.

—Si amor tuya, soy tuya— grito Bella.

Metí mi lengua en su coño y seguí acariciando su clitorís, podía sentirla vibrar.

—¡Edward! —gritó Bella cuando se vinó duro, yo me encargue de beber todo lo que salió de su interior.

Me levanté rapido y subí mis boxers y mi pants, mi erección estaba dura pero quería que esto solo fuera para ella, despues de pensarlo un poco, Bells lo merecía por perdonarme por mi pendejada con Emily.

Bella bajó de su quinta nube como tres minutos despues, amaba mirarla asi, la serenidad que reflejaba despues de venirse duró.

Me pusé sobre ella que todavía seguía desnuda, yo ya estaba completamente vestdo, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa.

Le di un beso en la frente y suspiré, luego junté mi frente con la suya.

Bella abrió los ojos y nos miramos fijamente como por un chingo de tiempo, me sentía putamente en paz y eso no era muy común en mi, me sentía otra persona cuando ella me veía asi, sentía que no era el cabrón sin sentimientos que todos pensaban que era, que no era un pinche juguete sexual complaciente como me veían las pendejas del instituto, su mirada me traspasaba y sabía que veía mi alma, sabía que tenía fe en mi y yo amaba eso.

_La amaba tanto._

—Hermosa—dije para mi mismo.

—Tu eres hermoso—me dijo ella sonriendo.

Estabamos en nuestra burbuja hasta que unos fuertes y reperidos golpes sonaron en la puerta de mi habitación.

—¡NIÑOS LA CENA ESTA LISTA! ¡BEBITO DE MI CORAZON SAL A CENAR PORFAVOR! ¡HICE MUCHA LASAÑA Y ES TU FAVORITA! AHA ¡Y BELLA TAMBIEN HAY GALLETITAS DE LAS QUE TE GUSTAN!... — Esme nos gritaba como si fueramos niños de cinco años que estan jugando Bella y yo nos miramos con cara de wtf, Esme dijo todo ese discuros gritando con voz dulce, lo extraño fue que no paró de tocar la puerta como deseperada.

Derrepente nada se oyo, pense que Esme se había ido hasta que…

Se escuchó un fuerte chingaso en la puerta. —¡SALGAN DE UNA PUTA VES!... la cena se va enfríar mis niños—Esme perdió la cabeza.

—Salgamos ya Edward, creo que Esme es capaz de hablarle a Renee y ella me pondría un cinturon de castidad.

—Pero si tu dijiste que Renee era muy liberal y que hasta te compra pastillas, baby dolls y pendejadas asi—dije algo confusó.

—Si, pero Renee dice que eres un cabron y que no te habra las piernas, fuera de ti puedo cogerme hasta al lechero y Renee estaría feliz—maldita vieja jodida, la odio.

Bella se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, se pusó el sujetador y vio las bragas rotas, suspiró.

—Alice me mata si sabe que deje que rompieras las bragas que me acaba de comprar par el guardarropa que guarda para mi aquí, eran sus favoritas.

Bella las tenía en su mano y yo se las quité y las guarde en mi cajon.

—Lastima por ella ahora son mias.

Bella rodó los ojos y se pusó el pantalones sin bragas, quiere matarme, saber que no trae bragas baja mi coeficiente intelectual al de un mono.

—Ni lo pienses Edward Cullen—dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta y la abría.

Mierda me concocía muy bien.

Salímos de mi habitación y llegamos a la cocina, parecía que había un puto banquete o algo asi, Esme cocino como pendeja toda la comida que había en la casa, la ultima ves que Esme hizo algo como esto fue el año pasado cuando me encontró cogiendome a ¿Victoria? Y a mmm ¿Heidi? En la sala.

Ok si amaba los triós y que.

Me encantaba volver locas a dos mujeres de placer al mismo tiempo, era algo asi como, nose me sentía todo extasiado viendolas gemir y retorcerse, hacer que se besaran entre ellas, era caliente, pero claro ahora lo que me da asi como mil descargas de adrenalina es volver loca a Bella de placer y eso es como un millon de veces mejor que los putos triós.

Miré hacia el comedor y Rosalie me pinto un dedo, los demas ya estaban sentados en la mesa, rodé los ojos, sería una larga cena.

.

.

**Bpov**

Apenas me podía creer que eran ya las siete de la tarde, no podía ser que estuve fajandome a Edward tantas horas, me estaba haciendo toda adicta a eso, pero esque el placer es adictivo, y mucho mas si es Edward quien me lo hace sentir.

Edward…

Dios lo amo tanto, hoy fue un día de tantas emociones, odio, celos, coraje, felicidad, orgullo, amor, miedo…

Dios estaba tan agotada fisica y emocionalmente, tambien me sentía culpable, que clase de perra soy que yo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo mientras Jasper y Alice se lo estaban pasando fatal y todo por mis putas inseguridades.

Suspiré y miré a todos cada uno haciendo pendejadas, Emmett se estaba atragantando de lasaña ya había tosido como tres veces porque se estaba ahogando, Edward estaba mandandole miradas feas a Rosalie quie le aventaba comida en el cabello y sonreía malignamente y Alice… bueno Alice solo movía la comida de su plato y pensaba en Jasper obviamente ¡oh! Y Esme seguía cantando y cocinando.

—Puta madre Rosalie deja de lanzarme comida, mi pelo se pondra grasoso—gruño Edward.

—Eres un jodido pendejo Cullen—gruñó Rosalie.

—¡Dejen de joder todos! ¡¿Qué nadie piensa en Jasper? ¡El pobre está solo en el hospital y mañana lo operan para arreglarle la nariz que Edward le rompió!...y a Jasper le dan miedo los hospitales—gritó Alice parada encima de la silla… Alice tiene complejos por su enanes, por eso siempre grita y hace eso, porque es chiquita.

Emmett seguía comiendo, de hecho se estaba comiendo mi plato.

—¡Hey es mio! —le grite y le quite mi plató practicamente vació.

—No lo estabas comiendo y se veía muy rico… como tu baby—dijo sonriendome y moviendo las cejas, rodé los ojos jajaja se me había pegado la costumbre de Edward.

—¡Deja de coquetar con Bella o tendra un serio caso de bolas azules Emmett!—grito Rosalie, un gran pedazo de tomate voló a la cara de Emmett, reí.

—¡Pendejo deja de hacer eso, solo yo puedo coger a Bella!—oh genial Edward no te escucharon en mi casa, oh pero Esme seguro si.

—And I... Will always Love you, oooooooooooooooooooooooooh—Esme cantó o mas bien gritó y se le salió un gallo horrible.

Emmett escupió su bebida en la cara de Edward y empezó a reirse tan fuerte que se cayó para atrás con todo y silla, Rosalie no estaba mejor que Emmett.

—¡Mamá! Callate porfavor que pena—dijo Edward con cara de enojado aun limpiandose la cara.

—Es tu culpa Edward, por hacer gritar a Bella algo sobre tu pene en su clitorís—dijo Alice.

Yo sentí como toda la sangre del cuerpo subía mi cara.

—Oh eso es caliente como el infierno amigo— grito Emmett mientras se paraba y felicitaba a Edward quien asentía como idiota con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—No sabía que te gustar el "dirty talk" Bella—dijo Rose sonriendome y viendome con cara de orgullo jajaja amo a esa zorra.

Terminamos las cena entre bromas y comentarios que me hacían sonrojar, Emmett y Edward sacaron botellas de vino tinto y estaban medio ebrios y eso no es bueno, Edward se pone caliente cuando esta ebrio… bueno Edward siempre se pone caliente pero ebrió es peor, asi que decidí actuar antes de que Carlisle llegara y todo se fuera a la mierda.

—Ed amor, llevame a casa estoy cansadita—le dije con voz melosa y haciendo un puchero mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y le daba un beso en el pecho, y lo miré entre mis pestañas.

Edward me sonrió de manera idiota. —Si hermosa lo que tu digas mi amor.

—Jajaja te tiene dominado—dijo Emmett haciendo como que daba latigazos.

—¡Si! ¡Isabella Swan me domina y me vale pito lo que piensen! —si definitivamente esta ebrio.

—Vamonos ya Edward—lo arrastré a la salida, no me despedí de Esme porque estaba dormida sentada en la mesa de la cocina y tenía una botella vacía de vino, pobre yo estaría igual si mis hijos fueran Edward y Alice.

Nos subimos al Volvo de Edward y como siempre iba manejando como la puta madre.

Mi celular sonó, me llegó un mensajito de Rosalie.

_Dale placer oral mientras maneja, aunque el puto no se lo merece, pero bueno con eso te aseguras que no se vaya por ahí cuando te deje en casa._

_Xoxo Rose._

Sonreí, realmente la amo.

Puse manos a la obra y comecé a masajear el miembro de Edward sobre sus pants.

—Mm Bella ¿Te quedó hambre? —dijo Edward con voz ronca, me encantaba que me dijera cosas sucias.

—No bebé, solo que quiero besar al pequeño Eddie porque lo voy a extrañar esta noche—Edward gimió.

—Entonces adelante bebé, esta mas que listo para ti cariño.

Edward condujo mas lentó y yo estaba impresionada, nunca lograba que el bajara la velocidad.

Baje su pantalón y su boxer y me puse a tratar a Eddie como se merece…

.

.

.

Estabamos afuera de mi casa ya teníamos quince minutos ahí, despues de que Edward se terminó en mi boca y obviamente me tragara todo, Edward llegó a mi casa y empezó a manosearme y a besarme como loco y no había parado de besarme y de tocar mis pechos desde que llegamos.

Se sentía genial, nunca habíamos hecho algo como esto, amaba que el no quisiera separse de mi, amaba las dulces palabras que me decía entre besos.

Ya eran casí las diez lo cual significaba que Charlie saldría en cualquier momento poes toda esta semana tenía turno en la noche, pero Edward no podría quedarse hoy porque Renee si estaría en casa y no estaría Charlie para "entretenerla" en la noche.

—Amor tengo que entrar, Charlie saldra en cualquier momento—le dije mientras el besaba mi cuello.

—Me vale madre, no quiero irme, quiero seguir jugando con las nenas, y seguir besandote y dicendote lo bonita que eres y todo lo que te quiero Bells— aww ¡lo amo!.

—Yo tambien quiero eso, pero no quiero que Charlie te meta una bala en el culo, asi que ya me voy— se separó a regañadientes de mi y me dio un piquito.

—Vale amor esta bien… pero prometeme algo.

—¿Que bebé? — pregunté.

—Que cuando ya estes en tu camita, me vas hablar y me vas a dejar hablarte sucio mientras tu te tocas, quiero oir como te vienes bebé con eso podre dormir feliz.

De solo pensarlo ya me estaba mojand.

—Claro amor, lo que tu quieras—volví a besarlo y Edward metió su lengua en boca y me dio un beso que me dejó viendo colores y juró que sentí que estuve apunto de venirme.

Edward se separó de mi y se rió supongo que por mi cara de tonta, luego se puso serio y su mirada me transmitió ternura y algode tristeza.

—Me voy directo a casa amor, como lo hago desde hace casi siete meses, se que nunca has querido preguntarme, pero necesito que sepas que ya no te engaño y que no volveré hacerlo—susurró.

—Lo sé—A mi mente vino ese momento hoy en la escuela.

_Flashback_

_Alice y yo veníamos del baño donde habíamos tenido una intensa conversación, aun me dolía un poco la mejilla por la bofetada de Alice pero entiendo que estaba histerica._

_Alice y yo dimos la vuelta y lo que vi me dejó helada._

_Edward tenía contra los casilleros a tanya y ella respiraba agitadamente, luego ella me miró por encima de hombre de Edward y lo besó._

_Sentí como mi corazon estaba apunto de quebrarse definitivamente, digo una cosa es que te lo cuenten pero verlo me partía el alma, estaba apunto de correr cuando Alice me lo impidió._

—_No Bella miralos, Edward aun no le devuelve el beso, mira si lo hace, no huyas, enfrentaló_—_me dijo fieramente supongó que para que me convenciera de una ves que Edward nunca cambiaría por mas que yo lo intentara._

_Derrepente Edward separó a Tanya, practicamente la aventó._

—_¡Que jodidos te pasa Tanya! — grito Edward._

—_¡Maldicion Edward que no lo ves! Te pusiste como loco porque sabes que lo que dijo Jasper es verdad, tu eres un maldito cabron que le encantan los trios y las cosas sucias, ella no es mas que una maldita mocosa, inexperta, timida y aunque me cagé decirlo, ella es una dama, se da a respetar y no es una jodida zorra, ella no esta en tu liga Cullen. Tu y yo si, los dos somos manipuladores, perversos y amamos el sexo, somos perfectos juntos. Tu te merces a alguien igual de jodido que tu, a alguien como yo. Tu no mereces a Isabella Swan—gritó Tanya._

_Ella tenía razón, Edward y yo eramos diferentes, ella era perfecta para el y no yo._

—_Ni lo pienses Isabella tu eres mejor que nadie para Edward, tu eres su alma gemela—dijo Alice._

_Ella practicamente me leía la mente._

_Edward estaba callado, no decía nada y Tanya me miraba sonriendo pero Edward estaba tan pensativo que ni se daba cuenta._

—_Tienes razon Tanya no la merezco—dijo Edward._

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Edward estaba deacuerdo con ella en todo, probablemte cuando me viera me cortaría y luego se iría con ella a coger._

—_Pero voy hacerlo— dijo Edward seguro de sus palabras, yo dejé de respirar._

—_¿De que hablas Edward? —dijo Tanya_

—_Voy a mercerla Tanya, voy a merecer a Isabella Swan aunque en eso se me vaya la vida entera. —Y eso fue lo mas hermoso que el ha hecho por mi, dejarle en claro a Tanya eso a mi tambien, vi que Tanya tenía una mueca en su cara, podía jurar que estaba aguantandose las ganas de llorar y que en verdad le dolía, pero conozco a tanya y probablemente lo unico que le duele era su orgullo._

_Fin Flasback_

—Te quiero amor— le dije.

—Y yo mas mi angel— volvía a besarlo y salí del Volvo, Edward no arracó hasta que entre a la casa.

Entre a la casa y cerre la puerta, caminé a la cocina y Renee estaba guardando algo de comida en una bolsa, para Charlie supongo.

Me miró y dijo.

—Bien me alegró que teminaras tu sesión de manoseo con Edward pero nose que me alegra mas, si eso o que tu papá no se diera cuenta de que Edward pasó la noche contigo—dijo Renee tranquilamente, eso es malo viniendo de Renee.

Mierda, estoy jodida.

.

.

**Epov**

Bella era maravillos, no había manera de describirla mejor, esa mamada que me dio de camino a su casa… me dejó en la jodidas nubes.

Ella era genial con su boca, hacía maravilla, pero lo que mas amaba de ella era, mmmm, todo ¡Ja!.

Estaba enamorado hasta el culo de Isabella Swan y estaba pinche orgulloso de eso, de que ese angel fuera mio y su boquita me llevara al cielo.

No quería dejarla, quería seguir besandola y mimandola, pero no queríaque Charlie me encerrara o algo asi que me fui.

Y me alegra tanto haber podido hablar con ella, siempre evadía el tema pero hoy lo tomó bien, aparte de que me di cuenta que confía en mi y eso me da valor para seguir por el buen camino.

Mi celular sonó, yo ya estaba cerca de la casa, no podía se Bella, la acababa de dejar.

Contesté sin mirar.

—Bueno.

—Hey Eddie ¿Cómo estas sexy?— Tanya Jodida de mierda.

—Que chingados quieres Tanya, te dejé en claro que dejaras de llamarme ¿Tu cerebro esta tan jodido por tanta mierda que te metes o que?.

—Hay Eddie no enojes, yo solo te hablaba porque estoy con Irina y bueno tu sabes estamos solas en su casa y pensé que te gustaría una despedida, ya que has decididó jugar al novio fiel ajaja, digo puede que Bella ya te dejara cogerla, pero un trió es algo que ella no te dará, asi que ven, todo queda entre nosotros, no es la primera ves entre, tu, Irina y yo, tu sabes las maravillas que podemos hacerte, ademas tenemos hierba—mierda.

—¿Recuerdas lo rico que es que te den una mamada entre dos, mientras fumas hierba? —es como estar en el mismi paraíso.

Mierda Tanya e Irina juntas eran fuego puro, una ves me las cogí cinco horas seguidas, claro en esas cinco me vine como cuatro veces y ellas, mmm poes ellas se vinieron demasiadas veces y es cierto la hierba mejora la sensación mil veces mas.

—Irina ya esta calentando con un consolador…mm ¡Si! ¡Ah!... mas bien me esta calentando a mi. Vamos Eddie ven, quiero sexo rudo, ven a follaranos baby—gimió Tanya, podía ver a Irina metiendole el consolador a Tanya.

¡SANTA MIERDA!

Nada mas de recordar esas noches, esos días en la escuela… mierda quiero cogerlas una ultima ves, total Bella no sabrá y podré despedirme de esta vida de Playboy con las zorras mas buenas de forks…Un momento.

¡Que jodidos me pasa! ¡Yo soy Edward Jodido Cullen! Y me prometí merecer a Bella y le acabó de decir que iba directo a casa y que la quería y que es mi Angel.

¡Y la amo!

Y ella me acaba de dar la mejor jodida tarde de mi vida dejandome perderme en su cuerpo casi hasta la locura, me acaba de dar un super oral de diez y aun tengo el sabor de sus labios en mi lengua, aun huelo a ella, a fresas y ellava a llamarme para tener una deliciosa conversación sucia mas tarde.

No, no lo hare.

—Mm lo siento Tanya, hablale a James o nose, tengo que llegar a casa para hablar con mi Bella, diviertanse sin mi zorras—dije y colgue la llamada sin esperar respuesta, el celular volvió a sonar y lo ignore, llegando a casa yo la marcaría Bella, a mi angel, para oir su preciosa voz.

Ella es mi paraíso personal.

.

.

**Tanya POV**

—¡Me colgó! ¡El hijo de puta me colgó!

—Jajaja superalo Tanya, santurrona Swan lo tiene en sus garras, mejor hablame a James o a Laurent , lo que le dijiste a Cullen me pusó y quiero accion.

Pendeja ya estaba super tronada.

—¡No Irina! No quiero a James o Laurent ¡Quiero a Edward!

—Si ya sé pero el a ti no, mmm Swan debe ser buena, tan buena que Cullen rechazó un trió con nosotras.

—Como va a ser buena esa pendeja, mojigata jodida.

—No se Tanya, tiene a Rosalie, probablemente ella la aconseje o algo, ademas ya todos saben que Edward esta hasta la madre por ella, mira como dejó a Jasper, es mas que obvio que Isabella lo trae loco.

—¡Callate el hocico perra adicta! ¡El es mio! ¡Yo lo amo! Antes de Swan todo era perfecto, osea si cogía a otras pero Edward y yo eramos amigos, nos entendíamos, hablabamos de muchas cosas, de nuestras ambiciones, los dos tenemos grandes planes para el fututró, una ves me dijo que yo era igual a el y que juntos nos podíamos joder a todo Forks, dijo que si alguna ves pensaba en casarse con alguien, sería conmigo, porque nuestras cogidas eran jodidamente increíbles, sabía divertirme a su estilo y estaba buenisima. ¡El me lo dijo! Estaba tan cerca de hacerlo oficial entre el y yo, claro el podía seguir cogiendo con otras y yo igual ¡Por eso eramos perfectos juntos!. Pero llegó la pendeja de Bella y lo idiotizo ¡LA ODIO!

—No chingues Tanya, tu no amas ni a tu mamá, dejaló ya.

—¡No! ¡Te juró Irina que voy a destruir a Isabella Swan!

Voy a destruirla y quitarle a mi Edward, yo se que soy una porquería habeces y una jodida zorra, pero amo a Edward Cullen.

Lo amo con todo lo que tengo desde que tengó memoría, lo conozco de toda la vida y de niña soñaba mi boda con el.

Siempre lo he amado y siempre he estado para el. Isabella no me quitará lo que es mio.

—Irina tienes que ayudarme a joderla y a quedarme con Edward.

—Si Tanya, cuentas conmigo, pero ya deja de ser una perra, si no les vas a hablar ni a James, ni a Laurent… ayudame tu.

—Irina, no jodas.

—Hay Tanya, solo vamos a darnos placer, tu sabes que se siente rico, sabes que yo te lo hago muy rico, piensa en Edward— dijo Irina mientras me besaba el cuello.

Mm, me estaba calentando… bueno no sería la primera ves que fajo con Irina, cuando estamos aburridas y no hay nada que hacer…

Ella seguía besando mi cuello, y yo cerre los ojos e imagine a Edward.

Mm necesito olvidar que no esta conmigo…

Me voltie y bese a Irina.

A la mierda todo solo voy a disfrutar, despues planeó como joderme a la patetica de Swan.

**

* * *

**

PERDON!

**NO LO PUDE SUBIR ANTES PERO AQUÍ ESTA!**

**AMO SUS REVIEWS! GRACIAS!**

**MAÑANA SIN FALTA CONTESTARE REVIEWS**

**AHA Y POR SI TENÍAN DUDA, EDWARD SI ENGAÑO A BELLA MUCHO TIEMPO, CUANDO ELLA DESCUBRIÓ TODO QUE ESO LO VERAN EN UN FLASHBACK EL PROX CAP, EDWARD DEJÓ DE HACERLO Y COMO DIJO YA TIENE CASI SIETE MESES SIN SER INFIEL.**

**EL PROX CAP VIENE LA CONVERSACIÓN DE ALICE Y BELLA EN EL BAÑO, Y TAMBIEN MUCHAS DUDAS RESPECTO A LO QUE PASÓ A ANTES CUANDO EDWARD ENGAÑABA A BELLA SE RESOLVERAN, HABRA UN SUPER FLASHBACK!**

**JAJA QUE LES PARECIO TANYA AJAJAJA, ELLA REALMETE QUIERE A EDWARD MAS ADELANTE VERAN SUS RAZONES Y EL DESMADRE QUE SE VA HACER.**

**Y DE UNA VES LES DIGO SI ME GUSTA EL DRAMA, PERO NUNCA HARE UN CAPITULO CORTA VENAS, TODOS TENDRAN LEMMON Y SERAN ALIVIANADOS, PERO SI HABRA DRAMA OK.**

**LAS AMO!**

**REVIEWS!**


	10. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mia.**

**Summary:Como es que yo Edward Cullen,el tipo mas caliente de Forks no ha cogido en seis malditos meses...Facíl todo la jodida culpa es de mi sexy y caliente obsesion...Mi novia Bella LEMMONS OCC.**

**

* * *

**

Epov

Puta madre… estaba a un lado del camino tratando de tranquilizarme, esto fue demasiado y tenía miedo como la chingada.

Despues de unos minutos meditando y de casí atropellar un jodido animal, paré el Volvo para organizar mis pensamientos.

Jodida Tanya de mierda, como mierdas me hace esto, puta madre es mas que obvio que amo a Isabella Swan y que las cosas ahora estan geniales y calientes entre nosotros, diablos ella hace los mejores orales del mundo, sabe dondé tocar y como hacerlo y….

Espera…

¡¿Cómo mierda Bella sabé todo eso? ... no lo había pensado.

.NO ME JODAN.

Mas vale que a Bella esto le salga natural, porque puta madre, ella es toda buena e inocente y la verdad no creo que ella haya tenido experiencias antes que yo, digo es VIRGEN asi que ni de jodido Bella se la chupado a otro porque juró que si es asi, alguien perdera su pito.

Estaba divagando y estaba jodido.

Volviendo al tema de inicio que me tiene aquí en la orilla del camino, en el puto bosque, es que la cagué al decirle a zorra Denali acerca de mi encuentro sexual con Bella.

Ahora ella usara todas sus armas y vaya que ella tiene armas… puta madre, porque Tanya es asi ¿Qué putas tiene conmigo?.

La conozco desde los siente u ocho no me acuerdo, ella para mi era hermosa incluso cuando las niñas me parecían asquerosas, ella era buena… creo, me caía bien y jugaba con ella siempre, luego crecimos y eramos como los mejores amigos y ella era caprichosa hasta la madre pero era lista y me gustaba o algo asi, pero luego todo cambió…

_**Flashback**_

_Tenía quince años, casí diesiseis estaba en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jessica, todos bailaban y hacían pendejadas como jugar a la botella y cosas pendejas e infantiles, esos tiempos en los que darse un faje leve era todo una hazaña._

_Jessica tenía una prima, Charlotte ella vivía en California y tenía como tres años mas que yo o algo asi, yo estaba con jodiendo a Newton y Tanya estaba juntó a mi riendo como pendeja, en ese tiempo yo solo había llegado a fajes algo mas que leves, asi que era un cabron envidiado por muchos._

_Derrepente alguien me tomó del brazo, pensé que era Tanya, voltíe y Charlotte acariciaba mi brazo con una maldita y sensual sonrisa._

—_¿Vamos algún lado? —dijó simplemente con una voz malditamente sugestiva._

_Ella era caliente, un cuerpo de cien, cabello largo, liso y negro, ojos verdes y unos labios rellenos deliciosos._

_Sonreí torcidamente._

—_Claro, vamos—ella tomó mi mano y me llevó escaleras arriba, podía oir a James animandomé y tambien a Tanya gritando mi nombre, pero los ignoré._

_Ella me llevó al cuarto de Jessica y cerró la puerta con seguro, me empujo hasta que caí en la cama._

—_¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó encima de mi, yo ya estaba duró y mentalmente estaba rogando porque pasara lo que yo quería que pasara, Emmett y yo teníamos demasiada porno en nuestras computadoras y la verdad veía esas mierdas como cuatro veces al día y me la jalaba las cuatro veces, asi que tenía experiencia por los videos y aguantaba bastante._

_Bueno aunque nunca había estado dentró de una vagina y eso era el cielo por lo que veía, esa noche yo esperaba llegar a el._

—_Me llamó Edward Cullen—respondí bastante exitado._

—_¿Cuántos años tienes Edward?_ _—preguntó acariciando mi pecho de arriba abajo ._

—_Tengó quince, casi diesiseis_—_me apresuré a decir, no quería que se fuera por mi corta edad._

—_Wow, te ves como mas grande, mm no importa, me gustas Edward ¿Yo te gustó?_

_Preguntó mientras daba pequeños besos en mi mandibula, mierda estaba gritando de felicidad en mi interior._

—_Claro que me gustas_—_contesté y la tomé de la cintura, pegandola a mi cuerpo, ella obviamente sintió mi erección poes gimió._

—_Mm Edward eres grande—dijo acariciando mi miembro sobre el pantalón. —Me dejas probarte Edward, quiero sentirte en mi boca—dijó._

_Yo estaba en shock, nervioso pero exitado._

—_Claro nena, has lo que se te antojé_—_yo sabía que era guapo, todas las tipas se me lanzaban, era seguro de mi, claró estaba nervioso pero no iba a dejar que se notara, acaricie su cabeza y la empujé hacía abajo, ella rapidamente abrió mis pantalones, me los quitó con todo y boxer._

_Para no hacerles el cuento largo, ella me dio una mamada de cien, me dejó jugar con su cuerpo, explorarlo y probarlo, la llevé al orgasmo con mis dedos y mi lengua. Despues ella se montó en mi y me cablagó hasta que nos vinimos juntos, me dio otra mamada y se lo hice de perrito, en resumen cogimos toda la jodida noche._

_Al final me dio un apasionado beso y dijo._

—_Edward eres un dios del sexo, juró que vendré cada maldito verano a este pueblo de mierda solo para que me cojas._

_Yo no podía estar mas feliz, fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, gracias a ella aprendí tanto, mi ego creció a mil ante sus palabras._

_Salí de la habitación y obviamente ya no había nadie, afortandamente esa noche dije que dormiría en casa de Emmett._

_Iba hacia la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, los papas de Jessica no estaban por eso Charlotte se había quedado en la casa para cuidar a los pubertos mientras la familia de Jess estaba en Port Angeles, pero sabía que algunas se quedarían a dormir entre ellas Tanya y no quería despertarlas._

_Solamente quería llegar a casa dormir un poco y llamar a Emmet , Jasper y James para contarles los detalles de mi noche._

_Tenía pruebas de mi maravillosa noche, los chupetones en mi pecho y en mi cadera lo dejaban claro._

_Cuando iba saliendo oí su voz._

—_Edward_—_miré a Tanya, que estaba frente a mi en pijama, su mirada reflejaba coraje y tristeza._

_Yo estaba todo despinado y a mi camisa le faltban botones, eso sin mencionar que a Charlotte le gustaba gemir y gritar muy pero muy alto._

_Recuerdo cuando dejé de oir la musica de abajo y solo pódía ir a Charlotte gritando mi nombre, obviamente todas oyeron._

—_Hey Tanya, ¿Cómo andas?_ —_ dije mientras removía mi cabello, estaba nervioso y algo apenado, con ella, fue mi primer besó con lengua y todo y obvio mi primer faje y mi primera mamada , pero jamas había pensado en hacerla mi novia, por alguna razón no quería atarme a ella, ademas yo nunca la busqué ella siempre iniciaba las cosas entre nosotros._

—_¿Cómo estuvó tu noche Edward?_ —_dijo con resentimiento en la voz._

_Apenas iba a contestar cuando Charlotte bajó las escaleras en una pequeña camiseta que apenas cubría lo necesario, me tomó del cuello y me besó, no pudé evitar gemir cuando sentí su lengua jugando con la mia._

—_Obviamente bien niña, Edward es todo un hombre ahora_—_luego me miró y dijó_—_Edward aun es tempranó, quiero sentirte dentro de mí una ves mas antes de irme_—_y sin esperar respuesta tomó mi mano y me llevó de nuevo a la habitación de Jessica, obviamente no me opusé, ese besó me había prendido y su atuendó, quería cogerla de nuevo._

_De reojo miré a Tanya que tenía lagrimas en los ojos, por un pequeño minuto me sentí mal por ella, yo presentía que ella sentía algo fuerte por mi, pero decidí ignorarlo porque lamentablemente, yo no sentía lo mismo._

_Pasó una semana sin hablarme._

_Todos se habían enterado de mi aventura y mas de una se me ofreció para que le quitara su virginidad, obviamente eran las que se habían quedado en casa de Jessica y oyeron los gritos de Charlotte._

_Acepté a Victoria y a Jess._

_Cabé mencionar que hice llorar de placer a Victoria y que no podía quitarme a Jessica de encima despues de eso._

_James nunca se enteró de lo de Victoria, el aun piensa que el fue su primero y que es el unicó, Ja yo me e follado a Victoria como treinta veces._

_Alice me odio un tiempo, recuerdo que una ves me escupió y me dijo enfermedad venerea andante cuando oyo los rumores, fue cuando Esme empezó a tomar calmantes._

_Despues de eso una tarde Tanya llegó a mi casa, no había nadie, recuerdo que la abrazé y la besé porque la había extrañado._

_Ella se me fue encima y terminamos haciendolo en la sala, lo raro es que Tanya no lloró cuando la pentré y las demas si y ella juraba ser virgen._

_No le tome importancia, desde ese día no paramos de follar._

_Claró yo seguía cogiendome a medio mundo, inclusó lo hice con mi vecina una ves que la ayudé acomodar algo en su armario porque mamá me obligó, ella tenía como treinta y algo y estaba buenisima era una rubia sexy, asi que se me antojó la sedujé y al momento estabamos en el piso del baño de su habitación haciendolo como animales._

_Ella se mudó tiempo despues, al parecer Alice se dio cuenta y le dijó a Esme quien practicamente dejó a la tipa sin cabello, amenazó con hablar con su esposo y ella lo convenció de mudarse._

_Fue la primera ves que Carlisle me gritó y me dio una bofetada, mi mamá se fue una semana a casa de la abuela y se la pasaba tomando té de tila y prozac._

_Despues me enteré por Jessica que Tanya lo estaba haciendo con James, eso me hizo sentir raro, ella me dijo que la acompañara a los baños del tercer piso de la escuela y ahí los oí, Tanya gritaba el nombre de James y el le decía cosas sucias._

_Me encabroné mucho, yo sentía que ella era algo asi como de mi pertenecia, claró no como mi Bella, si no que ella era como mi juguete, aparte yo le había preguntado que si estaba con alguien mas y me juró que no._

_A mi no me gusta compartir lo que siento que es mio…_

_Despues Jessica me dijó que tambien lo había hecho con Jasper y nose con quien mas._

_Fue ahí cuando empecé a tratarla mal y a llamarla zorra Denali, de ahí la amistad se rompió y solo cogíamos como animales, llegó Irina y comenzamos con los trios._

_Recuerdo una ves que me quedé en su casa y lo hicimos como por horas, luego hablamos mucho y ella tenía problemas con su familia y yo igual, esa noche volví a ver a la Tanya que fue mi amiga._

_Desde esa noche volvimos hacer amigos, claro seguíamos follando sin exclusividad, pero estaba medio implicíto que entre nosotros había algo mas que con las demas personas con las que manteníamos relaciones._

_Y eso era la amistad… yo realmente no tenía amigas solo Alice pero ella es mi hermana, Rosalie fue mi amiga un tiempo hasta que comtímos el error de fajar, fue por despecho, Rose vio a Emmett con Lauren cuando ellos apenas empezaban su relación, yo estaba en casa de Jasper, el salió con Alice al jardín y se tardaron horas asi que subí a plaricar con Rose, la encontré llorando, la abrazé deje que se desahogara, por cierto estaba algo ebria y entonces me besó, terminamos fajando en su cama, en ropa interior, afurtunadamente Alice llegó y paró todo, no llegó a mayores._

_Emmett nunca se enteró, todo quedó entre Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y yo, ella me culpó por aprovecharme de la situación porque ella estaba ebria asi que nuestra amistad se fue a la mierda._

_El tiempo pasó todo era montonó en Forks, Esme tenía crisis todo el tiempo gracias a Charlie jodido Swan por encerrarme cuando me encontraba cogiendo en el carro._

_Yo soy el capitan de equipo de americano, Tanya la captana de porristas, eramos amigos, confiabamos el uno en el otro, nuestras cogidas eran impresionantes, teníamos mucha quimica sexual._

_Yo no creía en el amor._

_Antes de cogerme a Charlotte , antes de conocer a fondo el sexo y lo que podía lograr gracias a mi apariencia y lo que se sentía el placer sexual, yo era otro completamente._

_Me gustaba mucho tocar el piano, escribir música y leer._

_Esme nos contaba historias a mi y a Alice de pequeños, sobre el amor, los principes y princesas, se escuchara marica pero yo quería a mi princesa._

_Carlisle me contó que cuando miró a Esme por primera ves todo desapareció y el supó que ella sería la mujer de su vida._

_Yo quería eso._

_Pero con el tiempo me dí cuenta que todas eran iguales,de pequeño alguna ves pensé que Tanya sería mi princesa porque era hermosa como en los cuentos pero no._

_Un dia le conté eso, recuerdo haber visto tristeza en sus ojos cuando le dije que claramente ella no era una princesa, era manipuladora como yo, le gustaba jugar con las personas como a mi._

_Eramos iguales, le dijé que si alguna ves tenía que casarme seguramente sería con ella por nuestras similitudes ya que eramos pocas las personas con cerebro en Forks._

_Un dia Carlisle me dijó que sentará cabeza o me iba a llevar la jodida, asi que pensé en Tanya seríamos la pareja perfecta, la pareja modelo, le daría gustó a Esme y a Carlisle y podía seguir son mi estiló de vida, total Tanya era igual que yo no se quejaría._

_._

_._

_Ese lunes que recuerdo como si fuera ayer, estabamos apunto de hacerlo oficial, estaba decididó pero entonces un angel entró al Instituto._

_Cuando la vi, todo desapareció y solo esa chica tímida, preciosa y perfecta ocupaba mi mente, era un angel, toda rojita por la pena era tan fragil y hermosa._

_Mi corazon latía como loco, mis manos sudaban no sabía quien era esa niña tan hermosa pero solo un pensamiento llegó a mi mente._

_Mi princesa._

_Alice me miró sonriendo, como si ella pudiera leer mi mente y rapidamente corrió hacia ella, empujando a Jessica quien estaba hablando con ella, seguro que quería ser su amiga para colgarse de la novedad._

_Alice la abrazó efusivamente, ella se veía sorprendida, Alice le dijo algo en el oido y ella sonrió y asintió, Alice la tomó de la mano y caminó con ella hacia la dirección._

_Derrepente su mirada se encontró con la mia, no pudé evitar sonreir como idiota, ella se sonrojó tiernamente y sonrió un poco antes de desaparecer entre la gente con Alice y Rose a sus lados._

_Era la cosa mas linda que había visto en mi vida y tambien la mas sexy, la inocencia que reflejaba y esas curvas…la quería para mi, sabía que ella era para mi._

_Sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano y era Tanya, veía a esa tierna niña con odio y eso me enojó un chingó, conocía esa mirada y no lo iba a permitir._

—_Ni lo pienses Denali—le dije soltandó su mano, no quería que nadie me viera de la mano de Tanya, ya no…_

—_¡Que demonios te pasa Cullen! No recuerdad que hoy haríamos oficial lo nuestro—dijo sonriendo, Jasper y Emmett me miraron sorprendidos._

_Jalé a Tanya y la llevé a un salón vació y la empujé dentro._

—_Tan temprano y ya quieres— me dijó abranzadome, la empuje._

—_No Denali, esto se acabó, mm sin comenzar si quiera, no quiero fingir ser tu novio, cambié de idea._

_La cara de Tanya era un poema._

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó enojada y con lagrimas en los ojos—No ibamos a fingir Cullen era enserio, era una relación abierta pero no ibamos a fingir, lo ibamos a intentar—grito Tanya, las lagrimas ahora caían por sus mejillas._

—_Porque ya no quiero Tanya, para mi ni era enserio, ahora que lo piensó quiero una novia de verdad que si quiera, que no sea una zorra que se acueste con medio instituto._

_Tanya me miró dolída—Mirá genio, aquí todas son así, no vas a encontrar a esa princesa con la que sueñas._

—_Te equivocas no todas son asi…—mierda hable de más._

_Tanya se pusó roja del coraje y me gritó—No jodas que te gustó la nueva._

—_No fingas que no sabes que me llamó la atención, vi como la mirabas y de una ves te digo que ni lo pienses, no voy a permitir que hagas su vida un infierno—le grité._

—_Te juró que ella jamas sera tu "princesita" yo me encargaré que sepá muy bien quien eres Cullen, nunca dejaré que sean felices juntos—gritó mientras saliá corriendo mientras lloraba._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Por eso sabía que Tanya era una gran amenaza, ella me conocía muy bien, conocía mis puntos debiles, cuantas veces juré no volver a caer pero ella me hacía terminar en sus brazos.

Pero no mi amor por Bella era mas fuerte que otra cosa, en el momentó en que mi mente se nubló y pensé en ir con Tanya recordé a Bella en mi tina sobre mi … recordé sus palabras.

_**Flashback**_

—_Te quiero mi Angel—le dijé mientras la besaba._

—_Y yo mas mi principe._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Ella me dijo principe, su principe y puede que sea una pendejada, pero me sentí putamente feliz, asi que por ella tendría cuidado, tengo que cuidarla, no puedo andar por ahí jodiendo tipas,ella ya me a perdonado mucho.

No piendo perderla.

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por el sonido de mi celular.

—Bueno—contesté.

—¡¿Dondé mierdas estas Edward Cullen? Mira que si te fuiste con una puta te corto los…

—Callaté Rosalie, estoy cerca de la casa me detuve un momento a meditar algo.

—¡Que te lo crea la mas vieja de tu casa cabron! — no pude evitar reirme de eso, Rosalie sacaba puras pendejadas.

—Shs Rose, en primera Esme ya no me cree nada y en segunda no te vayas aun de mi casa esperame, necesito tu ayuda.

—¡Hijo de tu reputa…!—gritó obviamente pensó que le iba a pedir sexo o algo sucio, pendeja, quiero mucho a mis tesoros como para ponerlos cerca de su bocota.

—No seas pendeja Hale, no es eso, Zorra Denali me llamó y antes de que me interrumpas, no no estoy con ella ni fui con ella, pero la pendeja esta sacandó artillería pesada contra mi mente, sabes como me pongo con sus provocaciones…—Rosalie me interrumpió.

—¡NO SEAS JODIDO EDWARD! ¡SI TE CHINGAS A DENALI TE MATO! ¡NO MERECES A BELLA! —puta madre ya me estoy cansando de sus mamadas de que no merezco a Bella ¡Yo la merezco porque asi lo quiero yo y sé chingo!

—No pendeja, necesito joder a Denali pero no asi, mas bien, bien jodida, acabar con ella, que no le haga daño a mi Bella.

—Edward eso es algo que solo tu puedes hacer—suspiró—ven a la casa pero ya, Alice, Emmett y Yo te ayudaremos, dudó que Jasper lo haga—¡Que le den a Jasper! —Rapido, te quiero aquí en cinco minutos—y con eso colgó.

Me apresuré a llegar a casa, necesitaba arreglar esto y llamar a mi hotline personal.

**Bpov**

—¡Ya basta Renee no me jodas! —grité, estaba hasta el pito de esto, yo se que quería protegerme y eso, pero no entiende ¡nunca entiende!

—¡¿Que no te joda? No mi hijita, yo no te jodó, esta mas que claro que Edward ya hizo ese trabajó ¡parecía que te estaba comiendo dentró del carro! ¡no me quiero imaginar que hacen cuando estan solos! —por todos los cielos, mi madre lee mentes o algo.

Tenía que aclarar esto, asi que lo mas maduramente que pudé le dije…

—¡No Renee no! ¡No me lo cogí! ¡No cogí con Edward! —en ese momento Charlie entró a la cocina, estaba rojo como un tomate, no sabía si por la pena por lo que escuchó o por el coraje, era obvio que escuchó por qué Renee estaba gritando como loca igual que yo.

Renee y yo nos quedamos en silencio, Charlie entró sin decir nada y tomó una bolsa de papel donde se supongo había refrigerios ya que estaría de guardia, tomó su termó con chocolate caliente, ahora su cara era morada.

—Char… Papá…—iba a preguntarle si estaba bien pero el solo levantó una mano en mi dirección como pidiendome silencio.

Se dio la media vuelta con sus cosas, caminó hacía la puerta de la casa y salió, una ves afuera, escuchamos una fuerte maldición de la boca de Charlie seguido por el nombre de Edward, despues la puerta de la patrulla siendo azotada, por ultimo el rechinar de las llantas.

Genial…

—Estaras contenta Renee, ahora puede que Charlie esté pensando en ir a hacerle algo a Edward, eso si no le de una embolia primero.

—Es tu culpa Bella, tu te revolcasté con Edward ayer en la noche en tu habitación, estoy segura que hoy lo han vuelto hacer de nuevo y por lo que vi en el carro ese chico no se cansá, mas te vale que te estes cuidando Isabella, no quiero ser una abuela joven.

—¡Que no me lo cogí!

—Si como no y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra—dijó rodando los ojos.

—No te tengó que dar explicaciones Renee, pero soy v-i-r-g-e-n—grité completamente frustrada.

—Y yo tambien lo soy—dijó, ¡agh! La odio.

—Sabes qué Renee jodete—le enseñe el dedo de en medio y me fui a mi habitación.

Azoté la puerta, si ya sé fui grosera, pero no me importa, no puedo creer que ella quiera hacer el papel de "mamá responsable".

Pasé muchos años de mi vida desde que tengó memoria cuidando emocionalmente de Renee, ella es como una niña pequeña y caprichosa.

Nosé que demonios tiene contra Edward… bueno si sé, ella sabé de todos sus "deslizes", se preguntarán por qué lo sabes.

Bueno digamos que el día que me enteré estaba un poco mas que ebria y se me soltó la boca…

_**Flashback**_

_Estaba deprimida como la mierda, Edward no me hablaba por mi pendejada de pararlo en plena acción, sé que estuvó mal hacerlo, digo yo sentí su enorme erección, sabía que lo dejé muy caliente, pero no me sentía lista para eso._

_Cuando vi la dequiciada mirada de Edward, sabía en lo que estó acabaría y no quería que mi primera vez fuera asi, por eso lo detuvé… ¡Dios! Yo se que pudé haberle "ayudado" con su "problemita", pero digamos que Edward me tiene en un concepto que no me permitió ayudarlo._

_Porqué si, era virgen, pero no pendeja y Edward no era el primero en tocar mi cuerpo, solo había habidó una persona antes que el, pero digamos que con esa persona fue mas que suficiente,el literalmente me llevó a la locura, pero eso es algo que no quiero recordar…_

_Yo se que Edward piensa que soy toda inocente y en cierto punto lo soy, el piensa que no llevó nuestra relación a otro nivel por esa misma inocencia y…_

_No es asi._

_Bueno en párte si, Edward es la segunda persona a la que le permito mirarmé y tocarmé, para mi no es facíl, me da una pena enorme y me siento muy vulnerable._

_Aparté de que realmente, con Edward es diferente, yo quiero aprender de el, quiero darle placer y.. yo no se hacer eso._

_A "EL" solo lo dejé alguna ves jugar con mi cuerpo, llevarme a la locura, pero yo nunca… poes… nunca lo toqué o asi, bueno una ves le di una mamda pero no cuenta estaba abria y el me decía que hacer y asi._

_Ademas tenía miedo… _

_Miedo a que el solo quisiera eso de mi y una ves que lo lograra, me tirará como un pañuelo usado._

_Si soy desconfiada pero despues de "EL" dificilmente volveré a confiar en alguien ciegamente… el me enseño a no hacerlo…_

_Ese maldito idiota manipulador me jodió ¡Ugh! Maldito T…_

—_Bella ya, mandaló a la mierda, es un pendejo que no vale un centavo, deja de rogarle— la voz de Rosalie me sacó de mis pensamientos, como siempre hablando mal de Edward, me preguntó porque le tiene tanto coraje…_

—_No Rosalie yo tuve la culpa, imaginate lo que sintió, estaba todo… caliente y yo le dí todas las señales…y lo dejé asi._

_Rosalie se empezó a carcajear como loca—Jaja lo que hubiera pagado por ver su cara._

—_Hay Bella calmaté, solo se está haciendo el dificíl, el no está acostumbradó al rechazó, ademas es bueno dejarlo deseando mas—dijó Angela tranquilamente, ella era de las pocas que no era una completa zorra, tenía novio, su nombre era Ben y lo adoraba._

—_No, con Edward no funciona asi, probablemente se fue a follarse a alguien para quitarse la calentura—Rosalie se tapó rapidamente la boca, me miró con lastima en los ojos._

_Odiaba esa mirada de lastima, odiaba los engaños… no, Edward no me engañaba._

—_Claró que no Rosalie callate ¿si? —dijó Alice algo enojada._

_Estabamos en casá de los Cullen, arreglandonos para la fiesta de Tyler, yo no tenía ganas de ir, pero no pudé convenser a Alice y a Rose de dejareme en paz._

_._

_._

_._

_Llegamós a casa de Tyler, la música sonaba fuerte todos bailaban y ya había muchos ebrios, yo estaba traía un pequeño vestido negro que me llegaba a mitad del muslo y unas botas de gamusa negras, Alice me había planchado el cabello y maquillado._

—_Te ves hermosa Bella, ya veras como se pone el idiota de mi hermano cuando te vea—me dijó Alice sonriendo._

_Suspiré, eso esperaba._

_Al entrar a la casa vi a Tanya con un vestido de… puta, parecía enojada y que estaba buscando a alguien, espero que no sea Edward._

—_Sexy—me gritó un ebrió Tyler, me dio un fuerte abrazó y beso en la mejilla, me sonrojé._

—_Sueltala pendejó—alguien jaló a tyler y en un momentó lo vi tirado en el piso._

—_Maldición amor, te ves tan caliente—dijó Edward en mi oído antes de darme un beso que me dejó en las nubes._

_Obviamente Edward ya estaba un poquito borracho, pude sentir el sabor a tequila en mis labios, pero no me importaba.._

—_Amor perdonamé por lo de la otra ves… te juró que no volverá a pasar—dije abrazandolo por la cintura._

—_Oh no amor, no volverá a pasar, a la proxima voy a prenderte tanto que te será imposible pararme—dijo y luego empezó a morder mi cuello y a pasar sus manos por mis costados._

_Podía sentir muchas miradas sobre nosotros, miré sobre el hombro de Edward y pudé ver a Tanya con una mirada de odio hacia mi._

_Yo solo pudé sonreir._

—_Te quiero Bella—dijo Edward y me dio esa sonrisa que tantó me mataba._

—_¡Hey! Edward, vamos por mas botellas se están acabando—gritó James._

_Edward volvió a besarme—No te muevas de aquí bebé, volveré pronto, quiero bailar pegadito contigo—dijó y sentí como apretó mi traseró, me sonrojé y eso tambien me prendió un poco._

—_Animal—dijó Rosalie._

_Rodé los ojos._

_._

_._

_._

_Ya había pasado como hora y media y Edward ni sus luces._

—_Calmá Bells debe andar por ahí con James—dijó Alice con voz apagada, Jasper estaba practicamente teniendo sexo con Maria en un sillón enfrente de todos._

—_Vamos al baño Al—le dijé y la jalé del brazo, no quería que siguiera viendo eso._

_Llegamos al baño de arriba, poes el de abajo estaba asqueroso, la puerta estaba cerrada y gemidos se escuchaban dentró._

—_Jaja todo mundo se está divirtiendo está noche—dijo Alice amargamente mientras tomaba un poco de vodka._

—_Son unos cerdos—de la nada Rosalie apareció detrás de nosotros._

—_¿Y Emmett? —pregunté._

—_Está jugando con James quien tomá mas shots._

—_¿Entonces dondé está…?_

—_¡EDWARD! —se escuchó un fuerte gemído dentró del baño._

_Me congelé, empecé a sentir nauseas y las piernas me temblaban, de la nada Jasper estaba atrás de mi abrazandome de la cintura como sosteniendomé, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado frente a la puerta y que hacía Jasper ahí, el olía a perfume barato de mujer, supongo que por María, quien por cierto me miraba preocupada al lado de el._

_Alice tenía una mirada de miedo en su cara, sus puños estaban cerrados, podía ver a Rosalie aporriando la puerta y gritando como posesa._

_Jasper trató de jalarme pára sacarme de ahí pero yo me oponía, derrepente la puerta se abrió y lo que se esncontrabá adentró me mató._

_Jessica estaba en sujetador y bragas, Edward no tenía camisa y tenía los pantálones en las rodillas, su muy prominente erección se veía apretada dentró de sus boxer._

_Jessica me miraba sonriendo y Edward tenía una mueca de panico en su cara._

_Rosalie se lanzó dentró del baño y agarro a Jessica de los cabellos, Alice le dio un golpe a Edward en la boca con su pequeño puño y empezó a gritarle ._

—_¡Puto de mierda, eres un pendejo Edward!_

_Lagrimas caían de mis ojos, Maria me abrazó de frente, Jasper aun seguía atrás de mi abrazando mi cintura._

_Jasper y María trataban de calmarme._

—_¡Bella! —escuché gritar a Edward y eso hizo que soltará un fuerte sollozó._

_Miré hacía otro lado y me dí cuenta que estabamos dandó un espectaculó, todos estaban ahí viendo, podía oir los gritos y llantos de Jessica por la putisa que le estaba dando Rose._

—_¿Bella estas bien? —me preguntó James preocupado._

—_No llores bonita, es un pendejo—dijo Emmett, no sabía en que momento todos ellos formaban un circulo a mi alrededor._

_Pudé ver a Felix golpeando a Edward, probablemente Alice se lo pidió, el hace todo lo que Alice le pidé._

_Escuché la estruendosa risa de Tanya, burlandosé de mi, no pudé aguantarlo mas._

_Me solté de los brazos de Jasper y salí corriendo de ahí , escuchaba a todos gritando mi nombre, pero no les hacía caso…_

_Era como volver al pasado… yo sabía que Edward hacía eso, lo sentía pero…_

_**No quería darme cuenta…**_

_Salí de la casa en un mar de lagrimas,corrí hacía el convertible de Rose, y me senté dentró a llorar._

—_No seas patetica y deja de llorar—dijo Tanya quien estaba frente a mi, viendome con despreció._

—_Edward te engañá con todas idiota o ¿Qué pensabas? Que te era fiel, porfavor no me hagas reir, tu no eres suficiente mujer para el, solo eres un capricho, una ves que te follé te dejará en el olvido, santurrona Swan._

_Yo solo podía llorar mas fuerte , era verdad, lo sabía… nunca era suficiente para nadie, ni para "EL" ni para Edward._

—_La semana pasada tuvimos un sexo increible, ayer se metió con Heidi… mira los mensajes que me mandó—me tendió su celular._

_Yo lo tomé con manos temblorosas, había mensajes del numero de Edward, eran muchos de diferentes fechas, todos contenía cosas sucias y citas que ellos hacían, uno decía "te veo en la noche despues de dejar a Bella, ya sabes como te quiero nena"_

_**NENA… "EL" me decía nena…odiaba esa palabra…**_

—_Ves tonta, el no te quiere solo juega contigo, como te dije eres muy poca mujer para el, Edward es un hombre de verdad, si quieres mas pruebas de su "fidelidad" hacía ti, si quieres le habló a Heidi, Irina, Kate y bueno tu ya visté a Jessica asi que..._

—_¡Callate el puñetero hocico! —gritó Alice, luego empujó a Tanya._

—_¡Ya es hora que sepá la verdad, si Edward estuviera conmigo no necesitaría a nadie mas! —grito Tanya , parecía una bruja._

—_Largate pendeja—dijo Rosalie, luego de meterme al carro y empujar nuevamente a Tanya, Rose y Alice subieron al carro y arrancaron._

_Yo empecé a llorar con mucha fuerza, sentía mucho dolor._

—_Toma Bella, lo necesitas—dijo Rosalie dandome una botella de vodka._

_Hace mucho que no tomaba, de hecho desde que llegué a Forks no tomaba, todos pensaban que yo era una santurrona…_

_Claaroooooo… si supieran._

_Sin pensarlo, tomé la botella y me bebí a mitad de un tragó, Rosalie y Alice me miraron impresionadas, digo para alguien que no tomá nada, hacer eso…_

_Rosalie pensó que era por qué era por qué me sentía mal por Edward, pero Alice se me quedó viendo de una manera extraña._

_Para cuando llegamos a mi casa yo ya estaba ebria, al bajar del carro la brisa del aire me lo confirmo._

_Alice y Rose me cargarón hacia la entrada._

_Afortunadamente Charlie no estaba._

—_Shs Bella callaté—siseó Rosalie._

—_Po…por qué Ed…Edward me en…engaño—dije entre llantó._

—_Por qué es un hijo de puta—dijó Rosalie._

—_Esme no es puta—dijó Alice._

_Despues de eso solo recuerdo, que lloré mucho, seguí tomando, recuerdo ver a Rose dormida y recuerdo a Renee y a Alice conmigo abraznadome y consolandome._

_No recuerdo que tanto dijé ese dia, solo sé que me dormí al amanecer con Alice y Renee en la sala._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Dios, odié con toda mi alma esa noche, cuando me preguntó porque no terminé con Edward solo tengo dos respuestas…

La primera es que sé que realmente lo amo y que no quiero perderlo, y la segunda…

Es que necesitó probarme a mi misma, necesito quitar de mi mente esa idea de que no soy suficiente para nadie, que no soy deseable…vaya que Edward me encuentra muy deseable y no voy a dejar que unas cuantas zorras me quiten a mi amor,a mi felicidad ¡Basta de ser la victima!

Suspiré, me sentía toda rara.

Mierda no me gusta pensar demasiado las cosas y menos vivir en el pasado, solo hace que me sienta enferma, ugh sentía algo raro en mi estomago, como mariposas pero no bonitas, si no de las feas grandotas y negras y eso era raro porque era como que un presentimiento pero feo.

Ok estoy divagando, tanto sexo me jodé las neuronas, Ja y como no, una ves leía que que con cualquier golpesito en la cabeza o jalón de cabello o asi se caen neuronas y con la mamada que le di a Edward en el Volvo… creo que perdí como mil.

Me empecé a reir sola como tonta, realmente estaba jodida.

—Mas vale que no te estes drogando—gritó Renee.

Idiota.

Corrí a la puerta y le pusé seguró antes de que llegara y empezara a joder.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de Bellalandia, ugh así me decía "_EL"_ cuando me perdía en mis pensamientos, sentí como un chorro de mariposas revoloteando feo.

Maldito Idiota...

¡Mierda olvidé llamar a Edward! Seguramente era el.

—¿Amor? —contesté sin mirar la pantalla.

—Hola mi princesa— sonreí al oir su dulce y suave voz al otro lado de la linea.

—Hola mi principe—reí.

—Amo que me llames asi—dijo en tono meloso.

—Poes es lo que eres amor, eres mi principe—contesté en el mismo tono que el.

—Te adoro hermosa—sonreí, estaba apuntó de contestarle cuando oí la voz de Emmett al fondo, diciendo algo sobre marica y diciendo incoherencias con voz de niña, rodé los ojos, Emmett seguía en casa de los Cullen ya era algo tarde y todos sabemos que a Emmett le afecta el no dormir a sus horas entre semana.

—Jodete y largate de aqui—dijo Edward, despues oí un golpe, un quejido y una puerta siendo azotada, seguida de un grito histerico.

Alice…

Dios, estan locos.

—Lo siento amor, aun estan aquí ya sabes como se pone Emmett cuando tiene sueño—dijo Edward.

—Si lo sé amor. Te extraño—dije con voz dulce.

—Mierda Bells me mata esa vocesita tuya, no sabes lo que me haces cuando me hablas asi—dijo Edward en un tono bajo.

Oh si las cosas se empezaban a calentar.

Decidí seguir con ese tono de voz pero dandole un toqué sensual.

—¿Me extrañas bebé? —wow no me reconocí, mm si falló en la universidad siempre podré trabajar en una hotline, me haría rica.

—Si bebé, extraño tu delicioso cuerpecito y no se diga esa deliciosa boquita tuya que hace maravillas—amo que Edward me hable asi, su tono de voz chorreaba sexo.

Rapidamente conecté el audifono inalambrico a mi celular, y lo puse a modo de manos libres.

Me quité rapidamente la blusa, quedé en sujetador y en el pantalon de yoga sin bragas, decidí recordarseló.

—¿Y tu me extrañas amor? —preguntó.

—Claro amor, extraño tus besos, el sabor de tus labios en mi lengua ¡oh! Pero como extrañó tus maravillosos dedos—medio gemí.

—Mierda Bells, me estas poniendo caliente.

—Eso es lo que quiero amor, por qué ¿sabes? Yo tengó mucho calor, ya me quité la blusa pero aun traígo el pantalon puesto, esque roza deliciosamente mi coño desnundo, ya sabes alguien arrancó mis bragas hoy… y la friccion es deliciosa, aunque moriría por tus dedos y tu lengua en este momento.

—Puta madre, quitaté todo ¡ya! Te quiero desnuda y abierta en tu cama para mi—me ordenó con esa voz aterciopelada y sexy.

Me quité todo rapidamente y en menos de un minuto, ya estaba sobre mi cama, acariciando mis pezones fuerte.

—Listo amor, estoy en mi cama desnuda, tocandó mis pezones y completamente abierta y humeda para ti.

—Bebé, me pongó duró solo de imaginarte—gimió Edward.

—Amor, quitaté los pantalones y el boxer, creo que Eddie va a necesitar accion—dije con mi tono de prostituta infantil, ya saben haciendo voz de niña buena.

—Mierda— a Edward se le desconectaba un poco el cerebro cuando se trataba de sexo, cuando estaba muy exitado solo podía maldecir.

—Ya amor, me quité todo, y creeme que Eddie esta mas que listo—podía imaginarmelo acariciando su miembro y eso me ponía a mil.

De solo imaginarmelo… ugh se me hace agua la boca.

—¿Dondé te gustaría que me toqué para ti Edward?—dije su nombre con un tonó lascivo, sabía que amaba que dijera su nombre de esa manera, lo volvía loco.

—Mierda Bells ¿Qué tan mojada estas? —preguntó ansioso.

—Estoy tan mojada, mmm no sabes cuanto.

—Meteté un dedo suavemente, quiero ver si es verdad—introduje lentó un dedo en mi coño y gemí se sentía delicioso.

—Si… muy mojada, se siente tan rico—en ese momento imaginaba que era el quien me tocaba.

—Si cariño asi, tocaté—dijo Edward con voz ronca

—¿Te estas tocando bebé? —pregunté con mi tono de niña buena aunque me salió mas ronca y envuelto en sexo.

—Mierda, si—contestó ansioso, solté un risita sin aliento, amaba que fuera tan idiota.

—Chupa mis pezones amor, como me gusta—dijé y empecé a pellizcarlos y a gemir por la sensación.

—Estan tan duros y tus pechos tan suaves y calientes, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de cogerlos—mierda, eso me puso a mil.

—Si bebé si lo haras, te juró que vas a cogerlos mientras chupó tu pene en cada embestida amor—dije.

—Joder Bella si, mierda que rico—gimió Edward.

—Quiero tu pene en mi boca amor, quiero sentirlo, quiero probarlo… es tan grande—gemí.

—Tocaté Edward, duró, imaginate que es mi boca la que te estas follando—dije completamente extasiada de solo imaginarlo mientras metía dos dedos a mi coño y acariciaba mi clitorís.

—Y tu imagina mi lengua dentró de tu estrecho y caliente coño, despues mis dedos dandoté como nunca mientras succiono tu clitorís.

—Mm ¡si! Asi, mierda no pares oh asi—gemía cosas sin sentido, mis dedos hacían exactamente lo que el me decía, me estaba dandó como nunca.

—Pellizca tu clitorís amor— dijo con voz ronca y baja.

—¡Si! — estaba tan cerca.

—Sigo chupando tu duró miembro amor, cada ves está mas grande y duró—gemí.

—Oh… Bella…. Chupa con ganas… fuerte… asi duró—estaba segura que estaba apunto de explotar.

—Si, amor asi, mas … ya casi… ya…ya …mmmm mierda—gemí, mi orgasmo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Vente conmigo princesa,vamos amor… ya… no puedo…joder—gimió roncamente y eso bastó para hacerme explotar.

—Puta madre, siiii mierda siii—casí grite, sentía los espasmos en mi coño apretando mis dedos, sentía la humedad caliente en mis muslos que salía de mi coño, era riquisimo.

—Mmmm delicioso—gemí mientras chupaba mis dedos que acabab de sacar de mi coño, estaban muy mojados, los chupé haciendo que el sonido de succión se escuchara claramente.

—¿Te… es…tas.. pro..probando amor? —preguntó Edward.

—Si—susurré.

—Maldición… te das cuenta que eres una delicia amor—dijo Edward.

—Mm— gemí ante sus palabras—Oh esto fue… fue—dije como tonta.

—Demonios lo sé… esto fue…puta madre no tengo palabras—dijo Edward.

Reí amaba tener ese efecto en el.

—Te quiero tanto princesa—dijo con voz suave y dulce. Si este este era uno de los motivos por los que lo perdoné.

—Yo mas mi principé—dije con voz cansada.

—Amo que me digas asi—repitió.

—Lo sé amor, lo sé mi principe—reí.

—Descansa preciosa, mañana pasaré por ti mas tempranó, quiero tiempo a solas contigo y las gemelas—reí como podía ser dulce y al siguiente momento un completo pervertido.

—Si amor… descansa tu tambien y sueñas conmigo—le dije dulcemente.

—Claro mi princesa, no podría soñar con nadie mas, hasta mañana mi angel.

—Hasta mañana mi principe.

Y con eso colgué, poes sabía que podíamos pasar horas diciendonos cosas… lo amo tantooooooooooo.

Me levanté de la cama y me pusé mi pijama, afortunadamente Renee ya estaba en el quinto sueño y no escuchó mi construcctiva platica con Edward… creo.

Fui al baño, y me cepille los dientes y el cabello, despues regrese a mi habitación, apague la luz y me recosté en la cama.

Me estaba quedandó dormida, cuando sentí de nuevo las malditas mariposas en mi estomagó… mierda esto no me gustaba.

Derrepente el sonido del timbre de mi celular sonó, mi corazón latía a mil y no sabía porque, inmediatamente pensé en Edward y en que talves le había pasado algo o nose ya sé exagerada, acabó de hablar con el, pero sentía un raro presentimiento.

Contesté rapidamente

—¿Amor?—contesté sin ver la pantalla.

—¿Ya sabes cómo las partículas subatómicas no obedecen las leyes físicas? Actúan de acuerdo a la casualidad, el caos, la coincidencia. Se encuentran con ellos en el centro del universo en alguna parte, y ¡bang! ¡Energía! Esa es la gran cosa sobre el universo. Es impredecible. Es por eso que es tan divertido… verdad Bell—dijo esa maldita voz sexy tan conocida al otro lado de la linea.

Yo estaba sin habla.

No podía ser, las piernas me temblarón ¡demonios! Siempre con sus malditos cometarios inteligentes que parecían no tener sentido pero que siempre llegaban a algo, esa maldita voz … solo el me llamaba asi…

¿Por qué ahora?

¿Por qué cuando todo está tan bien con Edward?

¿Por qué cuando lo había superado todo?

—¿Tony? —dije con duda en la voz, aunque inecesaria, sabía que era el.

—Obvio Bell ¿O es qué acasó tienes otro amor nena?

¡Mierda!

**WOW! Jaja. Listo. Terminé.**

**Ayer subí este cap, pero diferente no me gustó como quedó por eso lo quité.**

**Casi 20 hojas de word aha les debo la conversación de Alice y Bella, pero eso se acomoda mejor en el otro cap, aparte de que el prox cap aplicaré una idea de ****yaritziita9, recuerden que puedes decirme sus ideas, que les gustaría ver en el fic y yo trataré de acomodarlo.**

**Y si chicas el ganador indiscutible fue Tony Stonem, solo tres votos fueron para Jacob, todo lo demas fue para Tony y fueron muchos. Las fans de Jake no se preocupen, si saldrá en la historia, pero no sérá el tipico Jake, jaja les va a gustar. Será uno de los "sujetos manipulables" como los llamará Tony en esta historia a sus amigos ajaja.**

**El dialogo de Tony lo saque de skins, Tony será mil porciento como su personaje en la serié, asi que algunas de sus frases apareceran en el fic.**

**Y que les pareció Bella? que guardadito se lo tenía jaja, no piensen que finge ser alguien que no es, conformé la historia avancé se darán cuenta que ocurrió con Bella y Tony, porque si Bella si es realmente como hasta ahora, solo que con Tony... bueno ya lo verán ajaja.**

**Edward va a sufrir chicas, aun falta pero va a sufrir.**

**Gracias por su apoyo chicas!**

**El prox cap estará genial ya lo he empezado, las que quieran un preview dejen Review y se los mandó ajaja**

**La que no tienen cuenta dejenme su mail!**

**Ya saben entre mas Reviews mas rapido actualizo, esque ya saben que me encantan.**

**Pasensé por Friendship with sex que es la prox en actualizar, el miercoles o mañana y dominame que será para el viernes creo.**

**AHA Y OTRA COSA, BORRARÉ LA NOTA DE AUTOR OK, PARA QUE SEPAN AJAJAJA.**

**LAS AMO.**

**Reviews!**


	11. Un recuerdo

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mia.

**Summary: Como es que yo Edward Cullen,el tipo mas caliente de Forks no ha cogido en seis malditos meses...Facíl todo la jodida culpa es de mi sexy y caliente obsesion...Mi novia Bella LEMMONS OCC.**

**

* * *

**

Bpov

_Flashback_

—_Los colores tienen sonidos ¿sabías eso? Es como esa canción que tanto te gusta, es como roja y amarilla y acelerada y es feliz_—_ rei, por qué era tan facíl reirme del mundo con el._

—_No me había dado cuenta de eso pero es interesante, tal vez la escuché la proxima vez que oiga a Renee llorar por su siguiente relación fallida, tal vez dejé de importarme si come o si solo toma tranquilizantes…._

_Suspiró._

—_Es una mierda ¿no?, es lo que crees… tu madre es una inmadura de mierda y tu quieres hacer el papel de la responsable… pero no lo eres, tu no eres responsable simplemente ¡Que se joda! ¡Que se jodan todos!._

_Tony empezó a gritar como loco, la poca gente que pasaba por el parque se alejaba, eran pocos, eran como cinco, eran las once ¿Por qué mierdas estan en el parque a las once? No sé ni me importa, yo solo reia por qué estar con el me hacía feliz._

—_Dejá de fumar esa mierda Marie, ya fue mucho… ese jodido policia nos ve, probablemente este pensando en si se acerca, pero la realidad es que la flojera caminar, es gordo asi qué no lo hará, sabe que correremos y… le da flojera, estupido_—_ creo que el debería dejar de fumar._

—_Mejor dejamos de fumar los dos y vamonos_—_quería ver si Renee había llegado, ayer me dejó un mensaje en el que decía que estaba en New Jersey en un concierto y no se qué, estaba con su novio en turno y me dijo en el mensaje que llegaría hoy, o mañana._

—_No Marie, ella no ha llegado dulzura y no te iras sola a esa casa a esperar a esa jodida perra… vayamos por vodka y vamos al mirador_—_se quedó pensativo un momento_—_ primero vamos a mi casa a robar el auto, luego por el vodka y despues al mirador y ahí fumamos mas hierba, te embriago, nos besamos con suerte me dejas cogerte y te llevó a desayunar en la mañana, despues te declaro mi amor eterno…_

—_Despues te digo "oh te amo tambien" y te vuelvo a besar, me dejas en mi casa y Renee no está, digamos que anoche tuviste suerte y me cogiste y que fue genial aunque mi maldita primera vez haya sido un cliché, ya sabes la tipica que pierde su virginidad en el asiento trasero de un auto. Como no esta Renee subimos a mi habitación y tenemos sexo duró porque ya sabes ya no me duele y puedes hacerlo fuerte_—_continué con su idea._

—_Si, y a ti te gusta fuerte y me gritas "dame mas, Tony mas" como loca, cogemos como tres horas, despues me haces algo de comer en ropá interior y eso sexy, me haces algo rico y te sientas en mi regazo diciendome cuanto me amas mientras me alimentas, Renee llega en ese momento y los dos estamos en ropa interior, tu sentada en mi regazo y dandome de comer…_

_Reí._

—_Renee me felicita por saber tratar a un hombre y aunque te odia es feliz por qué su hija tiene un hombre que por lo que ha visto ya la desvirgo, ella empieza a planear nuestra boda mentalmente desde que nos vio, no le importa saber que eres un cabron y que me seras infiel, lo importante es que me case y te mantenga a mi lado de por vida ya sabes cumplir su sueño frutrado del " hombre ideal"_ —_sentí como las lagrimas e acumulaban en mis ojos, Charlie era el hombre ideal, bueno tal vez solo lo veía poco tiempo, pero era un lindo padre, era callado y timido pero se preocupaba por mi, recuerdo que me tomaba de la mano al cruzar una calle y siempre que me veía jugando cuando era pequeña lo veía sonriendo feliz, cuando se iba porque ya tenía que volver a su bosque raro siempre veía lagrimas en sus ojos al verme a mi y a Renee, tal vez no era el hombre ideal, pero si el papá ideal._

_Tony me abrazó de la cintura fuertemente, el estaba atrás de mi, sentía su respiración en mi cuello._

—_Yo me casaría contigo, te haría feliz y no te sería infiel, jamas te irías de mi lado ya jamas lo permitiría, tu me entiendes, solo tu me entiendes y solo me importas tu y mi hermana, pero ella no cuenta no quiero cogerla y a ti si, tendremos hijos, solo dos y seran perfectos juntos… tu y yo somos perfectos juntos, siempre seremos perfectos juntos_— _dijo tranquilamente, el sabía que me sentía triste, el siempre sabía todo._

_Esas cosas que empezaban sin sentido, esas conversaciones raras, siempre llegaban a algo importante y real, asi era Tony._

—_Nada es perfecto siempre_— _dijé, por mas que yo asi lo quisiera no lo es, nunca lo es._

—_Tu y yo si y el que piense lo contrarió que se joda_—_dijo y casi estoy segura que sabía lo que pensé._

_Me giré y le di un suave beso en la mejilla_—_Gracias por esto Tone, me hace feliz_—_el efecto de la hierba ya se me había pasado, solo tenía sed, pero Tony era mi hierba el me hacia feliz y sentirme bien._

—_Hagó lo que sea Marie. Por ti hago lo que sea, nunca lo olvides._

_FinFlashback._

—Tony—dijé nuevamente y es qué no podía formar una frase, sentía muchas cosas, buenas y malas al mismo tiempo, asi era siempre con Tony.

—Hagó lo que sea Marie, lo que sea…—dijó y yo sabía a que se refería, cuando me fui de New York dejé todo atrás, cambie mi numero y abrí un nuevo mail, simplemente desaparecí, pero el dio con mi numero y probablemente sepá hasta la dirección de mi casa y muchas cosas mas.

—Eramos tu y yo contra el mundo, tu podías dormir en las noches, yo cuidaba del mundo de afuera solo para que el ruido no te molestara, tu dormias y yo siempre estaba despierto… Eramos perfectos juntos y tu lo cumpliste, ya sabes, el "nada es perfecto" lo cumpliste…nos separaste, se perdió la perfección—dijó tranquilo, como si dijera el maldito clima… como si no le doliera y yo sabía que le dolía hasta el alma.

Lagrimas caían de mis ojos en silencio, oir su voz era hermoso y doloroso y me hacía olvidar "el mundo de afuera" y eso me asustaba como la mierda y me volvía loca.

—Tony…—solo podía decir su nombre, no sabía que mas decir, pero eso era suficiente el me conocía mejor que yo, sabía que no podía decir mas.

—Tu fuiste el final de nuestro mundo Bella—dijó y su tono fue tan lleno de tristeza que no pudé aguantar el sollozo que escapó de mis labios.

El silencio se prolongo entre nosotros, yo solo lloraba y el me escuchaba, escuchaba mis silenciosas lagrimas como simpre, sin decir nada, solo estando presente para mi, incluso ahora que lloraba y era por el.

Estuvimos en silencio por varios minutos, no sé creo que fue como media hora, solo oyendo nuestras respiraciones.

—No me gusta pensar en nosotros—dijo finalmente.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté con voz neutra, ya estaba mas calmada.

—Siento que nunca volveras, hay cosas que nunca vuelven—contesto en el mismo tono que yo.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio.

—¿Un nuevo amor? —preguntó en un tono demasiado tranquilo.

—¿Importa eso? —dije.

—¿Importa? — me contestó. Y por mas absurdo que sonara no sabía que responderle.

—Si y mucho—no podía mentirle, pero mi voz sonó mas debil de lo que quería.

—Cuentame Marie, lo escuchó en tu voz…—no entendía como despues de tanto tiempo de no hablarnos, en unos minutos eramos los mismos y parecía que nada había cambiado.

—Me engañó mil veces, con mil zorras o bueno todas las de Forks, le perdoné todo y fue dificil, me sentía como Renee, hace rato estaba recordando el dia que descubrí sus engaños y luego el me llamó y una parte de mi me recordó por qué lo perdoné, tuvimos sexo telefonico y fue genial me vine muy fuerte… si lo he dejado tocarme y mucho, solo nos falta el final y si le he hecho orales y si me acuerdo de ti con eso, he decidido hacerlo con el, ya sabes dejar que me follé y todo estaba bien pero entonces llamas tu y todo vuelve y…y n…no s…se.

—No sabes por qué lo perdonaste, no sabes por qué a mi no, no puedes creer que a tu novio le hayas perdonado todo eso y a mi que no era tu novio no me perdonaste algo que comparado con eso parece insignificante.

—Para mi no lo era Anthony Stonem—dije en medio de lagrimas.

—Si lo era para mi y eso es mas que suficiente para que entendieras, tu me conoces… solo tu sabes quien soy, no te justifiques Swan ¡Sabes que no es lo mismo! —grito.

—El ha cambiado, Tone, el ha cambiado tanto y yo…tengo que dar el siguiente paso, me tengo que entregar a el, quiero hacerlo, debo hacerlo siento que es mi decisión correcta, tu sabes que nunca he tomado una y esta la es.—dije histerica ignorando sus palabras tratando de convencerme a mi misma mas que a el.

—¡Y que demonios estas esperando!—grito. —Follatelo Swan, dale la mejor mamada de su vida, te enseñé como hacerlo ¿no? deja que te follé y luego miralo cogerse a otra y recoge por ti misma los pedazos rotos de tu corazon por qué yo no estoy ahí, tu me sacaste, y ahora tienes miedo por qué eso es lo que de verdad sientes, tienes miedo, no confías en el y lo sabes, no quieras decir que yo tengo la culpa de que ahora te cuestiones esa decisión, deja de sacar malditas excusas y ve y follatelo.

Sollocé fuertemente, por qué Tony siempre me hacía ver la realidad, todas las heridas que Edward hizo en mi corazon se abrieron y ahora sangraban, todo el coraje, el saber que sus besos eran de muchas…¿Por qué no pudo esperarme? ¿Por qué no me esperaron? Tan poca cosa soy.

—No ni lo pienses, tu maldito inconciente esta jodido por culpa de Renee y por qué ella nunca te atendió cuando eras niña, asi que deja de pensar que eres poca cosa. NO LO ERES. Tu eres todo Marie, eres todo.

Lloré mas fuerte, por qué me conocía tan bien… Dios mio… Edward… ayudame a perdonarlo de verdad, por qué no es asi, me duele mucho su traicion, le abrí mi corazon y a el no le importo se que ha cambiado, quiero creer que ahora es real y que no volverá a engañarme y Edward lo jodio, me hizo insegura, mas de lo que ya estaba y una pequeña parte de mi no confiaba nada en el y desdé que oí a Tony esa parte gritaba mas fuerte que me alejara de Edward, cada vez estaba mas expuesta y ya no soportaría algo igual.

—¿Qué haces cuando la persona que amas te decepciona, cuando realmente te jode? —necesitaba que me respondiera esa pregunta, necesitaba que el mismo se respondiera eso, por qué es exactamente lo que yo le estoy haciendo a el, lo que yo le hice a el, lo que el me hizo a mi y lo que Edward me hizo. En este momento solo estoy jodiendo a Tony un poco mas de lo que ya hice.

—¿Amar? ¿Dijiste amar Marie? —dijo y su tono de voz era exaltado. Yo me quede en silencio.

—Debes dejar de amar a esa persona—respondió finalmente despues de un largo minuto de silencio, mi corazon latía a mil por hora.

—Y ¿Es eso posible? —pregunté, por qué esa respuesta iba a darme muchas mas.

—No, no puedes…por mas que lo desees con todas tus fuerzas—respondió y parecía que hablaba consigo mismo al decir esas palabras.

Eso me contestó tantas cosas.

Yo no podía decidir dejar de amar a Edward, y por mas que tratara de escapar y desaparecer y dejar de pensar en el, tampoco podía dejar de querer a Tony y la ultima respuesta es que Tony no ha dejado de quererme.

—¿Bell? —preguntó.

—¿Qué?

—Debo decirte esto. Ahora es cuando debo hacerlo… perdon por joderte mas la existencia—sentía que temblaba, todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

El silencio volvió a reinar.

—¿Tony? —pregunté con miedo.

—Soy idiota y no se por qué mierda soy asi, pero creo que puedo cambiar… yo tambien puedo cambiar—no Tony, no lo digas no ahora.

Mas lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

—Eres la unica—dijo y sollocé por qué esto era demasiado y todo el mundo de afuera se estaba yendo a la mierda por el.

—La verdad es…la verdad es que te amo. Yo te amo.

Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta, dejé de sollozar, mi corazon se saltó un latido y estoy segura que estuve muerta un momento.

—El no puede tenerte…esta mal.

Y colgó.

_Nada es perfecto siempre…_

.

.

.

**Epov**

Salí de la ducha mucho mas relajado, casi al punto de caer dormido, mi "dirty talk" con mi Bella había hecho el resto.

Mi dulce y hermosa Isabella, como amaba esta parte de ella que estuvo tan oculta por tanto tiempo, ella era tan timida y tan cerrada cuando la conocí, era como si no quisiera relacionarse con ningun hombre, recuerdo que Alice y ella se hicieron muy unidas practicamente desde el primer dia. Rosalie tardó un poco mas en aceptarla por completo, ella no permité que nadie se una a nuestro grupo pero Bella realmente se la ganó.

Y ahora es increible la manera en que ambas la defienden, Rose simplemente me odia un poco mas por hacerla sufrir y Alice trata de mantenernos unidos quitandonos todos los obstaculos que hay en nuestro camino.

Uno de ellos era Tanya.

Realmente lo estaba tratando de joder todo y nunca en mi puta vida se lo iba a permitir. Aun no puedo creer que haya realmente pensado estar con ella "enserio".

Bueno…

Realmente los motivos los conozco y aparté de eso ella me entendía y era mi amiga de siempre y realmente la cagamos, nunca debí cogermela ni hacer todas las mierdas que hice con ella, pero pues yo era un pendejo inmaduro…_soy un pendejo inmaduro._

Y nunca pensé en las jodidas consecuencia que eso traería. Era un cabron hormonal de hecho un poco mas de lo que soy ahora y ella estaba jodidamente buena, ella para mi era la mejor, claro hasta que llegó mi Bella y me dí cuenta que la vida que vivía y la que había planeado para mi eran un jodido chiste.

En el momento en que la vi solo desee correr y abrazarla, se veía tan perdida y yo solo quería protegerla…Y eso la hizo jodidamente especial, antes de que mi cerebro pensara en cogerla había pensado en ella como algo hermoso, fragil y especial, despues de eso hizo acto de presencia mis jodidas hormonas y la imagine bajó mi cuerpo retorciendose y gimiendo.

A pesar de lo que pensé en un principio sobre Bella y de mandar a la mierda a Tanya por ella yo me comporté con Bella como el jodio playboy que era.

Puta madre, recuerdo que no quería eso pero inconcientemente estaba cagado de miedo cuando estaba frente a ella, por qué me atraía como un jodido iman y sentía cosas raras en el pecho y ella era tan jodidamente perfecta…bueno es jodidamente perfecta que yo sentía que… que…que no iba a poder con ella.

No podía lidiar con mis repentinos sentimientos por esa hermosa extraña asi que me protegí en mi actitud "me vales madre y solo quiero cogerte."

Una parte de mi quería con todas sus fuerzas que ella fuera una zorra mas, que solo se estuviera haciendo la dificíl y que en cualquier jodido momento me saltara encima y cogieramos como animales, asi la dejaría y todas las mierdas que sentí las encerraría en un jodido recuerdo.

Pero la otra parte de mi se cagaba de miedo de que ella resultará ser una mas, que ella no fuera especial por qué…¡demonios! esa parte no quería encerrar mis sentimientos en recuerdos, quería vivirlos y realmente tratarla como toda una princesa.

Esa parte de mi quería ser amado… Quiere ser amado.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Y realmente agradecí eso aunque fuera el cabron de Carlisle por qué me estaba empezando a poner emo.

—Pasé—grité desde mi cama.

—Claro genio ahora paso…¡Como jodidos quieres que entremos si tienes el seguro puesto! imbecíl—grito la dulce y tierna voz de Rosalie, cabe mencionar el sarcasmo utilizado en esta frase.

Me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta, apenas lo hice una mole me empujo y entró a la habitación, seguido por Alice y Rose.

No me pasó por alto que Rose y Alice usaban pijamas y que la mole estaba rebuscando en mis cajones.

—¿Que mierda haces idiota? —pregunté al idiota en custión osea Emmett.

—Buscó algo que ponerme para dormir Eddiekins, nos quedaremos aquí esta noche, bueno yo dormiré contigo, Rose en la habitación de la enana, ya sabes nada de sexo no queremos que a la pobre Esme le dé algo , Rose y yo somos muy ruidosos y…—Emmett fue interrumpido por un fuerte putazo en la cabeza por parte de Rosalie.

—Calla tu hocio Emmett, necesitas dormir antes de que empeores tu estado y empiezes hacer pendejadas—dijo Alice quien ya estaba parada sobre mi cama gritandole a Emmett. Rara.

Emmett se acercó hasta quedar a la altura de Alice quien seguía sobre mi cama.

—¡Cállate tú saco masturbatorio! —gritó Emmett, déspues empezó a reirse fuertemente.

—¡Puto! —gritó Alice, Emmett cometió el error de darle la espalda en un intento de huída, lo cual Alice aprovechó para saltar a su espalda y colgarse de el.

Ella empezó a arañarlo y a jalarle el cabello—¡Mierda! ¡Quitenmela, quitenmela! ¡Rose ayudame! ¡ahahaha! —gritaba Emmett mientras corría por todo el cuarto

—¡Emmett no seas pendejo y dejá de correr! —gritó Rosalie. Una vez que Emmett dejó de correr me acerque a ellos y tomé a Alice de la cintura, Rosalie desengancho las manos de Alice del cabello de Emmett ya que ella se negaba a soltarlo, mientras yo la jalaba.

Despues de unos tres minutos por fin pudimos separarlos, cargue a Alice y la senté en la cama despues la abrasé para evitar que volviera atacar a Emmett.

Esto me recordó tanto cuando eramos niños.

—¡Jodida loca! Me duele el craneó y hasta el culo—dijo Emmett quien trató de buscar consuelo en Rose, a cambio recibió un golpe en el brazo.

—Te lo mereces por cabron ¿Cómo se te ocurré decirle eso? Ash Emmet hay veces qué eres tan idiota e insencible, olvidate de tus "buenos dias" en el Jeep mañana.

—Pero Rose…

—Pero nada Emmett te lo mereces por idiota—gritó Rosalie.

—Pero Jasper dijó…—Emmett trató de defenderse.

—Jasper es imbecil y es un cabron, no hay justificación—grité yo.

—Mira quien habla, pero si es el santo, bueno e inteligentisimo Edward Cullen—dijó Rosalie.

—Calla tu bocota Rosalie y larguensé de mi habitación, quiero estar dormido para cuando Carlisle llegué, no estoy para aguantar sus putos regaños.

—Eso y mas te mereces por joderte a Jasper—dijó Rosalie acídamente.

—El cabron se lo merecía y no me arrepiento.

—¡Eres un pendejo Cullen! El solo intentaba ayudar a Bella por tu pendejes, no es como si la hubiera estado fajando frente a todo el salón, sin embargo tu si estabas muy feliz con zorra Denali—me gritó Rosalie…maldita perra loca.

—En primer lugar ya les explique que fue lo que pasó y en segundo si se lo merecía por qué el idiota quiere fajarse a Bella, yo lo conozco ¿Quién putas le cree que la estaba consolando? ¡Ja! Yo tambien he aplicado esa Rosalie, por mi que se joda.

—¡Se pueden callar la puta boca los dos! —gritó Alice. —El no quiere fajarse a Bella idiota y la verdad si se merecía un poco la putiza que le dio Edward y lo sabes Rosalie, tú sabes todas las pendejadas que dijó de mi y tu misma quería joderlo cuando lo oiste asi que dejá de estar usando eso como excusa para pelear con Edward y pasemos al asuntó que nos traé aquí—dijo Alice sin respirar.

—¿Y se puede saber que asuntó los trae aquí?, creí que ya habíamos dejado claro todo cuando limpiabamos la cocina.

—Dirás limpiamos Alice y yo, tu solo estabas ahí sentado quejandoté como una nena llorona que zorra Denalí quería violarte y Emmett seguía tragando.

Puta madre, jodida Rosalie yo que les cuento mis problemas en busca de ayuda y ella que los toma para restregarlos en mi cara y joderme la vida.

—Mira Rosalie no se los conté para qué te estuviera burlando, esto es serio. Ella quiere hacerle daño a Bella y cogerme y me está tentando demasiado por qué sabe mis puntos debiles y sabe como utilizarlos en mi contra, no quiero cagarla ni fallarle a Bella de nuevo—estaba preocupado hasta la madre por eso, yo conocía a Tanya y ella era orgullosa, que la haya dejado colgado cuando ella me ofrecía un delicioso trió va hacerla reaccionar de la peor manera.

—Puta madre Cullen ¿Qué no puedes dejar de pensar con el pito? Asi de simple y se acaban tus problemas…ademas tienes a Bella cabron, ya miles quisieran ser tu, ella es sexy y linda y Tanya es sucia en el mal sentido de la palabra, asquerosa y perra y tu sabes que tus puntos debiles son el sexo, asi que controlaté no eres un animal en celo…creo.

—Mmmm—gemí, esto me estaba dandó dolor de cabeza.

—Mirá Edward te entiendó, por los ultimos mmm tres o cuatro años no has usado tu cerebro y has cogido mucho, lamentablemente nunca me escuchaste cuando te decía que dejaras a Tanya y eso lo sabes muy bien…

Claro que lo sabía demasiado bien.

_Flashback_

—_¡Asi Eddie mmm Asii!—Tanya gritaba mientras yo la penetraba contra el sillón de la estancia de arriba, Carlisle y Esme habían ido a cenar a Seattle asi qué tenía la casa para mi hasta tarde, Alice creo estaba con Rosalie, asi qué aproveche la oportunidad para cogerme a Tanya por toda la casa._

—_¿Cómo lo quieres Tanya?—gruñí en su oido, estaba muy cerca de terminar._

—_¡Mas duró Eddie!_

—_No me digas Eddie—odiaba que me llamara de esa manera, asi que la azoté mas fuerte, estoy seguro que le dolió poes se quejó un poco pero ese era el proposito._

_Estaba muy metido en mi asunto, literalmente._

_Cuando de la nada oí un fuerte gritó seguido por una estruendosa risa, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper estaban en la puerta de la estancia con los ojos como platos, bueno solo Rose, Alice y Jasper ya qué Emmett estaba practicamente revolcandosé en el piso de la risa._

—_¡Saca a esta jodida zorra de mi casa en este momento Edward Anthony Cullen! —grito Alice quien estaba roja del coraje, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, Rosalie la sostenía de los hombros tratando de calmarla mientras me veía con asco._

_Rodé los ojos, genial simplemente genial._

_Salí del interior de Tanya y ella rapidamente se tapó con su vestido que estaba tirado en el piso, yo me pusé mis boxer._

—_No seas dramatica Alice. Nos iremos a mi habitación._

—_¡No Edward! ¡Te dijé que la sacaras de mi casa ya! —grito Alice._

_Tanya camino hacia mi habitación._

—_No tienes dignidad perra—gritó Rosalie._

—_Mirá Rosalie no te metas, ya sé qué te mueres de envidia por qué Edward me cogé y a ti no estupida—dijo Tanya con una sonrisita, si supiera que Rosalie me odiaba por qué casí me la cogí._

—_¡Hey! Rose no quiere follar con Edward, conmigo tiene y le sobra—dijo Emmett quien paró de reir cuando oyo su comentario._

—_Eso lo sé por experiencia Emmett, eres insaciable—dijo Tanya riendo, y si es cieto Emmett ya se había cogido a Tanya antes, solo una ves pero lo hizo._

—_¡Estupida! —grito Rosalie con coraje._

—_Yo sé como eres Emmett solo que Rosalie me tiene envidia, por qué sabe qué yo soy la mejor… ¿verdad Jasper? —dijó Tanya mirando directamente a Alice._

_La verdad es qué esto me estaba incomodando demasiado, no era agradable saber que la tipa que es tu free oficial se haya cogido a tus mejores amigos, yo era territorial con Tanya, no importaba si se cogía a James o a Laurent, ellos no eran tan amigos mios pero Emmett y Jasper si qué lo eran._

—_Te voy a matar—gritó Alice antes de abalanzarse contra ella, afortunadamente la detuve antes de que la golpeara, la verdad es qué estaba harto de que Alice se metiera en mi vida, esta tambien era mi casa y yo podía hacer en ella lo que quisiera._

—_¡Deja de joder Alice! No te metas dondé no te llaman, esta tambien es mi casa asi que puedo hacer lo que se me antoje y en este momento quiero coger y eso haré._

_Tomé a Tanya de la cintura y la llevé a mi habitación, Alice se quedó solo ahí parada sin decir nada viendome con desepción. Sentí un vació en mi pecho pero lo ignoré._

_._

_._

_Pasé las siguientes dos horas cogiendome a Tanya, aunque ya no se sentía tan placentero como antes, toda la mierda que había pasado me había quitado la inspiración, tardé mucho en venirme y Tanya se había ya venido como seis veces, gritaba muy fuerte y la verdad empezaba a pensar que lo hacía adrede para joder a Alice._

_Ahora estabamos los dos acostados en mi cama, no estabamos abrasados ni nada, nosotros no eramos así solo cogíamos despues de eso no había besos ni abrazos._

_Cuando la abrazaba o besaba era con pasión y lujuría, solo lo hacía para llegar a mas, nunca por amor._

_Sentía cariño por Tanya digo como no hacerlo, era mi amiga y la que me cubría mis pendejadas aparte de que practicamente la cogía a diario, si no lo hacía por lo menos una mamada obtenía de ella siempre, todos los jodidos dias._

_Pero me sentía mal, yo quería mucho a Alice, ella era mi hermana y me amaba de hecho ella decía que me admiraba mucho cuando eramos pequeños, yo era su heroe, a pesar de ser mayor que ella por once meses, si como lo oyeron once meses, Carlisle y Esme no perdieron el tiempo y Esme salió embarazada nuevamente cuando yo tenía dos meses de vida._

_Ver esa mirada de desilusión en ella me hacía sentir como la mierda._

_Hay veces que pensaba que seguir con Tanya no valía la pena a pesar de que fuera jodidamente buena en el sexo, Alice era muy, muy importante para mi._

—_¿En qué tanto piensas Cullen? —preguntó Tanya desde el otro lado de la cama._

_Suspiré._

—_En nada Tanya, solo pendejadas._

—_No creo que sean pendejadas, ya pasaron quince minutos y tu no estas sobre mi nuevamente asi qué algo te pasa, no me engañas te conozco._

_Decidí decirle—Es qué me siento mal por Alice, ella es mi hermana y no sé, verla tan decepcionada de mi me jode, y pues… se qué es por ti, sabes que ella te odia y no sé, la verdad me hace cuestionar si nuestra "relación" vale la pena, no me gusta ver a Alice asi._

_Tanya se quedó en silencio yo esperaba que se pusiera a grita insultos contra Alice pero no fue asi._

—_Mira Edward es tu vida y tu sabes lo que haces con ella, solo voy a decirte que Alice tiene su propia vida y hace sus pendejadas sin consultarte o dime ¿Te agrada que Alice se coga a tu mejor amigo que aparte tiene novia? No verdad. Sé lo has dicho mil veces y a ella no le importa… ¿Eso no te decepciona? La manera en la que se comporta no es la mejor asi qué quien es ella para juzgarte._

_Tenía razón, ella tambien me ha decepcionado y a pesar de qué le pido que no lo haga ella me ha dicho que es su vida y hace lo que quiera con ella, asi que no tiene el jodido derecho de mirarme asi, que se joda._

—_Tienes razón Tanya._

—_Obvio, como siempre Cullen, sabes que yo hago lo mejor para ti idiota, tu confía en mi y no pienses mas, solo siente y dejate llevar, divietete—se puso a horcajadas sobre mi._

_Sonreí, tenía razón iba a divertirme._

_._

_._

_Ya eran las doce y media, Tanya acababa de irse y la casa estaba muy silenciosa asi qué me imaginé que los demas ya se habían ido._

_Fui hacia la cocina a preparme algo de comer, estaba muriendo de hambre, asi que pusé en el horno electrico dos pizzas congeladas y en lo que se preparaban empecé a comer una bolsa de papas fritas, lo sé comida chatarra pero no tenía ganas de preparar algo mas._

—_Veo qué por fin se fue la zorra—dijo Alice quien entro a la cocina y se sirvio un vaso de jugo._

_Suspiré, aquí vamos de nuevo._

—_No me estes jodiendo Alice ¿Sabes? Por un momento me sentí mal por tu mirada de reproche._

—_¿Y? obviamente no fue mucho poes la perra no dejó de gemir como en tres horas verdad—me interrumpió Alice._

—_Mirá Alice tu tambien me has decepcionado y mucho, mira lo que haces con Jasper, asi que no eres nadie para juzgarme._

—_¡Lo de Jasper es diferente! —me gritó._

—_Pues yo no veo ni una jodida diferencia Alice ustedes se cogen si compromiso, aparte de todo Jasper tiene novia asi qué no eres mas que una zorra que no involucra sentimientos como Tanya asi que deja que llamarla asi que te estas reflejando en un espejo._

—_¡No! Ni me compares con esa Edward… mirá no me importa lo que pienses sobre mi relación con Jasper, no tengo por qué explicarte nada, pero sobre Tanya solo te digo que lo hago por tu bien, por Dios Ed ella es una arpía que te quiere para ella sola y es capaz de todo, tu no te das cuenta de todo el poder que tiene sobre ti, tu le confías todo y un dia eso se va a ir en tu contra, marca mis palabras, ella es una perra loca obsecionada contigo y un día va reclamar lo que cree es suyo osea tu y no quiero que salgas mal de esto._

—_Tu no sabes nada Alice, el que controla esa relación soy yo, solo juego con ella y no tiene ningun poder sobre mi, es tu jodida imaginación ademas ella no esta obsecionada conmigo, ella coge con mas igual que yo, simplemente ella es mi oficial por asi decirlo, es un juego nada mas._

_Suspiró._

—_Has lo que quieras Edward pero no te quejes cuando sea muy tarde… te quiero hermano—murmuró en un tono triste y salió de la cocina_

_Mierda otra ves sentíe esa opresión en el pecho._

—_Te quiero hermana—contesté aunqué ya se había ido_

_FinFlashback_

—Lo sé Alice y me arrepiento como no tienen idea, pero entiendan qué en ese tiempo no concía a Bella y no sabía que podía haber una mujer en el mundo que me pudiera importar tanto y sentir cosas tan maravillosas y tengo tanto miedo de fallarle y de perderla por qué ella es la cosa mas hermosa e increíble que me ha pasado en toda mi jodida vida.

Alice me veía con una gran sonrisa en su cara y Rose sonreía un poco…creo que hable de mas pero es qué Bella saca este lado de mi.

—Eres un marica Edward—dijo Emmett riendo.

—Callaté Emmett si no quiere que les enseñe la carta que me diste en nuestro primer mes de novios.

—¡No! —grito Emmet con cara de angustia.

—Bueno Edward, realmente no estaba muy convencida de ayudarte en un principio, quería que te rascaras con tus propias uñas y que la cagaras para que Bella te dejará y se consiguiera a alguien mejor aunque eso no ocurriera hasta la universidad, pero veo que te importa y la quieres y por una extraña razon ella te quiere a ti y quiero verla feliz y de pasó joder a zorra Denali asi que te ayudaré.

—Igual yo hermano, sabes qué cuentas conmigo y yo adoró a Bella y quiero que sea mi cuñada por siempre—dijo Alice dando brinquitos.

—Yo no sé de qué jodidos hablan pero los ayudaré—claró qué no lo sabía aunque estuvimos hablando de eso como una hora, Emmett estaba comiendo y el solo puede hacer un cosa a la vez, tiene pocas neuronas.

—Bueno lo primeo Edward es super importante, debes evitar a Tanya sutilemente, qué no parezca que huyes por qué será peor y obviamente por ningun motivo debes estar a solas con ella ni nada—dijo Alice.

—Oh ya entendí, estamos tratando de que Edward no se coga a Tanya.

—Callate Emmet—dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno me callaré… pero te daré mi consejo y ese es que te fajes a Bella mas de lo normal para evitar tentaciones o follatela ya y haganlo mucho, creeme no extrañaras a Tanya, Bella se ve deliciosa.

Pendejo.

Le aventé una almohada y Rosalie lo golpeó.

—Ya no me está gustando nada eso que traes con Bella, mas vale que le pares Emmett—dijo Rosalie molesta, yo tambien lo estaba.

—Estoy jugando amor, solo te deseo a ti—dijó Emmett en tono meloso.

—Mas te vale—masculló Rosalie.

—Ok seguiré todos sus consejos…en especial el de Emmett—sonreí como idiota, Emmett levantó sus pulgares en señal de apoyo y Rosalie y Alice me enseñaron el dedo de en medio.

—Bueno es hora de dormir, Carlisle no debe tardar en llegar asi qué es mejor que nos encuentre dormidos, Esme está vomitando en el baño por su embriagues de hace rato asi que es mejor evitar a papi—dijo Alice y demonios que tenía razon.

—Buenas noches—grito Alice.

Emmet corrió como niña emocionada hacia mi cama y dejo caer.

—Que carajos te pasa Emmett,no dormiras en mi cama, lo haras el el sofa.

—No Eddiekins lo haré en la cama, es grande tu en una esquina y yo en la otra—refunfuño.

—Mira Emmett, yo suelo soñar con Bella y me muevo mucho, siempre amanezco con una enrome ereccion por qué mis sueños con ella no son nada inocentes y abrasando una almohada, la verdad no quiero arrimarte mi pene—solo eso bastó para que Emmett saltará fuera de mi cama.

—Asco—murmuró mientras mi quitaba una almohada y se dirigía al armario, volvio con una cobija y se acostó en el sillon.

Apagué la luz y cerré los ojos, tanta actividad sexual me dejó frito,empezaba a dormitar soñando con Bells cuando oí un fuerte ronquido.

Jodido Emmett.

.

.

.

**Bpov**

El cielo se aclaraba, no podía decir que el sol salía por qué en este jodido pueblo nunca salía, ok estoy de mal humor.

En la noche lloré como unas pinches tres horas o algo asi, despues me enoje un chingo y aventé todo por qué Tony me volvió a joder la existencia y despues me dormí y soñé bizarramente con Edward y Tony… fue medio sexy el sueño, no sabía que era del tipo de chica que le gustaran los trios y menos de esa forma, asi qué con eso he contestado el por qué de mi mal humor, por qué amanecí jodidamente humeda, creo que hasta me vine en el jodido sueño.

—Puto Tony hijo de puta—literalemente, su mamá era putisima.

Salí de la cama estaba toda bipolar y es qué Tony me hacía esto, reacciones involuntarias extrañas de mi cuerpo y de mi mente.

Era como quimico y me hacía desvariar como ahorita, mierda esto estaba jodido.

Edward, Edward, Edward, mi Edward, mi amor, mi bebe,mi niño mi todo, eso es en lo unico que debó pensar, por qué jodidamente lo amo y de eso estoy segurisima.

Nunca amé a Tony… bueno lo quise un chingo pero nuestra relacion de hermanos con incesto me jodio.

Aha, no el no es mi hermano ni nada solo qué, nosotros osea ahahahaha, no se como mierdas explicar lo que eramos, y no tengó el tiempo para pensar en ello ahorita.

Me metí a la ducha y lloré como niñita el tiempo que duró, despues salí envuelta en una toalla y ya en mi cuarto elegí mi ropa.

Me pusé ropa interior negra de encaje cortecía de Alice, un vestidito casual que me llegaba a mitad del muslo era gris con rayas negras, de mangas tres cuartos con un escoté e V, me pusé mis botas de gamusa negra, me hicieron recordar la noche que descubrí los engaños de Edward, sentí un dolor en el pecho que deseché rapidamente.

Me senté en mi tocador y por inercia gracias a mi jodida mente me maquille como solía hacerlo antes de llegar a forks, me puse sombra oscura en los parpados, no era negra por completo y me pusé delineador negro fuerte y rimel para levantar mis pestañas.

Me pusé un poco de corrector para las ojeras y quede un poco mas blanca debajo de mis ojos lo cual profundisaba el maquillaje negro de mis ojos. Me pusé gloss rosa palido.

Me miré al espejo y me ví como hace tanto no me veía, solo podía recordarme asi paseando por central park en la madrugada, fumando hierba o tomando a escondidas…si lo hacía antes hace mucho… con Tony.

No era una alcoholica o drogadicta, pero las cosas solo se salieron de control una sola vez…

Renee culpa a Tony, yo la culpó a ella, yo lo hacía por qué simplemente despues de tanto tiempo, ya no pidía soportarla mas.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos, inmediatamamente me tensé. Miré la pantalla y era Edward.

Suspiré de alivo.

—Hola—susurré, mi voz estaba toda jodida por llorar toda la noche.

—Hola princesa… ¿por qué tu voz suena asi? Como ronquita, se oyé muy sexy bebe. —dijo Edward con su suave y a terciopelada voz.

Mi estomagó se llenó de mariposas y sonreí, esto era lo que necesitaba, oirlo a el para borrar a Tony de mi mente.

—No sé bebé, asi la tengo—contesté y reí un poco.

—¿Tratas de seducirme Bella?... por qué esta funcionando, baja ahora mismo bebé, te dijé que llegaría temprano por ti, vamos a perdernos en el bosque un ratito.

Mordí mi labio ya empezaba a sentir calor.

—Claro amor estaré ahí en un minuto.

Colgué y tomé mi mochila, baje corriendo las escaleras.

—Bella desayuna al…—dijó Renee pero se calló al mirarme, ya sabía yo lo que pensaba, se iba alterar.

—Isabella, hija… dime que no estas tomando drogas de nuevo—ahí esta, lo sabía… por Dios yo no era una jodida drogadicta ni nada estoy segura que Renee ya pensaba en otro psicologo y no le permitiría, ella terminó acostandose con el ultimo que tuve.

Esa fue su ultima aventura antes de qué Charlie viajara a vernos preocupado por mi salud emocional y mental gracias a Renee y tomará valor para invitarla a cenar.

El resto es historia, despues de una apasionada noche…_asco_, se reconciliaron, alegando que tambien era por mi bien… no entraré detalles de lo que pasó ese día, me llené de coraje pues Renee era egosíta y nos jodio tanto, para terminar con el nuevamente algando que estaba equivocada.

Ese día todo cambio para mi…

—Isabella respondeme.

—No Renee no estoy tomando drogas, vivo en el jodido Forks y mi papá es el jefe de policia ninguna persona me ofrecería o regalaría drogas, asi que no te mal viajes si, ya voy tarde Adios.

Salí de la casa corriendo antes de qué Renee me preguntara otra tontería, llegue al volvo y me subí.

Edward me veía con su hermosa sonrisa torcida en su rostros, sus ojos me recorrían antera hasta llegar a mi rostro. Mordió su labio.

—Te ves hermosa y sexy asi… nunca te había visto asi, me gusta—dijo mirandome algo asombrado.

—Gracias amor—susurré y mi voz sono ronca y sensual, mierda no me reconocía, digo la voz tenía justificación pero me sentía toda rara, quería seducirlo y tenía tantas ganas de qué Edward me tocará me sentía muy caliente…y quería que sacara la voz de Tony en mi mente, estaba desesperada.

Edward tragó saliva, sus ojos se estaban oscureciendo. —Vamos cariño, dijiste que nos perderíamos en el bosque un ratito… que esperas. —Dijé tocando su miembro por encima del pantalon, viendolo fijamente, saqué mi lengua y lamí mi labio inferior.

—Mierda, si—dijo Edward y arrancó el volvo, manejó como loco hasta el instituto, atrás de el había solo bosqué, Edward se adentró a el por el estacionamiento, durante todo el camino fui besando su cuello, su mandibula, su rostro y sus labios mientras el acariciaba mi muslo

Una vez que estacionó el auto atrás de unos arbustos, me senté a horcajadas sobre el.

—Te extrañe, me hiciste falta toda la noche—susurré en sus labios, no tenía idea de cuanto lo había necesitado anoche… cuando Tony me llamó me hizo dudar de el y de mi desición.

—A mi tambien me hiciste tanta falta,necesitaba tu dulce cuerpecito junto a mi, sentir tu calor junto a mi cuerpo, sabías que amo la sensación de tenerte desnuda entre mis brazos.

Dios, el siempre sabía que decir, igual que To…¡mierda!

—¿Bella? —dijó Edward contra la sensible piel de mi cuello.

—Si, amor yo tambien amo la sensación de despertar en tus brazos y desnuda—acaricié sus labios con mi lengua lentamente.

—Mierda Bells cada ves te vuelves mas candente—dijo acariciando mis costados de arriba abajo.

—Tu Edward…tu me haces desearte como loca bebé—dije lentamente provocandolo, Edward sacaba de mi mis bajos instintos, quería dejar de ser la tonta que espera ser amada para entregarse a alguien, quería tener el control y aunque Edward no me amará pues nunca me lo ha dicho y yo no seré la primera en decirlo, sabía que si era lo correcto, era correcto que el me tuviera, Tony no tendría razon esta vez.

—Desmuestramé que tanto—dijo acariciando mis pechos.

Lo besé apasionadamente, metí mi lengua en su boca y chupé la suya, mordí su labio inferior y comenzé a moverme en circulos sobre su hinchada erección.

El apretaba mis senos y pellizcaba mis pezones sobre el vestido y eso me estaba estresando.

—Mierda Edward sacalos y muerdelos—gemí.

Edward bajó mi vestido un poco por mis hombros juntó con mi sujetador y comenzó a tratar mis pezones alternadamente como solo el sabía hacerlo.

—Si Bella, asi— yo seguía moviendome como loca sobre el.

—Esto es insoportable, mierda Bella, quiero cogerte—gruño Edward.

Eso mandó un millon de cosquillas por todo mi cuerpo terminando en mi clitorís, me sentí un poco mas humeda, amaba saber que el quería todo conmigo, necesitaba oirlo.

—¿Qué te detiene Edward? hazlo —gemí.

—Estas tan deliciosa que lo haría en este puto momento, pero te mereces algo mejor que esto Bells—

—Y si no quiero algo mejor Edward y solo quiero que me lo hagas, muero por sentirte dentró de mi, mmm—gemí cuando sentí su mano entre nosotros tocandome deseperadamente.

—No…Bells… a…aquí no, un rapidito no…oo es l…lo que quiero pa…para tu primera vez.

—No importa como sea o dondé sea lo importante es que sea contigo—gruñi, mientras jalaba su cabello.

—Estas muy ansiosa ee—dijo jadeando.

—Si—contesté sinceramente.

—Lo haremos, Bells pero no aquí, ahora pasate para atrás, te voy hacer un oral para bajarte la ansiedad.

Obedcí al momente,me pasé para atrás y me quité las bragas, se las aventé a la cara, el sonrió y se las guardo en el bolsillo del pantalon.

Otro dia al aire.

Sin mas se hincó ante mi y hundió su cabeza entre mis piernas, sorbio mi clitoris deliciosamente, Edward hacía los mejores orales del mundo, me hacía ver estrellitas de colores.

Metía su lengua dentró de mi y la retorcía deliciosamente.

—Mmm rico—gemí extasiada.

—Si, mierda si es riquisimo—dijo Edward conta el interior de mi muslo.

Movió su lengua sobre mi clitorís hasta que me vine duro.

—Mierda Bells verte venir es caliente como el infierno—dijó lamiendose los labios y eso me prendio mucho mucho.

Me lanzé a sus labios y los bese rudamente como loca, estaba mas que encendida, quería darle a Edward el mismo placer que el me dio a mi.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres amor? ¿Cómo me quieres bebé? —susurré en su oido y despues lo mordí.

—Joder Bell, damé una mamada quiero tu boca rodeando mi polla—dijo roncamente mientras se desabrochaba el pantalon.

¡¿Qué?

¡Me dijo Bell!

Y fue como oirlo a Tony en especial por lo de la mamada

—¿Co…como me dijiste? —me separé de el para mirarlo a los ojos.

—te dije Bells—dijó viendome confundido.

—No, me dijiste Bell.

—No sé Bella, creo que te dijé Bells o Bell, ¿acaso importa? —dijo viendome como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

—¡Si!... jamas me digas Bell—dijé como desesperada.

—¿Por qué? —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Simplemente no lo hagas Edward—dijé y lo atrajé hacia mi y lo besé rudamente, haciendo olvidar lo qué había ocurrido.

Lo tomé de la cinturilla del pantalon y lo jalé haciendo que se sentara, bajé sus pantalones con todo y sus boxer dejando su deliciosa erección frente a mi, me lamí los labios y empecé a darle besitos humedos en la punta.

Edward gemía roncamente mordiendo sus labios mirandomé fijamente.

Lamí toda su extención de abajo hacia arriba y de golpe lo adentre a mi boca y lo succiones duró, comencé a cariciar sus testiculos al tiempo que me movía de arriba abajo succionando.

—¡Jodeer! Se siente putamente delicioso—dijo con su sexy voz.

Tomó mis cabellos en un puño y empezó a embestir contra mi boca, podía sentirlo en mi garganta, para cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenía completamente dentró de mi, relaje al maximo mi garganta y comencé a gemir.

—¡Mierdaaaaaaa! —grito Edward retorciendose dentro de mis boca.

Lo sacé de mi haciendo un pop.

Comenzé a masturbarlo rapido y succione sus testiculos, Edward gemía muy, muy fuerte nunca lo había oido asi, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Mirame—susurré sensualmente.

Edward abrió los ojos y lamí su falo llenandolo de mi saliva para que resbalara, Edward lo tomo en sus mano y con la otra jalo mi cabello hacia atrás, comenzó acariciar la punta de su pene en mis labios, los delineaba con su pene pero no me permitía meterlo a mi boca ya qué jalaba mis cabellos para evitarlo, esto me estaba mojando como nunca, me sentía desesperada y muy caliente, su mirada estaba completamente nublada de deseo.

—Saca la lengua—dijó Edward en un susurró ronco y sensual, acariciaba mis labios lentamente.

Hice lo qué me pidió, acercó su pene y lo pasó por mi lengua, empecé a lamerlo, nos mirabamos fijamente a los ojos,nuestras respiraciones aceleradas eran lo unico que sé oía en el auto, estabamos quemandonos de deseo, nunca pense tanto en disfrutar dar una mamada.

—Abré bien la boca Bella—dijó y asi lo hice, metió su pene lentamente aun mirandomé a los ojos.

—Chupalo suavemente, saborealo—dijo lentamente.

Así lo hice, succionando suavemente, mirandolo.

—Chupaló fuerte Bella, hazme venir quiero llenarte bebé—gimió.

Aceleré mis movimientos y tomé el ritmo anterior, unas cuantas embestidas mas y Edward se vino gritando mi nombre, yo me tragué todo lo que el me dio.

Edward estaba respirando agitadamente con la cabeza hacia atrás y los labios entre abiertos, despues de unos minutos me levantó y me sentó en su regazo, me besó suavemente durante mucho tiempo, sentí despues sus manos en mis pechos acariciandolos, yo jugaba con su cabello, Edward besó mi mandibula, bajando por mi cuello, luego regresando a mis labios metiendo su lengua en mi boca acariciando la mia.

Esto era maravilloso.

Derrepente empecé a sentir un vació en mi pecho, todo lo que viví con Edward minutos antes, poco a poco empezó a traerme recuerdos de Tony y no es qué fuera lo mismo, si no que el idiota había aparecio en mi vida otra ves y odiaba como me confundía, lo odiaba tanto.

Me tensé un poco y Edward lo notó.

—¿Pasá algo amor? —preguntó.

—No mi amor, no—le dije y lo besé de nuevo tratando de olvidarlo todo, pero nuestra burbuja se rompió por el sonido de su celular.

Edward se separó de mi molestó y me sentó al lado de el, subió sus pantalones y sacó su celular.

—¿Qué? —contestó aun molesto.

…

—Si Alice, ya entendí, ya vamos… cállate histerica. —dijo y colgó.

—Alice dice que ya nos hemos perdido una clase, debemos irnos—dijo acomodandosé la camisa.

¡Mierda! Una clase ¿Pues cuanto tiempo estuvimos aquí?

Acomodé mi cabello y me pasé al asiento de adelante, al hacerlo Edward me dio una nalgada.

—Hey, tranquilo—le dijé riendomé.

Edward se bajó del carro y sacó mis bragas de su su bolsillo, abrió la puerta del copiloto dondé yo estaba y me puse las bragas lentamente acariciando mis piernas, suspiré por la sensación, fue demasiado sensual.

—¿Y eso? — se me hacía raro que no se quedará con ellas.

—Ese vestido es muy corto amor y lo que hay debajo es mio y solo yo puedo verlo bebé, en mi casa cuando estemos en mi habitación puedes quitartelas, hay no te haran falta.

Sonreí, quería estar con el todo el jodido tiempo posible y olvidarlo todo.

Edward subío al Volvo y lo llevó al estacionamiento, salimos los dos con unas sonrisitas post sexo oral, algunos nos veían con reprobación y otros picaramente, por mi todos se podía ir a la mierda, jodidos chismosos.

Edward me abrazó y caminamos juntos hacia mi salón, Edward tenía otra clase a segunda hora, ibamos caminando reindonos como idiotas por una tontería qué me dijo Edward, derrepente me arrinconó en un casillero y me besó apasionadamente yo le correspondí el beso con igual entusiasmo, pero fuimos interrumpidos por un chillido.

—¡Mira nada mas , si es la feliz pareja! —gritó zorra Denali matandomé con la mirada.

—¿Qué jodidos quieres Tanya, no te dijé que no me estuvieras jodiendo? —mm, de qué me s perdí… ellos hablaron ¿Cuándo?... me estaba empezado a enojar, me habían pasado muchas mierdas en las ultimas doce horas y no había dormido nada asi qué no estaba para aguantar a esta pendeja.

—Mm, no sé. Ayer solo dijiste que no querías jodeme, pero no sé si hoy cambies de opinion—dijó mordiendose el labio.

Así qué habló con ella ayer y me dijo nada, mierda aquí vamos de nuevo.

—Callaté el hocico Tanya, no me estes chingando, me tienes harto—dijo Edward.

—Wow…tú nunca estabas de ese humor antes Cullen, debe ser por qué no te satisfacen bien, te hace falta un buen polvo y con esta niñita que tienes por novia no creo qué te la pases muy bien qué digamos, nada personal Bella pero eres un jodido chiste y Edward necesita una mujer de verdad como yo tu a mujer no llegas niñita—dijó sonriendome sinicamente. Lo dijo muy fuerte para qué todos escucharan.

Ya está eso lo hizo.

Edward estaba apuntó de abrir la boca y defenderme y como Rosalie y Alice corrían hacía nosotros, claro como la tonta Bella no se puede defender sola.

A la mierda todo, estaba hasta la madre de qué me jodieran la vida.

Me solté del agarre de Edward y caminé hacía ella tranquilamente como si nada, ella me miraba retadoramente, la idiota iba abrir su jodida boca pero antes de qué lo hiciera le di una fuerte cachetada.

Alice y Rose pararon en secó… en realidad todo el pasillo se quedó en silencio

—¡Qué jodidos te pasá estupida niñita, quien te crees! —grito empujandome.

Yo la empujé de vuelta metiendo mi pie entre los suyos así qué la idiota quedó tirada en el piso.

—Soy Isabella Swan, la novia de Edward jodida oxigenada esqueletica y mas te vale que dejes de joderme la vida y la qué no llega a mujer eres tu puta de quinta—dije tranquilamente sin inmutarme con voz firme y peligrosa.

Alice, Rose y Emmett me veían con los ojos como platos, miré Edward quién era la viva imagen de la confusión y la sorpresa , era normal ellos jamas de los jamases me habían oído hablar y comportarme asi. Tanya me decía cosas cada que quería y yo solo me quedaba callada llorando, Alice o Rose me defendían, pero yo era una maldita bomba de tiempo y estaba apunto de estallar.

Ya había pasado una vez…

Agarré mi mochila y caminé hacia mi clase sin mirar a nadie ni siquiera a Edward o a los chicos, Tanya seguía tirada en el piso con la misma cara que Edward tenía.

Estaba hasta la madre de todo, mi vida siempre se jodía siempre y yo no iba a permitirlo mas…

.

.

.

**Epov**

¿Qué jodidos acaba de pasar?

Bella acaba de golpear, tirar e insultar a Tanya, eso sin mencionar la manera en qué lo hizo…¡Mierda! No la reconocía esta no era mi dulce Bella, la manera en la qué estaba maquillada, su actitud de está mañana qué mierda fue caliente a morir y la amé pero aun así hubo momentos en los que la sentía rara, me dio la mejor mamada de mi existencia estaba como toda desesperada y quería que me la cogiera en ese momento y eso si qué era raro o como cuando le dijé Bell y se pudó toda loca y ahora esto…

—Wow eso fue genial—dijó Emmett.

—No puedo creer lo qué hizo Bella—dijo Rosalie negando con la cabeza como si no se lo creyera.

—Callensé ¿si? Bella está rara—les dijé.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Alice entrecerrando los ojos.

—No sé Alice digo tu la viste, viste su maquillaje y como se portó con lo de Tanya y está mañana ella… mierda esto es raro, se pusó como loca por qué la llamé Bell.

—Y eso qué, qué tiene qué ver qué le digas Bell—dijo Rose.

—No sé.

—Qué rara—dijo Emmett rascandosé la cabeza.

Alice estaba con la mirada perdida, muy pensativa y con algo de preocupacion en su rostro, mm ella sabía algo.

—¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Sabes algo qué yo no sé? —le entrecerre los ojos.

—N…no, nada qué ver, este me voy a clase—dijo nerviosa y salió corriendo.

—¿Qué le pasa? —dijo Rose.

—No sé, pero aquí hay gato encerrado.

.

.

.

Las clases pasaron sin contratiempos, no vi a Bella desde el incidente y estaba preocupado como la mierda, necesitaba hablar con ella y averiguar qué le pasaba.

La alarma sonó indicando la hora del almuerzo, salté de mi lugar y corrí a la cafetería,necesitaba estar con Bella ya.

Entre corriendo y la busqué entrela gente con la mirada, la encontré sentada en nuestra mesa con el celular en la mano, lo miraba fijamente y un puchero se formaba en sus labios.

Algo andaba muy mal.

Corrí empujando a los pendejos de la fila de comida hasta llegar a ella.

—¡¿Qué pasa amor? ¿estas bien preciosa? —pregunté preocupado cuando vi qué una solitaria lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, temí qué Tanya le hubiera hecho algo. Ella me miró sorprendida, rapidamente secó su rostro y me sonrió.

—No es nada amor, solo me duele la cabeza un poco—dijo suavmente acariciando mi rostro ya qué me había hincado para estar a su altura, junto nuestros labios y me besó apasionadamente.

—Te quiero Ed—susurró tiernamente, despues se volteó como si nada hubiera pasado, como si lo qué pasó con Tanya hubiera sido cualquier cosa.

—Bella, ¿segura qué estas bien? Te notó rara y lo qué pasó con Tanya hace rato, digo te iba a contar qué me hablo y qué la mande el diablo…Dios, Bella nunca te había visto asi, deberas amor estas muy rara—estaba procupadisimo por ella, mi princesa no estaba nada bien y eso no me gustaba.

—No estoy rara Edward, no me pasa nada estoy bien. No digas tonterías y no me estes molestando—dijo friamente.

¡Que mierdas! Primero me besa y me dice que me quiere tiernamente y despues me habla como una jodida reina de hielo.

Me estaba molestando y un chingo, hace tiempo qué ya no me enojaba con ella, qué mantenía mi temperamento a raya, pero ella esta actuando raro y no me decía por qué, incluso Alice quien evito sentarse conmigo en la clase de sociales.

No quería cagarla y decirle algo grosero. —Como quieras—le dije con los dientes apretados, me lavanté y me fui de la cafetería, oí como Emmett y James me gritaban pero los ignoré, estaba cagadisimo y no quería hablar con nadie, yo todo preocupado por ella y ella me habla asi. Fui a la biblioteca y me senté en una de las mesas mas ocultas, antes venía a ellas a fajarme alguna zorra de primero, pero ahora solo quería relajarme, sabia qué nadie vendría aquí y necesitaba estar solo para calmar mi coraje y no hacer una pendejada.

Me pusé mi ipod y subí el volumes fuerte, no quería pensar en nada.

.

.

Abrí los ojos adormilado, miré a mi alrededor y vi qué estaba en la biblioteca, mierda seguramente me quedé dormido.

Me levanté y corrí a mi ultima clase, aun estaba a tiempo.

Entre corriendo a Biología, era la ultima clase y la tenía con Bella, ya me había calmado y le había dado su espacio esperaba qué ella tambien estuviera mas tranquila.

Abrí la puerta del salon, todos estaban platicando, el profesor escribía una actividad en el pisarron, me lleve una sorpresa al ver qué Bella no estaba en nuestro lugar.

—Edward—dijó una voz junto a mi. Era Angela.

—Angela.

—Bella se fue con Alice, me pidieron qué te avisara, Bella no se sentía muy bien dicen qué estaran en tu casa y qué Rosalie se irá contigo por qué Emmett tiene asesorias, asi qué debes esperar a Rose.

—Gracias Angela—le dijé y caminé a mi asiento, esto sería genial Bella no está y me iré solo con Rosalie, simplemente genial.

La clase paso lentamente, cuando el timbre se salida sonó todos salieron corriendo, rodé los ojos al ver como los idiotas osea todos se empujaban y se atoraban en la puerta, por eso siempre salía al ultimo en la ultima clase, todos estaban desesperados por irse.

Guardé mis libros y despues me recargue en el escritorio y cerré los ojos, podía oir el bullició ir bajando de intensidad, yo solo pensaba en Bells, tenía miedo de qué algo malo le pasara, era claro qué Alice sabía y odiaba qué me lo ocultaran.

—Hey Eddie—miré a la puerta y Tanya estaba en ella, entró al salón y cerró la puerta, caminó hasta quedar frente al escritorio y se recargó contra el.

Tanya llevó sus manos a su blusa y fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones, cuando no quedaba ninguno se la quito—Recuerdas esa fantasia tuya, en el escritorio del profesor—dijó haciendome una seña con su dedo para qué me acercara. Rodé los ojos, patetica.

—Eres idiota Tanya. No he olvidado lo que le hiciste a MI NOVIA, deja esto ya, esta mierda se acabó—me levanté de mi lugar y camine hacia la puerta, antes de llegar a ella Tanya me jaló del brazo y me aventó al escritorio.

—Solo una vez mas, la ultima… juró que te dejaré en paz y a ella también… te necesito Edward, nadie me folla como tu…por favor una vez más— mierda no, no podía hacerle eso a Bella y menos ahora que anda tan rara… no sé qué mierdas le hice, pero esta toda en otro mundo y eso no me gusta, en un minuto está caliente como el infierno y al otro es una pinche reina de hielo.  
Esta jodiendo mi mente…

—No Tanya, no puedo, no lo haré, no puedo engañar a Bella, la quiero demasiado y lamento toda está mierda, lamento que ya ni amigos podamos ser, pero no voy a cagarla de nuevo— no había vuelta atrás, tenía que entender que este juego enfermo que hubo entre los dos se acabó.

Tanya se acercó a mi, su cara a centímetros de la mía, sus curvas pegadas a mi cuerpo, podía sentir el calor de sus pechos ya que se había quitado la blusa, su olor a vainilla rodeándome… sus ojos azules viéndome fijamente, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, yo quería salir corriendo, estábamos en un puto salón, aunque las clases habían terminado cualquiera podía andar por ahí.

—Hazlo rápido y duró, te juró que nadie se enterará—sentí su mano acariciando mi miembro, que poco a poco volvía a la vida.

Mierda no…

Empujé a Tanya. —No Tanya entiende ¡No! ¡Quiero a Bella!.

Sus ojos mostraban determinación.

—No Edward, no es así…tú no sabes lo que quieres, eso no es suficiente.  
Volvió acercarse a mi, cerré los ojos.

¡Como mierdas Tanya me controlaba así! Por qué putas no me daba cuenta antes.  
Podía sentir su aliento en mis labios…

¡No! Solo podía pensar en Bella, en mi princesa.

—¡No Tanya no! Tu no entiendes, yo… yo…!La amo! —mierda, lo dije en voz alta, mierda LA AMO, Dios me sentía mareado.

Tanya me veía con horror, lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro.

—¡No Edward! Por favor ¡no! Yo te amo…

¡¿Qué?... ¡Me ama!

¡Santa jodida mierda! Tiene que estar de broma.

Miré a Tanya, quien de la nada me besó apasionadamente aprovechando mi sorpresa… Escuché como la puerta se abría…mierda, no.  
Me separé de Tanya y con terror miré a la puerta.

—Menos mal que escuché toda la conversación, si no en este momento estarías sin pito Cullen, podría decir que estoy orgullosa de ti , pero encontrarte en pleno beso te ha bajado puntos…

Mierda.

Rosalie estaba en la puerta con expresión aburrida jugando con su cabello, caminó hacia nosotros y miró a Tanya con despreció.

—Eres tan patetica e idiota, entiende perdiste. Edward nunca fue tuyo solo estaba perdido no sabía lo qué quería y ahora qué ha llegado la MUJER DE SU VIDA sabe perfectamente bien a quien pertenece y esa es Bella—dijo Rosalie sonriendo, Tanya seguía llorando, Dios nunca la había visto asi, no recuerdo haberla visto llorar desde qué eramos pequeños.

—No, Edward tu no la amas, ella no es suficiente para ti ¡Ella no es nadie! Solo estas idiotizado, no es real lo qué sientes, solo damé una noche mas y te juró qué te lo demostraré—rogó entre llanto.

—Dios, das tanta pena Tanya—dijo Rosalie riendo— Vamonos Edward TU NOVIA te esperá en tu casa—Rosalie me tomo del brazo y llevandomé a la salida, me solté y regrese por mi mochila y vi a Tanya mirando al vació, lagrimas caín de sus ojos aun seguía solo en sujetador, la imagen me dio mucha pena, no tenía idea de que ella me amara, lamentablemente para ella yo nunca pordría corresponderle.

Caminé a la salida con Rosalie juntó a mi, iba perdido en mis pensamientos, este dia era uno de los mas raros qué he vivido y eso qué el de ayer tambien lo fue. Las cosas estaban cambiando mucho de manera extraña y eso no me gustaba, no soy muy afecto a los cambios.

Llegamos al Volvo y entramos en el, Rosalie rompió el silencio.

—Ugh huele a sexo—dijo bajando la ventanilla.

Sonreí.

—Si, me gusta, es sexo entre Bella y yo—le dije subiendo la ventanilla solo para hacerla rabiar.

—Aha idiota—masculló Rose.

Manejé en silencio unos minutos hasta qué Rosalie volvió a hablar.—Asi qué la amas ¿he? —dijó y no había rastro de sarcasmo o burla en su voz.

Suspiré—Si Rosalie la amo—dije simplemente, no había mas qué decir.

—Wow Edward Cullen enamorado, no pensé qué llegaría este dia, ya sabes todas las mierdas sobre "el amor no existe" que decías, jamas pensé oirte decir eso…me alegro por ti Edward, a pesar de tus idioteces mereces ser feliz y sentir el amor de verdad y quien mejor qué Bella ella es linda y caliente—dijo Rosalie sorprendiendome con sus palabras.

—Gracias Rose—le dije con una sonrisa.

—Mas te vale no volver hacerle caso a Tanya o te corto el pito es encerio, no hagas sufrir a Bella y lavaté la boca antes de besarla no vaya ser qué Tanya te pego algo, no debiste dejar qué te besara, idiota—rodé los ojos, no duró mucho su amabilidad.

Llegamos a mi casa, Esme estaba en la sala leyendo un libro, nos saludo como si nada lo de ayer hubiera ocurrido, tipico de ella la negación y nos dijo qué Alice y Bella estaba arriba y qué Bella se había sentido un poco mal así qué papá le dio unos analgesicos y se había dormido.

Rose y yo subimos a la sala de arriba, media hora despues llegó Emmett mientras Rose y yo veíamos una pelicula.

—Hola idiota—saludé a Emmett, el me golpeo el hombro y me quito el control, se fue directamente a los canales porno.

—Emmett, que asco ¡Respetame! —gritó Rose, ambos la ignoramos, era una porno lesbica y la escena frente a nosotros era deliciosa, se me hizo agua la boca de imaginar qué una de ellas fuera Bella. Rosalie bufó molesta y salió de la sala.

—Mierda Edward imaginaté qué esas fueran mi Rose y Bella, sería tan jodidamente caliente, digo las dos juntas serían un sueño—dijo Emmett.

—Emmett deja de fantasear con Bella… aunqué—la imagen llegó a mi con ellas como protagisnistas, inmediatamente mis pantalones se apretaron. —Tienes razon sería delicioso.

Qué buena pelicula…

.

.

**Bpov**

Desperté poco a poco, reconocí qué estaba en el cuarto de Alice, recordaba vagamente haberme puesto a llorar como loca cuando Edward me dejó en la cafetería, en parte era por el y en parte por qué por culpa de Tony le hable mal a Edward y el se enojo, no podía sacar de mi mente sus palabras…el me ama. Y lo odio por eso.

Alice me trajó a su casa sin decirme nada en todo el camino, Carlisle me dio unas pastillas y me dormí, solo recuerdo a Alice acariciando me cabello diciendome qué todo estaría bien.

Ojala y asi fuera.

—Ya te sientes mejor—dijo la voz cantarina de Alice, estaba sentada en un pequeño sillon frente a la cama.

—Si Alice—oimos ruidos afuera de la habitación, Rose abrió la puerta.

—¿Cómo estas Bella? — preguntó.

—Bien Rose solo un poco…—fui interrumpida por Alice—Rose podrías dejarme a solas con Bella, solo será un minuto. Rose bufo y salió de la habitación.

Alice se acercó a miy se sentó en la cama.

—Bella tu sabes qué te adoro y que te quiero como una hermana, puedes confiar en mi, no importa lo qué sea incluso si eso lastima a Edward, yo estoy contigo y quiero ayudarte y apoyarte. —dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

—¿De qué hablas Alice? —pregunté con miedo de haber hablado en sueños, siempre era lo mismo odiaba eso de mi.

—Tu sabes de qué hablo Bella y cuando me necesites y estes lista para hablar y contarme todo estaré para ti—me abrasó y le devolvi el gesto fuertemente necesitaba apoyo en esto.

—Gracias Alice—sabía qué debía contarle toodaa la largaa historia a alguien y esa sería Alice pero no ahora.

Ella se separó de mi y sonrió, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Apenas Alice salió Rosalie entro y se tiró en la cama, platicabamos de cosas sin sentido y ella jugaba mucho con mi cabello y eso era raro…

—Oye Bells, que harías si Edward te pidiera estar con una mujer, ya sabes un trió—me dijo de la nada, yo me tensé ante la idea.

—No el no lo haría—dije.

—Imagínate que te lo pidiera Bells—no, no y no. Edward nunca me pediría eso.

—No Rose, no lo haría, no a mi—para Edward yo era especial.

—Mmm, Bella tu sabes que a Edward tiene cierta fascinación por eso…

—¡Ugh! Lo sé pero…—me estaba empezando a sentir como medio rara, esta plática era de lo más extraña y… no sé a dónde quería llegar con esto…

—A dónde quieres llegar Rose—ya estaba estresada y quería saber qué es lo que Rose quería.

—Mm… no sé Bells, estaba escuchando a Emmett y a Edward hablando sobre eso y…

—No me digas que Edward volvió a las andadas—no, esta vez no podría perdonarlo.

—No tonta, nada de eso, ellos están en la sala y hace rato cuando tu estabas hablando con Alice ello estaban viendo una porno donde dos tipas se metían mano—lo dijo tan tranquila…¡Como lo puede decir tan tranquila!

—Ellos decían que eso era jodidamente caliente y… no sé me dio curiosidad… ¿A ti no te da?.

—Mm ¿qué? —me hice la tonta, sabía de lo que hablaba y me estaba poniendo caliente…Dios mío…¿Realmente era tan pervertida?... Tony siempre me dijo que yo era un reprimida y que por dentro era retorcida y…¡ basta de pensar en Tony!

—Ya sabes… besarte, fajarte… follarte con una mujer—dijo en un tono ¿sugerente?

Oh Oh

—No sé, tal vez…—contesté no muy segura, sabía que podía confiar en Rose pero…  
Rose se acercó a mí, me fue empujando hasta quedar casi encima de mí en la cama, nuestros labios se rozaban.

—A mi si se me antoja, te juró que me moje mientras las veía dándose duro y mientras escuchaba a Emmett y a Edward, las cosas que decían…¿Sabes que dijeron?

—N…no…¿Qué decían? —dije con voz temblorosa, no podía creer lo húmeda que me sentía, esto era retorcido y… me gustaba.

Tal vez Tony tenía razón después de todo…

— Decían que sería jodidamente caliente, que fuéramos tu y yo las de la película, ya sabes nosotras, follando… y eso fue lo que me dio curiosidad…¿Qué se sentirá hacerlo contigo Bells?  
Mm esto me gusta… me gusta mucho.

Rose puso su mano en mi cadera y la fue subiendo lentamente, tocando mi cintura, hasta llegar a uno de mis pecho y lo acarició suavemente…  
Sin más unió nuestros labios…

Yo estaba como en shock ¡Estaba besando a una chica! Y se sentía…diferente y sensual, así qué correspondí el beso, Rose lamió mi labio inferior y yo le di entrada a mi boca, gemimos al sentir nuestras lenguas jugando timidamente… esto era muy muy caliente.

.

.

**Epov**

Ya estaba muy caliente y necesitaba a Bella pero ya, no me importaba si estaba enojada, necesitaba tocar su cuerpo y lamer su coño, ver a esas tipas haciendo eso me puso a mil y Emmett no estaba mejor qué yo.

—Necesito a Bella—dije levantandomé del sillon.

—Yo a Rose, ¿Dondé carajos estan? —dijo Emmett

—Habitación de Alice—dije segur de qué estarían ahí, nada me preparó para lo oiriamos, Emmet y yo estabamos en shock y mas cuandod dejamos de oirlas hablar.

—Abre un poco la jodida puerte Edward—dijo Emmett entre dientes.

¡Demonios! Sentía nervios de lo qué vería atrás de esa puera, la abri lentamente y…

¡Santa jodida mierda!

Rose estaba sobre Bella besando su cuello mientras subía su vestido pasando su mano por el muslo de Bella, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y mordía su labio sensualmente.

Estaba mas duró qué una bara de metal.

De pronto sentí una gota de agua sobre mi hombro. —Emmett que asco deja de babear—literalmente Emmett tenía la boca abierta y babeaba.

Rosalie tocó los pechos de Bella y ella gimió Emmett y yo nos tensamos esto era demasiado.

—Mierda, joder esto…es…uff—Emmett decía incoherencias.

—Lo sé, lo sé—dije embobado viendo la escena, sabía que Bella había tomado unos fuertes analgesicos asi qué tal vez estaba medio drogada o algo.

—Quiero verte desnuda Bella—dijo Rosalie, bella mordía su labio, derrepente miró en nuestra dirección. Nosotros entre abrimos la puerta y estabamos amontonados viendo atraves del pequeño espácio. Bella me vió directamente a los ojos, sonrió perversamente y nos hizo una ceña con su dedo indice para qué entraramos.

¡Santisima jodida mierda!

**.**

**.**

**Decidí subir hasta aquí por qué ya son¡ 30 hojas! Woow la inspiración a todo lo que da, sus reviews me inspiran un chorro ya ven esto todavía tenía para largo pero he decidido qué es demasiado ya, lo bueno esqué con este cap ya tengo practicamente hecho la mitad del otro.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, la historia cada vez se pondrá mas interesante, a y les recuerdo que la historia tiene lenguaje fuerte y es por qué asi lo decidí yo, la verdad en la vida real yo no hablo asi, pero mis historias tienen un toque bizarro no son normalitas por asi decirlo, son locas pongo todo lo que sale de mi mente , solo lo pongo por aclarar ok.**

**Hey! No piensen qué van hacer una orgía o algo asi, el prox cap sabran que onda ajaja tiene explicación esto no se alarmen, si llegamos a mmm 210 o 220 revies subó sin falta jueves ya como a las mm tarde jaja casí viernes. **

**¿Qué les parecio Bella y Tony? Aha y lo de Rose? Mmm Bella en este momento esta desubicada Aha el prox cap explicaré muchas cosas ya no quiero extenderme mas ahorita por que ya voi para 31 hojas.**

**Mañana envió adelanto de friendship with sex y subó dominame sin falta el viernes, ya saben con review mando adelanto y contestó dudas y recibó sugerencias. Diganme sugerencias chicas qué les gustaría ver en siguiente cap.**

**Tengo una sorpresa bien padre para todas las qué les gusta Edward como Dom, estoy haciendo un blog con una sorpresita, no será abierto a todo el publico enviare invitación a las interesadas que dejen review ok, despues les explico que onda. Vayanme diciendo a quienes les interesa.**

**Las amoooo gracias por los Reviewas, favs y alertas!**

**Effylove.**

**Reviews!**


	12. Descontrol

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mia.

**Summary: Como es que yo Edward Cullen,el tipo mas caliente de Forks no ha cogido en seis malditos meses...Facíl todo la jodida culpa es de mi sexy y caliente obsesion...Mi novia Bella LEMMONS OCC.**

_Fighter plane-__ Ellie Goulding (Bpov)_

**

* * *

**

Rosalie Pov

—Malidita Alice— no entiendo qué mierdas es tan importante qué no lo pueda escuchar yo, osea me caga qué se crea dueña de Bella, siempre es lo mismo. Siempre me hacen a un lado y las odio.

Caminé maldiciendo por lo bajo hacía la estupida salita de tele, esperando qué Emmett y Edward se hayan cansado de mirar a esas tipas metiendose mano.

¡Ja! Como si eso fuera posible, ellos jamas se cansaban del sexo en todas sus modalidades y con eso me refiero a: hablar sobre sexo, mirar escenas sexuales y practicarlo.

¡Cerdos!

Llegué a la salita y si obviamente no me equivoqué, las lesbianas seguían en plena faena.

La tipica musiquita porno se oía de fondo, el sonido predominante era el de las zorras gimiendo desesperadamente.

Apuesto mis Jimmy Choo a qué solo fingían…los hombres son patéticos.

Me dediqué a observar la escena frente a mi, los idiotas estaban absortos asi qué ni en cuenta de mi presencia tras de los sillones.

Las lindas lesbianas(sarcasmo) estaban tiradas en un sillón blanco de cuero…asqueroso y de mal gusto si me preguntan.

Ambas se encontraban desnudas, una de ellas se encontraba tirada en el sofa, la otra estaba sobre ella succionando sus pezones y penetrandola con dos dedos, cabé mencionar qué cada vez qué ella los sacaba los dedos salían un poco mas humedos.

Pervertidamente delicioso.

Tal vez no fingían despues de todo…

La voz de Emmett me sacó de mis pervertidos pensamientos. —Mierda, esto es caliente, hace tiempo qué no veía buena accion lesbica—dijo el idiota de mi novio con voz ronca.

—Lo sé, antes lo veía en vivo y en directo…Eso se acabó por supuesto—dijo con algo de duda en la voz.

¡Cabrón! ¡Qué le den!

Yo le creía una mierda su enamoramiento con Bella, el cabrón estaba desesperado desde qué la vio por un buen polvo con mi amiga, pienso qué cariño le tiene pero amor…

Edward Cullen nunca en su puta vida cambiaría. El idiota me jodio, me odio a mi misma por permitirme caer en sus putos juegos y me odio mas por realmente haberlo deseado…

Todas y cuando digo todas me refiero a la mitad de la población femenina de Forks hemos querido cogerlo. Todas hemos pasado por nuestra etapa de enamoramiento hacía el.

Ese jodido dia vi a Emmett meterle mano a Lauren. Me dolió como los mil demonios, el había prometido no serme infiel.

En fin, estaba algo ebria asi qué no pensaba con claridad me sentía engañada y dolida.

Edward entró a la habitación y debido a mi despecho y ebriedad no tarde ni un segundo en caer en sus brazos.

El cabrón se aprovecho y lo peor es qué en un principio si lo hacía por despecho pero al cabo de unos minutos lo estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Nos quitamos la ropa como desesperados, el me decía cosas jodidamente calientes y mi cuerpo reaccionaba a ellas increiblemente…me sentía tan perra.

¡El hijo de puta me dio un orgasmo en menos de tres minutos y sin quitarme la ropa interior!

¡A mi!

¡Rosalie la reina de hielo!

Si, yo era caliente con Emmett pero de ahí qué ni se me acercaran por qué les partía su madre.

Despues de venirme en lo único qué pensaba era un su jodido pene dentró de mi, saltaba de felicidad por dentró por qué secretamente lo deseaba y por fin se me estaba haciendo.

Yo siempre lo había deseado pero a el nunca pareció importarle eso, yo siempre quisé a Emmett pero antes de ser su novia intenté uno qué otro acercamiento con Edward sin éxito.

Me odié cuando Alice entró y detuvó todo, lloré como niñita y lo culpé…

Todos pensaron qué lloraba y maldecía por qué me sentía mal por fallarle a Emmett pero la realidad era qué lloraba del corajé de qué nos hubieran descubierto y no poder continuar, lloraba por pensar esas cosas, por haber caído y…por qué sabía qué sería una jodida espinita qué nunca me podría sacar.

No es qué yo quiera a Edward o algo asi, yo amo a Emmett. Pero Edward tiene esa maldita habilidad de derretirte con la mirada y despues de probarlo un poco…quería mas.

¡Mierda!

Me odio por pensar asi y es por eso qué sé qué tipo de control tiene sobre Bella…¡ash! Ella si qué lo ha disfrutado.

Pero yo jamas volvería hacer algo asi con el, Bella me importe demasiado, la adoro y jamas podría lastimarla a ella o fallarle a Emmett.

Solo esperó qué jamas se enteren…

—Mierda en verdad qué fueran Rose y Bella sería un puto sueño—practicamente gimió Emmett.

¿Bella y yo?

Miré la escena y puta madre era caliente al imaginarme con Bella asi sin darme cuenta yo ya estaba mojadisima .

—Si, mierda si qué lo sería—dijo Edward.

¡Pendejo!

Si lo sabía, el no podrá con la jodida tentación, se cogera a Tanya y a Irina y jodería a Bella definitivamente.

No lo iba a permitir… no te saldras con la tuya Edward.

Era hora de ponerlo aprueba y de paso disfrutar de un buen momento y explorar un poco mi sexualidad.

Caminé decidida con esa idea en mi cabeza a la habitación de Alice.

Este era mi plan…

Era bien sabido qué a Edward lo volvían loco los trios, recuerdo cuando el chisme se corrió por toda la escuela.

El idiota de Edward le dijó a su puta personal Zorra Denali qué tenía la curiosidad de experimentar un trió.

Y la idiota con tal de complacerlo preparó todo para cumplir su fantasía.

Al parecer Eddie amo la experiencia y las zorras desesperadas por un poco de el se le ofrecían en pareja para poder ser folladas por el gran Edward Cullen.

Desagradable lo sé.

Pero en un pueblo tan aburrido como Forks, un buen polvo es lo mas divertido y emocionante qué podías hacer.

Edward era un idiolo para los chicos, el pendejo a tenido mas triós qué una estrella porno y las "afortunadas" dicen qué era la mejor experiencia sexual de tu vida, qué el se volvía como loco y literalmente te dejaba delirando de placer cuando se trataba de un trió.

Amaba ver a dos mujeres besandosé y acariciandosé…de ahí la primera parte de mi plan.

Lo segundo era qué el cabrón era sumamente competitivo.

Una vez, Edward,Emmet y Jasper tuvieron la brillanete idea de una "competencia sexual"

Tomaron a tres zorras afortunadas, se encerrarón en una cabaña qué los padres de Edward tiene a unos kilometros de la casa en el bosqué y comenzaron la competencia.

La idea era ver quien era el qué duraba mas y quien hacía venirse mas veces a su zorra.

La final estuvó entre Emmett y Edward, ambos intercambieron parejas despues de un rato de una orgía colectiva en la cual Jasper ya no participo.

Tanya dijó qué fue el mejor polvo de su vida y qué Edward se pusó realmente demente y la folló como nunca cuando Emmett la tocaba mientras se follaba a la otra zorra.

Edward dijó qué follar al mismo tiempo fue estimulante, como ver porno en vivo y fue mil veces mejor qué un trió.

Alice y yo oímos toda esa conversación asqueadas y con dolor al saber lo qué habían hecho.

En fin esto es lo qué haré. Edward y Emmett ya estan mas qué listos para un poco de acción asi qué no tardan en buscarnos a Bells y a mi, voy a seducir a Bella lo cual realmente me calienta, una vez qué nos vean…

Veremos qué tan puro y verdadero es su amor por su "princesa."

Si caé en la trampa y está dispuesto en compartir a Bella conmigo y en fajarla frente a Emmett y a mi… bueno pues pasaremos un buen rato y tambien significara qué sus jodidas hormonas puedan mas qué su supuesto amor.

Lo cual significa qué tarde o temprano engañara a Bella y qué yo estaré ahí para ayudarla, solo esperando a qué las piezas caigan por si solas, dejaré de ayudarlo con lo de Tanya.

Y bueno si Edward puede luchar contra esta tentación, creeré, creeré su amor hacia Bella y haré todo lo qué esta en mis manos para joder a Tanya Denali para siempre.

Suspiré.

Me encontraba afuera de la habitación de Alice cuando ella salió.

—Hey Rose, lo siento por lo de antes tenía qué hablar con Bella y…—la interrumpí. Ya no tenía mucho tiempo y fui diracto al asunto.

—Alice, no preguntes nada y hazme un favor…a mi y a Bella haznos un favor. Entreten a Esme para qué no suba digamos en …una hora.

Alice entre cerro sus ojos, derrepente su cara cambió a una de asco.

—Solo no hagan mucho ruido ¿si?.

Había veces en las qué Alice me asustaba, era demasiado perceptiva.

—Ok—le dijé y de inmediato entré a la habitación.

Bella estaba recostada en la cama mirando a la nada.

Me senté y comenzé a platicar con ella de cosas sin sentido mientras acariciaba su cabello suavemente, se estremeció un poco y eso me prendió.

Qué empiecé la función, vamos a ver si soy tan buena seduciendo mujeres como puedo llegar hacerlo con los hombres.

—Oye Bells, que harías si Edward te pidiera estar con una mujer, ya sabes un trió—dijé como quien no quiere la cosa, ella se tensó.

—No el no lo haría—dijó segura.

—Imagínate que te lo pidiera Bells—insistí, tenía qué llevar las cosas a ese curso.

—No Rose, no lo haría, no a mi—contestó, mierda Bella era inocente en verdad ¿qué no oía el tono sensual en mi voz y no sentía mis suaves caricas en su cabello?.

—Mmm, Bella tu sabes que a Edward tiene cierta fascinación por eso…

—¡Ugh! Lo sé pero…—podía ver qué empezaba a sentirse incomoda.

—A dónde quieres llegar Rose—dijó algo exsaltada.

—Mm… no sé Bells, estaba escuchando a Emmett y a Edward hablando sobre eso y…—dijé tratando de acelrar esto, sentía qué en cualquier momento entrarían por esa puerta.

Vi panico en su rostro. —No me digas que Edward volvió a las andadas—dijó casi gritando.

—No tonta, nada de eso, ellos están en la sala y hace rato cuando tu estabas hablando con Alice ello estaban viendo una porno donde dos tipas se metían mano—dijé tranquilamente, el rostro de Bella era un poema, estaba aguantado mis ganas de reir.

—Ellos decían que eso era jodidamente caliente y… no sé me dio curiosidad… ¿A ti no te da? —dije tratando de tentarla.

—Mm ¿qué? —dijo haciendose la qué no sabía, pero podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración se aceleró ligeramente. Estaba funcionando.

—Ya sabes… besarte, fajarte… follarte con una mujer—dije en un tono sensual y sugerente.

—No sé, tal vez…—dijo con duda en su voz y se veía claramente excitada…yo no estaba mucho mejor, no podía creer qué me sintiera asi con una mujer.

La empujé hasta quedar sobre ella, rozé nuestros labios ligeramente.

—A mi si se me antoja, te juró que me moje mientras las veía dándose duro y mientras escuchaba a Emmett y a Edward, las cosas que decían…¿Sabes que dijeron? —dije, mis labios moviendose suavemente contra los suyos mientras hablaba.

—N…no…¿Qué decían? —dijo estremeciendose.

— Decían que sería jodidamente caliente, que fuéramos tu y yo las de la película, ya sabes nosotras, follando… y eso fue lo que me dio curiosidad…¿Qué se sentirá hacerlo contigo Bells? —ya esta lo dijé, Bella no se alarmo ni nada por el estilo, perfecto.

Pusé mi mano en su cadera y la fui subiendo lentamente, tocando su estrecha cintura, hasta llegar a uno de sus redondos pecho y lo acaricié suavemente…y sin mas uní nuestros labios.

Bella tardó en corresponderme el beso, lamí su labio inferior y me concedío permiso de entrar a su boca, cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron gemimos ante la sensación, nuestras lenguas jugaron timidamente, sus labios era suaves y dulces y muy, muy sensuales.

El beso se torno mas apasionada, estrujé su pecho y Bella gimió deliciosamente.

Comencé a pasar mis manos por sus costados, Bella se estremecía y gemía. Ella realmente era muy sensible en todo sentido de la palabra.

Escuché voces…aquí vamos.

—Rose…—dijo Bella jadeando cuando me separé de ella.

—No digas nada Bella dejate llevar—dijé sobre sus labios.

—Pe…pero, Ed…Edward—dijó nerviosamente.

Me incliné y susurré en su oído—Sé por qué lo hago Bella tu solo sigueme la corriente, Edward y Emmett no deben tardar en llegar…solo hazlo, te explicaré despues, es por Edward y por ti entiendelo—despues de decirle eso, mordí el lobulo de su oreja y ella gimió un poco.

Me levanté y la miré a los ojos…Bella asintió.

Oímos pasos en el pasillo.

—Mmm Bella eres tan dulce, tus labios son tan tan suaves y deliciosos…solo quiero probarlos una vez mas—dijé fuerte para qué nos escucharan, claramente oí como sus pasos se detenían.

—Hazlo—dijo Bella y no sabía si era para seguirme la corriente o por qué realmente quería qué lo hicera.

Uní nuestros labios en un beso apasionado.

Bajé hasta su cuello y comenzé a besarlo mientras pasaba mi mano por su muslo, oía claramente la puerta siendo abierta, asi qué poco despues toqué sus pechos ganandome un gemido por parte de Bella.

—Quiero verte desnuda Bella—dije sabiendo qué ellos estaban ahí mirandonos y escuchandonos, Bella mordía su labio, derrepente miró en dirección a la puerta.

Vi como sonrió, una sonrisa qué nunca había visto en ella e hizo una señal con su dedo, obviamente hacía ellos.

Emmett abrió la puerta del cuarto de golpe al ver la señal de Bella. Dejé de besarla y levanté la mirada para verlos aun parados en la puerta completamente sorprendidos.

Bella volvió a indicarles qué entraran y Emmett no se hizo del rogar, en menos de un segundo ya estaba frente a la cama mirandonos excitado.

Volví mi vista hacía Edward, entró lentamente al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de el… mierda Cullen, estas cayendo…pudé escuchar el click del seguro claramente.

Bella apretó mi mano y la miré…ella había comprendido el motivo de esto, en su mirada había desilusión y tristeza.

—A la mierda todo, disfruta, no pienses solo disfruta—moví mis labios sin emitir ningun sonido, ella asintió y cerró los ojos.

Me acerqué a ella y lamí su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos mientras mis manos jugueteaban con el dobladillo de su vestido.

Sentí como la cama se hundía del lado derecho y del izquierdo, miré por el rabillo del ojo y a mi derecha se encontraba Emmett, a la izquierda obviamente Edward.

Qué empieze la accion.

Tomé el rostro de Bella y la besé apasionadamente, mis manos volaron a sus pechos los cuales estrujé fuerte.

Bella gimió en el beso.

—Mierda—masculló Emmett.

Sentí como tocaban mi espalda suavemente mientras besaba a Bella, obviamente era Emmett, me hice un poco a la derecha y rompí el beso para comenzar a besar el cuello de Bella.

Pudé ver qué Edward tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos en puños… no parecía estar disfrutando.

Bella alargó un brazo y comenzó a tocar a Edward, su mano se posó en su ereccion y comenzó a apretarla sobre el pantalon, sentí mucho mucho calor, esto se nos estaba saliendo de las manos.

Emmett me besaba el cuello y me susurraba lo qué quería qué le hiciera. —Quitalé el vestido Rose—decía.

Me giré a verlo y sus ojos estaba clavados en Bella. Viendola con mucho deseo.

Sentí dolor en mi pecho al verlo mirarla asi.

Me giré brucamente y comenzé a levantar el vestido, Bella seguía con los ojos cerrados gimiendo suavemente mientras tocaba a Edward, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y decía cosas bajó su aliento.

—Levantá las caderas un poco Bells— susurré, necesitaba sacarle el vestido.

En ese momento una palida mano tomó mi muñeca impidiendome subirlo.

Miré a Edward que respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y llenos de coraje y algo de lujuría…

De un movimiento se levantó sosteniendo mi muñeca y me aventó bruscamente hacia Emmett, quitandome de encima de Bella…

Edward se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla y manosearla como loco, su cuerpo cubría el de Bella completamente.

Edward se movía contral ella mientras la besaba como jamas había visto besar a nadie y la fajaba de una manera…

Sentía calor por todo mi cuerpo, Bella y Edward gemían mientras se tocaban sobre la ropa como desesperados, Emmett y yo solo estabamos ahí mirandolos, por qué era lo mas excitante qué habíamos visto.

Edward y Bella eran hermosos, eran perfectos juntos, podía sentir toda la pasión qué emanaba de ellos…

Emmett tomo mi rostro bruscamente y me beso apasionadamente. Sentía qué la causante de su excitación era Bella y no yo.

Sentía un revoltijo de emociones…esto estaba mal muy mal.

Perdimos el control.

Eso me pasa por ser una perra manipuladora como me decía Alice.

Emmett tocaba mis pechos fuerte y me besaba rudamente, el siempre era asi…pero en este beso faltaba la dulzura y la ternura qué el siempre me daba.

Miré a Edward y a Bella, la mano de Edward se perdía bajo el vestido de Bella entre sus muslos y ella comenzó a gemir muy fuerte y a retorcerse.

No hay qué ser un genio para saber lo qué le estaba haciendo.

Lo mismo qué una vez me hizo a mi…

Emmett pasó su manos por debajo de mi blusa, acariciandome, tratando de encontrar el broche de mi sujettador.

Me separé de el rompiendo el beso y miré a Edward y a Bella. Ella realmente lo estaba disfrutando y yo estaba apunto de llorar.

En este momento le tenía envidia, odié la mirada de Emmett hacía ella, yo sabía qué el la deseaba pero no sabía qué tanto… y odie el hecho de qué Edward hacía su maravillosa magia en ella frente a mi sin siquiere mirarme.

Emmett jaló mi brazo pero me solté y arrastre junto a ellos.

Estaba despechada y trizte como aquella vez… sentía los mismos jodidos sentimientos.

En un movimiento Edward la pusó a horcajadas sobre el… a estas alturas estaba mas qué segura qué el no la amaba como decía… todo era un jodido capricho.

Bella estaba encima de el respirando agitadamente mientras Edward tocaba sus pechos, el escoté de su vestido estaba hacía abajo mostrando parte de su sujetador.

Tomé su rostro y la besé, juré escuchar un rugido por parte de Edward pero no estaba segura.

La jalé hasta sacarla del regazo de Edward y la abracé mientras seguía besandola, podía decir qué Bella hacía esto con corajé, por qué lo entendió, ya ninguna de las dos lo estaba haciendo por placer.

Abrí los ojos en el beso y vi qué Emmett abrazó de la cintura a Bella, juro por todo lo sagrado qué vi todo rojo.

—Sueltala Emmett—gruño Edward.

Emmett no contestó ni le hizo caso.

—Isabella—gruño de nuevo cuando Emmett pasó sus manos por su cintura, para ese momento ya había dejado de besarla.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y se recargo en el pecho de Emmett, juró por Dios qué quería matarla.

Edward se levantó de la cama. —Esta mierda se acabó ¿en qué demonios pensabas Isabella? ¡Qué jodidos estas haciendo! —gritó Edward, lo miré y el se veía enojado y dolido…mierda creo qué la cagué.

—Esto es lo qué te gusta ¿no? Solo te estoy complaciendo—dijo Bella quien aun dejaba qué Emmett la acaricara, aun no había llegado a partes intimas de su cuerpo pero el se veía tan absorto de la situación, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo qué pasaba a su alrededor.

—¡Emmett—grité levantandome tambien de la cama.

—Tú me diste tu permiso Rose, estas aquí, no es infidelidad—me dijó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella.

En ese momento lo unico qué quería era matarlos y llorar…pero Edward tenía planbes diferentes…

Sentí un jalón y derrepente me encontraba en sus brazos, sus labios contra los mios.

Me besaba con furia y dolor pero apasionadamente y yo no pudé hacer mas qué seguirle el beso.

Me separó bruscamente y dijo sin dejar de mirarme—Dejalos Rosalie, total asi estaríamos a mano ¿recuerdas? —gruño Edward y volvió a besarme.

¡Lo dijo! Pero me pasó de noche.

En ese momento yo estaba enojadisima y me sentía traicionada, la cosa era entre Bella y yo y luego cada quien con su novio, no intercambiarlos y la verdad ahora qué lo pienso Bella no es tan inocente como pensaba se porto como toda una zorra.

Seguimos besandonos apasionadamente y hasta gemí un poco, Edward me agarraba fuertemente de la cintura.

Estabamos en pleno beso cuando escuché un sollozó. Inmediatamente nos separamos…

Grandes lagrimas caían de los ojos de Bella, su mirada llena de dolor y decepción, se veía tan desvalida.

En ese momento sentí qué volvía a al realidad y todo el calor qué sentía por el coraje se esfumo sintiendome como si un balde de agua fria me hubiera caído encima.

Me miró fijamente y sabía lo qué quería decirme en esa mirda "tu lo planeaste" "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" otra vez volví a sentir odio por mi misma, un odio mas intenso qué el de aquella vez…me deje llevar por el coraje. Edward y yo eramos jodidamente explosivos una de las razones aparte de las obvias por las qué no nos soportabamos, nuestras personalidades tenían similitides.

Eramos unos jodidos manipuladores, ambos manipulamos a Bella.

En ese momento me di cuenta de todo… Edward lo dijó y ahora ellos lo sabían, yo manipulé a Bella para qué esto ocurriera, esto nunca hubiera pasado por ella.

Emmett era asi, era un facíl pero solo se acercó a Bella cuando estaba conmigo no el solo sin embargo Edward y yo practicamente fajamos frente a ellos y bien sabía yo lo qué eso le afectaba a Bella .

—¿Por qué simplemente no me dejaste ser feliz Rosalie? ¿Por qué tenías que demostrarme qué Edward nunca cambiara de esta manera tan cruel? —dijó en un hilo de voz.

Edward me miró con odio —¿De qué demonios habla Bella, Rosalie?

—Ella me dijó qué me dejara llevar, qué era por nosotros, ella me besó y yo no soy inocente, le seguí el juego. Tu demostraste como el sexo puede mas contigo Edward y no solo eso, tus ataques de "celos" o debería decir posesivos te llevan a cosas como fajarte a una de las mejores amigas de tu novia en sus narices, frente a su novio qué es tu mejor amigo y por lo qué veo no fue la primera vez… ¿Eso querías Rosalie? ¿Volver a sentir a Edward?... Es por eso qué lo odias tanto, por qué lo deseas y el no te hace en el mundo, por qué no eres el jodido centro de su atención…eres una hija de puta —dijo Bella.

Y yo sabía qué era verdad, finalmente entendí ese era el jodido motivo por qué quería fastidiar a Edward.

Por mi ego y mi vanidad. Por mi envidia.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas era mas qué una perra manipuladora, era una basura. No pudé negarlo, no podía hacer mas daño asi qué tampoco hable.

Miré a Emmett y sentí qué el mundo se me venía encima.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, su rostro estaba serió pero se veía como un pequeño niño perdido.

—¡Joder! —gritó Edward y golpeó la parede con su puño cerrado, un rastro de sangre se quedó en ella.

—¡Chingas a tú madre jodida loca! —me gritó.

—¡Mierda Isabella! No me digas qué demostré qué el jodido sexo puede mas conmigo, esta mierda no era un puto trió ni una jodida orgía, al principio me prendí por qué ya estaba caliente, pero cuando vi como te tocaba Rosalie y como te miraba Emmett perdí el control, solo te quería para mi y quería que ellos miraran qué eres MIA , cuando Emmett te tocó lo perdí, pero no me salgas con qué demostré algo…solo demostré qué me jodes y me transtornas y hago puras pendejadas cuando estas cerca de mi por qué nublas me jodido cerebro —grito Edward.

Bella sollozó mas fuerte y Edward jalaba sus cabellos con desesperación.

—Calmaté Edward, no digas cosas de las qué te puedes arrepentir —dijo Emmett con una seriedad nada normal en el.

—¡No! No me calmo, estoy hasta la madre de qué solo estes esperando a qué me equivoqué ¡deja de echarme la jodida culpa! Tu tambien la tienes. Desde qué te conocí ya no soy yo. Y qué me dices de ti, en un minuto eres una niña dulce e inocente y al otro toda una loca, en un minuto eres caliente y dulce y al otro una jodida reina de hielo. ¡Tienes jodidos seis meses de joderme la vida! ¡Hay veces qué desearía qué nunca hubieras venido a Forks! ¡Mi vida era feliz y nada complicada! ¡Me jodiste Isabella Swan! ¡Jodido amor qué se vaya a la mierda! —grito como un energumeno.

En ese momento la cerradura de la puerta hizo un ruido y luego el seguro salto,la puerta se abrió. Carlisle estaba ahí mirandonos preocupado.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí? —dijo con tranquilidad fingida, miró a Edward como si quisiera matarlo, obviamente escuchó lo qué le grito a Bella. A la hija de su mejor amigo.

Bella tomo las llaves del auto de Alice y su celular de la mesita de noche y salió de la habitacion corriendo mientras sollozaba fuerte. Miré a Edward el miro hacía otro lado como si no le importara, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

Esto estaba jodidisimo… Y todo era mi jodida culpa. Yo lo jodí todo.

.

.

.

**Bpov**

Corrí escaleras abajo en la casa de los Cullen, las lagrimas no me dejaban mirar y no dejaban de salir, sentía como si no pudiera respirar, todo el aire de mi cuerpo se había ido y no había mas sangre oxigenada en mi sistema, estaba empezandoa pensar mil pendejadas por segundo.

—¡Bella! —escuché lo voz de Edward gritandome, la desesperación se oía claramente en su voz.

No ahora no.

Caí en el ultimo escalon pero me levanté rapidamente.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, abrí la puerta y asi la deje. Rapidamente subí al auto de Alice, pusé las llaves en el contacto con dedos temblorosos, cerré la puerta encendí el auto y arranqué.

Maneje llorando como una jodida loca, no quería ir a casa aun asi qué maneje hasta La Push.

Mi celular sonaba insistentemente pero no me molesté en mirar la pantalla, probablemente era Alice, despues me disculparía con ella por robarme su auto pero simplemente necesitaba salir de ahí sin ver ni hablar con nadie.

Llegué hasta la playa como en trancé, por diez minutos mi mente se bloqueo y se quedó en blanco, siempre me pasaba asi, antes cuando Renee y yo vivíamos solas y algo grave pasaba con ella me bloqueaba y no pensaba en nada, era un mecanismo de defensa qué tenía en piloto automatico.

Hace tanto qué eso no me pasaba...

Tenía miedo.

Siempre tenía miedo cuando eso pasaba. No sentía nada, me podían quemar en este momento y no sentiría nada.

Eso solo significaba qué había llegado al limite.

Me estacione y solté un gran suspiró. Escuchaba a mi celular sonando en la distancia como un eco. Habían dejado de llorar, lagrimas caían de mis ojos como si me picaran, yo no sentía la necesidad de llorar. Ya no había sentimiento.

Bajé del auto y al hacerlo, una bolsita salto de la puerta hacía la arena.

La tomé y la abrí…hierba de Felix, por supuesto.

Tomé un poco…mm ok no, tome mucho, ya estaba limpia asi qué solo saqué un papelito de la bolsa y me hice un porro.

Lo necesitaba.

Una vez listo salí del auto y lo encendí mientras caminaba por la playa.

Estaba nublado, todo era gris y las olas se agitaban salvajemente. Una brisa helada me mojaba sutilimente, sabía qué hacía mucho frió, pero yo solo sentía como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera dormido. No sentía el frió.

Llegué a una rocas y me senté ahí, aspirando profundamente dejando qué el humo llegara a mi cerebro.

Dejando intoxicarme lentamente, como Edward me intoxico de el.

Mi celular sonó de nuevo y esta vez sentí qué debía mirar la pantalla…

Número privado.

Mi cerebro no funcionaba bien y la orden de no contestar no llego a mi cuerpo, mi traicionero dedo presiono la tecla para hablar.

—¿si?—dijé totalmente perdida, mi voz se oía distinta.

—Marie—dijo la voz de Tony. Tal vez por qué estaba drogada o algo asi pero me hizo sonreir.

—Estoy fumando un porro en una playa gris sola, acabó de fajarme a una de mis mejores amigas supuestamente para demostar qué a Edward le puede mas el sexo qué su amor por mi, pero la realidad es qué ella lo jode por qué lo desea…todo se salió de control y Edward terminó gritandome qué le jodí la vida y qué el era mas feliz sin mi y estoy bloqueda, ya sabes. Ademas antes de eso me dieron dos analgesicos como los qué tomaba tu madre, creo qué es por eso —dijé, mi voz seguía sonando rara.

—No Bella es mierda y no estas bloqueda—dijo.

—¡Si estoy! ¡No siento ni madre! —grité.

—¿Por qué lloras entonces? No será por los niños de africa ¿verdad?

¡Oh! Seguía llorando histericamente y no me había dado cuenta, ¡Ja! Cual brisa, eran mis pinches lagrimas.

—Estoy jodida Tony soy una jodia marioneata, soy una pendeja—dijé y comenza a sentir el sentimiento…si, era exactamente por esto qué bloqueaba mi mente.

Si era estupida, Edward tenía razon, lo jodí todo y dejé qué mi lado retorcido y enfermo saliera frente a el. Recordé como Rosalie me besaba y la exitación que sentía, recuerdo a Edward masturbandome frente a ellos y luego los labios y las manos de Emmett sobre mi.

Grotesco.

En ese momento vomité. Comencé a vomitar todo lo qué no había comido, solo me salía jodida agua pero sentía qué me estaba ahogando.

Cuando volví en mi tomé el celular qué había dejado caer.

—Lo siento. Vomite—le dijé.

—Si, lo sé y Bella…no es grotesco.

—¿Qué no es grotesco? —dijé.

—Mm, lo qué acabas de decir antes de vomitar. No te arrepientas de nada Marie, las momentos se van y no vuelven…en ese jodido momento sentías qué podías tener un orgasmo, asi qué disfruta eso y a la mierda lo jodido aparté ese lado enfermo y retorcido es parte de ti y de tu encantó, una vez que sale…es jodidamente adictivo.

Genial dijé mis pensamientos en voz alta.

—Y lo sigues haciendo.

¡Mierda!

Tony soltó una carcajada—Joder Marie como extraño tus cosas raras…eres única.

—No soy una mierda… soy Renee.

—Mierda no.

Reí, el idiota siempre me hacía reir.

—¿Estas fumando Stonem? —pregunté.

—Estoy contigo Swan, claro qué estoy fumando.

Sonreí.

—Quiero morir—dije melodramaticamente.

Tony suspiró.

—Por eso es por lo que precisamente odio las relaciones. Sentimientos. Ya no perteneces a ti mismo nunca más. Estás compartiendo cosas con otra persona. Así que cuando ellos no están allí, o te joden una parte de ti se va con ellos. Ya sabes como una parte de mi se fue contigo y como una parte de ti esta con el…una gran parte—dijo y eso hizo qué mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

—¿Por qué me amas? —pregunté.

—¿Por qué no hacerlo? —contestó.

Sabía la repuesta.

—Por qué romperé tu corazon—contesté.

Silencio.

—Mi corazon ya esta jodido, dale el tiró de gracia no me importa, es tuyo—dijo.

Y volví a llorar histericamente. Si alguien me viera mandarían a alguien del manicomio por mi.

Despues de cinco minutos me calmé.

—¿Por qué ahora Tony? ¿Por qué me jodes mas? Sabes qué toda esta mierda de hoy pasó por qué en la escuela traté a Edward como mierda por estar pensando en ti, qué jodí todo por pensar en ti y en tus palabras.

—Si lo sé y es lo qué quería. Es lo qué qué te separes de el. —dijo tranquilamente el hijo de puta.

—¡Pues no Tony! Eso no va a pasar, no me moldearas a tu antojo esta vez—había pasdo de estado catatonico a llanto histerico, a risa, a llanto de nuevo y ahora a coraje extremo.

—¡No soy una jodida marioneta! —grité. Estaba harta de qué todos me manejaran a su antojo.

—No, eres mi muñeca Marie. Mia. No de el—dijo y yo quería matarlo.

—¡Jodete!—le grité.

El suspiró.

—Te conozco mejor qué el y te acepto como eres, se lo qué es perderte y sé qué no quiero volver a sentirlo jamas, sé qué no puedo vivir esta jodida vida de mierda sin ti a mi lado. Literalmente a mi lado. Sé qué eres y siempre has sido solitaria, qué siempre has necesitado qué alguien te quiera pero tienes miedo. Mucho miedo. Por qué no quieres ver en tu reflejo la misma mirada de Charlie cuando se despedía de ti cuando eras pequeña. Sé qué me querías antes…bien yo te quiero Bella, siempre estuvó ahí solo me tomo un tiempo averiguarlo, asi qué se valiente y quiereme tambien—dijo y mi corazon se encogió ante sus palabras, a Tony le costaba decir hablar de sus sentimientos y odiaba verse vulnerable y ahora lo estaba haciendo por mi.

—Tony…yo…yo no puedo. Edward…—dije y mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos.

—Somos Tony y Bella contra el jodido mundo…claro qué puedes. Te amo.

—Tony….

—No Bella, no voy a escucharte, eres mia. Te quiero aquí conmigo y lo voy a conseguir…no jugaré limpio me conoces yo yo sé mucho de ti, conozco el jodido mapa de tu cuerpo y tus puntos debiles tanto fisica como emocinalmente y sabes qué por ti hago lo qué sea, por qué tu estes bien y seas feliz…aun en contra de tu voluntad.

Y colgó.

Yo estaba ahí, en una playa oscura practicamente sin habla.

¿Qué todos podían manejarme a su antojo?

No.

¡Que sé jodan, lo hare a mi manera! Y los qué realmente me aman me entenderan por qué jodidamente me aman ¡Qué se jodan!.

Tomé mi celular y marqué su número.

—¡Bella dondé mierdas estas! ¡Edward esta qué se sube a las paredes y lloró! ¡lloró! Y todo es un jodido desastre y te llevaste mi auto—gritó Alice sin respirar.

—Estoy lista Al. Voy a contarte todo. Ve a mi casa ahora—colgué sin esperar respuesta.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente. Lagrimas caían por mis mejillas enfriando mi piel.

—TE AMO—susurré apagando mi celular.

Sere valiente. Por primera vez seré valiente…

_I held the fort, and I swung my sword I have muted the screams I have broken the falls._

**

* * *

**

OK, LA COSA ES ASI.

**EL CAPITULO ME QUEDO UNA BIBLIA LITERALMENTE. TENGO UN EDWARD POV ENOOORME, TENGO LO QUE BELLA LE VA A CONTAR A ALICE Y ES ENOOOORME. TENGO PLATICA DE JASPER, EMMETT Y EDWARD Y TAMBIEN UNA DE EDWARD Y CARLISLE.**

**NO PODÍA SUBIR TODO SERÍA MUY TEDIOSO DE LEER. **

**LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUÉ LES DIJE QUÉ SI LEGABAMOS A TAL NÚMERO DE REVIEWS SUBIRÍA AL SIGUIENTE DIA, ME SENTÍ BIEN TONTA JAJAJA POR QUÉ NO ME DEJARON REVIEWS COMO YO ESPERABA Y ME BAJONIE.**

**EL CASO ES QUÉ EN ESTE SI LES PIDO QUÉ PORFAVR LLEGUEMOS A MM NO VOY A PONER NUMERO PERO QUE POR LO MENOS SEAN MAS DE QUINCE Y HOY EN LA NOCHE LES SUBÓ LA CONTUNUACIÓN DEL CAP AHAH POR QUE SON AHORITA LAS 6:20 AM.**

**LE IMPORTANCIA ES QUÉ DESPUES DEL SIGUIENTE CAP LO MAS PROBABLE ES…**

**¡QUE YA SE DE LA PRIMERA VEZ DE EDWARD Y BELLA!**

**SIP, YA ESTA PLANEADA ASI QUÉ PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**SE LOS JURO SE ME VA LA INSPIRACION , SIENTO QUÉ YA NO LES GUSTA Y NO ME DAN GANAS DE ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA. BATALLÉ TANTO, CAMBIE LA IDEA DEL CAPP MIL VECES.**

**Aha y aclaracion de la historia.**

**La Bella inocente y dulce es la verdadera Bella, miren es cierto que Edward tiene esa parte inocente aun que necesita ser amado y Bella tambien necesita lo mismo que el, ellos en su verdadera escencia se complementan pero las situaciones de la vida los han cambiado.  
Mira Bella era dulce e inocente hasta que conoció a Tony, que no se si has visto skins pero tony es completamente manipulador e irresistible, Bella tiene muchos problemas cuidando a Renee y se siente muy sola y Tony se aprovecha de ello para envolver a Bella en su mundo el la manipula,y no es que Tony sea malo si no qué es la unica manera que el conoce de actuar y Bella necesita un escape de su realidad con Renee por eso se une a Tony,despues pasa algo muy feo ke nno voi a comentar por que ya saldra en el fic y Bella regresa a Forks y la Bella que conoce Edward es la verdadera pero con una gran inseguridad y destrozada por Tony por eso cuesta tanto tiempo llegar a que ellos lleguen a la parte fisica de la relacion y tipo Edward si sufrira pero todo tiene razon de ser y recuerden que esto es un Edward/Bella asi que ellos si seran felices juntos al final  
**

**Bien me voy a dormir. ¡amo las vacaciones!**

**¿Qué piensan de Rose? Ajajja**

**Reviews!**


	13. Tony!

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mia.

**Summary: Como es que yo Edward Cullen,el tipo mas caliente de Forks no ha cogido en seis malditos meses...Facíl todo la jodida culpa es de mi sexy y caliente obsesion...Mi novia Bella LEMMONS OCC.**

**Epov**

* * *

—¿Por qué simplemente no me dejaste ser feliz Rosalie? ¿Por qué tenías que demostrarme qué Edward nunca cambiara de esta manera tan cruel? —dijó Bella en un hilo de voz.

_¿Qué?_

—¿De qué demonios habla Bella, Rosalie? —gruñi.

—Ella me dijó qué me dejara llevar, qué era por nosotros, ella me besó y yo no soy inocente, le seguí el juego. Tu demostraste como el sexo puede mas contigo Edward y no solo eso, tus ataques de "celos" o debería decir posesivos te llevan a cosas como fajarte a una de las mejores amigas de tu novia en sus narices, frente a su novio qué es tu mejor amigo y por lo qué veo no fue la primera vez… ¿Eso querías Rosalie? ¿Volver a sentir a Edward?... Es por eso qué lo odias tanto, por qué lo deseas y el no te hace en el mundo, por qué no eres el jodido centro de su atención…eres una hija de puta —dijo Bella.

Escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón en mis oidos y veía todo rojo.

Estaba mas qué enojado, estaba encabronadisimo.

Miré a la perra de Rosalie y la pendeja no decía nada.

Luego miré a la idiota de Bella. Estaba hasta la madre de sus putos juegos. Yo había hecho hasta lo imposible por merecerla y al parecer nada funcionaba.

—¡Joder! —grité y le di un golpe a la pared.

—¡Chingas a tu madre jodida loca! —le grite a la idiota de Rosalie. Maldita manipuladora, yo sabía qué ella había empezado todo, no había manera en el infierno de qué esto fuera idea de Bella.

Y yo como el gran pendejo qué soy caí y la bese…asco, eso sentía asco. Y coraje mucho coraje hacía Bella.

Ya no podía mas con esto…

—¡Mierda Isabella! No me digas qué demostré qué el jodido sexo puede mas conmigo, esta mierda no era un puto trió ni una jodida orgía, al principio me prendí por qué ya estaba caliente, pero cuando vi como te tocaba Rosalie y como te miraba Emmett perdí el control, solo te quería para mi y quería que ellos miraran qué eres MIA , cuando Emmett te tocó lo perdí, pero no me salgas con qué demostré algo…solo demostré qué me jodes y me transtornas y hago puras pendejadas cuando estas cerca de mi por qué nublas mi jodido cerebro —grite, por qué era verdad, si me involucre en esto fue por qué ella estaba metida. Rechaze a Denali dos veces incluído su puto trio con Irina y todo fue por ella.

Tal vez Isabella no valía tanto la pena.

Ella lloraba y yo odiaba verla llorar, pero a mi tambien me dolía.

—Calmaté Edward, no digas cosas de las qué te puedes arrepentir —dijo el idiota de Emmett ¿Quién demonios era el para decirme algo?

—¡No! No me calmo, estoy hasta la madre de qué solo estes esperando a qué me equivoqué ¡deja de echarme la jodida culpa! Tu tambien la tienes. Desde qué te conocí ya no soy yo. Y qué me dices de ti, en un minuto eres una niña dulce e inocente y al otro toda una loca, en un minuto eres caliente y dulce y al otro una jodida reina de hielo. ¡Tienes jodidos seis meses de joderme la vida! ¡Hay veces qué desearía qué nunca hubieras venido a Forks! ¡Mi vida era feliz y nada complicada! ¡Me jodiste Isabella Swan! ¡Jodido amor qué se vaya a la mierda! —ya esta lo dije y mierda no era verdad. Jamas me desearía no haber conocido a Bella, pero su desconfianza y su manera de ser literalmente me estaba matando.

Ya no era yo, ya no era Edward Jodido Cullen, era una patetica sombra de lo qué fui, era todo lo qué critiqué antes y todo por ella.

La puerta se abrió y Carlisle apareció detrás de ella con un semblante preocupado.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí?—dijo con aparente tranquilidad, pero su mirada me lanzaba dagas. La había cagado y lo sé pero era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo.

Escuché a Bella sollozar y salir corriendo, no pudé voltear a verla, sabía qué esa imagen me iba a partir el corazon. Empecé a sentir la culpa bullir dentro de mi y una maldita opreción en el pecho al oir sus sollozos cada vez mas lejos.

¡Mierda qué había hecho!

Corrí hacía la puerta con intención de seguirla y rogarle de rodillas qué me perdonara, yo no era mas qué un idiota qué la amaba y qué jamas en su jodida vida había amado y la fuerza de este sentimiento me consumía lentamente y me asustaba y no sabía como manejarlo.

Unos fuertes brazos me detuvieron justo en el pasillo. Carlisle estaba frente a mi, su rostro mostraba sorpresa.

—No Edward, dejala. La cagaste te dije qué no dijeras mas. Las cosas estan en carne viva, dejala sola, deja qué la herida sané un poco. No la lastimes mas. —Dijo Emmett tranquilamente, no era la reaccion qué esperaba de el, esperaba qué me moliera a golpes.

Me removía tratando de soltarme pero su agarre solo se apretaba mas.

—¡Bella—grité tratando de detenerla, tratando de qué volviera a mi.

El peso de mis palabras se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, cada vez me hacía mas conciente de las mentiras qué dije.

Esto era por mucho la peor pendejada qué le he hecho a Bella.

—¡Bella no!—escuché qué Alice gritó.

Al oir eso me solté como pudé de Emmett y corrí hacía abajo.

Alice y Esme estaban afuera en la entrada de la casa, miré hacía el frente y vi como el auto de Alice desaparecía entre los arboles.

Se había ido, la lastime demasiado…sentía qué esta vez se había ido para siempre.

No me había dado cuenta de qué estaba afuera de la casa mirando el camino dondé Bella había desaparecido.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo como el dolor y la culpa me consumían. Había lastimado a mi princesa por mi calentura y mi jodido temperamento y no sabía si esta vez podría perdornarme.

Me giré para volver a la casa, Esme y Alice seguían en la entrada, ahora Carlisle tambien estaba ahí.

Cuando llegué a estar frente a ellos, Alice abrió los ojos como platos y Esme jadeó, Carlisle no estaba mejor qué ellas.

Toqué mi rostro y me di cuenta del por qué de sus reacciones. Estaba llorando y yo jamas lloraba.

Alice se abalanzó sobre mi y rodeo mi cuello con sus pequeños brazos.

Yo la abrazé fuerte y el nudo en mi garganta se desató y comenzé a llorar como hace muchos años no lo hacía.

Sentía qué me estaba ahogando, sentía mucha desesperación.

¿Por qué no entendía qué yo la amaba?

Qué no volvería a lastimarla

Qué si besé a Rosalie es por qué los celos me cegaron y qué si la faje a ella frente a Emmett y a Rosalie es por qué mi cavernicola interior salió a la luz y quería demostrar que ella era mia y qué yo solo podía hacerle sentir placer…

Esme acariciaba mi cabello tratando de tranquilizarme, estaba mas qué seguro qué ella lloraba tambien, Esme era muy, muy emocional y ver a su hijo favorito sufriendo era algo qué obviamente le afectaba.

Carlisle guardaba su distancia pero estaba ahí y sé qué era su manera de darme apoyo.

Poco a poco dejé de llorar, pero sentía qué un enorme peso había avandonado mi cuerpo, a pesar de qué el dolor seguia calando hasta mis huesos.

Era una sensación agridulce, era como haber despertado de un letargo pero aun estar muy cansado.

—¡Oh! Dios mio Edward ¿qué te pasó? —practicamente gritó Esme, la miré y tenía los ojos rojos por las lagrimas.

Alice tomó mi mano y yo sisié de dolor.

Mi puño estaba lleno de sangre y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

—Vamos a mi despacho hijo, voy a curarte la herida…y necesitamos conversar un poco—dijo Carlisle abrazandome por los hombros, como un padre comprensivo, cosa qué el no era si me lo preguntan,

—Alice, ve a tu habitación. Rosalie no estaba mejor qué Bella—dijo Carlisle y yo gruñí un poco al la mencion de la perra esa.

Llegamos al despacho de Carlisle, cerró la puerta.

Yo me senté en el sillon al lado de la ventana, viendo atravez de ella perdido en mis pensamientos.

—Dame tu mano hijo—dijo Carlisle.

Se la dí y comenzó a limpiar la herida, dolía como el infierno, pero en ese momento sentía qué merecía todo el dolor del mundo por haber dañado a mi angel.

Carlisle soltó un largo suspiro y finalmente habló. —Hijo, realmente no quiero saber qué fue lo qué pasó qué desaató este desastre, creo tener una idea de lo ocurrido y no es qué yo quisiera escucharlo hijo, solo qué ustedes lo gritaban como si tuvieran un altavoz, en fin, solo quiero decirte qué no te culpes y no la culpes, tampoco a Rosalie ni a Emmett, ustedes son inmaduros y cada uno tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido—dijo como si estuviera hablando del jodido clima y no de la casi orgía qué tuvimos en la habitación de su hija.

—Por Dios Carlisle, la culpa es de la perra de Rosalie, ella se aprovechó de la inocencia de Bella, ella es demasiado confiada y manipulable…y bueno tambien fue mi culpa por actuar como un jodido cavernicola y Emmett…

—¡Edward Cullen! Te dije qué todos tienen la culpa, incluso Bella hijo ella no es una niña y sabe perfectamente bien lo qué hace creeme cuando te lo digo y aparte de eso, el sexo no es un juego ni nada por el estio. Por mucho tiempo lo has practicado sin el debido respeto y eso se acabó. Nadie les puso una pistola en la cabeza para hacerlos hacer esas barbaridades—grito Carlisle.

—¡Tú qué sabes! Tú no entiendes, fue completamente perturbador para mi. Ella me importa y la conozco y yo la orillé a esto, yo la estoy pervirtiendo—grite, por qué la jodida culpa era mia.

Carlisle suspiró—Edward, tienes qué madurar hijo y controlar tus emociones, lo qué le dijiste a Bella fue algo cruel, tú realmente no tienes idea del daño qué tus palabras pudieron hacerle…Bella siempre a sentido qué ella fue un error, qué ella separó a Renee y Charlie, qué si ella no hubiera aparecido en la escena ambos hubieran ido juntos a la universidad en New York, qué hubieran tenido una relación normal…pero no fue asi.

—¿Qué pasa con Bella Carlisle? Ella nunca me dijo nada de eso—dijé sintiendome triste de qué ella no me tuviera suficiente confianza para decirme sobre eso.

_¡Ja! Como iba a confiar mi despues de todo lo qué le he hecho…_

—Lo sé hijo, la verdad es qué esto no me corresponde decirlo a mi, yo lo sé por qué Charlie a lo largo de estos años me ha confiado sus problemas y los de su familia, yo no puedo hablarte del pasado de Bella y de lo qué la trajó aquí aparte de la reconciliación de Renee y Charlie. Es algo qué solo a ella le corresponde contarte, pero no te preocupes tanto, a pesar de todo Bella es mas fuerte de lo qué crees…ella estará bien.

No, no me podía dejar con la duda.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho como cuando Alice me dijo qué había algo en el pasado de Bella, algo qué ella ocultaba.

Sentía miedo.

¿Y si Bella no era lo qué yo pensaba?

—Carlisle por favor dime qué pasó con Bella en New York, tú sabes algo y…por favor es importante qué lo sepa papá, estoy apostando todo a su favor, necesito saber—le dijé con desesperación.

—Hijo no puedo…

Lo interrumpí. —Carlisle en este momento ella me esta volviendo loco, cuando estoy cerca de ella me vuelvo loco y…y…¡mierda! Ella para mi es como las princesas de cuento ¿recuerdas los cuentos de Esme? En los qué yo era el principe y Esme me decía qué algun día llegaría mi princesa…bueno eso es Isabella Swan para mi papá es mi princesa—respiré profundo, ya lo había dicho una vez, qué mas da una segunda—la amo, Carlisle—susurré la ultima parte.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, despues de unos minutos Carlisle habló.

—¡Vaya! Nunca pensé qué algun dia te oiría decir eso, a decir verdad estaba preocupado por tu salud mental hijo, creía qué eras un sociopata o algo asi.

Tiene qué estarme jodiendo. Le digo qué amo a Bella y eso es lo mejor qué puede decirme.

—¿Eso es todo lo qué diras? —pregunté enojado por su brillante discurso.

El sonrió un poco—Ya lo sabía Edward—dijo tranquilamente.

¡Como qué ya lo sabía!

—Desde el primer dia qué llegaste de la escuela y hablaste de la hija de Charlie en la cena vi en tu mirada y escuché en tu voz la misma alegría y esperanza qué yo sentí cuando vi a tu madre por primera vez… te has vuelto todo un desastre hijo. Es decir siempre supé de tus aventuritas con Tanya Denali y las demas chicas, pero eras un chico frió, ordenado y con metas muy claras, todo lo qué hacías y decías era muy mecanico hijo, eras como un robot…no te veías realmente vivo y despues de ella, bueno te volviste loco y te diré Edward eso es exactamente lo qué el amor debe hacer.

Había veces qué Carlisle era genial.

—No tengas miedo hijo, debes hacerte cargo de tus sentimientos y tus acciones, yo sé qué puedes hacelo tu no eres malo solo estabas un poco desubicado y bueno no tenías ningun insentivo pero ahora lo tienes, la tienes a ella y tengo fe en ti y en qué sabras arreglar la situación y tratarla como ella se merece…no dejes qué nadie se meta entre ustedes las relaciones son de dos—finalizo.

Realmente me sentía algo mas tranquilo, Carlisle y yo nunca hablabamos solo nos gritabamos o nos decíamos comentarios sarcasticos…otra cosa qué agradecerea Bella, papá era realmente genial cuando no estaba siendo un jodido idiota.

—Gracias Carlisle, deberas apreció esto—dijé justo cuando el terminó de vendarme la mano.

—No hay de qué hijo.

Me levanté del sillón y caminé a la puerta…iba a buscar a Bella y a arreglar esta mierda, teníamos qué poner las cartas sobre la mesa y hablar con la verdad tanto ella como yo.

No mas secretos.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de salir Carlisle me detuvó.

—¿Si Carlisle? —dijé.

El sacó una bolsa de su maletín y me la dio. —Dentró hay condones, pastillas anticonceptivas, pastillas de emergencía y parches anticonceptivos, usalos Edward, no quiero qué Charlie te disparé creeme todos sus amigos policías lo encubririan asi qué facilmente podría hacerlo y por favor hijo, ponle seguro a tu puerta cuando estes con Bella, no quiero internar a Esme en el spa de relajación emocionalo otra vez. Madura—dijo.

Rodé los ojos. ¡Ja! El jodido idiota volvió.

—Si como digas—le contesté.

Salí del despacho de Carlisle y subí corriendo las escaleras. —¡Alice! —grité, necesitaba saber si sabía algo de Bella, si ella estaba en su casa o en otro lado, iba a arreglar esto pero ya.

Llegué a su habitación y abrí la puerta de golpe…

Rosalie estaba sentada en la alfombra cubriendo su rostro con sus manos llorando silenciosamente, Alice solo estaba sentada frente a ella ahí mirandola sin ninguna expresión….

—Alice—dijé con voz dura.

Rosalie sollozó mas fuerte y yo solo rodé los ojos…jodida zorra.

Alice se levantó, ambos salimos de la habitación, ella cerro la puerta.

—La he estado llamando, al principio su celular solo sonaba y luego me mandaba a buzón, ahora suena lineá ocupada, llamé a la casa de los Swan, Renee contestó dijó Bella no estaba ahí, tuvé qué decirle qué Bella y Rosalie estaban juntas para qué no se preocupara, asi qué no no tengo idea de donde este…pendejo—dijó esto ultimo golpendo mi brazo.

—Alice no estoy para tus pendejadas ahorita, debo encontrarla.

—Sabes Edward tú y Rosalie se puden ir a la miera ¡¿Cómo pudieron? Son unos inmaduros.

—¡Ja! Lo dice la reina de las maduras—le grite.

Alice me hizo una seña obscena con el dedo y se metió a la habitación.

Corrí hasta la mía, me daría una ducha rapida y saldría a buscarla, estaba preocupado como la mierda por ella ¿Dónde estaba?

Al llegar ahí, Emmett me esperaba sentado en la cama.

G-e-n-i-a-l.

Me preparé mentalmente para recibir su puño en mi mandibula.

—Hey—dijé y mi voz tembló un poco…Emmett era bastante pesado.

—Hey—dijó y me sonrió tristemente.

Ok esto es raro, el debería estarme matando en este momento.

—¿Por qué no me golpeas? —pregunté.

—No hay motivo para hacerlo—dijo encogiendo los hombros.

—Pe…pero Rosalie y…y yo—dije como tarado.

—Si lo sé todo, ella me lo contó mientras tu no estuviste.

—¿Entonces por qué no estas golpeandome? —insistí, si yo fuera el, ya hubiera matado al tipo con el qué mi novia me fue infiel…de ejemplo tengo a Jasper, por mucho menos casi lo mato.

—Por qué tú eres Edward y tú no rechazas una oportunidad en la qué se involucre sexo y una chica sexy como lo es Rose…ademas ella comenzó no tú y no puedo ser hipocrita si yo hubiera tenido esa oportunidad con Bella no hubiera pensado en ti ni un momento, te conozco Cullen, Rosalie sabía qué onda y bueno su confeción me dejo mucho en qué pensar—dijo seriamente.

Puta madre… Emmett era mas maduro qué yo.

—Lo siento de todas formas y siento lo de ahorita pero es qué…—me interrumpió.

—Lo sé, lo siento tambien Edward, Bella es tu jodido mundo y bueno los dos la cagamos por calientes y esta mierda qué pasó no va arruinar nuestra amistad Cullen—dijo sonriendo como el Emmett qué yo conocía.

—Mierda, no—le dijé y nos dimos un abrazo…fraternal obviamente.

.

.

.

—Hey no piensas qué deberías hablar con Jasper tambien, digo hable con el y sabe qué no debío decirte lo qué te dijo ni hacer lo qué hizo y esta super emo Edward, deberías hablar con el y perdonarse, somos los tres mosqueteros ¿no? —dijó Emmett mientras yo me ponía una camiseta, me había duchado rapido y le había marcado a Bella como seis veces y me marcaba linea ocupada ¿Con quien mierdas hablaba?

—Si, hablaré con el despues de solucionar esto con Bella, ella es prioridad—no habíamos vuelto a mencionar a Rosalie, Emmett parecía no querer saber de ella por ahora.

Derrepente Alice entró corriendo a mi habitación—¡Dame las llaves del jodido Volvo—me gritó.

¡Ja! Si claro.

—Muerete enana. Iré a buscar a Bella, mejor vé por tu triciclo ¿si? —le dije burlonamente.

—Mira pedazo de idiota Bella me llamó para qué fuera a su casa, por fin esta lista para hablar de el idiota de…—Alice se tapó la boca y abrió mucho los ojos, era obvio qué había hablado de mas.

Sentí calor pasar por todo mi cuerpo…aquí vamos de nuevo.

—¡¿Para hablar de quien Alice? —gruñí…¿Qué demonios me ocultaban?

—De…del idiota hermano qué tengo, eso es lo qué iba a decir ¡si! Ella necesita desahogarse conmigo y obviamente no quiere verte asi qué dame las llaves del volvo ¡ya! .

—¡No!. Iré yo a su casa, es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y hablar con claridad. Primero rogaré su perdon, despues hablaremos con la verdad y despues besare todo su maldito cuerpo hasta saciarme—asi sería. En ese orden.

—Eres idiota ¡deja de pensar en sexo! —grito Alice, ella vio las llaves en mi buró y antes de poder detenerla corrió y tomo las llaves.

—¡Alice—grite mientras la perseguía por el pasillo, bajamos las escaleras corriendo y estaba apunto de alcanzarlaq cuando…

—¡Detente ahí Edward Cullen! —grito Esme.

Mierda.

Me detuvé y Alice salió de la casa riendose. Maldita.

—Mamá necesito hablar con Bella y Alice se llevó el volvo ¿me prestas tu camioneta? —dije y la mire fijamente, pusé mis ojos tristes y un ligero puchero… si lo sé era un maricon pero eso siempre funcionaba con Esme.

—No—dijo sonriendo.

¿NO?

—Tú padre me contó qué discutiste con Bella, asi qué como mujer la entiendo y se qué necesita tiempo con una amiga…lo mejor es qué se vean hasta mañana, cuando las cosas esten mas tranquilas—dijo.

—Pero Mamá—juró qué soné como Erick Cartman.

—Pero nada Edward. Dejala sola ¿si? No seas egoísta. —dijo y fue hacía la cocina.

Subí hasta mi habitación maldiciendo por lo bajo, ni me moletes en pedirle a Carlisle su auot obviamente esto es un complot en mi contra.

El timbre de la entrada sonó insistentemente.

—¡Edward abré la puerta! —grito Esme.

Perfecto.

Bajé las escaleras caminando lentamente, el timbre seguía sonando y sonando, obviamente quería joder los nervios de Esme.

—¡Edwaaaaard! —gritó.

Tan predecible.

Llegué a la puerta y con pereza la abrí.

Jasper se encontraba al otro lado, usaba unas bermudas ridiculas de cuadritos blancos y cafes con una camiseta blanca, su nariz y parte de su ojo derecho estaban morados eso sin mencionar la enorme tirá de tela qué atravezaba su tabique.

—Vine por Rosalie—dijo en un murmullo mirando hacía el piso.

Me sentí como qué mal.

Lo jale hacía dentro y le pase un brazo por los hombros.

—Vamos hermano, Rosalie puede esperar un poco,Emmett esta arriba y hace tiempo qué no tomamos una cerveza y creo qué realmente la necesitamos en este momento ¿quieres? —le dije.

Jasper sonrió—¡Claro hermano!

Si, debía de empezar arreglar todos los jodidos errores y si no podía ver a Bells ahorita empezaría por este…hora de madurar.

**Apov**

Manejé como loca hasta casa de Bella y no, no era por qué se llevo mi auto ni nada de eso, si no qué por fin me iba hablar de Tony Stonem.

Oh si Alice lo sabe todo. ¡Tengo poderes magicos!

Ok no no es cierto no los tengo.

Suspiré.

Aun recuerdo esa noche, la noche de la fiesta de Tyler…

_Flashback_

—_Toma Bella, lo necesitas—dijo Rosalie dandole una botella de vodka a Bella_

_Bella literalmente se tomó media botella de un trago y sinceramente se veía como si no fuera la primera vez qué lo hacía, ni siquiera pusó cara de asco, claramente ya había tomado grandes cantidades de vodka antes._

_Raro._

_Para cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella ella estaba completamente ebria._

_Rose y yo practicamente la arrastramos hacía la casa._

—_Shs Bella callaté—siseó Rosalie, por qué Bella estaba llorando y diciendo cosas sin sentido._

—_Po…por qué Ed…Edward me en…engaño—dijo entre llantó._

—_Por qué es un hijo de puta—dijó Rosalie._

—_Esme no es puta—dije, era verdad mi mamá no tenía la culpa de que Edward pensara con el pene._

_._

_._

_._

_Bella no paraba de llorar, estabamos en su habitación, Renee ya se había levantado y la miraba preocupada, afortunadamente Charlie no llegaría hasta mañana al mediodia._

—_¿Por qué nunca soy suficiente buena para nadie? ¿Por qué los dos me cambiaron por zorraz? —dijo Bella entre llanto._

_Momento._

_¿Los dos?_

—_Calma hija tú eres mas de lo qué ellos merecen amor, los dos son unos hijos de puta—dijo Renee._

_¿De qué mierdas hablan?_

—_To…tony me…me hizo…lo mismo—dijó y luego empezó a llorar._

_¿Tony?_

_¿Quién demonios es Tony?_

—_No mi amor, Tony no era tu novio Bella el no cuenta—dijo Renee._

—_El…el no…no qui…quizo se…ser mi…mi…novio, so…lo me usa…usaba co…moo Ed…edward—dijo entre llanto._

—_Tu tienes la culpa Bella, tú y esa facinación por los chicos malos—dijo Renee molesta._

—_Pu…pues despues de…tan…tantos años conti…tigo eso fue lo qu…que aprendiiii._

_Ok, había muchas cosas qué aclarar aquí._

_Rosalie ni cuenta se dio de nada, se durmio practicamente cuando llegamos._

_Bella, Renee y yo bajamos a la sala dondé Bella lloróotras dos cosas diciendo mil cosas de ese jodido Tony y de Edward, finalmente se durmió._

—_Renee ¿Quién es Tony? —le pregunté una vez qué Bella cayó en la inconciencia._

—_Anthony Stonem es el culpable de joderle la vida a mi hija Alice—dijo Renee._

_finflashback_

Pasamos la noche hablando de el y de todo lo ocurrido en New York.

Ahora estaba segura qué el había vuelto y temía por Bella y por mi hermano, temía qué cuando Edward se enterará de todo no pudiera soportarlo.

Edward se había cerrado tanto tiempo, evitando sentir, sentir amor y ahora qué lo había encontrado en ella sabía qué si ella lo decepcionaba, Edward no volvería abrirse a alguien.

Cuando yo vi a Bella, vi qué era especial.

Nosotros conocemos a la verdadera Bella y gracias a ella tambien conocemos al verdader Edward.

Simplemente ambos son la salvación del otro.

Pero mi hermano es tan cabeaza dura e inmaduro qué talvez no lo entendería y Bella es tan sensible y tiene tantos complejos …estoy segura qué se saldría de control.

Llegué a su casa y m estacioné justo atrás de mi auto.

La casa estaba oscura y solo la luz de la habitacion de Bella estaba prendida.

Al salir del auto pude escuchar música muy fuerte qué provenía de la casa.

Entré a ella sin tocar, sabía qué Bella me estaba esperando.

Subí hasta su habitación y la abrí.

Bella estaba sentada debajo de la ventana, estaba abrazando sus piernas, su cara estaba manchada de negro por el maquillaje corrido.

Había un monton de papeles en el piso y en la cama, había muchas fotos. Había tambien una botella de vodka a la mitad.

(.com/watch?v=gYfzuoEUZcU)

Una canción qué transmitía mucha paz retumbaba en las paredes de la habitación.

Me acerqué a Bella y me senté frente a ella, muy cerca.

—Amo esta canción sabes, es mi cancion…cuando Renee llegaba ebria o se estaba cogiendo algun tipo en la casa siempre la escuchaba, Tony decía qué era como oir el color morado y el azul y qué daba paz, el me abrazaba mientras la escuchaba y todo desaparecía, era como disolverme en el sonido, era como si fuera yo. Y el estaba ahí y no había escuchado esta canción desde qué me fui de New York por qué es como sentirme cerca de el, como si el estuviera aquí, conmigo a mi lado—dijo con voz monotona, lagrimas caían de sus ojos y yo no estaba mucho mejor qué ella.

La atmosfera era deprimente y esa canción realmente me encogía el corazon.

Bella comenzó a sollozar y yo no pude hacer mas qué abrazarla y llorar con ella, yo le entendía tan bien.

—Todo estará bien, eso ya paso. Ahora tú me pediste qué veniera, pues bien dimelo todo Bella, sin mentiras—dije cuando estabamos un poco mas traquilas.

—Cometí un error hace tiempo…pero no estoy arrepentida y eso es lo peor Alice, el lo tenía todo de su lado y yo salía perdiendo, ahora todo se acabo y siento qué perdí mucho y qué nada valió la pena.

—¿Qué paso Bella? —pregunté.

Ella tomo una foto y me la dio.

Eran dos niños pequeños, una niña y un niño, como de unos seis o siete años, la niña era pequeña y palida, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su cabello caía suelto hasta sus hombros, era muy hermosa… el otro era un niño con cara de pillo, ojos azul celeste y una linda sonrisa, su cabello era liso y lo tenía como qué en forma de honguito tambien era lindisimo.

—Cuando me mudé a New York tenía un mes de nacida, Renee decidió qué estar aquí en Forks con papá no era lo que ella quería para su vida—hizo una pausa. —Mis padres iban a ir a New York a la universidad, ya estaban comprometidos y habían encontrado un pequeño apartamento para vivir juntos, una vez qué terminaran sus carreras se casarían…pero en el verano Renee se enteró que estaba embarazada de mi.

—Continua—dije.

—Sus padres practicamente los obligaron a casarse una vez qué se enteraron y mi abuelo, el papá de Charlie le consiguió un empleo como asistente del jefe de la policía, solo tenía qué tomar un curso de tres meses en Seattle, papá aceptó, el necesitaba mantener a su familia y mi abuela Marie le compro esta casa con la mitad de sus ahorros, Charlie era feliz y pensaba qué Renne tambien…se equivocó.

Mientras decía esto las lagrimas no habían parado de caer de sus ojos.

—Renee lo dejó una tarde, diciendole qué no quería estar atrapada en este jodido pueblo toda su vida…esa misma noche llegamos a New York, nos quedamos en casa de la tía Vivian y su esposo Spencer, ellos no habían tenido hijos, mi tio no podía tenerlos, en fin ellos me cuidaban mientras Renee estudiaba para convertirse en maestra de preescolar, para ellos yo era como su hija y yo crecí sintiendome como tal…los amaba mucho.

Suspiró.

—Tenía cuatro años y tenía muy claras las cosas, sabían qué ellos solo eran mis tíos, qué mi papá era Charlie y mi mamá Renee a pesar qué estaba muy poco con ella, pues despues de la escuela salía con sus amigas y amigos, llegaba ya tarde en la noche, casi en la hora de mi siesta. A Charlie lo veía en navidad y en vacaciones, el venía y se quedaba toda una semana en la cual no se despegaba de mi para nada, el era lindo, era muy tímido como yo y hablabamos poco pero el se preocupaba por mi y nos queríamos mucho, era suficiente estar juntos en central park en una banca comiendo helado en silencio para hacerme la niña mas feliz del mundo.

Para este momento yo estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas.

Mis padres tambiense casaron muy jovenes pero no por qué mamá se embarazara ellos asi lo quisieron, inmediatamente llegó Edward y seguidito de el yo, papá estudiaba medicina y mamá y la abuela Elizabeth nos cuidaban a mi y a Edward, no tengo un recuerdo de mi niñes donde no aparezca Carlisle, aun cuando estaba haciendo su internado en el hospital lo veíamos pues ibamos a dejarle el almuerzo con mamá al hospital, no podía imaginarme el solo ver a Carlisle dos semanas al año.

—Cuando el se iba me despedía de el con una sonrisa en la cara, prometía llamarlo cada semana, pero desde qué era pequeña podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos y cuando el se iba lloraba en mi habitación por horas, siempre quería irme con el pero nunca se lo dijé, era mas feliz a su lado. —Suspiro. —El caso es qué cuando tenía cinco años, Renee comenzó a salir con un tipo, según esto la cosa era seria y bueno ella me lo presentó. A mis tios no les agradó el tipo ese ni siqueira recuerdo su nombre… Renee ya trabajaba asi qué decidio qué era hora de mudarnos, fue unode los golpes mas fuertes de mi vida, toda la estabilidad qué tenía con mis tios se perdió.

—Afortunadamente me tio Spencer consiguió una casa a una cuadra de las suya, asi qué podían ir a cuidarme y estar cerca de mi. Fue ahí dondé comenzó todo, yo cuidaba de Renee desde pequeña, ella solo me llavaba en la mañana al kinder, ella trabajaba en otro y cuando salía la tia Vivian iba por mi, comía en su casa y en la tarde me llavaba con Renee…ella me dejaba sola toda la tarde pues se iba a pasear con su novio, yo no le decía anda a mis tios por qué no me gustaba qué le gritaran a mi mamá y sabía qué Renee podía prohibirles verme y eso era algo qué me aterraba…

—Yo a mis cinco años me encargaba de limpiar un poco la casa, lo mas qué una niña de mi esa edad podía hacer. Tambien me hacía de cenar emparedados y gurdaba dos, uno para Renee y el otro para llevarmelo de lunch al kinder.

—Para cuando cumplí seis años ya sabía usar bien la lavadora asi qué todos los martes lavaba la ropa de Renee y la mia, tambie podía cocinar algo mas qué emparedados y ya no me caía cuando usaba la aspiradora.

¡Dios mio! ¡Pobrecita!...maldita Renee.

—Recuerdo qué estaba muy emocionada por qué ya iría a la escuela de niños grandes, la tia Vivian me trajó mi uniforme y yo me lo probaba frente al espejo por qué me gustaba mucho. Ese lunes ya estaba mas qué lista, me había peinado con una coleta y me había puesto un moñito, mi almuerzo lo había preparado en la noche y mi mochila estaba en la puerta de mi habitación con todo lo qué iba a necesitar. Tomé mi mochila y bajé las escaleras, llegue a la cocina y me comí una galleta, depues le grité a Renee, se me estaba haciendo tarde y a ella tambien para el trabajo pero no me contestó.

—Subí a su habitación y ella no estaba ahí…yo supusé qué se había ido al trabajo y qué se había olvidado de mi—rió con sarcasmo—¡Dios! Era tan tonta, obviamente ella había pasado la noche en el departamento de su novio pero obviamente mi mente era pura asi qué no pensé en eso.

¡No puede ser! La dejo sola…

—¿Y qué paso entonces? —ahora entendía por qué Bella le tenía tanto coraje a Renee.

—Pensé en llamar a la tia Vivian pero no quería qué se enojara con Renee por olvidarme—dijo Bella rodando los ojos—Salí de la casa y cerré la puerta con la llavesita qué siempre traía colgando de mi cuello, ya sabes soy torpe y olvidadiza. Me quedé parada en la banqueta de mi casa, pensé qué tal vez Renee se acordaría de mi y vendría…lo cual no paso obviamente.

—Me senté ahí y lloré en silencio por qué yo realmente quería ir a la escuela, era mi primer dia de clases y yo era una niña sensibley tonta asi qué estaba dando pena llorando en la banqueta—dijo despectivamente.

—No digas eso Bells, a esa edad era normal llorar hasta por tonterías y eso qué te paso no lo era—dije con un nudo en la garganta.

—Como sea—dijo tratando de quitarle importancia—Estaba llorando como tonta cuando…

_Flashback_

_No quería levantarme de la banqueta, me sentía muy triste y quería qué Charlie viviera aquí y me llevara a la escuela._

—_Oye ¿estas bien?—era la voz de un niño, levanté la mirada y lo ví._

_Era mas alto qué yo y era muy blanco y con los ojos muy bonitos, eran muy azules, su cabello me dio risa asi qué me reí._

—_¿Por qué te ries?_

—_Tu cabello parece un honguito—le dijé y me sonrojé por qué realmente no quería decirlo en voz alta…seguro se enojaría._

_Pero en lugar de eso me sonrió. —Hola soy Tony, Tony Stonem—dijo ofreciendome su mano._

_Yo la tomé y el me levantó de jalon y yo reí—Yo soy Isabella Marie Swan pero dime Bella odio mi nombre—le dije y el me sonrió._

_Me di cuenta qué su uniforme era parecisdo al mio, era de los mismos colores._

—_¿Y por qué llorabas Bella? —dijó mirandome fijamente._

_Recordé por qué y sentí mis ojitos llenarse de lagrimas y mi labio inferior temblar._

—_Renee se olvido de mi, digo mi mamá, asi se llama. Ella se olvido de mi y ya no me llevó a la escuela y yo quería ir—dije tratando de no llorar, me daba pena hacer frente a el._

_Tony limpió una lagrima qué se me escapó de mi rostro y yo me sonrojé._

—_No te preocupes Bella, mira vamos a la misma escuela—dijo señalando nuestros uniformes—Te puedes ir conmigo, mi papá me va a llevar._

—_¡¿Enserio? —le pregunté entusiasmada._

—_Sip. Mirá mi mamá no me hizo el almuerzo, ni siquiera se levantó a ella tambien siempre se olvida de mi toma muchas pastillas. Asi qué yo puedo llevarte y tú me das de tu almuerzo ¿te parece? —me preguntó._

—_¡Claro! —le dije feliz, afortunadamente había llevado comida extra para compartir en la hora de almuerzo con los amiguitos qué hiciera._

_Tony me agarró de la mano y me subío a un auto verde. Despues de unos minutos un señor medio gordo y rubio salió de la casa con una niña mas chiquita qué nosotros en brazos._

—_Ella es mi hermanita—me dijo y yo le sonreí a la niña era muy bonita con el cabello algo rizado y bonitos ojos azules pero ella solo me vio sin ninguna expresión._

—_Asi es ella, muy apenas y habla y no es por qué no sepa si no por qué no quiere—me explico._

_Su papá la pusó en el asiento del copiloto y le abrocho el cinturon, depues rodeó el auto y se subió._

—_¿Quién demonios es esa niña? —preguntó y yo me tensé, pensé qué me correría. Tony apretó mi mano y me sonrió._

—_Ella es Bella papá y vendrá con nosotros todos los días, es la vecina—le dijo._

—_Si, como sea—dijo su papá y arrancó el auto._

_Yo me sentía feliz por qué ya tenía quien me llevara a la escuela todos los dias._

—_Gracias Tony, te prometo qué todos los dias llevaré almuerzo para los dos—le dijé y lo abrazé._

_El me dio un besito en la mejilla y yo me sonrojé._

—_De nada Marie._

_¿Marie?_

—_Te dijé qué me gusta Bella—le dije frunciendo el ceño molesta._

—_Si pero a mi me gusta mas Marie, es lindo como tú, asi qué te llamaré Marie—me dijo._

_Yo sonreí…Marie no era tan malo._

_FinFlashBack_

Era la cosa mas tierna y triste qué había oído…Dios mio realmente el vinculo entre Tony y Bella era muy, muy fuerte.

—Y asi lo concí…desde ese momento eramos inseparables, Tony y yo eramos medio "desadaptados" por asi decirlo, a el lo molestaban mucho por qué decían qué era raro y por qué se juntaba con una niña, y a mi las demas niñas no me hablaban para nada cuando lo hacían solo me molestaban y me hacían llorar, pero Tony siempre estaba ahí conmigo cuidandome y haciendome reir—dijó Bella sonriendo.

—Nuestras madres eran un jodido desastre, Renee nunca estaba en la casa, ella ni siquiera sabía quién me llevaba a la escuela, pensaba qué era la tía Vivian. Ellas ya no se hablaban. Y la mamá de Tony era una histerica adicta a los somniferos, su papá no era tampoco el mejor…muy apenas le hacía caso y Tony amaba molestarlo.

—Todas las tardes Tony venía con su hermanita a la casa, cuidabamos de ella, comiamos, haciamos los deberes, jugabamos y mil cosas mas. La mamá de Tony siempre estaba ebria o dormida asi qué no se daba cuenta y bueno cuando Renee llegaba y los veía, los trataba bien.

Suspiró cansada.

—No podría contarte la historia completa sobre nostros por qué hemos vivido una vida juntos. Anthony Stonem era mi amigo, mi compañero y durante muchos años mi mundo, Alice. Crecimos juntos, Tony era mucho mas fuerte qué yo.

—Tony es inteligente, calculador y completamente encantador. Despues de pasar tantos años cuidando de Renee, cuidandola de sus borracheras y sus depreciones simplemente me harte….

Ok, aquí venía lo importante.

—Tony fue mi primer beso, nos besamos por primera vez cuando teníamos once años, fue solo un piquito…pero nuestro primer beso fue a los catoce…

—Estabamos solos en mi casa y simplemente pasó…yo sabía qué el ya había besado antes qué yo pero no me importo. Desde ese día nos besabamos cada qué podíamos…yo sentía cosas por el y el por mi. Y todo era perfecto.

—Despues el conocío a Michelle, teníamos diesiseis y el le pidió ser su novia…yo me sentí muy mal, no entendía por qué no me lo había pedido a mi…el me dijo qué Michelle era una mas, una del monton y qué no era importante para el y qué yo era demasiado importante en su vida y no quería "ensusiarme." Qué yo era mas qué una novia, qué yo era su todo.

Oho oho…

—Una noche Renee trajó a Phill, su nuevo novio…cuando Renee se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena el idiota…trató de pasarse conmigo en la sala.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Dios mio! ¿Qué pasó Bella? —como era posible qué Renee no se diera cuenta de eso…

—Nada, me salí de la casa corriendo y llegué a casa de Tony, toqué la puerta y su hermana me abrió, ella y yo eramos unidas pero de una manera rara, hablabamos muy poco pero sabíamos qué había cariño…Tony estaba con Michelle y bueno…lo estaban haciendo… se oía por toda la casa y yo me estaba muriendo de celos…yo quería ser ella.

Solté un jadeó, no lo pudé evitar, era obvio todo lo qué pasaría despues lo sospechaba por lo qué Renee me contó.

—Esperé a qué terminaran y luego Tony bajó y vio en la sala viendo la tele con Jacob. Jacob era el mejor amigo de Tony, el y yo eramo amigos tambien pero no tan unidos…Tony no permitía qué nos acercaramos mucho.

—Michelle bajo las escaleras acomodandose la blusa, me miró despectivamente y beso a Tony…despues se fue con Jacob, Tony le pidió qué acompañara a Michelle y el acepto…no le quedaba de otra, lo qué Tony decía era una orden para el.

—Tony me llevó a su habitación y …

_Flasback_

_Subimos las escaleras en silencio…lo odiaba, odiaba qué hiciera eso con Michelle y qué a mi no me deseara, digo aunque fuera novio de Michelle, el me besaba de vez en cuando y bueno a mi me encantaban sus besos asi que no me oponía._

_Llegamos a su habitación y el cerró la puerta con seguro._

—_¿Qué tienes Marie? Estas rara—dijo y yo exploté, la cama estaba toda destendida por lo qué acababa de hacer y eso termino por enojarme mas._

—_¿Qué se siente Tony? —le pregunté._

—_¿Qué se siente qué Marie? —me contestó con una pregunta como siempre…le seguí la corriente…_

—_¿Cómo haces qué ella grite asi? ¿Cómo la tocas Tone?._

—_¿Qué te paso Bella?, por qué viniste, dijiste qué no nos veríamos hoy. —cambió de tema._

—_Oh, es qué el nuevo novio de Renee intento manosears mis pechos en la sala mientras Renee estaba en la cocina y ya sabes te necesitaba para olvidar eso y no ponerme a llorar—dijé como si nada._

—_Hijo de puta…y tu Renee es una perra urgida ¿Estas bien? Dime qué no te toco porfavor—dijo enojado._

—_No no lo hizo, te dije qué trato y ya—le dijen acostandome en la cama._

_El suspiró y se sentó en la cama._

—_Hazme olvidar Tony—dije._

_El sé levantó de la cama y fue hacía un cajon, se tardó un poco y luego regreso con un porro, lo encendió y me lo pasó._

—_Fuma Bella—dijo y yo me quedé de piedra, el siempre fumaba hierba frente a mi, incluso se metía otras cosas pero a mi nunca me dejó hacerlo._

—_¿Quiere qué fume hierba?_

_El me miró intenamente y yo conocía esa mirada…algo estaba planeando._

—_Solo aspira el humo y aguantalo lo mas qué puedas Bella, solo hazlo._

_Y por supuesto qué asi lo hice…_

_Unos minutos despues me encontraba feliz, muy feliz y tranquila, me sentía ligerita y me estaba riendo tontamente._

_Tony comenzó a besarme lentamente el cuello,despue mi mandibula hasta llegar a mis labios, me besó apasionadamente y yo le correspondí el beso… despue sin previo aviso Tony comenzó acariciar mi abdomen por debajo de mi blusa, fue subiendo mas y mas hasta llegar a mis pechos._

—_¿Qué haces Tony? —susurré._

—_Estoy demostrandote como lo hago Bella, estoy demostrandote lo qué se siente…y estoy haciendote olvidarlo todo. —dijo en voz baja y peligrosa._

_Gemí cuando estrujó mis pechos, inmediatamente me levantó un poco y me quito la blusa dejandome en sujetador, el cual quito inmediatamente despues._

_Yo estaba en el cielo, por la hierba y por sus caricas, lo único qué podía hacer era gemir._

_El jugueteó con mis pechos, los succiono, los mordió hasta llevarme al orgasmo…si me hizo llegar al orgasmo solo con mis pechos._

_Despues recorrió un camino de besos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi vientre, levanto mi falda y de un tirón me quito la ropa interior._

—_¡Oh por Dios! —gemí cuando sentí su lengua en mi ciltoís y sus manos acaraciando mis muslos y mi trasero._

_Estuvó largo rato haciendome un sexo oral delicioso._

_Me vine dos veces mas._

_Terminé desnuda en su cama y completamente sudada y desorientada._

_Tony me levantó me sentó un poco en la cama._

_Me miró fijamente mientras se desabrochaba el pantalon, se lo quitó junto con los boxer mostrandome su gran erección._

—_Ven aquí Marie, voy a enseñarte a dar un buen oral…aunqué lo qué aprendas solo lo aplicaras en mi nena._

_El nunca me había llamado asi y me encantó lo sexy qué sono._

_Me acequé hasta quedar frente a su erección._

—_Tocala—me dijo._

_Tetativamente la toqué, estaba muy dura y caliente._

—_Lamela como si fuera una paleta—me dijo y asi lo hice, pase mi lengua tímidamente a lo largo de su pene._

—_Ahora metelo a tu boca y succionalo suavemente—lo hice exactamente como el me lo pidio._

_Su respiración se aceleraba cada vez mas, pequeños jadeos salían de sus labios y eso me hacá sentir feliz._

—_Hazlo mas fuerte—gimió._

_Aceleré mis movimientos. Las manos de Tony estaban enredadas en mi cabello marcando el ritmo._

—_Usa un poco tus dientes._

_Mordí suavemente y Tony se separó de mi bruscamente._

_Me tiró en la cama y sentí como algo caliente cayó sobre mi vientre._

_Miré lo qué era y bueno era obvio…_

_Tony me limpió con un pañuelo qué tomo de su mesita de noche. Despues se acosto junto a mi y me abrazó, en un segundo sus labios estuvieron cubriendo los mios suavemente._

—_Mañana cortaré a Michelle._

_Fue todo lo qué escuché antes de caer en la inconciencia._

_FinFlashback._

—Ea fue la primera vez qué hicimos algo asi, no hubieron muchas despues, Tony quería cogerme pero yo no quería que fuera asi…era lo único qué no le había entregado de mi y el no tenía interes en hacerme su novia decía qué nuestra relación era como incestuosa qué me amaba como a una hermana pero me deseaba como un hombre desea una mujer. Si ya sé qué era raro y todo eso pero era su manera de pensar y…

Y asi siguió contandome una y mil cosas ma qué nunca imagine.

.

.

.

—¡Por Dios Bella! El te drogo para fajarte, se aprovecho de qué estabas tan sola y vulnerable, te manejaba a su antojo…¿Qué mas Bella? —grité, era increible…el tipo era un bastardo manipulador, era un demonio…¡Dios! Edward era un angel al lado de el.

Ella cerró los ojos. Y tomo un gran respiró.

—Tony tenía problemas con Josh un tipo de por ahí, Josh era el nuevo "novio" de Michelle…yo sabía qué Tony seguía cogiendose a Michelle y a…mil tipas, yo no quería hacerlo asi qué despues de estar comigo y fajarme un rato se iba con alguna de ella…como Edward.

Mm bueno Edward y Tony si tenían muchas similitudes despues de todo.

—El se vengo de Josh por "bajarle" a Michelle. Asi qué Josh se vengo de el…utilizandome.

—¡¿Qué? —ok oficialmente odiaba a Tony.

—Una noche fuimos todos a un bar,todo estaba muy bien hasta qué Tony desapareció al parecer se había ido con una rubia…el caso es qué yo me enojé y tomé mucho y me fui a bailar sola. Luego Josh apareció detrás de mi mientras bailaba y comenzó a bailar pegado a mi.

—¡Y luego! —grité.

—Josh me dio una pastilla de algo, despues de eso no recuerdo nada…desperté en la cama de un hospital al siguiente día, Tony estaba ahí con Jacob, ellos me explicaron lo qué pasó y por qué Josh hizo eso, el sabía lo importante qué era yo para Tony y como el se había vuelto a coger a Michelle y aparté como los separó el se vengó…yo…ya no pudé mas y lo mande a la mierda Alice.

—Caí en depreción y comenzé a tomar mucho en mi casa, sola. Le dije a Renee qué no dejara entrar a Tony ni me pasara llamadas de el, incluso cambié mi número de celular…solo vi a Jacob una vez mas, me dijo que Tony estaba pensando en secuestrarme o algo asi…Renee le dijo a Charlie qué viniera a verme qué me estaba muriendo—rodo los ojos—Charlie llegó, invitó a salir a Renee, se reconciliaron y Renee tomo la desición de mudarnos aquí…vine sin despedirme de el ni nada y el jamas me dijó un te amo…hasta ahora.

¡No! No, dime qué no.

—¿Qué quieres decir con qué hasta ahora? —practicamente grité.

Bella se quedó en silencio unos minutos…

—¡Bella! —grité.

—¡El ha vuelto Alice! ¡Ha vuelto! Me ha llamado y…y me dijo qué me ama ¡me ama! Y me dijo qué yo era de el, qué no podía estar con Edward, qué eso estaba mal y qué el lucharía por mi y qué no jugaría limpio…estoy segura qué pronto vendre por mi. —dijo Bella histericamente.

—¡Tienes qué hablar con Edward y contarle todo antes de qué Tony venga o de con el! Tu sabes qué esto puede joderlo todo con Edward…tienes qué decirselo.

—Lo sé Alice pero tengo miedo, miedo de perderlo y de qué nunca me vuelva a querer…no podría soportarlo. —gritó Bella.

Dios…esta pregunta iba a ser dificil…mas bien era la respuesta la qué iba a odiar.

—¿Aun quieres a Tony? —le pregunté.

Ella se quedó en silencio…

—Si—dijo simplemente. Lo sabía.

—¿Tanto como a Edward?.

—No Alice, no es lo mismo…a Edward lo amo y a Tony lo ame por costumbre…no son para nada lo mismo.

¡Dios mio! Esto era peor de lo qué pensé…

Iba a preguntar otra cosa pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió…

Edward y Jasper estaban ahí parados frente a nosotras.

¡Mierda!

¡Por qué no cerré la puerta con seguro!

Esto no esta nada bieeeeeeen…

**

* * *

**

Lo siento!

**Les juro qué tenía planeado subirlo a las 12 pero llegue hasta la una a mi casa.**

**Y morí por los Reviews!**

**No tengo palabras para agradecerleeees se los juro,,,!**

**Gracias a esos reviews quizé mejorar el cap y lo reescribi hasta las cuatro de la mañana ¡**

**Y he aquí lo malo de la historia…..**

**Mi papá se levantó y bueno yo estoy es tetras asi qué estoy de vacaciones…pero a el no le pareció qué estuviera en la lap hasta las cuatro de la mañana y me la quito….**

**Lo odio!**

**El caso es qué hasta ahorit PUDE SUBIR EL CAP!**

**LES JURO QUÉ PUSE TODO MI CORAZON EN ESTE CAP!**

**HE ESTADO PENSANDO EN HACER OUTTAKES DE ESTA HISTORIA SOBRE LO QUE PASÓ ENTRE BELLA Y TONY POR QUE TENGO UN MILLON DE IDEAS SOBRE ELLOS Y TAMBIEN SOBRE LA HISTORIA ENTRE JASPER Y ALICE ASI COMO LA VIDA DE EDWARD ANTES DE BELLA!**

**¿LES GUSTARÍA?**

**COMENTEN!**

**RECUEERDEN QUÉ A TODAS LES DEJARÉ ADELANTO CHICAS! TODAS LAS QUE DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Y EL PROX CAP SERÁ UN ENOOOOOOORME LEMMON DE BELLA Y EDWARD AHAHAA**

**SU PRIMERA VEZ!**

**PROMETIDO NO ME TARDARÉ MUCHOOOOOOO!**

**NOS VEMOS MAS TARDE EN FRIENDSHIP WITH SEX! SORRY POR LOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA PERO MI MAMA ME HABLA Y YA NO PUEDO REVISARLO!**

**YA ESTA EL CAP!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**EFFYLOVE**


	14. Bittersweet

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mia.**

**Summary: Como es que yo Edward Cullen,el tipo mas caliente de Forks no ha cogido en seis malditos meses...Facíl todo la jodida culpa es de mi sexy y caliente obsesion...Mi novia Bella LEMMONS OCC.**

* * *

My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, you have found peace  
You were searching for release

You gave it all, into the call  
You took a chance and  
You took a fall for us

You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully  
You taught me honor, you did it for me

Tonight you will sleep for good  
You will wait for me my love

Now I am strong (Now I am strong)  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am home

My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind

My love, look what you can do  
I am mending, I'll be with you

You took my hand added a plan  
You gave me your heart  
I asked you to dance with me

You loved honestly  
Did what you could release

I know you're pleased to go  
I won't relieve this love

Now I am strong (Now I am strong)  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am home

…

**Drama!**

**My Love-Sia.**

**Epov.**

_Una hora y media despues, seis cervezas cada uno mas tres shots de tequila…_

—¡Puta madre! Ya no lo soportó, necesito verla ¡Ya! —estaba desesperado, no sabía nada de mi Bella y la pendeja de Alice no contestaba su celular,el de Bella sonaba y me mandaba a buzón.

Esto era una mierda.

Emmett estaba todo ebrió en el balcón de mi habitación…llorando.

Si, el idiota estaba llorando como niñita, la razón obviamente era Rosalie la perra infiel y manipuladora. Me sentía mal de verlo así, simplemente estaba ahí llorando sin decir una palabra, lagrimas caía silenciosas por sus mejillas, se veía perdido y desolado…no tenía idea de qué la amara tanto.

Jasper estaba tirado en la alfombra perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando llegó había preguntado por Alice como quien no quiere la cosa pero al pendejo se le notaba la ansiedad de saber sobre ella.

¿Cuándo mierdas aceptaría qué no puede vivir sin ella?...literalmente el pendejo no puede estar sin mi hermana, me consta.

—No puedo creer qué no me haya dado cuenta antes—dijo Emmett derrepente.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Jasper.

—Lo qué Rosalie sentía por Edward, era mas qué obvio, muchas veces la vi mirandoté—dijó viendome. —Odiaba qué tú no le prestaras atención, qué pasaras de ella, siempre te insulta mas de la cuenta y todo es referente a "tus conquistas" y a lo "cerdo" qué eres, siempre le metía idas en la cabeza a Bella para qué te dejara—suspiró—no sé si pueda seguir con ella—dijo en un murmullo triste.

Yo me quedé en silencio, no sabía qué decirle por qué yo no tenía idea de que Rosalie fuera tan enferma y estupida, realmente la odiaba, ahora entiendo la forma tan cruel de tratar a Tanya cuando nos encontró hoy, esa furia en su mirada… y según ella lo hacía todo por Bella, para qué yo no le hiciera daño cuando lo qué ella quería era tenerme en su cama.

Idiota.

—Todos cometemos errores…estoy seguro qué Rosalie hacía todo eso de manera inconciente y hoy finalmente se dio cuenta qué lo hacía por su vanidad…no se confundan chicos, esto no es por Edward, es simplemente su orgullo herido y algo de envidia hacía Bella al ver qué ella lograba volverte loco solo con una mirada. Ustedes saben lo vanidosa qué es Rose y piensa qué es la chica mas deseable y hermosa de Forks y pues ver como una completa extraña qué en opinio de Rose no le llega ni a los talones en belleza te conquistó de esa manera, simplemente la jodió y bueno Rosalie es muy buena para reprimir emociones asi qué realmente no era conciente de lo qué hacía...no la juzguén todos aquí la hemos cagado—dijo Jasper e tono tranquilizdor y de cierta manera protegiendo a Rosalie, tratando de salvar su relación con Emmett.

—Date un tiempo Emmett, tranquilizate y analizá la situación antes de tomar una decisión—finalizó.

—¡Eso es lo qué he estado haciendo desde qué me enteré de lo ocurrido! —grito Emmett.

—Tranquilizate hermano—le dije tratando de acercarme a el.

—¡No Edward! Ustedes no saben lo qué se siente saber qué realmente no conoces bien a la persona qué amas. Yo hablé con ella y…las cosas de las qué me habló… lo qué dices no es cierto Jasper, ella sabía lo qué hacía, una parte de ella se arrepentía de joder la relación de Edward y Bella pero la otra parte egoísta de ella siempre fue mas fuerte…¡Dios mio! Ella sabé tantó Edward, Bella le confió muchas cosas y ella planeaba usarlas en tu contra para terminar su relación haciendote quedar como el malo de la historia—dijo y sé tapo la cara con ambas manos.

Nos quedamos en silencio escuchando los pequeños sollozos de Emmett, nunca habíamos vivido algo asi, todo siempre era superficial y divertido antes, ahora todo esta lleno de drama y mierdas deprimentes.

No quería ni pensar en todo lo qué Rosalie le dijo a mi Bella, probablemente ella era en gran parte culpable de las inseguridades de mi princesa y de su manera de ser tan…cerrada hacía mi.

Desde el principio de nuestra relación Bella era muy renuente al contacto fisico conmigo y era muy tímida, pero al mismo tiempo era dulce, muy dulce y había veces en las qué se dejaba llevar como aquella vez en mi habitación despues de estudiar pero siempre había algo qué la detenía, era como un muró invisible entre los dos qué ella construía y no me cabía duda de qué Rosalie le lavaba el cerebro y eso sumado a sus inseguridades la detenía en el acto.

Maldita perra.

—Por eso Bella siempre era tan renuente a estar conmigo, mi niña es muy sensible, inexperta e inocente, la pobrecita tiene muchas inseguridades y eso sumado a los lavados de cerebro de Rosalie la jodía, la maldita es una perra manipuladora—dijo con coraje.

Emmett comenzó a negar con la cabeza. —No quería decirlo, no quería decirlo—murmuraba una y otra vez.

—¿Qué Emmett qué no querías decir? —pregunté.

—Qué las cosas tal vez no son como parecen Edward, no le cargues toda la culpa a Rose de los errores de Bella…—se removió inquieto—hubó algo qué Rosalie mencionó, no entendí muy bien por qué todo lo dijo muy rapido y llorando pero… es sobre Bella y…

Mierda, no probablemente era una intriga de Rosalie y no permitiría qué ensuciara el nombre de mi angel.

—¿De qué jodidos hablas Emmett? —gruñi.

—No sé Edward, no sé si a mi me corresponde decirtelo es sobre algo personal de ella, no es algo qué…—dijo nervioso.

Y una mierda, primero Carlisle y luego Emmett, ¡Por Dios! Bella era mi jodida novia y yo necesitaba saber todo sobre ella.

—¡¿Y qué Emmett? —grité con el corazón en la mano, sabía qué algo me ocultaba Alice y tenía la ligera corazonada de qué esto se relacionaba con eso qué ocultaba.

Rogaba qué fuera una pendejada o una intriga de Rosalie, aunqué mi corazon me decía otra cosa.

Emmett se pasó las manos por el cabello nervioso.

—¡Dime! —grité histerico.

Jasper se levantó de la alfombra y camino hacía mi. —Calma Edward—dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

Emmett suspiró. —Antes de qué te diga, recuerda lo qué dijiste hace rato, qué hablarías con Bella y qué pondrían las cartas sobre la mesa… no te ciegues Edward no vuelvas actuar impulsivamente—dijo con seriedad.

Dios, esto ya no me estaba gustando nada.

Un nudó se formo automaticamente en mi estomagó ante sus palabras, las manos me sudaba frió y la ligera ebriedad qué tenía encima se me había bajado en ese mismo segundo.

—Prometelo Edward—dijo Jasper a mi lado.

—Lo prometo, pero dime por favor Emmett, Carlisle tambien sabé algo de Bella qué yo no sé, inclusó Alice y ahora me enteró qué Rosalie tambien por lo cual esto no es cualquier cosa…entiendeme Emmett necesito saber—dije con desesperación.

—Ok, te lo diré…—suspiró—dijó qué la noche de la fieste de Tyler, despues de qué Bella te encontrará en el baño con Jessica, Tanya fue a fastidiar a Bella cuando ella corrió al auto de Alice y le mostro varios mensajes tuyos asi como le dijo de tus otras infidelidades—jodida Denali, ya me debe muchas—Bella estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas asi qué Rose le dio una botella de vodka para qué se embriagará, dijo qué Bella se tomo media botella de un tragó sin vomitar ni nada—¿mi Bella hizo eso? —asi qué para cuando llegaron a la casa de Bella ella estaba completamente ebriá—suspiró y me miró a los ojos—dijo qué Bella comenzó hablar, decía qué no era suficiente para nadie…qué no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos.

_¡¿LOS DOS?_

Sentí como el airé abandonó mis pulmones y una opresión en el pecho, Jasper apretó su agarré en mi hombro.

—¿Los dos?…—pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Si, los dos…Rosalie dijo qué estaba medio dormida y qué escuchó a Bella y a Renee discutiendo, Bella no paraba de llorar y de decir cosas sobre…¡Dios! —dijo Emmett pasando nerviosamente sus manos sobre su rostro.

Yo me sentía como una mierda en ese momento. Había alguien en la vida de mi Bella antes de mi y yo no tenía idea, una mezcla de dolor, desesperación y corajé se formaba poco a poco en mi interior.

Me negaba a creer eso.

—Dilo, Emmet, maldita sea ¡dilo! —grité.

—Decía cosas sobre un tal Tony, Edward.—dijo Emmett miradome fijamente.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé caer sobre mi cama, por alguna razón la mención de ese nombre literalmente me jodió, sin conocer al tipo ya comenzaba a sentir odio creciendo en mi interior.

—¿Qué cosas? —gruñí aun con los ojos cerrados.

—No sé Edward, Rose solo dijo qué el era la causa de qué Bella fuera insegura y qué todo lo ocurrido entre Bella y el…te jodería la vida.

Sentí un frió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, me sentía completamente perdido, enojado…desilusionado.

—¡¿Por qué mierda no me lo dijiste antes? —rugí—¡¿Qué no pensabas decirmelo? —quería gritar, quería golpear a alguien, quería destrozar algo.

¡Puta madre!

¡La amo! La amo con todo lo qué tengo, con todo lo qué soy, confíe en ella ciegamente, le abrí mi corazón, la dejé entrar…

Me sentía morir.

—Calmaté Edward, no pensaba decirtelo por qué sentía qué no era algo qué yo no debía hacer, qué era algo qué Bella tarde o temprano te diría y por qué temía esta reacción…pero al oirte culpar a Rosalie por todo y hablar de Bella de esa manera exploté…Edward hay cosas en Bella qué no cuadran, ella es muy misteriosa… es decir, tú sabes qué nunca nos a hablado de su vida e New York, nunca nos a hablado de sus amistades y de lo qué vivió ahí, es como si no hubiera un antes en su vida…ella es hermosa Edward y tiene algo qué atraé, sinceramente no creo qué nadie la haya notado antes, digo tú Edward Cullen, el cabron qué puede tener a quien se le de la regalada gana se fijó en ella…creo qué hubo alguien en su vida, alguien muy importante Edward…

—¡No! —rugí—esto es un jodido invento de Rosalie, Emmett. No permitiré una intriga mas entre nosotros—no podía ser, Bella me lo hubiera dicho…ella era mia y solo mia de nadie mas.

La habitación estaba en silencio, la tensión estaba latente en el aire, todo estaba pasando muy rapido…las verdades salían a la luz.

—Edward…Alice estuvó con ella esa noche, toda la noche…ella debe saberlo—dijo Jasper.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, podía sentir las lagrimas en mis ojos, me sentía traicionado por las personas qué mas amaba en la vida.

No podía hacerme el tonto, era obvio qué algo estaba ocurriendo. Bella estaba comportandosé muy extraño…y Alice…ella dijo qué…

¡Mierda!

_FlashBack_

—_Hay veces que no entiendo porque te volviste tan cabrón Edward, tú no eres asi y lo sabes, tú y Bella son almas gemelas …pero no el Edward valemadrista que se coge a todo el instituto y que es el mas popular, si no el Edward sensible ,el que toca el piano y le gusta leer ,que es pacifico , qué valora a las personas y es un perfecto caballero. Solo te digo esto porque te amo mucho y Bella es como mi hermana y realmente la quiero como mi cuñada toda la vida…si no te comportas como el verdadero Edward la vas a perder porque Bella merece mas que la persona que eres ahora, tengo el presentimiento que hay algo en el pasado de Bella que oculta y es algo muy fuerte que puede volver,asi que porfavor se digno de ella Edward o perderas a tu alma gemela.Y no te preocupes por mi hermano, yo estoy tratando de salvar a la mía._

_FinFlashBack_

El…el es su maldito pasado, el es lo qué Bella me oculta…¡No! No podía ser.

—¡Esto es un jodido inventó de Rosalie! —grité—¡Ella es mia, solo ha estado conmigo, ella es inocente, no es cierto! ¡Es mentira!.

—Calmaté Edward—dijo Jasper.

—¡Y una mierda qué me calmó! —grité y salí de la habitación directo a la habitación de Alice dondé se encontraba Rosalie.

No le iba a permitir ensuciar el nombre de mi angel.

—¡No Edward! ¡dejala en paz! —gritó Emmett tras de mi pero poco me importo.

Llegué a la habitación de Alice y la abrí de golpe, Rosalie se encontraba hecha un ovillo en la cama y continuaba sollozando.

_Hipocrita._

Obviamente se exaltó cuando abrí la puerta de esa manera, ya qué de un saltó se levantó y sé sentó en la cama contraríada.

Me acerqué a ella hasta quedar frente a frente, pudé ver miedo reflejado en sus ojos y no era para menos estaba seguro qué en mi rostro se reflejaba la furía qué estaba sintiendo.

—¡En este jodido momento me vas aclarar todo Rosalie Hale! —grite como energumenó, ella se encogió un poco, pero inmediatamente adoptó su posé altanera.

—De qué demonios hablas Cullen—dijo entrecerrando los ojos viendome con coraje.

—¡De todas las pendejadas qué le dijiste a Emmett sobre Bella!

Ella me miró con indiferencia. —No sé de qué jodidos me hablas Cullen.

¡_Maldita perra!_

—Sabes bien de qué habló Rosalie, habló de la noche de la fiesta de Tyler y de lo qué supuestamente Bella dijo sobre…un tal Tony—dijé con voz fria, viendola fijamente.

Rosalie abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Emmett! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Emmett entró corriendon como alma qué lleva el diablo, completamente alterado, obviamente pensaba qué le había hecho algo a Rosalie.

—¡Por qué mierdas le contasté! —gritó Rosalie—T e dije qué no le dijeras nada, por qué demonios no me hiciste caso.

—El te estaba hechando la culpa de todo, decía qué por tú culpa Bella era asi con el y tu y yo sabemos qué no es asi Rosalie, Edward merecer saber la verdad—dijo Emmett seriamente.

—Anda Rosalie, dimelo todo, quiero escucharlo de tus labios—dije mirandola a los ojos fijamente, yo sabía como deslumbrar a las mujeres y en este momento estaba aplicando me magia en ella, necesitaba qué aceptará sus mentiras y qué de pasó Emmett se diera cuenta de le perra qué era.

Tal comoo predijé ella se perdió en mi mirada, pudé escuchar a Emmett gruñir tras de mi, literalmente gruño.

—Dimelo Rosalie—le dije en voz baja y seductora, la muy idiota estaba cayendo.

Suspiró fuerte y cerró los ojos. —Sé qué no vas a creerme despues de todo esto, pero no quiero lastimar a Bella…yo no sé mucho del tema en cuestión Edward y realmente no creo ser para nada la indicada en decirte esto, creo qué ya jodí demasiado a nuestro pequeño grupo y sé qué Alice y Bella me odiaran por esto pero lo qué le dije a Emmett es verdad, ellas no saben las cosas qué escuché y claramente Bella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, ella estaba dolída por tú traición y…bueno aquello le trajó amargos recuerdos—dijo evitando mi mirada.

Mi corazón latía desbocado, me sentía enfermo. Las palabras de Rosalie se escuchaban sinceras no había rastro de malicia en ellas, la conocía de practicamente toda la vida, ella no estaba mientiendo.

—Quiero escucharlo Rosalie—mi voz sonó extraña, temblorosa. Me sentía debil y enfermo.

—Edward, habla con Bella por favor—dijo suplicante—no me hagas decirlo a mi.

—¡Dimelo! —grité.

Rosalie me miró con lagrimas en los ojos. —Ya lo sabes todo Edward, estoy segura qué Emmett ya te contó todo…eso fue todo lo qué escuché—dijo en un susurro.

Suspiré con fuerza tratando de tranquilizarme.

—Dimelo Rosalie—dije entre dientes, estaba a un paso de explotar.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres qué te diga qué ya no sepas? —gritó histerica. —¡Ella dijo qué nunca es suficiente para nadie! Qué no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos, qué los dos solo la utilizaban, qué no era sufieciente mujer para ser deseada, qué…—se quedó callada.

—¡¿Qué? —grite desesperado, cada palabra taladraba mi alma.

—Qué nunca la amaron…ninguno de los dos. Lloró toda la noche, repetía tú nombre y el de el—terminó en un susurro.

Jamas en mi vida me había sentido tan perdido, nunca había experimentado el dolor, realmente nunca había sentido de verdad…

Y este era el motivo, el principal.

Pensé qué mi princesa jamas llegaría, pero aun asi tuvé oportunidades de ser amado y tal vez amar a cambió…pero sabía qué el amar era jugarselo todo, era realmente poner tú corazón en manos de la persona amada y esa persona podía destruirlo en un instante.

Bella me estaba rompiendo el corazón.

_¿Lo habría amado?_

_¿Quién era el?_

_¿Qué tan importante era en su vida?_

_¿Por qué me lo ocultó?_

—_Por qué aun le importa_—decía una voz en mi interior.

La habitación estaba en silencio, me sentía roto, pero la furia qué sentía era lo qué me dejaba seguir en pie.

Ahora necesitaba escucharlo de Bella, quería respuestas...en este momento la amaba y la odiaba con la misma intensidad.

No sabía qué tan grave era el asunto pero algo me decía qué era mucho y no sabía qué sería de mi…que sería de nosotros despues de descubrirlo todo.

—Anthony Stonem—dijo Rosalie derrepente—ese es su nombre…Bella y el se conocén desde los seis o siete años, estuvieron juntos por años, Bella siempre estaba a su lado…Renee pensaba qué era como un hermano para Bella, por qué su relación era muy fuerte, tanto qué casi la destruye…nunca fueron novios, pero Renee piensa qué no fueron simplemente amigos despues de todo…ella le dijo a Alice qué ella dejaba a Bella sola mucho tiempo y qué el siempre estaba ahí con ella, qué era una relación enfermiza, qué el es un manipulador qué jugaba con ella y con toda la gente qué tenía alrededor, un mismisimo demonio sin sentimientos, asi lo describió.

_Anthony Stonem._

Su nombre se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez, lo odiaba literalmente sentía odio correr por mis venas y eso qué no lo conocía pero me bastaba con saber lo qué dijo Rosalie para odiarlo ¿qué demonios le hizo a Bella?.

—Perdoname Edward, lo siento tanto te lo juró qué lo siento,qué estoy arrepentida…habla con Bella, Edward ella te adora te lo juró, ella a sufrido por ti y te juro qué te adora, el solo fue parte de tú pasado, dale la oportunidad de explicarte—dijo desesperada.

—Recuerda qué lo qué no fue en tu año…—dijo Emmett en tono alegré tratando de aligerar la situación.

No lo estaba logrando, nada podía alegrarme en estos momentos.

—Jasper—dijé con una voz qué no reconocí como la mia—Llevame a casa de Bella por favor—Jasper asintió en silencio.

—Edward…—dijo Emmett, sabía por dondé iba pero esto no podía esperar mas.

—No, Emmett tengó qué verla ahora, necesito escucharlo de sus labios, necesito saberlo todo lo qué ella no fue capaz de confiarme—llamenmé masoquista pero necesitaba saberlo.

—Vamos Edward…yo tambien necesito hablar con Alice—dijo Jasper caminando hacía la puerta.

—Pero…Jasper necesito ir a casa—dijo Rosalie.

—Yo te llevó Rosalie—murmuró Emmett, claramente pudé ver como los ojos de Rosalie brillaron de emoción.

Estaba claro qué lo amaba, yo solo era un capricho para ella y estaba seguro qué Emmett iba a perdonarla.

_¿Podría yo hacer lo mismo con Bella?_

No lo sabía en este momento, no hasta saber qué ocurrió y todo lo qué me ocultó.

Jasper y yo salimos de la habitación en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, aun qué yo realmente no estaba pensando en nada claro.

Mi mente divaga en una y mil situaciones y tambien recordaba cada momento vivido con mi niña, recordaba nuestro primer beso, la tarde de ayer dondé no podíamos dejar de tocarnos…

Yo pensaba qué era el primero en su vida, aun no habíamos tenido sexo pero se le acercaba demasiado, conocía cada hermos rincon de su cuerpo y ella sabía como ponerme a mil…el solo hecho de pensarl en los brazos de otro me enfermaba.

Salimos de la casa, afortunadamente no apareció por ningun lado Esme o Carlisle, no estaba en este momento para sus sermones.

Entramos al auto de Jasper y en silencio hicimos el recorrido a casa de Bella, realmente agradecía el silencio de Jasper, el me conocía mejor qué a nadie y sabía qué en este momento necesitaba un rato solo con mis pensamientos.

Quería planear de qué manera iba a confrontarla, sabía qué yo le debía una disculpa por la manera en la qué la traté hace un rato, pero no se la daría no hasta saberlo todo…tal vez no la merecía.

No pude evitar estremecerme ante esa idea, yo la amaba y estaba seguro qué nunca volvería a sentir algo tan intenso y el miedo me consumía al pensar qué elegí a la persona equivocada.

Tal vez debí apegarme al plan, andar con Tanya y no haberme dejado llevar por el hechizo del hermoso angel qué llegó a Forks…

—Tal vez me equivoqué Jasper, no elegí bien a la mujer a la qué le abrí mi corazón—dije con tristeza.

Jasper y yo hacíamos mil idioteces juntos, pero sabía qué el era bueno escuchando y qué cuando la cosa se ponía sería podía contar con el incondicionalmente. La culpa de haberlo golpeado de la manera en qué lo hice me pesaba enormemente en este momento en el qué no estaba nada seguro de Bella.

—No Edward, eso no sé eligé, si tú amas a Bella es por qué asi es como tenía qué ser, uno se enamora de quien debe enamorarse—suspiró—qué mas quisiera yo qué poder amar a Alice, yo estoy conciente de todo lo qué ella me a dado pero lamentablemente yo amo a María…no me ciego sé qué María tiene algunos errores pero no me importa, los acepto asi como ella acepta los mios. Edward ella sabe de Alice y le duele pero lo acepta, sabe qué yo no puedo estar sin Alice asi qué no dice nada y yo sé qué suena enfermizo pero asi es mi relación. Amo a María pero no puedo estar sin Alice y las cosas son asi, asi funcionan y mientras funcione nada cambiará.

Sabía de lo jodidode la relación de Alice y Jasper pero no sabía qué María estaba involucrada…

—Mierda, María debe amarte mucho para aguantarte—dije y sonó como toda una jodida indirecta hacía mi y mi situación con Bella.

Llegamos a la casa de Bella, ni la patrulla ni el auto de Renee se encontraba ahí, la casa estaba a oscuras y podía apostar a qué la jodida puerta de entrada estaba abierta.

Abrí la puerta del auto y antes de salir Jasper me detuvó. —Solo recuerda todo lo qué Bella te a perdonado Edward, no actues como un patán insensible, escuchala y perdonala, lo qué sea fue en su pasado y tú eres su jodido presente, no tires todo ese amor, no seas pendejo—me dijo seriamente y asentí incapaz de decir nada mas.

Salimos del auto y caminamos hacía la casa, una vez qué estuvimos en la puerta giré la perilla y si estaba abierta.

¿Cómo le hija del jefe de policía era tan idiota como para dejar la puerta abierta?

Entramos a la casa, podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón y esa opresión en mi pecho, con cada paso qué daba me sentía como un condenado a muerte qué iba caminando hacía el momento de su ejecucion, podía sonar exagerado pero me imagino qué asi debe sentirse, pues sabes qué tú vida se terminará y para mi perder a Bella significa dejar de vivir.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio y llegamos rapidamente a la habitación de Bella, Jasper y yo nos miramos a los ojos, pusé mi mano en la perilla de la puerta pero la voz de Alice me detuvó en el acto.

—¡Por Dios Bella! El te drogo para fajarte, se aprovecho de qué estabas tan sola y vulnerable, te manejaba a su antojo…¿Qué mas Bella? —mis manos se convirtieron en puños ante esas palabras, era obvio qué hablaban de el, yo jamas drogué a Bella para fajarla y ella no estaba sola y vulnerable, cerré los ojos con fuerza… _fajar…_el la tocó, no era completamente mia como yo creía.

_¿Por qué demonios se hacía la inocente si el ya la había fajado?_

¿Ella estaba jugando conmigo? ¿Sé estaba burlando de mi?

La voz de Bella me trajó a la realidad.—Tony tenía problemas con Josh un tipo de por ahí, Josh era el nuevo "novio" de Michelle…yo sabía qué Tony seguía cogiendose a Michelle y a…mil tipas mas, yo no quería hacerlo asi qué despues de estar comigo y fajarme un rato se iba con alguna de ella…como Edward.

¡Mierda! Tiene qué estarme jodiendo ¿Cuántas jodidad veces el la tocó? ¿Sé lo hizó como yo se lo hago? ¿era tan intensó? ¿hasta dondé llegaron?. Por lo menos me quedaba claro qué no sé había acostado con el pero eso no era algo qué me hiciera sentir mejor…oirlo de sus labios me estaba matando pero era masoquista y quería seguir.

—El se vengo de Josh por "bajarle" a Michelle. Asi qué Josh se vengo de el…utilizandome—dijo Bella.

_¡Utilizandola!_

_¿Quién jodidos era ese penedjo y quien era esa tipa?_

—¿De qué mierda habla? —dije entre dientes.

Jasper pusó una mano sobre mi hombro y lo miré. —Al parecer para vengarzé de ese tal Tony por cogerse a la tal Michelle el tipo Josh utilizó a Bella…ese jodido Tony se ve qué le traía problemas—dijo negando con la cabeza.

Yo sentía mucho miedo en ese momento, tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado me preocupaba Bella, no sabía bien qué había pasado pero no podía soportar el hecho de qué alguien el haya hecho daño, tambien sentía coraje por sus palabras, so voz se oía cansada, fastidiada y yo solo podía preguntarme por qué no me dijo nada de esto antes.

El odio prevalecía frente a todo esto, el odio hacía Tony Stonem y cada minuto crecía mas.

—¡¿Qué? ¡—gritó Alice.

—Una noche fuimos todos a un bar, todo estaba muy bien hasta qué Tony desapareció al parecer se había ido con una rubia…el caso es qué yo me enojé y tomé mucho y me fui a bailar sola. Luego Josh apareció detrás de mi mientras bailaba y comenzó a bailar pegado a mi.

_¿Bar? ¿celos? Bella tomando y bailando sola dejando qué un tipo se restregara contra ella._

_Esta no era mi Bella, no era mi princisesa…_

—¡Y luego! —gritó Alice.

—Josh me dio una pastilla de algo, despues de eso no recuerdo nada…desperté en la cama de un hospital al siguiente día, Tony estaba ahí con Jacob, ellos me explicaron lo qué pasó y por qué Josh hizo eso, el sabía lo importante qué era yo para Tony y como el se había vuelto a coger a Michelle y aparté como los separó el se vengó…yo…ya no pudé mas y lo mande a la mierda Alice.

Todo fue por el, por el ese idiota la drogó y sabe Dios qué cosas le hizo. Quería golpear algo, quería gritar pero mas qué nada quería llorar. Yo no conocía este lado de Bella,.

_¿Estaría fingíendo todo este tiempo?_

La sola idea de eso me desgarraba el alma.

—Caí en depresión y comenzé a tomar mucho en mi casa, sola. Le dije a Renee qué no dejara entrar a Tony ni me pasara llamadas de el, incluso cambié mi número de celular…solo vi a Jacob una vez mas, me dijo que Tony estaba pensando en secuestrarme o algo asi…Renee le dijo a Charlie qué viniera a verme qué me estaba muriendo—dijo Bella con sarcasmo—Charlie llegó, invitó a salir a Renee, se reconciliaron y Renee tomo la desición de mudarnos aquí—¿Fue por eso qué se mudaron? ¿Ella se estaba volviendo alcoholica o algo asi por ese tipo? ¡Dios mio! Qué mas me falta por saber—…vine sin despedirme de el ni nada y el jamas me dijó un te amo…hasta ahora.

Mi corazón literalmente se saltó un latido por sus palabras. _¿hasta ahora? ¿sigue hablando con el?...¿LE DIJO QUÉ LA AMABA?_

En ese momento la odie, la odie con todo mi ser. Ella sigue hablando con el a mis espaldas, solo me a estado engañando con su posé de niña buena…yo admiraba lo diferente qué era del resto, su inocencia y ella solo era una…

—¡Jodida zorra! —dije entre dientes, estaba apunto de golpear la puerta cuando Jasper me detuvó. Lo miré y se veía enojado.

—No la llames asi pendejo, te dije muy en claro qué no te pusieras asi cabrón y ni te pongas de victima con la pendejada de qué no confía en ti. Tú te cogiste a mil tipas andando con ella, tenías triós, te ibas a quedara dormir a casa de Tanya y al otro dia ella era el hazme reir de la escuela y aun asi te perdono y se aguanto, a pesar de qué estas igual de jodido qué ese tal Tony. Ese cabrón fue su primera experiencia amorosa como la tuya fue Tanya aunque lo niegues, ella es lo mas cercano qué has tenido al amor antes de Bella, obviemente Bella despues de todo lo qué pasó con el se le hizo dificíl confiar y aun mas en ti qué por lo qué veo eres una jodida copia de ese tipo y ella aun asi te dio una oportunidad. Aquí y en china eso es amor—dijo sin respirar y rapido, por un momento me imaginé qué era Alice…

Ok, tenía razón pero eso no me bajaba el jodido coraje qué traía encima.

—¿Qué quieres decir con qué hasta ahora? —gritó Alice despues de unos minutos de silencio.

_Si Bella qué quieres decir con eso…_

De nuevo todo se quedó en silencio.

_¡Contesta! Maldita sea._

—¡Bella! —grito Alice con desesperación.

—¡El ha vuelto Alice! ¡Ha vuelto! Me ha llamado y…y me dijo qué me ama ¡me ama! Y me dijo qué yo era de el, qué no podía estar con Edward, qué eso estaba mal y qué el lucharía por mi y qué no jugaría limpio…estoy segura qué pronto vendra por mi. —dijo Bella completamente histerica.

Sentí bilis en mi garganta, sentía calor por todo el cuerpo, los puños me dolían de lo fuerte qué los estaba apretando.

_¡Ella es mia! ¡solo mia! Si el maldito viene, juro por lo mas sagrado qué tampoco jugaré limpió. Nadie me quita lo qué es mio…y ¡joder! Bella lo será por completo, por venganza o por lo qué sea pero aun qué tenga qué obligarla la voy hacer mia._

_No voy a esperar, no será romantico…la trataré como lo qué es, solo buscaré mi propia satisfacción, saciare las ansias qué tengo de su cuerpo y despues…la haré sufrir._

—¡Tienes qué hablar con Edward y contarle todo antes de qué Tony venga o de con el! Tu sabes qué esto puede joderlo todo con Edward…tienes qué decirselo—gritó Alice histerica.

_Demasiado tardé hermanita, ya me enteré de toda esta mierda._

—Lo sé Alice pero tengo miedo, miedo de perderlo y de qué nunca me vuelva a querer…no podría soportarlo. —gritó Bella y eso me desarmó y sacó de mi mente todos los retorcidos pensamientos qué estaba teniendo,escuchar la angustia en su voz…

_¡Yo tampoco puedo soportar perderte pero me traicionaste y no se realmente quien eres!_

Sentí las lagrimas caer libremente por mis mejillas y ni siquiera me importaba ocultarlas, sentía demasiado dolor, odio…y amor.

Jasper pasó un brazo por mis hombros tratando de darme su apoyo, y se lo agradecía tanto, en estes momentos sabía cuanto valía Jasper para mi.

—¿Aun quieres a Tony? —escuché la pequeña voz de mi hermana preguntarle a Bella.

Dejé de respirar en ese momento.

_¡Vamos Bella, dale el tiro de gracia a mi corazón! ¡Destruyelo!_

No hubo respuesta, solo silencio, me estaba matando la espera…

—Si—dijo su hermosa voz.

_Si lo quería, aun lo quería._

Sollocé debilmente, me sentía como una jodida niñita de cinco años pero no me importaba, esto dolía como el infierno, mi corazón se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Jasper apretó su agarré en mi, yo no podía mirarlo no quería ver en sus ojos la lastima qué me tenía, en este momento debo verme patetico llorando desconsoladamente.

Nunca pensé qué algun dia lloraría por alguien de esta forma.

—¿Tanto como a Edward? —escuché a Alice preguntar…pero ya no estaba seguro de querer oir su respuesta. Ya no soportaría tanto dolor.

—No Alice, no es lo mismo…a Edward lo amo y a Tony lo ame por costumbre…no son para nada lo mismo—contestó Bella apresuradamente.

_¡Bella me ama!_

Escuchar decir eso fue como un balsamo para mi corazón roto pero al mismo tiempo sentí una punzada de dolor mas.

_Tambien lo amo…lo amo primero qué a mi._

Era un sentimiento agridulce_._

Miré a Jasper, se veía completamente consternado y confundido. —Sé fuerte Edward, enfrentaló no huyas—dijo y abrió la puerta.

Alice y Bella nos miraron sorprendidas, en shock se podría decir.

Pudé ver la mirada de terror de Bella, mi niña se veía completamente rota, con el pelo revuelto y su carita manchada de tanto llorar, nuevas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos y su labio inferior tambló.

—Edward—susurró y se desplomo en el piso sollozando, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Esa imagen me partió el alma si es qué se podía romper mas, cerré los ojos y sentí las traicioneras lagrimas caer por mis mejillas.

Sentí dos pequeños brazos rodearme. Alice.

Me desplome como Bella en sus brazos, me dolía escucharla llorar mientras murmuraba mi nombre, me dolía lo qué escuché, me dolía su engaño…me dolía qué aun lo amara.

Dolía mucho.

—Edward—susurró Alice en mi oído—Escuchala…no sé qué tanto escuchaste pero te juro qué todo tiene una explicación, dale una oportunidad…no la pierdas, por favor no la pierdas…olvidaté de tú orgullo…Edward ella ha sufrido tanto, no tienes idea—dijo angustiada.

Asentí. No podía hablar en estos momentos, tenía un nudo en la garganta qué muy apenas me dejaba respirar.

Alice se separó de mi lentamente, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos, ella tambien estaba llorando.

Me besó en la mejilla. —Te amo mucho Edward y solo quiero lo mejor para ti y te juro por mi vida qué ella lo es…salvence hermano—dijo y me soltó.

Caminó hacía la puerta dondé se encontraba Jasper quien le ofrecía su mano, ella la tomó y salieron de la habitación—estaremos afuera en el auto Edward—dijo Jasper y cerró la puerta dejandonos a Bella y a mi solos.

Me quedé ahí parado frente a ella, escuchandola llorar. No podía ir y abrazarla, una parte de mi moría por tenerla entre mis brazos pero la otra parte qué era aun mas grande no me lo permitía.

Bella levantó su rostro y me miró, hice una mueca de dolor al verla, podía verme reflejado en ella, sabía qué estabamos en iguales condiciones.

Los minutos pasaron, solo nos mirabamos a los ojos, toturandonos mutuamente con el dolor qué reflejaban nuestras mirada.

Nos habíamos lastimado mucho, ambos estabamos muy heridos en este momento.

Ya no podía soportar mas su silencio y su dolor asi qué hable, era hora de la verdad frente a frente.

—Sé quien es Tony, Bella, sé qué lo conoces practicamente de toda la vida y la importancia qué tiene para ti—dijé con voz ronca.

Ella bajo su mirada, obviamente avergonzada, decidí continuar. —Cuando te fuiste… la pasé muy mal, al instante me arrepentí Bella, de todo lo qué te dije…nada era verdad. Estaba decidio a buscarte, te llamé mil veces y tú celular pero estaba ocupado…¿me preguntó con quien hablabas? —dije con ironía—Alice dijo qué necesitaba hablar contigo y Carlisle me dijo qué te diera espacio, Jasper llegó y Emmett estaba en mi habitación, bebimos algunas cervezas y Emmett comenzó a llorar por lo ocurrido—dije avergonzado por qué era gran parte mi culpa lo ocurrido con el.—Comenzamos hablar de Rosalie y yo comenzé a decir qué ella te lavaba el cerebro y por eso nuestra relación iba mal antes en el plano fisico, dije qué eras inocente e inexperta—suspiré—obviamente me equivoque.

Escuché qué Bella jadeó pero seguí hablando sin mirarla.

—Rosalie le contó a Emmett sobre la noche de la fiesta de Tyler, sobre tu ebriedad y todas las cosas qué salieron esa noche de tus labios—ella volvió a jadear—no dejabas de mencionarme y de mencionarlo a el…Anthony Stonem—practicamente escupí su nombre.

El odio comenzaba a bullir lentamente. —A si qué…¿no eres suficiente para nadie? ¿los dos te cambiamos por zorras? ¿no pudimos amarte Bella? ¿Acasó eres tan poca cosa? —dije con crueldad.

Bella sollozó fuerte, me dolía en el alma pero necesitaba desahogarme, era un mounstro egoísta y lo necesitaba.

—¿Te tocaba como yo, Bella? —reí con crueldad—y yo qué pensaba qué yo te había dado tú primer orgasmo, qué yo era el primero en tocar tú cuerpo, qué tú eras inocente y mia, completamente mia…he sido un estupido. ¿El te enseño a dar una mamada asi? Por qué mierda qué eres buena nena—dije con coraje.

Bella se levantó, sus ojos completamente abiertos, lentamente los fue entrecerrando, podía ver la furia en ellos.

Jamas la había visto asi.

Una vez qué estuvo frente a mi me abofetio con todas sus fuerzas, toqué mi mejilla y la miré impresionado.

—No te atrevas a juzgarme imbecíl—dijo con odio, yo estaba en shock ¿Quién era esta chica qué tenía frente a mi? —Tú no sabes ni la mitad, no tienes idea de quien es Tony ni de la importancia qué tiene en mi vida…el estuvó antes de ti, si. Pero para nada es lo mismo Edward Cullen—dijo en voz baja y peligrosa.

—Supongo qué no escuchaste la historia entera asi qué te daré un jodido resumen, simple y sin complicaciones para qué tú jodido cerebro lo entienda—dijo con burla.

—Mi madre era una…no es una jodida zorra egoísta qué me alejó de mi padre, el único hombre qué me ama y qué realmente vale la pena, me llevó a New York…mis tios practicamente fueron mis padres los primeros años de mi vida, despues ella me alejó de ellos solo por qué no aceptaban su complejo de puta de burdel. Cuando tenía jodidos seis años, lavaba la ropa, limpiaba la casa y hacía emparedados para comer todos los jodidos dias por qué Renee nunca estaba, me dejaba sola…yo no tuvé una madre como Esme, yo no soy una hija de papi como tú idiota—dijo fulminandome con la mirada.

—El primer dia de escuela despues del kinder, estaba jodidamente emocionada, me levanté temprano, me arreglé…estaba en la sala de mi casa gritandole a Renee qué se levantará y ella no contestó, no estaba en la casa, se había quedado en la casa de su amante en turno—suspiro—yo salí y me quede esperando por ella en la banqueta…y ese dia lo conocí, el me encontró llorando, me hizo reir y me llevó con el a la escuela todos los jodidos dias, nadie nos hablaba decían qué eramos raros pero no nos importaba por qué estabamos juntos. Su madre era un desastre como la mia, asi qué juntos cuidabamos de su hermana … el cuidaba de mi, me ayudaba a arrastrar a Renee a su recamara cuando llegaba ebria no importaba la hora qué fuera, me hacía compañía, me cuidaba y a su lado me sentía segura ¡por qué me jodida vida era una mierda! —grito y comenzó a llorar.

Yo estaba en shock, no tenía idea de qué Bella vivía de esa manera, no sabía qué tan fuerte era su relación con el y me dolía saber lo fuerte e importante qué el bastardo ese era para ella.

Como me hubiera gustado qué Bella se hubiera quedado con Charlie, estoy seguro qué no hubieramos estado tan jodidos si hubiera sido asi.

Ella recogió del piso un papel y me lo aventó, lo tomé y lo miré.

Eran dos niños pequeños, claramente la hermosa niña era Bella…el otro obviamente era e.

No podía imaginarme a esa pobre niña viviendo asi, tan descuidada, ella era todo una princesita la sonrisa qué tenía en esa foto era la misma inocente sonrisa qué me regalaba cada dia.

Esta era mi niña. No la qué tenía frente a mi.

—El es mi Anthony—dijo y me contraje de dolor al escucharla llamarlo suyo. —Es el verdadero, el qué yo **amé**…no la mierda en el qué el se convirtió—dijo con voz temblorosa.

Yo lo miré atento—El es autodestructivo y es toxico y adictivo…es peor qué tú—lo dijo con tanto odio qué no pude evitar qué se escapara una traicionera lagrima ante sus palabras.

Yo sabía qué era una basura. Pero a pesar de todo ella tambien lo era.

—Lo siento por ti y tú jodida infancia Bella. Ahora me vas a decir qué el tipo en un santo a pesar de todo y qué en agradecimiento por soportarte tantos años dejaste qué te fajara ¡oh! Aun qué por lo qué oí, el tipo te drogó para fajarte ¿no? Qué buen amigo Bella—dijo con burla y coraje.

Ella suspiró sonoramente con los ojos cerrados.

—El era un jodido desastre y sus maneras para ayudarme no siempre eran las mejores, incluían alcohol y marihuana la mayoría de las veces…esa vez, la primera vez qué faje con el, la jodida mujer qué tengo por madre llevó a una de sus conquistas a la casa y el tipo intento manosearme en la sala mientras Renee estaba en la cocina a unos pasos de nosotros—dijo y yo sentía qué me iba a dar un infarto por tanto coraje, ¿por qué jodidos nunca le dijo al jefe Swan su situación? Ella estaba en tanto peligro ahí.—Yo salí de la casa y fui a la suya—se quedó en silencio—yo le pedí qué me ayudara a olvidar y asi lo hizo, me dio hierba y me fajo Edward. Tú no fuiste el primero pero no me arrepiento de nada, el me hizo olvidar a su manera, el no sabía otra. Y a pesar de todo lo qué Tony me hizo jamas me arrepentiría de lo qué viví con el—dijo entre lagrimas.

Yo no estaba mejor qué ella—Me engañaste, tú no eres quien yo pensaba…tú no eres mi princesa—dije y mi voz se quebró al decirlo en voz alta. —Te dejé entrar Bella, te abrí mi corazon y me engañasta…tú no eres quien finges ser ante mi…no te conozco.

Bella comenzó a llorar mas fuerte.

—Ahora es cuando realmente deseo no haberte conocido…antes de qué llegaras yo tenía un plan, yo disfrutaba mi vida al maximo—mentí—debí apegarme al plan, debí dejar de insistir o solo seducirte de tal manera qué cayeras en mis redes sin escapatoria y poder follarte como a todas las demas…—dije con coraje por qué no podía soportar el imaginarla desnuda en los brazos de otro pero antes de continuar con palabras mas crueles Bella me interrumpió.

—Yo no me entregue a el Edward, por qué ya le había dado practicamente toda mi vida y era lo único qué me quedaba, qué era mio…el me insistió tanto pero yo no cedí y el se iba con otras—suspiró—tú hiciste lo mismo Edward, yo tenía miedo de entregarme por completo a alguien, tú me cautivaste…me enamoraste puramente Edward, Tony era una necesidad, no tenía otra salida. Pero tú eres…impresionante, lo eclipsaste todo y aun qué me hiciste lo mismo qué Tony y tú aun peor por qué el me hablaba con la verdad, nunca fue mi novio ni nunca quizó serlo…yo dejé pasar todas tus infidelidades por qué…te amo—susurró y mi corazón dio un brinco de felicidad.

_Por fin lo dijo, ella me ama, ahora en este momento me ama a mi no a el…_

—Yo estaba dispuesta a entregarme a ti, te lo dije Edward…tarde o temprano te hablaría de el, solo necesitaba confiar en ti…te iba mostrar lo realmente jodida qué estoy, iba a desnudar mi alma frente a ti, iba a dartelo todo, confiarte mi vida—sollozó—yo quería amarte Edward, contigo encontré mi lugar en el mundo, contigo pude ser realmente quien soy…bajé las defensas, no necesitaba el alcohol ni nada mas cuando estabas a mi lado…Pero sé qué es el fin y qué yo no soy la niña dulce qué esperabas y necesitabas, tengo demasiadas marcas en el alma y mereces algo mejor—decía mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin esfuerzo. —Conozco la mejor parte de ti Edward y sé qué mereces lo mejor y yo no lo soy—dijo con voz rota.

Lagrimas caían de mis ojos de igual manera.

_¡Tú eres lo qué quiero! Eres lo qué necesito mi Bella._

Sus palabras eran hermosas e infinitamente tristes, ella era mi princesa solo qué no vivió en un cuento de hadas. Y yo debía darle su final feliz, debía luchar contra mi orgullo y mi egoísmo paara hacerla feliz, debía perdonarlo todo.

Cerré los ojos y recordé las palabras de Carlisle…debía madurar.

Abrí los ojos y la miré.

Nos quedamos asi sin decir nada por unos minutos, solo mirandonos…no sabía como empezar, solo quería qué supiera qué la amo y qué solucionariamos esto, qué no importa si el viene…yo estaré esperandolo con todas mis armas.

Derrepente Bella comenzó a quitarsé la ropa, se sacó el vestido por encima de la cabeza, despues se quito las botas…me miró a los ojos mientras se quitaba el sujetador y finalmente las bragas.

Quedó completamente desnuda frente a mi.

—Follamé Edward, hazlo como querías, tomaré lo qué quieras darme, si quieres convertirme en una mas de tus amantes hazlo…pero no me dejes sin ti Edward…tomaré lo qué sea—dijo en un susurró mirando hacía el piso, una lagrima resbalo por su mejila.

Eso terminó por matarme.

Se veía tan desprotegida, tan perdia y sola.

Mentalmente me golpee, ¿por qué putas siempre le hago daño? ¿por qué soy tan pendejo e impulsivo?

Ella se estaba ofreciendo a mi de esa manera por mis palabras…

No me alcanzaría la vida para compensarla por mi estupidez…pero iba a comenzar desde este momento.

Caminé hacía la puerta de su habitación y una vez ahí me voltee para mirarla.

—No Bella—dije poniendo la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, pudé ver como su rostro se contrajó de dolor y bajo la mirada, su fragíl cuerpo comenzó a temblar por los silenciosos sollozos.

Pusé el se seguró de la puerta, el _click_ resonó por la silenciosa habitación haciendo qué Bella levantará su mirada.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente, mirando sus hermosos ojos chocolate empañados por las lagrimas, una vez qué estuvé frente a ella, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la miré con todo el amor qué pudé plasmar en mi mirada.

—No voy a follarte…voy hacerte el amor mi niña—le suavemente sobre sus labios.

Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a sollozar con todas sus fuerzas, yo la abrazé fuerte, cubrí su hermoso cuerpo con el mio y no pudé evitar llorar silenciosamente con ella.

Su dolor era mi dolor.

Sabía qué no sería facíl, quería conocerla por completo, sin secretos, quería saberlo todo sobre ella y sé qué eso implica saber lo qué pasó entre ellos y un millon de cosas desagradables y dolorosas para ambos, pero ibamos a lograrlo cueste lo qué cueste.

Volví a tomar su rostro entre mis manos y la besé con amor y ternura, lento y saboreando el sabor salado de sus lagrimas.

Ella correspondío el beso impaciente, solté su rostro y la abrazé por la cintura pegandola hacía mi, sentía el calor de su cuerpo emanando atravez de mi ropa.

Me sentía excitado, si. Era imposible no estarlo, pero no era deseo carnal como siempre, eran ganas de amarala, de hacerla sentir bien por encima de cualquier cosa.

Ella comenzó acariciar mi pecho mientras sus labios se movían al mismo ritmo contra los mios, sentí sus manitas bajo mi camiseta acariciando mi abdomen, mandando escalofriós por todo mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco levantó mi camiseta, rompimos el beso sola para sacarmela, inmediatamente reanudamos el beso con mas ganas como si eso fuera posible.

Nuestros pechos desnudos se rozaban haciendonos gemir suavemente a los dos. Lentamente fue llevandola a la cama entre besos y caricias, la recosté en ella y me situé encima de ella.

Nos miramos a los ojos tratando de expresar con nuestras miradas todo lo qué no podíamos decir, el infinito amor qué le tenía a esta hermosa mujer era algo qué no podía describir.

—No quiero qué te sientas obligada princesa, si no estas lista solo dimelo—le dije con todo el cariño del mundo.

Ella me dio una sonrisa debíl pero malditamente hermosa—Si, estoy lista mi amor.

_Mi amor…_

—¿Tú es…estas seguro? —preguntó nerviosa.

Sonreí, ella no tenía idea de lo listo qué estaba en este momento. —Bella…claro qué estoy listo…estoy muy enamorado de ti y nada mas importa en este momento, solo somos tú y yo, lo vamos a solucionar—sus ojos brillaban de emoción y rebosaban amor—Yo te amo Isabella Swan perdoname por todo mi vida…te amo—dije con el corazón en la mano.

—T…e amo Edward—dijó con lagrimas en los ojos.

La besé dulcemente, no sabía de qué manea podía desmostrarle todo el amor qué sentía por ella y lo arrepentido qué estaba por todo, lo de antes y lo de ahorita.

Aun tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, esto era completamente agridulce.

Sus labios se volvieron demandantes, mis manos recorrían su pequeña cintura mientras ella me abrazaba por el cuello y acariciaba mi cabello suavemente.

Pusé una de mis manos en su delgado cuello y literalmente devoré sus labios como nunca lo había hecho, ella llevo sus manos a mis hombros y los sostenía con fuerza.

Bella rompió el beso y tomo el control, devoró mis labios, bajo hacía mi mandíbula, beso mi cuello y mordió suavemente mi clavícula haciendome gemir.

Uní nuestros labios en un arrebató, sin poder controlarme, manoseaba a Bella desesperadamente y ella gemía en mis labios…no estaba seguro de poder llevar las cosas lento despues de todo.

Bella deslizaba sus manos por los musculos de mi pecho y los arañaba sutilmente excitandome mas.

Yo acaricié su cintura y su hermoso vientre plano haciendola soltar risitas, amaba el hermoso sonido de su risa, yo solo quería hacerla feliz.

Bella lamio mis labios de una manera putamente deliciosa, mi lengua salió al encuentró de la suya y el contacto de amabas enviaba pequeñas descargas electricas por todo mi cuerpo, descargas muy placenteras. Yo la abrazé fuerte demostrandole en ese gesto qué nunca la dejaría irse de mi lado.

Me levanté un poco para admirar la belleza de su cuerpo, Bella se arqueó dejando a mi merced su hermoso cuello y sus divinos pechos, obviamente no perdí el tiempo y comencé a lamer su cuello y a darle pequeñas mordidas arrancandolé suspiros, llegue a sus pechos los cuales devoré como un loco, no podía controlarme con esa parte de su cuerpo, me volvía completamente loco.

Ella gemía desesperadamente, enredando mi cabello en sus dedos jalandolo suavemente, retorciendose bajo mi cuerpo llevandome a la locura.

—Edward—suspiró con esa hermosa vocesita qué me mataba.

Besé su cuello suavemente hasta llegar al lobuló de su oreja el cual mordí y succione haciendola gemir. —Eres preciosa Bella…lo mas hermoso qué han visto mis ojos…—susurré en su oido. No tenía idea de cómo expresar lo qué sentía por ella, lo qué causaba en mi, no había palabras.

Bella atrajó mi rostro hacía sus labios en un beso apasionado, sentía sus manos acariciando mi espalada, nuestros pechos se presionaron y ella envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura.

Comenzó a restregar su desnudo centro contra mi erección aun cubierta por el pantalon y la ropa interior, haciendome recordad la vez qué estuvimos en el baño de mi habitación…

No pudé evitar mover mis caderas contra las suyas, haciendonos gemir con fuerza, ¡mierda! Yo quería tratarla con cuidado pero Bella me estaba poniendo las cosas dificiles.

—Bella…—dije con voz ronca posicionando una de mis manos en sus caderas, deteniendo sus erraticos movimientos.

—Edward, tocamé mi amor, por favor tocamé—gemía con los ojos cerrados y la respiració agitada.

Inmediatamente hice lo qué me pidió, bajé una de las manos qué estaba posicionada en su cadera y la bajé lentamente hacía su intimidad, mis dedos frotaron su humedad suavemente.

Pudé ver como se estremecía bajo mi cuerpo y aun qué no era la primera vez qué eso ocurría, sabía qué esta vez era diferente.

Nos estabamos amando, entregando…y juro por lo mas sagrado qué sentía como si esta fuera mi primera vez y en cierta medida lo era.

Era la primera vez qué haría el amor.

Intrudujé un dedo en su caliente y humedo centro haciendola gemir fuerte, comencé a moverlo lentamente y poco a poco fui aumentando el ritmo. —¡Oh! Bella—gemí extasiado al sentir su abrumante calor y su humedad entre mis dedos.

Podía sentir como su interior se iba a pretando cada vez mas…su orgasmo estaba cerca, cada vez mas cerca.

—Pa…para mi amor, asi no mi vida—gimió mi Bella y entendí a la perfección lo qué quería decir con sus palabras.

Me incorporé y la besé con ansias, con ganas y con mucho amor, Bella comenzó a desabrochar mis pantalones torpemente, yo reí sin aliento y la ayudé a deshacerme de ellos junto con mis boxer quedando desnudo frente a ella.

La tomé en brazos amorosamente, miré sus bellos ojos sin decir una palabra…estuvimos asi unos minutos, disfrutando del calor e y el amor qué emanaban nuestros cuerpos.

Las palabras sobraban aun qué había tanto qué decir pero no era el momento, ya despues tendríamos tiempo para hablar.

Hoy solo quería curar cada herida de su alma, las viejas y las qué yo causé, quería ser su mundo y hacerla olvidar para siempre a ese bastardo…y sé qué lo lograría.

Me incliné para volver a tomar sus labios y justo en ese momento, el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar, ella se tensó de inmediato.

Miré sus ojos qué ahora estaban llenos de preocupación y culpabilidad, yo cerré los ojos con fuerza y respiré pesadamente…era obvio qué era el.

Sentí las manos de Bella en mi rostro. —Mirame, Edward—dijo con voz firme.

Yo abrí los ojos y la miré. —Te amo con toda mi alma…podemos hacer esto perfecto mi principe, por favor hagamoslo perfecto—dijo suplicante.

Sus palabras me hicieron olvidar todo a mi alrededor, para mi era tan facíl distraerme y dejarme llevar por bajas pasiones, era sumamente impulsivo pero una vez mas Bella me demostraba qué era la parte qué me complementaba, la mujer qué me hacía poner los pies en la tierra, ella era mi equilibrió.

Asentí sin decir una sola palabra, ella me sonrió dulcemente y cortó la distancia entre nosotros juntando nuestros labios.

Me posicioné en su entrada, este era el momento, sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas, todo mi cuerpo temblaba levemente y miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomagó.

Me sentía tan vivo…

Sostuvé mi peso con mis brazos los cuales posiciones a los lados de su cabeza.—Mi Bella…si te hago daño…si voy muy rapido, solo dimelo princesa…—nunca había estado con una virgen y Bella me volvía todo un animal, temía ser muy brusco y lastimarla.

—Todo estará bien…confió en ti, te confió mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi vida, tú no vas a lastimarme Edward estoy segura—dijo con serenidad.

La confianza ciega qué estaba teniendo en mi en ese momento, me llenó de amor y de miedo por igual, ella me estaba entregando todo y sé qué en solo error mio podía destruirla definitavamente…necesitaba ser para ella lo qué ella necesitara, no importaba nada mas…yo soportaría cada golpe por ella y sería fuerte e integro, sería un mejor hombre por ella.

—Dios, Bella…¿tienes idea de cuanto te amo? —creo qué ni yo sabía cuanto la amaba.

—Tanto como yo a ti Edward—dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Suspiré y la besé…sentía miedo, mucho miedo no quería lastimarla, no quería qué se arrepintiera por esto despues.

Pero el amor era mas grande qué otra cosa…

Empujé dentro de ella, su calor comenzaba a envolverme poco a poco, estaba temblando por tanto esfuerzo, ella se sentía maravillosamente, no podía describir lo qué estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Sentí una fina barrera, lo último qué me impedía hacerla mia por completo, la miré a los ojos y ella asintió en siencio.

Di una último empujón y sentí como se rompió la fina barrera, por fin eramos uno mismo, por fin era mia por completo… no importaba quien estuvó antes de mi, con cada uno de mis besos y mis caricas borraría sus huellas y su recuerdo.

Bella se quejó un poco, tenía una mueca de dolor en su hermoso rostro. —¿E…estás bien? ¿Te duele...? —pregunté con voz tensá.

Ella me sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados. —perfectamente, nunca he estado mejor—respondió. Bella enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura acercandome mas a ella, haciendo qué entrará aun mas profundo.

Gemí muy fuerte, el placer de estar dentró de ella era indescriptible, nada qué hubiera sentido antes.

Salí de su interior casi completamente y arremetí contra ella lentamente, una y otra, y otra vez…

—Por fin, por fin—susurraba a Bella entre jadeós.

Si, por fin era mia…

Bella sonreía hermosamente haciendome el hombre mas feliz del mundo, por qué al fin eramos una misma persona, esto no era un acto sexual, era un acto de amor.

Ella estaba hecha a mi medida, eramos tan perfectos juntos, nos pertenecíamos por completo.

Bella comenzó a levantar sus caderas encontrado las mías en cada movimiento, el placer era demasiado y estaba haciendome muy dificíl controlar mis movimientos y no embestirla como un animal en celo y realmente no me lo estaba poniendo nada facíl

Detuvé sus caderas con una de mis manos presionandola contra el cama haciendo qué ella se quejara por mi acción.

—Be…Bella, amoor no…me l…lo estas poniendo …fa…facíl, no…no quiero lastimarte—dije con esfuerzo.

—No mi amor, haz…hazlo mas ra…rapido por favor—gimió tratando de moverse.

Dudé un momento, pero luego comenzé a embestir con mas fuerza y mas rapido, ella gemía extasiada, sus ojos estaban cerrados, se veía completamente perdida en las sensaciones. Yo sin embargo estaba temblando, me estaba conteniendo pero el verla asi, gozando de esa manera me daba mas placer qué el mismo acto.

Pusé mi rostro en su cuello, Bella respiraba irregularmente como yo, nuestros gemidos se mezclaban haciend una perfecta melodía.

La amaba tanto qué dolía y no importaba nada, no perdería este sentimiento no lo iba a a permitir por nada del mundo.

—Abrazame fuerte amor, abrazame mi vida—dijo mi niña entre jadeós, yo pasé mis manos bajó su espalda y la apegue a mi pecho abrazandola fuerte, ella apretó sus piernas mas a mi cintura, haciendo la union aun mas fuerte, haciendonos gemir al unisono.

Sentí qué no podía estar mas adentró de ella, era demasiado el placer.

Seguí moviendome dentró de ella cada vez mas rapido, la cama se sacudía en cada embestida y los gemidos de Bella poco a poco se convertían en gritos.

—¡Si! Amor ¡asiiiiiii!...no pares mi vida, no pares—gemía fuera de si, decía muchas incoherencias, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas, gotas de sudor perlaban nuestro cuerpo, ella tenía los labios entre abiertos y el placer se reflejaba por completo en su rostro.

Se veía hermosa, jamas la había visto tan hermosa como en este momento.

Aceleré aun mas mis movimientos haciendola gritar de placer, nuestos movimientos eran irregulares, podía sentirla apretarse cada vez mas en mi interior, encajaba sus uñas en mi espalda tratando de aferrarse mas a mi.

Bella comenzó a temblar al igual qué yo, el calor ya era insoportable, el placer era irresistible estaba en el borde, solo un poco mas, un poco mas…

—¡Edward! Voy…voy a ….¡Dios! voy…voy—gritó y en ese momento lo sentí.

El orgasmo la azotó con tanta fuerza, se estemeció en mis brazos mientras se retocía deliciosamente, gimiendo sin control esa imagen fue la qué me llevó al extasis.

Fue poderoso. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó, mi cabeza daba vueltas, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba seguro qué ella podía escucharlo. Mi sangre corría ardiendo através de mis venas, un subidón de adenalina inundo mi cuerpo haciendome sentir en el cielo. Apreté los ojos cerrados y con un grito ahogado, sucumbí al placer que inundaba mi cuerpo.

Através del frenesí de mi éxtasis, sentí como me derramba en su interior, sin ninguna barrera y no me importaba, quería marcarla como mia, el solo hecho de saber qué mi semilla estaba en su interior y qué estaría ahí por algunos dias, me daba una extraña y retorcida satisfacción.

Colapsé sobre su pecho, jadeando y ía escuchar su corazón latía desbocadamente y yo quedé embobado ante el sonido, me parecía el mas hermoso sonido qué había en el mundo.

Sentí su manos acariciar debilmente me cabello, solo podía sentir, no podía decir una sola palabra ahora mismo. Estaba completamente intoxicado con su aroma, su piel y el placer tan maravilloso qué aun sentía, nunca jamas me había sentido asi despues de tener sexo, siempre me sentía vació y algo trizte asi qué inmediatamente me levantaba y me iba….pero esta vez quería detener el tiempo y quedarme para siempre asi.

Levanté la mirada y me di cuenta qué Bella estaba llorando, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas en abundancia, sabía qué no eran lagrimas de dolor, el sentimiento qué sentíamos era sobrecogedor.

Nos miramos a los ojos y me di cuenta qué no había mas mentiras, no había nada mas qué mi Bella, la verdadera y en ese momento al verme reflejado en su mirada me enamoré aun mas de ella.

Por qué esta era la mujer, la verdaderá y la qué nadie mas conocía solo yo.

Amor, solo amor es lo qué sentía en ese momento y sabía qué ella tambien, nada de lo ocurrido antes importaba, esto nos había dado fuerzas y nos había unido definitivamente.

Mi Bella me miró a los ojos—Edward…esto fue…no tengo palabras, jamas me había sentido tan…—cerró los ojos—tan amada…

Yo me sentía de la misma manera, ella me había amado como jamas nadie lo había hecho.

Yo me levanté hasta quedar frente a su rostro y lo llené de besos, despues tomé sus labios y los devoré lentamente.

Esta mujer era mia y cada parte de su cuerpo estaría marcada por mi, no dejaría un solo rincón de su cuerpo o de su mente en el qué no estuviera tatuado.

—No sé si podría amarte mas mi princesa—le dije cariñosamente entre besos.

—Te amo con toda mi alma Edward Cullen—dijo mirandome a los ojos, podía ver la pureza de su alma y la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—Yo te amo mas Isabella Swan—le dije tratando de transmitirle todo el amor qué sentía por ella.

—Para siempre—dijimos al mismo tiempo antes de fundirnos en un beso apasionad, tierno y sobre todo llenó de amor…

My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, I'll be with you.

**

* * *

**

Lo hicé memorable!

**Este capitulo fue muy dificíl, lo cambié mil veces y fue por eso qué no les mandé adelantó…imaginé su primera vez mil veces en mis situaciónes pero esta se me hizo la mas honesta y real.**

**No quería una primera vez planeadao algo asi, lo espontaneó es lo mejor =)**

**Solo quiero decir qué este es el comienzo de la mejor parte de la historia, gracias a sus reviews me siento aun mas inspirada y con muchas ganas de hacer excelente esta historia, asi qué ya te la mitad del siguiente cap y esta vez prometo subirlo mas rapido.**

**Para las qué han preguntado, Tony si irá a Forks y ahí veremos el dificil obstaculo qué tendrá Edward…**

**A pesar de esto nuestro Edward va a seguir explotando y se le hará muy dificil no caer en debilidades.**

**Pero ¡vamos! Seamos realistas, la personas no cambian de la noche a la mañana…**

**Y esperó qué no odien a Bella chicas, esta historia tiene drama, amor y un toqué de humor asi qué no todo será miel sobre hojuelas.**

**Esta historia es realista pero les prometo qué la van amar, yo la amo demasiado enserio qué pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ella.**

**Mañana subó outtake de Tony y les dejaré un link con un video de el para qué vean su forma de ser y lo vayan conociendo.**

**Van amarlo y a odiarlo por igual. Ajajjajaja**

**Gracias por su apoyo, gracias por los reviews y por todo no saben lo qué significan para mi.**

**¡Nos vemos en Friendship with sex! **

**Recuerden ahora asi, con review mandó avancé.**

**Pd. El Bpov de este cap será un outtake. Y perdonen las faltas de ortografía, despues edito el cap y lo arregló, ahorita no tengo tiempo suficiente y quiero qué ustedes ya puedan leer el cap.**

**Espero qué les gusté!**

**Las amo!**

**Reviews!**

**EffyLove.**


	15. Sexy Smoking Weed

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mia.**

**Summary:Como es que yo Edward Cullen,el tipo mas caliente de Forks no ha cogido en seis malditos meses...Facíl todo la jodida culpa es de mi sexy y caliente obsesion...Mi novia Bella LEMMONS OCC.**

**Aviso: Alto contenido sexual, lenguaje adulto, uso de drogas.**

**Si no te gustan estos temas ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO LEAS!**

**Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**AVISO: CAPITULO MEDIO BIZARRO…CONOCERAN A LA OTRA PERSONALIDAD DE BELLA SWAN **

**RECUERDEN LA HISTORIA ES DRAMA/ROMANCE!**

_**

* * *

**_

Klaxons – Magick

_(Basado en Effy Stonem)_

_Magik without tears…_

_._

_Estaba en un torbellino. Las drogas estaban muy frescas en mi sistema fluyendo atravez de mi. Y Tony se veía tan bien. Su piel blanca y perfecta, sus preciosos ojos azules. Quería alcanzarlo, estar con el y no dejarlo ir. Quería tocar su rostro. Besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amo. Pero aun como estaba, volando tan alto en las nubes no podía hacerlo. Ella estaba ahí._

_Michelle._

_Siento la helada brisa en mis piernas, las medias que uso son muy finas y la falda apenas cubre lo necesario. Estoy mareada y tranquila pero es esa clase de tranquilidad momentanea que solo te avisa que lo peor esta por venir._

_Y asi es._

_No estaba celosa. Solo demasiado enojada con Tony. Nunca había sentido tanto coraje. No lo sentí con Renee, no lo sentí con Charlie por no luchar por nosotros. Solo lo siento por Tony. Lo amaba, mas de lo que el podría imaginarse, lo deseaba…realmente deseaba amarlo no solo follarlo hasta perder el sentido._

_Pero todo estaba jodido. Y tomé mas drogas, mas Vodka. Las manos me temblaban…_

—_Mierda Bella, te vez horrible.-dijo Bree. Como siempre con sus "amables" comentarios._

_La ignore por completo y segui mirando hacía el frente._

—_Toma esto, lo hizo Chris…seguro te quita la cara de mal cogida que traes.-dijo dandome una botella con un liquido blancoso, paracía agua sucia._

—_¿Cómo puedo tener cara de mal cogida si soy una jodida virgen?.-dije encabronada. Me cagaba no tener vida sexual._

_Bree rodo los ojos. —Pues porque quieres idiota, hay mil tipos que mueren por hacertelo…no todo en la jodida vida es Tony, digo esta raro que el tipo no te haya follado ya, tal vez si te coges a alguien reaccione y asi no te vea como una niña perdida. Porque asi es como te ves, toda pendeja._

_Le arranqué la botella y le di un gran trago. Sabía a medicina y me quemaba la garganta y los labios, cuando la solté todo comenzó a girar._

—_¡Que mierdas es eso!.-grite mientras me agarraba de la barra._

—_Un cocktail que hizo Chris, tiene un chingo de licores y creo que pastillas de algo._

_Me muero, literalmente…es mierda me puso en un extraño estado psicotico._

_Y recuerdo muchas luces, mientras bailaba en la pista, recuerdo unas manos tocandome, yo tenía frio y esas manos me calentaban asi que estaba bien, no me importaba quien demonios era, se sentía bien._

_Y luego veo a Tony. Michelle se restriega contra el pero el me mira con el ceño fruncido y veo como cada vez comienza a enojarse mas y mas._

_Cierro los ojos para hacerlo desaparecer._

_Pero siento como alguien me jala, despues solo lo veo golpeando a alguien. Jacob corre y lo ayuda porque ahora todos estan golpeandose a mi alrededor._

_Corro, corro y llego a un parque, todo lleno de arboles, parece un jodido bosque o algo asi…_

—_¿Porqué lloras?.-volteo y Michelle esta ahí mirandome preocupada, su voz es como un eco._

—_Estas totalmente hecha mierda ¿no?.-dice acercandosé a mi con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara._

_Yo la miro sin saber que decir, estoy muy confundia nose en que momento ella apareció aquí._

—_¡Oh!.-exclamá asustada. —Mierda Bella ¡hay como un millon de bichos en tu cabello!.-grita horrorizada._

—_¡¿Dónde? ¡quitamelos! ¡quitamelos!.-comienzo a sacudirme, por que siento un extraño cosquilleo y seguramente son ellos encima de mi._

—_¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Qué estas haciendo?.-dice Michelle con el ceño fruncido._

—_¡Los bichos! ¡los bichos!.-grito asustada porque son muchos y no me los puedo quitar._

—_¿Qué bichos? No hay nada ahí Bella.-dice extrañada._

_Yo toco mi cabello y no hay nada ahí, seguramente estoy alucinando o algo asi._

_Comienzo a reirme como loca porque no pasa nada malo ¡No hay bichos! Michelle se rie conmigo y su risa sigue escuchandose como un eco._

_Derrepente Michelle esta llorando y yo ya nose si la alucine riendo o todo el tiempo estuvo llorando._

—_Por favor no me lo quites Bella.-dice sollozando._

—_¿Qué?.-pregunto asustada por su reaccion._

—_Tony. Por favor no me lo quites._

_Michelle se acerca a mi y me abraza, le correspondo el abrazo completamente confundida. Ella me odia siempre a sido asi y ahora aquí esta abrazandome y rogandome que no lo quite a Tony._

—_No hagas esto Michelle.-digo porque realmente nose que hacer, nose como reaccionar a esto._

_Entonces Michelle se separá de mi y se limpia las lagrimas. —¡Quita tus jodidas manos de encima de mi!.-dice con fiereza._

_Yo me la suelto y la miro, me siento completamente perdida porque ya no se que es verdad y que es mentira en todo esto._

—_¡Como si pudieras quitarmelo! Dios, eres tan creída maldita idiota._

_Me empujá y caigo con ella encima de mi. —¡Tu vida es una mierda y por eso quieres joder la mia! ¡quiere joder la vida de todos los demas!.-grita mientras me golpea el rostro y me azota contra la tierra mojada._

—_¡Deja de meterte en la vida de Tony! Deja de provocarlo ¿entiendes?.-vuelve a golpearme con mas fuerza y comienzo a sentir el sabor a sangre en mi lengua._

—_Porque te juro Isabella, si alguna vez tratas de quitarmelo, si vuelves a tocarlo con tus sucias manos, te voy a joder ¿entiendes estupida? ._

_Entonces comienza a darme cachetadas, una tras otra. Siento que estoy apunto de desmayarme, ella esta encima de mi golpeandome y no puedo respirar._

_Ella pone una mano sobre mi cuello y comienza a ahorcarme entonces siento una piedra, la estoy tocando y en un acto de reflejo la golpeo en la cabeza con ella._

_Michelle cae inconciente a mi lado y yo me quedo ahí tirada, levantó la piedra y veo que esta llena de sangre. Entonces corro, corro de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas. Lo único que quiero es alejarme de ahí._

_Llegue a una calle oscura, no podía soportar esa oscuridad me llenaba de miedo y no sabía que hacer._

_Con dedos temblorosos saqué mi celular de mi falda, y marqué el numero que he marcado miles de veces, era ya un habito inconciente._

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_No contestaba. Panico. Panico._

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Silencio. Mas panico. Mas nauseas._

_Ring. Ring. Ri-_

—_¡¿Bella?.-contestó alterado._

_El alivio corrio por mis venas, llevandose todo el miedo. Llevandose toda la culpa._

_Y luego no puedo respirar._

—_¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estas?.-cada vez se oia mas alterado. Y eso casi me hizo sonreir. Pero no lo hice, solo me quede ahí tratando de respirar, queriendo llorar. Queriendo gritar. Hacer algo que le hiciera saber que lo necesito. Que lo necesitaba jodidamente demasiado._

—_No quería hacerlo, Tone.-mi voz es casi imposible de oir. Como un suspiro. ¡Dios! Sonaba tan patetica. —Estaba en un parque…Tony tomé demasiado. Vodka, Wisky, Pastillas…una cosa que Chris hizo…y-yo no sabi-a que estaba haciendo…Michelle me siguio al parque…todo paso muy rapido….la piedra…yo no quería…_

_No puedo darle sentido a lo que digo. Pero de alguna manera el me entendió, como siempre parecía que podía leerme la mente._

—_Marie. Todo esta bien, respira.-el espero hasta que mi respiración se normalizo. Entonces continuo—¿Qué hiciste?.-pregunto con voz suave._

_No podía decirle. No podía…porque odiaba ser tan debíl y que el fuera tan perfecto, yo siempre hacía las cosas mal. —Solo manda una ambulancia, al parque que esta como a una calle de la fiesta._

_En ese momento el esta en silencio, pero de nuevo vuelve hablar en un tono tranquilo._

—_Bella. Lo que haya pasado sé que no es tu culpa…-suspiró. —En este momento llamo a la ambulancia, necesito que te alejes del parque._

—_Ya lo hice Tone.-susurre._

—_Dime donde estas. Voy a pasar por ti.-el tono de su voz no fue tranquilo, fue mas una orden que otra cosa._

—_Estoy a dos cuadras del parque, entre a la calle que esta a la derecha y todo esta muy oscuro.-dije asustada de nuevo, conciente de la oscuridad que me rodeaba._

—_No te muevas de ahí Marie._

_Y colgó._

_Me quede viendo el telefono como tonta por unos minutos, todo el alivio que había sentido antes desaparecio. Estoy apunto de ponerme a llorar pero me controlo. Trato de luchar contra el miedo y cierro los ojos mientras lo espero._

_Entonces unos minutos despues, un sentra negro se estaciona, la puerta se abre y sale de ahí._

_Mi angel._

_Tony._

_Y entonces sus brazos estan rodeandome. Llevandome al auto, llevandome lejos de la oscuridad. Entro al auto y el azota la puerta, lo oigo caminar hasta que llega a su asiento y se mete al auto. Todo esta en silencio. Lo miro pero no lo veo a los ojos. A sus azules, impresionantes y hermosos ojos._

_Entonces el me mira. El mira a Isabella Swan, la debil, la patetica niña que soy. Y aun asi puedo ver el amor que tiene por mi. Tanto amor que hasta duele…ese amor que no se atreve a declarar en voz alta, ese amor que me daña y me destruye…ese amor que el me demuestra con algunas de sus acciones._

—_Tone…-lo unico que quiero decirle es que me abrace, que me bese y que no me deje ir. Pero en lugar de eso todo queda en silencio._

_Por un momento pienso que va a tocarme, tal vez abrazarme…pero no lo hace y eso me duele._

_El enciende el auto y maneja en silencio, yo comienzo a llorar._

_Y el no me mira, pero sabe que estoy llorando, el sabe todo sobre mi. Cada pequeña cosa y yo lo amo por eso…_

_Sus ojos estan mirando el camino, pero su mandibula esta tensa, el esta tenso y yo tengo tanto miedo a que el se aleje, se enoje…para este momento el ya debe saber que le hice a Michelle._

_No vamos a mi casa ni a la suya. Estamos en un edificio y entramos a un departamento que no reconozco._

—_Necesito esconderte, no sabemos si Michelle va a estar bien y no pretendo que te quieran meter a la carcel o algo, sé que ella tuvó que hacerte algo para que tu reaccionaras como lo hiciste, ademas no estas para nada en tus cinco sentidos y eso jodería mas las cosas.-explico aun sin mirarme a los ojos._

_Mas lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro, porque lo necesitaba y era como si no estuviera ahí, necesitaba sentirlo._

_En un momento me vi entre sus brazos, me abrazo con fuerza y no pude mas que sollozar y abrazarlo de vuelta con la misma fuerza._

_Me cargo y me llevo por el apartamento hasta que entramos a un baño, me sentó en una silla y abrió el agua de la tina._

_Desde que puedo recordar, casi desde que lo conocí quería ser como el. Exactamente como el porque todo le importaba una mierda, se cogía a quien se le daba la gana si sentimientos de por medio, todo el era demasiado distante como para que algo lo dañara._

_Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi. Me estaba quitando la ropa manchada de lodo, me quito el sweter, la blusa, mi sujetador…_

—_Levantate_

_Lo hice, lentamente. Me bajo la falda, las medias y mis bragas. Pero no siento pena porque me vea asi, no con Tony porque con el siento que es lo correcto._

_Sus fuertes brazos me rodean y me carga de nuevo para meterme dentro de la tina. El agua esta caliente, casi quemaba pero a mi encantaba asi._

_Entonces empiezo a temblar y a llorar sintiendo un enorme hueco en el pecho, llena de ansiedad y de tristeza. Y puedo sentir sus manos lavandome. La culpa. El miedo._

_El se queda ahí escuchando mi llanto como tantas veces lo ha hecho…._

_Despues de mucho tiempo el agua comienza a ponerse fria entonces el me saca de la tina y me envuelve en una toalla , secá mi cuerpo y mi cabello suavemente para despues cubrirme con una delgada sabana._

_Me lleva de nuevo en sus brazos como si no pudiera caminar, me acuesta en una cama y se sube arriba de mi._

_Y lo miro a los ojos y casi puedo sonreir. Es completamente el. Tan perfecto, tan manipulador, tan frió, tan distante. Y yo soy la unica que puede verlo todo. Todo de el…como el ve todo de mi._

_El saber todo lo que siento mucho antes de que lo demuestre o se lo diga._

_Mis ojos cafes conectados con sus ojos azules. Nos quedamos quietos por un tiempo. Solo mirandonos, sin explicaciones de su parte o de la mia._

_Se ve cansado, levanto mi mano y lentamente acaricio su mejilla. En sus labios se forma una sonrisa pero no su usal sonrisa arrogante. Es solo Tony._

— _Isabella Marie Swan.-se que es algo serio cuando dice mi nombre completo. —Yo, te…te quiero. Te quiero jodidamente demasiado…y siempre estaré ahí para salvarte, para ayudarte, para consolarte…aunque habeces no lo parezca tu eres lo primero para mi…algunas veces lo primero para mi soy yo, pero la mayoría de las veces solo se trata de ti._

_Sus palabras solo me hicieron llorar mas, pero esta vez eran lagrimas silenciosas. Sus brazos me rodearon y su calor me envolvió._

_Sabía lo dificil que era para el decir esas cosas, todo lo que se tratara de amor estaba casi vetado de su vocabulario. Pero lo que dijo esta noche me hizo sentir amada…y eso no era algo que sintiera muy seguido._

_Acaricié su cabello, enredando suavemente mis dedos en el. Se siente bien. Solo acostarme aquí, con el sosteniendome contra su cuerpo. Encajamos juntos, como un rompecabezas._

_Nadie puede entender nuestra extraña relacion, solo nosotros. Siempre será nosotros_

_Comencé a quedarme dormida y sentía que aun me faltaba algo._

—_Gracias.-susurre._

_No tenía que mirarlo para ver su expresión. No tenía que escucharlo hablar para oirlo decir._

_De nada._

Oh si, recordando viejos tiempos.

Aun recuerdo esa jodida noche, hasta mucho despues me quedo claro que Michelle había estado jugando conmigo con eso de los bichos, porque ciertamente yo estaba hecha mierda, aunque no tanto como lo estoy ahorita…

Bien, volviendo al asunto ¿Por qué será que estoy recordando este "agradable" episodio en mi vida?

Facíl.

Justo en este jodido momento, me gustaría…no ME ENCANTARÍA que Tony estuviera aquí.

Ya saben, para cuidarme, consolarme y toda esa mierda que el juro. Pero ¡oh! Sorpresa el no esta aquí.

Obviamente.

Asi que eso nos deja en el principio, conmigo pateticamente desnuda y llorando en mi cama….el culpable Edward Cullen.

La situación es divertida si lo miras desde afuera y eres un jodido sadico que disfruta del dolor ajeno.

Edward me cogió y me dejo.

Sé que no debería sorprenderme, digo de haber sido su pinche princesa cuentos pasé hacer la puta del burdel mas cercano, yo misma le dije que me tomara, le ofrecí mi vagina sin nada a cambio en un intento desesperado por demostrarle mi amor.

Bien, el lo tomo digo ¿Quién no lo haría? Pero lo jodido del asunto fueron sus puñeteras palabras ya saben eso de que no me iba a follar si no hacer el amor.

Jodido cliché.

Y si el pendejo me hizo sentir mas putamente amada que esa vez en el departamento bizarro con Tony.

En fin, yo sabía o creía saber que el amor no se puede fingir. Puedes fingir orgasmos, puedes fingir dolores, llantos, etc. Pero no amor, Tony nunca lo fingió solo no lo quizo reconocer.

He aquí la gran diferencia entre Anthony Stonem y Edward puñetero Cullen.

Edward sabe fingir muy bien.

Aspiré el humo del cigarro, no tenía idea de cómo extrañaba la nicotina a la primera hora del día, era como volver a estar haya en New York, solo que en invierno ya que Forks es un pinche congelador gigante.

Estaba mirando con atención los gabinetes de la cocina de color amarillo chillón ¿en que jodidos pensaba Renee? La mujer siempre ha tenido pesimo gusto.

—¡Isabella Marie Swan!.-oh, olvide mencionar tambien extrañaba esos gritos.

Fuertes pisadas se escuchaban por el pequeño pasillo de arriba, ahora iban bajando las escaleras, pronto la madre del año estaría aquí, la casa era pequeña no me daba tiempo de salir corriendo o algo asi.

—¡Porque demonios destruiste tu…!

Y finalmente aquí esta despues de tan larga esperaa.

—¡Buenos dias querida Madre!.-saludé con una enorme sonrisa de enferma.

La pendeja se quedó ahí estatica con los ojos super abiertos, tanto que pensé se le iban a salir de la cara.

—Otra vez no, otra vez no…maldito niño…yo sabía…. .-Renee comenzó a murmurar incoherencias sin dejar de mirarme.

—¿Quieres un cigarro mami? Tambien hay café…quisiera recordar viejos tiempos, si te acuerdas ¿no? Café, cigarros vodka en la mañana o casi siempre en la madrugada, mientras tu llorabas por una relación fallida o me contabas sobre tu proximo marido o…bueno tu me entiendes, nuestro momento madre e hija.

Renee respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos como tratando de calmarse. —Pues en este caso madrugada.-escuché que murmuró.

—Ahora cambiemos los papeles, yo necesito el cigarro y el vodka, tu necesitas el café, yo voy a contarte mis penas y alegrías, tu me escucharas atentamente y te comportaras como la jodida madre que no eres pero que yo siempre fui de ti…¿entiendes?

Renee asintió sin mirarme a los ojos y se sentó en la mesa, le serví una taza de café con dos de azucar como le gustaba y la pusé frente a ella.

Me senté en mi silla y la miré.

—¿Charlie?.-pregunté.

—Esta durmiendo, llegó a eso de la una y estaba muy cansado por los turnos nocturnos, aun es de madrugada aun duerme.-contestó con voz monocorde.

Le di otra calada a mi cigarro. —Hace rato me acordé de cuando casi maté a Michelle ¿te acuerdas? Con la piedra y que Tony me escondió como por tres dias.-abrió mucho los ojos ante la mención de su nombre ya que yo no lo había dicho en voz alta desde que llegamos aquí. — Tu llegaste al cuarto dia a la casa y tuviste que hablarle a Charlie para que hablara con un amigo de el y asi no me metieran a un reformatorio…eso me hizo recordar de lo que mi estupidez es capaz de hacer, digo casi la mato aunque no hubiera sido una gran perdida para la humanidad pero aun asi…hice mucho daño ¿verdad?

Renee me miro inexpresiva, aunque en sus ojos podía ver como el panico iba creciendo mas y mas.

—Yo pensé que bueno, mi estupidez no podía llegar a mas.-suspiré. —Pero adivina que mami...¡si puede!.-le conteste en un tono alegre.

—Bella…-comenzó pero inmediatamente la interumpí.

—¡Callate yo siempre te escuchaba hasta el final aunque me contaras como te follo el carnicero asi que jodidamente me lo debes!.-grite encabronada porque yo tuve que aguantarle mucho tiempo, le tocaba hacer lo mismo por mi.

Ella suspiró pesadamente y asintió.

—Bien, pues como te decía tu sabes cuanto odie tu manera de ser, ya sabes llorando por hombresillos insignificantes, entregandote a los hombres equivocados, como me parecía tan estupido verte ahogada en alcohol por causa de otros…estuvé tan ciega Renee porque…¡yo soy exactamente como tu! Digo, era logico es lo que vi toda mi puñetera vida asi que segui el patrón. ¡Soy una zorra mal cogida y pendeja!.

No lo vi venir, tan solo sentí el fuerte golpe en mi mejilla el sonido del mismo resonando en la pequeña cocina.

Agarré mi mejilla y mire hacía el suelo de la cocina, las lagrimas comenzaban a empañar mi vista.

—No vuelvas hacer esto Isabella, no otra vez…no a Charlie, el no merece esto. Por favor no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por ti y por el hija. No vuelvas hacer como antes le vas a partir el corazon si ve lo que….

—¿Lo que soy? ¿ la mierda en la que me convertí gracias a que no tuvo los pantalones para luchar por mi? ¿lo perra que puedo llegar hacer gracias a que tuve la mejor maestra? O ¿lo jodida que Edward me dejó despues de follarme y largarse sin decirme una mierda? Porque creeme que el me dejo peor que Tony, asi que¿es eso?...¡Pues me importa un pepino si se le parte el corazon! El dejo que tu me lo rompieras por años asi que por mi que se joda.-dije mientras las estupidas lagrimas se escurrían de mis ojos sin que lo pudiera evitar.

Renee cubrió su rostro entre sus manos. —Pensé que ya habías terminado con esto, que todo lo malo se había ido ahora que no estas mas con Tony…pero no contaba con que aquí se encontrara su maldito gemelo.-dijo con voz rota, obviamente estaba llorando.

Y yo odiaba verla llorar,aun tengo pesadillas con ella llorando, aun en las noches escuchó en mis sueños su llanto y me levantó para asomarme a las escaleras solo para asegurarme que no esta ahí tirada como siempre que su llanto me despertaba.

Sequé mis lagrimas,tomé mi mochila y me levanté de la silla.

Aclaré mi garganta.—Volviendo al tema sobre el patron de vida que he seguido con tu ejemplo, no quiero seguirlo paso a paso, la parte del embarazo es la que menos deseo, no quiero tener hijos jodidos, asi que necesito que me des dinero. Iré a comprar unas pastillas de emergencia, el pendejo de Edward me cogio sin condon anoche asi que las necesito, entre mas rápido las tome el efecto es mas seguro…tu debes saber de eso Renee.-dije con una pequeña sonrisa la ultima frase.

Ella levantó su rostro de sus manos, sus rostro lleno de lagrimas. Desvié la mirada porque realmente odiaba verla asi, recuerdo que le decía a Tony que temía que cuando ella se muriera mis recuerdos mas vivos fueran de ella sufriendo.

—¿Tuviste sexo con Edward?.-susurró.

Rodé los ojos. —¿No escuchaste bien? Si mamá Edward me folló anoche y luego cuando desperte desapareció asi que asumo que lo que menos quiere es tener un hijo con una de sus zorras y prefiero encargarme de eso antes de que ocurra una desgracia.-extendí mi mano. —¿Podrías darme el dinero porfavor?.

Renee se levantó sin dejar de mirarme.

—¿Fue tu primera vez verdad?.-susurró.

Miré hacía otro lado incomoda. —Si fue mi primera vez, nada especial ya sabes, solo yo llorando despues de eso sola en la cama…lo superaré. Ahora dame el dinero Renee se me hace tarde.

Ella se quedo mirandome unos segundos y despues camino hacía la sala, la seguí y vi que buscaba en su bolsa, sacó un billete de cien dolares y me lo dio.

Lo tomé y le sonreí. —Ni pienses que te voy a dar el cambio.

Tomé las llaves de mi vejestorio y caminé hacía la puerta. —Isabella.-la voz de Renee me hizo voltear.

—Aun es muy temprano….-dijo.

—Entre mas rapido las tomé y salga de aquí mejor.-contesté.

Renee suspiró.—Comportate porfavor.-dijo con desesperación.

Bufé y rodé los ojos. —Sabes que siempre lo hago Renee.

Salí de la casa y una vez afuera abrí mi querido vehículo, despues de cómo un millón de intentos prendió y fui feliz.

Manejé lo mas rapido que mi linda camioneta pudó, iba asi como que fijandome en todo a mi alrededor por que no quería pensar en nada, no tenía ganas de llorar, osea si las tenía pero no quería llorar asi que lo mejor que puedo hacer y lo mejor que puedo hacer es reprimir, sublimar…sublimar es mejor, el tiempo que estuvé con el psicologo aprendí que era eso.

En un alto cerré los ojos y recordé esos ojos verdes mirandome con fuego…que se joda el fuego y los ojos verdes en el.

La imágenes era tan nitidas que realmente necesitaba distraerme enserio…quien mejor que el.

Tomé mi celular de la mochila y marqué el numero que tantas veces había marcado pero que había borrado de mi celular en el momento en el cual cambie el numero.

.Ring

Nada.

.R…—Hola nena ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas sexy?.-su caliente y sedosa voz me hizo sonreír.

—¡Hey Tone! Amenecí jodida y llorando ¿y tu?.

El suspiro. —No amanecí, no he dormido nada, aparte son las seis apenas, la escuela no empieza hasta como en dos horas.-contestó en un tono extraño.

—Mmmm ¿nuevas conquistas? ¿viejas conquistas? A quien te follaste anoche que no te dejo ni dormir, seguramente te exprimio y no me digas que todavía estas con la tipa…o las tipas en cuestion porque sabes como odio hablar contigo mientras te hacen sexo oral, me caga que interrumpas las conversciones con gemidos.

Su risa me hizo sonreir aun mas por que extrañaba estas conversaciones pendejas, en el pasado me dolían como los mil demonios pero ¡vamos! Ya me rompieron lo poquito que quedaba de mi corazon y bueno no había sido el asi que ya no dolía hablar con el y oir su voz…un pensamiento morboso y lleno de resentimiento y coraje por lo que Edward me hizo a pesar de confesarle mis pendejadas fue que ya no era virgen, sea como sea lo hice con la persona que amaba asi que por un momento pensé "Tony, si estuvieras aquí seguramente ya te estaría follando."Su voz, las palabras sexo oral y el recuerdo de sus gemidos se antojaban.

Reí por lo estupido de mis pensamientos, bien sabía yo que acabaría llorando como pendeja si me follaba a Tony porque sé que solo me la pasaría pensando en _Edward._

_¿en que momento se cambiaron los papeles? Ahora puedo hablar con Tony y me cuesta hablar de Edward…_

—¿De que te ríes Marie? Pareces de muy buen humor esta mañana.

Oh si, estoy tan feliz que quiero saltar en una pradera cantando*"abuelito dime tu."Dios mio amaba esa caricatura.

—Tony mi cerebro esta divagando, ya sabes se me volvio a joder la mente o algo asi.-dije riendo y el se quedó en silencio.

—¿Que jodidos te hiz…-no lo deje terminar porque había llegado a la jodida farmacia del pueblo.

—¡Wiii la farmacia! Necesito algo con urgencia Tone, no puedo dejar que pasé mas tiempo.-dije mientras salía de la camioneta y corría hacía la farmacia, justo antes de llegar me resbalé con el hielo y me caí de sentón, comencé a reirme histericamente.

—¿Qué te pasa Marie? ¿estas ebria?.-dijo Tony en tono serio.

—Nop, solo me tomé un vasito de vodka y un cigarro en el desayuno, Renee tomó café ¡cambiamos los papeles! Ya sabes nuestras mañanas de madre e hija...fue realmente interesante.

—¿Qué fue lo interesante?.-pregunto divertido, casi podía ver su jodida sonrisa.

—Ya sabes, joderle la vida a otro con tus problamas, la cara de Renee era un jodido poema, pero no lo hice para joder solo necesitaba desahogarme.

Suspiró—Marie, dime qu…

—Necesito pastillas de emergencia, ya sabes te las tomas antes de 72 horas despues de follar y no te embarazas, yo follé ayer como a las …no me acuerdo, pero si me las tomo ahorita no creo seguir el patrón de Renee.-dije mientras me levantaba, jodido pavimento mojado.

Entre a la farmacia y una campanita hizo su ruido y eso…me sentía como en una epoca vieja o algo asi, este pueblo era retro ¡Ja! Retro.

—Tony este pueblo es retro como la lamparita de Jacob de batman, ya sabes "no era una luz de noche era un brillo para la oscuridad era retro".-dije recordando el dia en que descubrimos que Jacob usaba una lamparita de Batman para dormir y el dijo que era de colección que era "retro" y que solo era un brillo o una pendejada asi, todos sabíamos que el era un jodido miedoso.

—Solo espero que no sea tan retro como para no tener pastillas de emergencia aunque no lo creo aquí hay mucha puta.-murmuré buscandolas en los estantes de jarabe para la tos.

—¡Si te lo cogiste! ¡Mierda! ¡Follaste con ese pendejo! Me lleva la…-¿si me lo cogí? Ok sus palabras me eran sospechosas como si el ya lo supiera pero…

—Disculpe señorita ¿busca algo?.-la voz de esa amable ¿sesentona? Es que no le podía decir "viejecita" porque se veía como de sesenta y eso para mi como que no es viejo, viejo es tener ochenta y…

—Señorita.-me dijo la "sesentona"sacandomé de mis divagaciones y de las maldiciones que aun gritaba Tony en el por el celular.

—Oh si, estaba buscando pastillas de emergencia, osea las del dia siguiente. Ya sabes las que son para cuando eres un irresponsable y follas sin "gorrito" me urgen porque el tiempo corre y realmente espero que si las tenga porque como este pueblo es bien retrograda y deshabitado talvez quiera mas habitantes y por eso no las tengan pero necesito esas pastillas por que…

—¡Bella! ¡Estas divagando! Callate …joder que mierdas te hizo Cullen.

¿Cullen? ¿Porque decía su nombre con tanta familiaridad…?

La sesentona me miro con el ceño fruncido. —Eres la hija del jefe Swan.-genial, ahora la tipa tiene una etiqueta en la frente que dice "chisme a la vista" puto pueblo pequeño y retrograda.

—Si soy la hija del jefe Swan y si usted no tiene esas pastillas o no se apura talvez seré la madre del nieto del doctor Cullen asi que ¿las tiene o no?.

Ella me miro con la boca abierta, apuesto que debe estar pensando que acaba de ganarse el chisme del año.

—Lo siento cariño, se nos acabaron. Casi nunca traen y las que había pues se acabaron.

Me encogí de hombros. —No me sorprende, aquí lo mas entretenido que alguien de mi edad puede hacer es follar.-ella me miro feo. —¡Hey! No me miré asi sesentona, sabe que es verdad.

Para ese momento lo unico que escuchaba de Tony era su risa histerica.

Salí de la farmacia dispuesta a ir hasta Port Angeles por unas pero entonces me dije: ¡El hospital! Debe haber en el hospital, y yo conozco una enfermera bien linda seguro ella me las da.

—Gracias por no ayudarme.-le grite ya en la puerta a la sesentona.

—¡Oh! por fin mi Marie ha vuelto, la verdad es que tu fase emo es medio desesperante, aunque tu solo te comportas como una lunatica cuando algo muy jodido te pasó, asi que habla Marie.-dijo Tony aun riendosé.

—No pienso hablar de eso, pero una idea deberías de tener si sabes que follé con Edward y ahora estoy buscando pastillas de emergencia sola, asi que solo haz tus calculos genio.-dije enfurruñada.

Tony suspiró. —Lo siento Bella…

—¿Por qué lo sientes? No es tu culpa. El se enteró de toda nuestra mierda ¿sabes? La puta de Rosalie se lo dijo y luego el me escuchó hablando con Alice su hermana, asi que se enteró…obviamente no de todo pero el caso es que me ofrecí a el para demostrarle que era suya y eso, asi que el me dijo que no iba a follarme si no "hacerme el amor" ¡Ja! Y heme aquí en el hospital tratando de asegurarme que su amor no de frutos. En fin yo fui quien le dije que tomaría lo que sea, que podía ser una de sus zorras si el quería asi que me tomo la palabra y me puso en mi lugar.

—A la mierda esas estupideces Isabella Marie Swan, tu no eres jodidamente una del montón, y tampoco eres una jodida princesa ¡tu eres una maldita reina! Que se joda nena, tu eres mia de todos modos pronto iré por ti…

Frene el vejestorio con fuerza y como que tosió.

¿Qué no soy una jodida _princesa_? ¿Qué soy una reina?...

—¡Que jodidos le dijiste Anthony Stonem! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿en que momento de la noche hablaste con el? ¡Aha! Eres un hijo de putaaaa.-grité histerica golpenado el volante.

Silencio…y entonces.

Tony comenzó a reirse de mi ataque. —Wow nena, eres rapida. Estoy seguro que si hubieras estado mas lucida y no te dejaras llevar por tu parte sentimental como siempre te habrías dado cuenta desde un principio…el tipo es un jodido idiota, tan pateticamente manipulable, tu no eres mujer para el nena, eres mia y bueno, el pendejo ya te rompió el sello por asi decirlo, pero no hay problema, yo folle con muchas asi que estamos a mano…pero cuando nos volvamos a ver te voy a dar hasta que literalmente quedes inconciente eso juralo.

Calor, mucho calor.

Sentía que me iba a quemar del jodido coraje…y de algo de lujuría pero solo un poquito de eso casi nada.

—Sabes acaso, el jodido daño que me haces…

Tony me interrumpió. —Oh no nena no es asi, el mordió el anzuelo porque es idiota.

Respiré profundamente para tratar de calmarme, porque el tenía razon, probablemente le dijo algo que lo hizo cambiar de opinion…pudo haberme despertado, pudo haberme confrontado pero no lo hizo, simplemente huyo.

—Bella, yo quiero a mi Marie y…¡maldicion! Soy taan bueno, por que por lo que escuchó ya casi la tengo de vuelta.-dijo en un tono alegre.

—Me tienes que estar jodiendo Anthony…-el me interrumpió. —Si Marie, lo sé debería estarte _jodiendo_ y creeme nena, lo hare… recuerdas los juguetitos que tenía en mi habitación, el morado que tantoo querías probar…hmm vamos a usarlo cuantas veces quieras.-dijo con su sexy voz caliente.

Oh Oh…que ricoooo.

Mierda no, concentrate. —¿Por qué lo mierdas lo haces?...Edward es…

—Un pendejo, eso es lo que es. Una nenita llorana, un jodido egocentrico ¡demonios Bella! ¿tu su princesa? No me chingues eso es idiota, el es idiota y tu eres mia, haz tus calculos genio.

Como odiaba que repitiera mis palabras, como me exasperaba que manipulara mi vida, como me jodía que pudiera hacer tanto, que fuera un maldito cabron perverso inteligente…

—¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Anthony Stonem! ¡Maldito arrogante! ¡Estupido insencible!¡Eres un…!

Y nuevamente me interrumpió. —¡Tu eres una jodida insoportable Marie! ¡eres desesperante! ¡eres debil y tonta! ¡eres una ñoña arrogante! ¡eres estupida y tarada celosa! Y….

Lo interrumpí.—¡¿Entonces porque me quieres? ¡¿porqué quieres que este a tu lado? Acaso no te das cuenta que es la primera vez desde que hablamos por el celular mas de…nose un putazo de tiempo y ya estamos peleando.-dije histericamente, me di cuenta que aun seguía en medio de una de las calles principales de Forks estacionada y nadie me había pitado para que me moviera…simplemente no había carros. Lo repito pueblo retrogada inhabitado.

—¡Porque putas nunca entiendes nada! Asi somos Bella, ¡asi somos! Y eso funciona ¿sabes? Porque yo puedo decirte cuando eres una pendeja insoportable y tu puedes decirme que soy un maldito arrogante, porque te conozco y me conoces y asi estamos bien.

—No Tony…no estamos bien…es enfermo es…

—Si es enfermo, porque ¿no te has dado cuenta? Tu y yo somos unos jodidos enfermos masoquistas, yo te hago feliz aunque te lastime hasta lo mas profundo, porque sabes que no tengo miedo a lastimarte y sabes el poder que tienes sobre mi, sabes que yo soy capaz de dejarlo todo por ti…-su voz se quebró un poco y respiro hondo. —Eres una loca Bella, cuando no puedes lidiar con los problemas te bloqueas y haces un monton de tonterías...las cuales siempre te meten en los peores problemas porque eres adorablemente torpe y tonta y yo siempre te saqué de cada uno de ellos, como tu a mi tambien me has sacado de mi mismo muchas veces…

—Eres destructivo…autodestructivo.-murmuré recordando cuantas veces lo salvé literalmente de si mismo.

—Si, soy autodestructivo y tu eres mi equilibrio…tu y eff son todo lo que tengo.-dijo con voz rota, yo ya estaba llorando mares obviamente.

—Ves nena, solo yo te llevó a tener mil emociones en un ratito,yo te hago sentir viva…yo te amo.

Las palabras salieron de mis labios sin pensarlas practicamente. —Edward me hace sentir viva, me hizo sentir amada y tambien me hace tener mil emociones en un ratito…

El suspiró. —Si, lo sé pero ¿no lo ves? Tu me estas remplazando con el, buscaste alguien remotamente parecido a mi, digo remotamente porque el tipo es un perdedor.-dijo y yo bufé por su comentario, Edward era lindo, tan lindo que me dejo sola y mal follada, bueno no mal follada pero si sola…

—Un playboy que te engaña con cualquiera, te hace sufrir, supongo que es guapo y eso y que tiene a miles de tipas tras de el, eso y que probablemente te faje rico…En pocas palabras una version barata de mi.-finalizo con su tonito arrogante.

Suspiré. —En este momento no puedo defenderlo porque cualquier argumento será usado en su contra por haberme dejado sola…pero el no es una versión barata de ti...llegue a pensar que era peor pero ya no estoy tan segura.-ahora que sabía que Tony había hablado con el, quiero creer que Edward no fingió ese amor que vi en sus ojos, escuché en sus palabras anoche y sentí en sus caricias.

—Pues deberías estar segura de eso nena…¿sabes porque? Facíl, yo conozco todo, absolutamente todo de ti y sé lo rara que puedes llegar a ser, sé lo que eres capaz de hacer y el no…¿Qué pasará cuando conozca todo de ti nena?

Mierda, no lo sé y no quiero pensar en eso.

—Pero el lo sabrá, aun no se que vaya a pasar pero esto será entre los dos y …-comencé a decir sin saber que quería decir realmente.

—Jodida zorra.-dijo Tony dejandome con la boca abierta. —¿Cómo me diji…?.-me interrumpió. —Jodida zorra, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, solo era una mas del montón, me atrajó su aire de inocencia pero ahora la veo claramente, solo una fragíl, paliducha y triste í haberme quedado con Tanya, al menos el sexo con ella era fabuloso y su cuerpo es jodidamente el mejor que he tenido en mi cama…yo no voy a cargar con todas sus pendejadas.

Me quedé cogelada, no podía hablar, no podía moverme y muy apenas podía respirar.

—Recuerdas Marie. Memoría fotografica, memoria auditiva…soy una jodida maquina…y sabes el tipo es tan _cliché_ "la vida es muy corta" esas fueron sus palabras "la vida es muy corta como para cargar con ella y su maldito desastre emocional" … literalmente.

Cerré los ojos…ahora si ya se jodio todo.

—No te preocupes nenita, sé que te metiste en un gran problema y ese problema se llama Edward Cullen, pero no te preocupes yo voy a sacarte de el, como siempre lo he hecho, quieras o no. Solo aguanta un poco mas y pronto estaré junto a ti…yo lo voy a destruir.

—Ok.-dije con voz apenas audible, asi como que ya no sentía nada, si quería destruirlo adelante.

—Ahora ve por esa pastilla y olvidaté de todo. Recuerda que te amo y que te adoro y cuando este contigo nada te faltará todo estara bien.

—¿Ahora si estas listo Tony?.-pregunte en voz inexpresiva, esperando que entendiera mi pregunta.

—Si nena, estoy listo para arreglar el jodido desastre que eres asi que…haz lo que sabes hacer, desahogate nena, yo voy arreglarte asi que haz lo _necesario_ hasta que yo este ahí ¿ok?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. —Jurame que vas a venir, jurame que estaras aquí.-dije desesperada.

—Te lo juro.

—No quiero dejar de oirte, no quiero dejar de saber que estas conmigo.-solo podía aferrarme a el, no había mas, como antes, como siempre.

—Ve al hospital nena, te contaré una historia hasta que llegues ahí, maneja con cuidado concentrate en el camino y en mi voz.

Y asi lo hice, escuchando el sonido de sus voz llegue al hospital en una pieza

—Ya llegué Tony.-dije en un susurró.

—Entra ahí Marie consigue la pastilla y tomatela, luego ve a la escuela y busca una distracción, se fuerte solo se como yo ok, no sientas nena no te permitas sentir nada…haz lo que necesites pero se fuerte.-su voz era como un canto que se grababa en mi inconciente, ¿Por qué no hacerle caso? Gracias a el me mantuvé en una pieza durante los años en que vivi con Renee asi que…

—Si.-conteste.

—Te amo…-dijo en un tono meloso.

Suspiré. —Si lo sé.

Y colgé.

Me bajé de la camioneta y corrí a al hospital porque estaba empezando a llover y no quería mojarme, ya tenía suficiente frio.

Entré al hospital, había una solitaria enfermera en la recepción, levanto la vista y se me quedo viendo como idiota.

—Disculpé ¿esta Maggie?.-le pregunté a la enfermera.

Ella me miro preocupada. —Bellas ¿estas bien?.-pregunto con angustia. Había olvidado que casi todo el personal del hospital me conocía.

—Si, estoy bien solo quiero ver a Maggie ¿me puedes decir donde esta?.-pregunté desesperada.

—Esta en el area de urgencias, quieres que…

—Gracias.-le dije y caminé hacía el area de urgencias, conocía muy bien el camino.

Llegue a urgencias y caminé entre las camillas hasta que vi a Maggie. —¡Hey Maggie! Necesito un favor.-le dije sonriendo.

Ella se levantó del banquito en el que estaba y corrió hacía mi. —¡Bella! Que te pasó, porque estas llorando ¿Qué tienes?.

—Nada, no tengo nada solo necesito unas pastillas de…

—¿Bella?.-oh, oh no sabía que estaría aquí, pensé que estaría en su casa.

Me volteé para encararlo, Carlisle se veía justo como Renee esta mañana. —Hola ex suegro ¿Cómo esta?.

El se aclaró la garganta. —Vamos a mi consultorio Bella.-dijo y se dio la vuelta.

Bufé y camine tras el. No quería estar con Carlisle, se parecía un poco a Edward y me lo recordaba, digo era su padre, obvio me lo recordaba.

Llegamos a su consultorio, entre y el cerró la puerta detrás de mi.

—¿Qué ocurré Bella?.-dijo en tono profesional.

Volví a bufar. —No me pasa nada Carlisle, solo necesitaba algo y ya.-dije exasperada.

El me pasó un pañuelo y yo le fruncí el ceño. —Estas llorando Bella y tienes la cara manchada de negro, se te corrió el maquillaje.

Tomé el pañuelo y lo pasé por mi rostro y mis ojos, el pañuelo acabo humedo y negro.

—No me di cuenta que seguía llorando.-dije contrariada.

Carlisle me miro con preocupación y suspiró. —¿Necesitas algo cariño? ¿Qué te pasó?.-dijo ahora en tono paternal, pero aun con seriedad.

Ok, esto no sería facíl de decir, el es papá de Edward…pero en fin, necesito esas pastillas y llegar a clases. —Carlisle, necesito que porfavor me des unas pastillas anticonceptivas de emergencia, ya han pasado varias horas de _eso _y no quiero quedar embarazada ¿me las puedes dar tu?

Carlisle abrió mucho los ojos. —¿Qué paso Bella? ¿Alguien te hizo _daño? _¿Abusaron de ti?.-pregunto frenetico.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?.-dije confundida.

—Tu ropa esta algo rota, lagrimas salen de tus ojos sin que te des cuenta, estas como en un estado de shock y me pides eso ¿Quién te hizo esto?.

Comencé a reirme por lo idiota de la situación—Fue su hijo doctor Cullen.-dije entre risitas.

El se quedo ahí todo serio y como que se estaba poniendo mas blanco. —Oh no, no me violo ni nada yo lo hice de muy buena gana no se preocupe, solo necesito las pastillas Edward no se puso condon pero no lo regañe, en el momento ni nos acordamos de eso.

El suspiro pesadamente y salió del consultorio, yo me quede ahí jugando con una cosa de bolas de metal que tenía en el escritorio.

Miré su computadora y me llamo la atención las fotos que estaban en el escritorio, una era de una niña preciosa de pelo negro largo y ojos verdes _Alice. _La otra era de un hermoso niño de pelo cobrizo despienado, con una preciosa sonrisita y brillantes ojos verdes _Edward._

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas porque el era tan bello, y ya no me quería…

Había otra foto de la Esme sonriente en una playa con un vesitdo amarillo, se veia demasiado bonita y joven. Despues en la pared de atrás había varios diplomas y en la pared fronta había fotos de Carlisle con otros tipos.

Entonces una foto me llamo la atención, era Carlisle abrazando a Esme, despues había una señora de cabello castallo claro abrazando a un hombre de cabello rubio…_Carme y Eleazar_ los padres de Tanya.

Mas abajo estaba Alice con un lazo en rosa en el cabello y se veía enojada y al ultimo…Había una hermosisima niña con el cabello rubio rojizo abrazando a un Edward hermoso y muy sonriente.

_Simplemente perfectos._

Sentí lagrimas en mis ojos pero me las quite de golpe ¡yo jodidamente no iba a llorar mas por el!

—Bella…aquí estan las pastillas, te traje dos porque habeces el efecto es muy fuerte y causa nauseas, si vomitas tomate la segunda inmediatamente.

Tomé las cajitas y aventé una al escritorio, saqué la pastilla de la otra cajita y me la trague sin agua ni nada, ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Gracias Carlisle. Asunto arreglado.-dije y tomé la otra cajita que había aventado.

Caminé hacía la salida dondé Carlisle aun estaba parado, lo abracé. —Muchas gracias.-le dije sonriente.

El se veía triste…me veía con preocupación y lastima, odiaba que me vieran con lastima.

—¿A dónde vas Bella?

—Voy a la escuela obviamente…la vida sigue sabes. Sobreviví mucho tiempo a Renee y sus amantes, a Tony y a …sus amantes y a mi patetica vida en New York asi que no te preocupes tu hijito no me va a destruir, solo es una herida mas para la colección.-le dije encojiendo los hombros, restandole importancia.

—Bella, si necesitas algo porfavor no dudes en llamarme o en venir aquí, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, si necesitas ayuda, si necesitas hablar con alguien aquí estoy…tenemos un excelente psicologo que…

—No. No quiero psicologos ni nada asi.

—Hija tu sabes que no estas bien… tu y yo sabemos que…

—Dios, Charlie te conto todo ¿no? Pues sabes que no es tu jodido asunto… y si sabías lo jodida que estaba ¿Por qué dejaste que fuera novia de tu hijo? Eres un mal padre Carlisle.-dije sonriendo mientras me alejaba de ahí.

Salí del hospital, me subí a la camioneta y maneje hasta el jodido instituto.

Llegue porque en Forks todo estaba a cinco minutos de todo.

Estacione la camioneta y me mire en el espejo retrovisor, e mi rostro era un desastre, asi que comencé arreglar mi maquillaje mientras pensaba en las palabras de Carlisle.

No estaba loca, no desequilibrada emocionalmente ni nada solo…nose no podía explicarlo, solo quería volver a ser lo que yo conocía, solo quería… no sabía que mierdas quería, lo mejor era no pensar demasiado.

Salí de la camioneta, casi no había gente aun, me recargue en ella y respiré hondo, necesitaba una distraccion.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, miré la pantalla y era Alice.

Quiero a Alice, la quiero mucho pero ahorita nada que se relacione con Edward es mi persona favorita y bueno ella es su hermana.

Colgué la llamada, justo lo hice volvió a sonar, volví a colgar, volvió a sonar…rodee los ojos porque era tan insistente e insoportable.

—¿Bella?.-volteé para ver a Felix, Dimitri y Alec viendome con curiosidad…y bueno Alec y Dimitri me estaban comiendo con la mirada y eso era sexy… ahora soy material cogible ¿no?

Arqueé una ceja. —¿Si?.

Felix entrecerro los ojos. —Bella te ves…

—Caliente.-dijeron Alec y Dimitri al mismo tiempo.

Sonreí hipocritamente. —Gracias por el cumplido, pero lo cierto es que caliente no me siento para nada, tengo mucho, mucho frió.

—¿Quieres que te caliente?.-pregunto Dimitri sonriendo coquetamente.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí?.-la pendeja de Jane salió de la nada y me miro.

—¿Swan?.-pregunto abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Hola Jane…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.-dije en tono de niña buena sonriendo como idiota.

—Si.-contestó desafiante.

—¿Cuántas veces te follaste a Edward? Osea ¿Cuántas veces me vio la cara de pendeja contigo?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Alec quien era el hermano de Jane le veia feo y Dimitri no estaba mejor, ellos eran algo asi como que un free oficial porque todos sabían.

La mirada de Jane cambio, ya no era desafiante ahora me miraba con pena y lastima.

Rodeé los ojos. —No me mires asi idiota, no es para tanto solo quiero saber cuantas veces disfrutaste del pene de mi ex novio.

—¡¿Ex novio?.-pregunto sorprendida.

Bufé. —¿No escuchaste bien o que? ¿Por qué mierdas tengo que repitir las cosas dos veces siempre?.

—Bella…espero que no haya sido por mi…osea fueron dos veces hace mucho tiempo y estabamos ebrios amabas veces que pasó, no fue nada y…lo siento, no me caes mal osea tampoco me caes muy bien pero no lo hice por hacerte daño.-realmente se veía que estaba siendo sincera.

Suspiré. —No importa, el es caliente y eso, es dificíl no dejarse follar por el.

Felix me miraba preocupada, Dimitri y Alec con algo de diversion, Jane solo me miraba como si jodidamente no me reconociera.

Mordí mi labio inferior y miré a Felix. —¿Tienes…ya sabes hierba y eso?.-pregunté.

Dimitri sonrió. —Siempre tenemos Bella ¿quieres? Vamos a la Van y te _doy…_

Rodeé los ojos por su idiota insinuación. —Jodidamente no voy a follar contigo en el estacionamiento de la escuela…solo quiero hierba y tengo dinero, no tengo que darte una mamada para pagarla.

Jane abrió mucho los ojos y despues frunció el ceño. —¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Bella Swan?.-pregunto seriamente.

—Querida, yo soy Bella Swan ¿estas ciega o algo?...deberías dejar de follar tanto jode las neuronas.-dije sonriendo.

Felix suspiró y pasó un brazo por mis hombros. —Vamos, voy a darte lo que quieras de eso y no tienes que pagarme, va por la casa.

Le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla. —Gracias.

Caminamos hacía la Van, iba entre Felix y Alec, Jane y Dimitri se quedaron discutiendo…_idiotas._

Felix abrió la Van, era azul y muy de la epoca de los setentas, de hecho creo que justamente era de esa epoca.

Entre y me acosté en los almohadones que había ahí. —Vamos chico, dame lo que tienes.-dije riendo.

Alec me sonrió y se acercó, sin previo aviso me beso y bueno…yo correspondí el beso.

_Hmmm realmente Alec besaba muy rico._

Enredé mis dedos en su cabello mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, el acariciaba mi rostro tiernamente y podía sentir parte de su peso sobre mi.

Escuchamos un intento de tos, obviamente de Felix, pero lo ignoramos olimpicamente. Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo me estaba distrayendo.

—¿Qué coños se supone que estan haciendo?.-la irritable voz de Jane llegó a mis oidos, asi que le enseñé mi dedo de en medio sin mirarla y sin dejar de besar a Alec.

Escuché la risa de Felix. —¡Mierda Bella! Deja de fajarte a mi hermano enfrente de mi es perturbador.

Solté risitas tontas y deje de besar a Alec, lo miré y tenía una cara de idiota que no podía con ella. —Besas muuuy rico.-dije y le di un suave beso en los labios.

Felix suspiró. —Entras o que Jane, tengo que cerrar la Van para poder sacar la hierba.

Jane inmediatamente entró. —Si no lo hago vas a terminar por cogerte a mi hermano y no quiero eso.-dijo mirandome divertida.

—No es tu jodido asunto Jane.-gruño Alec.

Reí. —Despues tenemos un lindo encuentro tu y yo.-le dije a Alec giñandole un ojo, la verdad es que no me lo iba a coger, igual y un faje pero nada mas.

Felix sacó la hierba y los tipicos papelitos blancos para hacer los porros. —Yo los hago, yo los hago.-grite emocionada como niña de primaria.

Jane se rió de mi y le dio un trago a un termo. —¿Quieres? Es ron o algo asi.-le sonreí y tome el termo para darle un gran trago.

Ojala hubiera conocido primero a Jane, Felix, Dimitri y Alec. Me hubiera ahorado mucho sufrimiento.

—Wow Bella, no te conocía.-dijo Felix divertido.

Le sonreí mientras comenzaba a limpiar la hierba. —Sabes que sé hace unos increíbles brownies magicos…deberías coseguir LCD es lo mejor combinado con esta mierda y chocolate.

—¡Consigue! ¡consigue!.-grito Jane aplaudiendo. Me recordó a Alice.

—Tengo algo de eso con mis contactos, lo conseguiré y Bella hará los brownies ¿en tu casa?.-Felix señaló a Jane.

—Si en la casa y Bella puede quedarse a dormir.-contesto Alec sonriendo.

—Se quedará en mi jodida habitación pervertido de mierda.-grito Jane.

Terminé de hacer 4 porros, me quedaron taan lindos.

—Vamos a fumar, atrás del instituto entrando al bosque, nadie va nunca ahí.-dijo Alec tomando uno.

Felix tomó dos y me los dio. —Son tuyos, ya sabes no tienes que darme una mamada ni dinero.-dijo repitiendo mis palabras de hace un rato.

—Gracias Felix, haré que Alice te la dé por mi.-el abrió mucho los ojos y Jane y yo explotamos en carcajadas.

—Dejen el maldito ron, ebrias.-dijo Alec quitandole el termo a Jane.

Realmente me encantaban estos chicos, me recordaban tanto a mis amigos en New York…y pensar que jamas le había hablado en todo el tiempo que llevó en este jodido pueblo.

Alice me acaparó por completo desde un principio.

—Entonces chica sexy ¿Cómo es?.-pregunto Alec, lo miré confundida.

—Ya sabes esa mierda del amor y eso…tu te veías muy enamorda, por no decir apendejada por Cullen.

Hice una mueca por su nombre y despues sonreí. —El amo es malditamente adorable.-dije acostandome a su lado, el paso un brazo por mis hombros. —Siempre me gustate Bella Swan.-dijo sonriendo.

—Y una mieda Alec, dejala en paz, acaba de cortar con Cullen no te aproveches de que el cabrón la jodiera.-dijo Jane jalandome de su lado.

—Jane me caes bien a pesar de que te follaste a Edward cuando yo era su novia…¿Por qué mierda eres amiga de Tanya?.-pregunté.

Ella rodó los ojos. —No soy su amiga, solo sacó beneficios de su "amistad" y me burlo de ella a sus espaldas, eso y que en su casa hay mucho licor del bueno, tienen una bodega de vinos, ya me he robado cinco, ademas su mamá tiene prozac y esas cosas, tiene tanto que ni cuenta se da si le falta.-dijo giñandome un ojo mientras se sacaba dos conocidas pastillitas del bolsillo de sus Jeans.

—Toma una, la necesitas.-la tomé y me la pasé inmediatamente.

—Amo tu bluson.-me dijo tocandolo.

—Gracias, yo misma lo rompí.

—¡Vamos a fumar!.-grito Alec saliendo de la Van.

Me levanté y el sonrió. —¿Traes ligero Swan?. Sexy.

Rodé los ojos y me reí. —Me recuerdas mucho a alguien.

Alec me tomó de la mano y me jalo, Jane me empujo y Felix cerro la Van.

—Jessica nos esta mirando, creo que su boca no puede abrirse mas.-dijo Jane.

Volteé y miré a Jessica y a Lauren mirandome con la boca abierta. —Lauren si puede abrir mas su boca, de hecho puede meter su puño en ella.-dijo Alec.

—¡Asco! Jodido pervertido de mierda.-grito Jane.

Alec me jalo y me llevo corriendo atrás de la escuela, Felix y Jane venían tras nosotros a paso normal.

Llegamos rapido y Alec me empujo contra una pared, despues ataco mis labios y pusó sus manos cerca de mis pechos.

Yo volví a enredar mis manos en su cabello y le devolví el beso, mi celular comenzo a sonar, me despegue de Alec pero el siguió besando mi cuello, claramente el cabrón se estaba aprovechando que yo tenía la mente jodida y estaba despechada y dolida…¡Ja! Dejemos que crea eso, la unica verdad aquí es que yo lo estoy usando.

Miré mi celular y me congele…¡Era Edward!

Mordí mis labios y Alec subió sus manos a mis pechos, suspiré y cerré los ojos ignorando su llamada.

El ignoro las mias mil veces mientras hacía lo mismo que estoy haciendo ahora, ademas probablemente solo me esta llamando para decirme aclararme que ya no somos novios.

_El mensaje esta claro Cullen._

—¡Que carajos! Santa madre que es esto.-abrí los ojos y sonreí al verlo.

Emmett estaba con la boca abierta, el ceño fruncido y se estaba poniendo algo rojo.

Alec se separó de mi enfurruñado. —Me lo debes Swan…en mi casa.

Sonreí y le giñé un ojo, el prendíó el porro y aspiró profundamente, me lo pasó mientras el aguantaba el humo lo mas que podía.

Alec y Felix llegaron enseguida. —¡Hey! Ya empezaron.

Rodé los ojos y fumé, sentí el humo entrando a mi sistema y lo aguanté lo mas que pude, caminé hacía Emmett y cuando estuvé frente a el me pusé de puntillas y acerqué mis labios a los suyos, el comprendió el mensaje y entreabrió los suyos, deja salir el humo dentro de su boca y el aspiró lo que salía de mi.

Cerré los ojos y me sostuvé de sus hombros, sientiendo el tan familiar mareo que causaba la hierba.

Emmett me sostuvó de la cintura y abrí los ojos, el me miraba algo preocupado. Me solté de su agarré y corrí hacía Alec, el me dio a fumar un poco mas y esta vez aspiré el humo con mas fuerza, amaba el mareo, amaba la ligeresa todo parecía tan simple, tan divertido.

—¡Bella ven aquí!.-gritó Emmett enojado.

Felix y Jane solo reían estupidamente mientras Alec succionaba mi cuello.

Emmett bufo frustrado y miró hacía el lado derecho, sus ojos se abrieron demasiado y volteo a mirarme alarmado.

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Que putas estas haciendo!.-Jasper estaba…encabronado mirandomé.

Alec me soltó y rodo los ojos. —Sabes rico, como a fresas y te ves hermosa…¿puedo verte en la noche?.-dijo mordiendo sus labios.

—Claro chico, traes mas de eso.-dije riendo antes de sentir un jalón en mi brazo y ver como sexy Jasper me arrastraba por el cesped practicamente.

—¡No te vayas a quitar el liguero! ¡Quiero ver todo el modelito!.-gritó.

Yo reí muy fuerte mientras Jasper me arrastraba y Emmett nos seguía mirandome enojado.

—¿Qué mierdas estas haciendo Isabella? ¡No chingues!.-gritó Jasper.

Me reí mas, ya no podía parar, la hierba, la pastillas, el ron, el vodka de la mañana estaban haciendo su efecto en mi.

—¡Extrañaba esto! ¡extrañaba esto!.-grité riendo, me solté del agarré de Jasper y comencé a girar…o bueno todo comenzó a girar.

—¡Bella Ya!.-grito Emmett.

Yo seguí riendome y girando.

Entre vueltas pudé ver a Rosalie y a Alice…a decir verdad Alice se veía que quería matarme en ese momento.

Yo le sonreí y le enseñé mi dedo de en medio, ella abrió mucho los ojos y entonces…lo vi.

Detrás de Alice, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, aun llevaba la misma ropa de ayer, su rostro era una mezcla de incredulidad, coraje, miedo, confusion y dolor, mucho dolor.

Al verlo asi, solo pudé sonreir.

.

.

**Chicas, el cap se me salió de las manos! Ya son 27 hojas hasta aquí!**

**Y en word tengo 47! Ahahahaa**

**Aun falta el epov de todo lo que pasó con el y la continuacion del Bpov, el Angry sex, el avance que pusé en mi profile…el Tanya Pov!**

**Ahaha ya todo esta escrito, pero el cap quedaría enorme asi que lo dividí…!**

**Si me dejan muchos reviews dandome su opinio acerca de Bella y del cap juro por mi vida que subo lo que falta de este cap hoy en la noche digo eso porque ya son las 5:30 am, necesito saber que les paarece porque si no les gusta la locura momentanea de Bella van a odiar la continuacion del cap, asi que podre cambairle un poco.**

**Ahhahaa! Amo este cap! Les juro que se que esta bien bizarro pero me encanta porque asi es la realidad, se los juro, yo me inspiro en mil cosas.**

**Ademas les puedo asegurar por experiencia propia que la realidad superá la ficcion, de hecho una de mis mejores amigas se pone como Bella en este cap de vez en cuando.**

**Ahaha saludos prizzo! Ahaa aunque se que no leeras esto! Ajajaja**

**Bien chicas, estoy algo tonta porque ya es tarde y duermo poco, ademas el wisky no le hace bien a nadie, ya sé que es entre semana, pero no tengo la culpa que mi mejor amigo sea alcoholico.**

**Pasen por sexy lips mi drabble y voten por mi en el blog de la grandiosa Mery Snz!**

**¿Apoco no aman sus historias? Ahahahaa yo las adoró!**

**Bien volviendo a lo nuestro, miren la cosa es que Tony es un jodido manipulador de mierda y bueno como veran Bella es tonta y no soporta la presion.**

**Osea es como que Edward le hizo muchas, y ella se aguanto y se aguanto entonces lo ultimo fue haberla dejado sola despues de que ella realmente le entrego todo.**

**Le dio como un shock y explotó.**

**Asi de facíl, les juro que es muy comun, se los dice una psicologa en procesoo!**

**Ahahahaha!**

**Chicas, tengo una historia de un sexy y sadico vampiro, bueno de tres sexys sadicos vampiros…tiene un monton de lemmons! Por alguna extraña razon amo la pareja sexual de Bella y Jasper, me parece tan sexy, osea si leen HPBL se podran dar cuenta, porque ya tengo el siguiente capitulo y cada vez se poné mas Hot! **

**Bueno volviendo a la historia no se si subirla porque siento que ya tengo muchas y no me doy abasto pero es que sexy lips inspiró algo muy divertido…se llama "la invitación" y es un Bella/Edward como siempre porque los amo. Pero tmb tiene Jasper/Alice, Rosalie/Emmett y algunos slash!**

**Dios que diría Sigmun Freud de mi ajajaja soy una pervertida y mi cabeza tiene mil ideas asi ahajaja.**

**¿Creen que debo subir la historia?**

**Porque no será romantica y eso, osea será bien sexosa y algo de miedo...ya saben Halloween me inspira…es mi epoca favorita del año amo las peliculas de terror.**

**Ok estoy divagando ya me voy a dormir.**

**¡Quiero Reviews!**

**Ahaaa como dije sin ustedes y sin ellos esto no tiene mucho sentido.**

**Espero que amen el cap como yo lo hice para ustedes! Perdon por tadarme pero estas 27 hojas no son faciles ahaha y eso que faltan otras 20 o mas ajajajjaa**

**¿Qué piensan de la reaccion de Bella?**

**¿Creen que lo que Tony dijo que Edward dijo sea verdad?...**

**EffyLove (L) Peeta! Ahaha ¿ya leyeron los juegos del hambre? Ajajaja lo van amar yo estoy traumada con el.**

**Reviews!**


	16. Sexy Smoking Weed 2

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mia.**

**Summary:Como es que yo Edward Cullen,el tipo mas caliente de Forks no ha cogido en seis malditos meses...Facíl todo la jodida culpa es de mi sexy y caliente obsesion...Mi novia Bella LEMMONS OCC.**

**Aviso: Alto contenido sexual, lenguaje adulto, uso de drogas.**

**Si no te gustan estos temas ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO LEAS!**

**Sobre aviso no hay engaño**

* * *

**Epov**

Recordé aquel momento .

—_Tú no sabes lo que significa para mi entregarme a ti…estoy segura de que quiero esto._

Esa jodida tarde que golpeé a Jasper y Bella y yo nos manoseamos como mil veces…¡como mierdas no me había dado cuenta!

Ese jodido show en la bañera, ella masturbandose ahí tan comoda con ella misma…se transformaba en la hora del sexo.

Claro la perra ya lo había experimentado.

Respiré profundamente y golpeé mi cabeza fuerte…me estaba encabronando. Cada vez un poco mas.

¿Por qué?

Facíl, las cosas se había enfriado de un momento a otro, ahora ella estaba dormida al lado de mi dejandome mucho tiempo para pensar.

No había mentido, yo la amaba y ¡mierda! Claro que le hice el amor, y fue una experiencia increíble pero jodidamente imperfecta y desastroza como todo en nuestra relación.

Recuerdo mi emoción cuando acepto acostarse conmigo, como pensé en mil lugares y situaciones, todas y cada una mas romanticas que la anterior.

Quería hacerla sentir como la princesa que pensé que era…ahora tenía dudas, muchas dudas y no estaba seguro de querer resolverlas todas.

¿Podría vivir en la ignorancia? No. Era demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho y como el cabrón masoquista que soy quería sufrir con cada una de las respuestas.

Recuerdo que pensé que todo le salía natural y Oh sorpresa, ese cabrón ya la había pervertido. Soy un pendejo, un idiota…no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento hacía ella en este momento.

Estaba recordando toda la mierda que viví con ella y una y otra vez sin poder detenerme, la estaba odiando y amando al mismo tiempo.

Yo sé que la engañé un putaso de veces, tuvé triós, mamadas en el bosque, fajes en los salones, sexo duro en el volvo con todas las zorras deliciosas del instituto…

Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo ella me engaño?

Las omiciones son traiciones, si esa mierda la escuché en una pelicula pero es verdad, ella jodidamente me engaño…quiero entender porque.

De la nada el sonidito del puto timbre del celular de Bella resono en la habitación.

Y en ese momento me encabrone como nunca en mi pinche vida me había encabronado.

Me levanté como si tuviera un resorte en el culo y busque el aparatito infernal por todo la habitación y en el momento en que lo encontré mi corazon comenzó a latir furiosamente, no tenía duda de quien estaba al otro lado de la linea.

Levanté el celular y presione la tecla de contestar, tomando respiraciones profundas pusé en mi oído el telefono.

Al otro lado de la lineá podía escuchar su respiración, el silencio perduro por un largo minuto, yo ya me estaba jodidamente poniendo histerico.

—¿Quién jodidos eres?.-gruñí.

—Sabes, un sabio una vez dijo que la vida pasa demasiado rápido y que si no te detienes a mirar a tu alrededor algunas veces, puedes perderla y eso sería una pena, por eso debes mirar de vez en cuando y teniendo las herramientas adecuadas y la habilidad para usarlas correctamente puedes disfrutarla, porque pasa como un tren a mil kilometros por hora lleno de adrenalina y ¿sabes? El verdadero crimen sería perderte un solo segundo de eso.

Silencio…

_¡¿De que mierdas se supone que esta hablando?_

—Asi que…Edward ¿tienes las herramientas necesarias? Yo creo que no.

Tomé varias respiraciones profundas solo para tratar de calmar el odio que estaba sintiendo, porque jodidamente no podía ni hablar.

—¿Quién mierdas eres?.-gruñi de nuevo.

—Soy Superman ¿estas cuidando bien a mi Lois lane?

—Solo lo voy a repetir una vez…¿Quién eres?.

Sabía perfectamente que era el, pero quería escucharlo.

—Anthony Stonem, amigo, amante, hermano, salvador y la razon de existir de Marie. Tú obviamente eres Edward Cullen, mi remplazo temporal. Un gusto conocerte.

Este tipo tenía que estarme jodiendo la vida, y si lo estaba haciendo. Por lo que escuchaba era un cabrón arrogante…_como yo._

Y no sabe con quien se esta metiendo.

—¿Sabes? Marie vivía de esa manera, ambos. Yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe y cuando digo todo es todo. Vivíamos viajando en ese tren de adrenalina, todo debía ser rapido solo por la ansiedad de vivir mas, y de callar toda la mierda que estaba a nuestro alrededor. Nosotros estamos jodidos Cullen, sé que realmente no la conoces y se que si ya sabes quien soy debes estar pensando que te engaño y que es una zorra…pero dejame decirte algo…no te engaño, lo que conoces es una parte de ella, y segundo si. Bella puede llegar a ser muy zorra si se descontrola pero no te preocupes, eso solo le ocurría a mi lado asi que no ha pasado por tantos como las zorras que acostumbras, ella era mujer de un solo hombre…bueno, ahora de dos.

Y eso lo hizo.

—Ella no es tu mujer. Es mia. –grite. —¿Sabes?.-dije imitando su estupida palabrita. —Acabo de hacerla mia, algo que tu su "amante" "amigo" y "salvador" jamas pudo hacer, la hice mujer y te juro por mi puta vida que voy a follarla cada jodido dia de su existencia.

Entonces el pendejo se quedo callado…_toma esa infeliz…_

—Te equivocas, cada pendeja frase que salió de tu puta boca esta mal. Ella es mia Cullen, puede que tu le hayas metido el pene pero eso no la hace tuya. Yo la tome en el momento en que la vi llorando afuera de su casa porque la pendeja que la pario es una perra desnaturalizada a la que le importaba una mierda que uno de sus novios en turno tratara de manosearla en su jodida casa ¿sabía eso? ¿Sabias la mierda que vivía¡? ¿tienes idea cuantas veces tuve que arrastrar a Renee a su habitación ahogada en alcohol? ¿Cuántas veces tuvé que salvar a Bella de sus pendejadas? ¡ Tu no tienes una puta idea! No sabes quien ese ella pero ¡Oh! Edward, te juro que la vas a conocer yo me he encargado de joder tu pequeña burbuja y de traerla de vuelta y soy tan jodidamente bueno y la conozco tan bien que puedo manejarla a mi antojo asi que puedo apostarte mi cabeza a que mañana mismo vas a conocerla de verdad y creeme pendejo…no te va a gustar.

Cerré los ojos y no para calmarme si no para dejar salir las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en ellos. Porque esto era demasiado.

Saber lo que tuvó que pasar, solo el cielo sabe cuanto sufrió, se me encoge el corazon solo de pensar en aquella niña pequeña de esa foto tan sola y en tanto peligro. Tambien el jodido lazo que la une a el, es algo que no puedo superar…y por ultimo lloro de coraje, porque el tiene mucho poder sobre ella, porque soy conciente que el no es pasado y eso me esta matando.

—Ahora…voy a darte un consejo y no para tu beneficio si no el de ella. Marie es muy inestable, hablé con ella hace unas horas, estaba en una playa fumando hierva y llorando como loca hablando sobre orgías y cosas grotescas…en fin, eso que ocurrió unido a que te la acabas de follar la va a joder literalmente y si todo sale como lo planeo que estoy seguro que asi será tu vas a largarte de su lado y entonces sabras quien es y no podras lidiar con lo que te vas a encontrar.

¿Fumando hierva?

¿largarme de su lado?

—¡¿Cómo putas estas tan seguro?.-rugí encabronado, lagrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Lo estoy por el simple hecho que se lo que quieres, ella me lo ha dicho entre incoherencias. Tú quieres a una chica inocente, fragil…una jodida princesa. Y bien amigo, este es tu dia de suerte porque voy a mostrarte la verdad. Ella no es una princesa ni mucho menos, es asi como una reina pero aquí la cosa es que es mi reina, de mi mundo y tu cabrón no encajas en el…Ahora vas a buscar un cofre morado, esta grande y tiene un chingo de piedras de colores. Cuando lo encuentres lo vas abrir y vas a buscar una estrella morada,es un collar…si lo encuentras, si aun lo tiene…ahí tienes tu prueba, la prueba de que ella no me ha dejado ir, que no me recordo por el hecho de que volví a hablar con ella, si no que me ha tenido presente en su mente cada puto dia, y otra prueba de ello… eres tu.

Presioné mis dedos en el puente de mi nariz, esto me estaba jodiendo la mente, me sentía como ahogado y tenía nauseas, me sentía debíl y ¡mierda! Yo no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Comencé a buscar aquel cofre, el cual de inmediato encontré frente a su tocador, lo abrí con mi mano temblorosa y ahí burlandosé de mi, encontré la estrella brillando con la poca luz de luna que entraba por la ventana.

Y sentí como algo se partía dentro de mi, porque por tanto tiempo pensé ser el unico, pensé ser su mundo y jamas lo fui.

—¿Lo encontraste? Por tu silencio supongo que asi es…se la di en su cumpleaños y despues el cofre para que ahí guardara sus pendejadas de niña, fue el último cumpleaños que estuvimos juntos. Ella me pregunto que si era una estrella de los deseos…cuando eramos pequeños, ella deseaba muchas cosas y siempre le pedía deseos a las estrellas, hasta que le explique que eran las estrellas en realidad y que no cumplían deseos…eso es algo que nunca olvidó y es la manera en la que vivimos nuestras vidas desde siempre. Sin ilusiones idiotas, sin fantasías, solo realidad porque asi nos toco. La estrella representa eso y representa esa noche en la que le pedí que nunca me dejara y le dije que jamas la dejaría, ella cree que yo no sabía que estaba despierta cuando se lo dije, pero en ese momento ella presiono sus brazos con mas fuerza alrededor de mi, asi que se que me escuchó y que la tenga es una promesa de que asi será y nunca nos vamos a soltar.

Sostenía la estrella, la miraba dandolé sentido a sus palabras y para este momento, sabía que era mi corazon el que se estaba rompiendo y me dolía como…algo que jamas había sentido pero era horrible e insoportable.

—Ahora, la segunda prueba osea tu. Ella y yo somos algo raros, ella esta acostumbrada al dolor, yo la hacía sufrir y a ella le gustaba, ella sabía que yo la amaba a pesar de que no se lo dije hasta ahora, yo me acostaba con cualquier zorra que se me ofreciera y bueno Bella solo siguió un patron y por eso se fijo en ti, no te creas especial…la primera vez que te dio sexo oral se acordo de mi ¿sabias eso?...claro que no pero yo si lo sé porque ella me lo dijo…

Ok esto es suficiente, esto es demasiado Isabella es una maldita zorra enferma y yo no voy aguantar esta mierda. ¡Por mi que se la quedé! ¡A la chingada con todo!

—Jodida zorra, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, solo era una mas del montón, me atrajó su aire de inocencia pero ahora la veo claramente, solo una fragíl, paliducha y triste zorra, debí haberme quedado con Tanya, al menos el sexo con ella era fabuloso y su cuerpo es jodidamente el mejor que he tenido en mi cama…yo no voy a cargar con todas sus pendejadas.- las palabras salian de mis labios sin poder controlarlas sabía que era el odio y los celos los que hablaban pero no podía parar.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije tu no puedes con esto, no eres hombre para ella, tu no vives la vida como nosotros asi que mi consejo es que te vayas a la mierda y la dejes en paz.

Tiré el maldito cofre en el suelo pero antes tome la estrella morada y enrede la cadena en mi mano. —¿Sabes?es cierto la vida es demasiado corta, la vida es muy corta como para cargar con su jodido desastre emocional.-dije con voz monocorde.

—Me alegro que lo entiendas Cullen, fuiste mas facíl de lo que pensé en definitiva no eres hombre para ella y me voy asegurar que ella lo sepa y que lo entienda. Gracias por ayudarme a traerla de vuelta, siempre te lo voy agradecer…

Espera…

¡Mierda! Mierda, mierda, mierda…¿Qué putas hice?

No debí decir eso, no a el ¡maldicion! Todo lo que dijo…lo hizo para que yo reaccionara asi y ahora…yo…mencione a Tanya ¡el le va a decir a Bella y ella le va a creer! ¡Joder!

—¡Hijo de puta!.-gruñí. —No lo voy a permitir, sobre mi cadaver vas a volver a su vida. Entiendes.-estaba apunto de vomitar, tantas emociones y tanta cerveza me estaba pasando factura.

El pendejo se rió. —Nunca he estado fuera de su vida y tu eres tan predecible y estupido como pensé y ahora el que se va a alejar de su vida eres tu, y esa no es tu desición es mia y yo ya la tomé, ella misma se va a encargar de alejarte.-volvió a reirse. —Ya quiero que la veas Cullen, no tienes idea de con quien te metiste y no me refiero a mi…me refiero a ella.

Y con eso colgó.

Me quedé parado como pendejo con el celular aun en mi oido tratando de asimilar que putas había pasado.

¡Joder! Yo era un cabrón arrogante y me encantaba hacer pendejadas y burlarme de Newton y los otros idiotas del instituto, pero este tipo se equivoco al decirme su remplazo porque jodidamente el era mucho peor que yo.

Me senté en la cama tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, las cosas que el me dijo, toda esa mierda que estaba tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no confundirme mas.

Lo unico que libero en mi, aparte del odio, los celos y la impotencia, era una enorme curiosidad, una enorme duda…

Si Bella y el eran…o son tan unidos…entonces ella era ¿asi? Osea ¿Cómo el?

Cerré los ojos y traté de arreglar mis pensamientos, Bella no estaba bien eso era seguro, la infancia que vivio no fue nada facíl…¿pero eso justifica todo esto?.

¿De que clase de "pendejadas" el la saco?

¿Cómo era Bella en New York?

…

Esto estaba jodido.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y comencé a llorar con fuerza, hacía tanto tiempo que no lloraba asi, de hecho creo que nunca lloré asi.

Me sentía roto, porque si alejaba toda la mierda que me dijo la unica que perduraba era que Bella no me amaba…y yo la amo con todo mi ser…o talvez solo amo una ilusión y tal vez no existe eso que tanto esperé.

Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, tenía un millon de pensamientos acerca de todo esto, pero lo unico que me quedaba claro era que me sentía tan mal y tan asqueado…que no podía estar cerca de ella un minuto mas, por lo menos no ahora.

Si la amaba, pero no estaba seguro de que amaba…

Aunque en este momento mezclados el amor y el odio, el odio predominaba por mucho…

Comencé a vestirme lentamente, sin voltear a mirarla de una vez, porque se que caería en sus manos nuevamente, porque simplemente esta noche antes de todo esto, dormida entre mis brazos se veía sencillamente preciosa.

Una lagrima rodo por mis mejillas, porque me dolía muchisimo todo esto y quería con todas mis putas fuerzas que nada de esto hubiera pasado…verla mañana en el instituto, besarla y estar cerca de ella todo el maldito dia…hacerle el amor en la cabaña abandonada cerca del lago, la cual iba a arreglar e iba a llenar de velas, de rosas…porque sabía que a ella no le gustaba nada ostentoso, le gustaban las cosas simples, los detalles…hubiera sido perfecto amanercer juntos, abrazados, desnudos, tapando nuestros cuerpos con una manta, sentados en aquella mesedora afuera de la cabaña mirando al lago…

Limpié mis lagrimas y guardé la maldita estrella en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, me senté en la cama y trate de calmar mis sollozos y las lagrimas incontrolables que salían de mis ojos.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacía la ventana, una vez ahí no pudé evitarlo y volteé a mirarla…

Estaba echa bolita en la cama, abrazando una almohada, aferrandose a ella con todas sus fuerzas, su carita se veía en paz…y preciosa no describía para nada la manera en la que ella se veía.

Me recargue en la ventana, solo me quede mirandola y ahora aparte de verla asombrosamente hermosa, había algo mas…atrayente y doloroso y en ese momento temí hacerme mas adicto a ella…porque no estaba seguro de que la volvería a probar.

Aun podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, la piel suave entre mis dedos, la experiencia mas sublime y maravillosa de mi exsistencia.

Deje pasar un par de minutos antes de darme la vuelta y salir por su ventana, con ayuda del arbol bajé con cuidado.

Caminé como zombie hacía mi volvo, ni el auto de Alice ni el de Jasper estaban ahí, sabía que ya era tarde y que el jefe Swan podría llegar o algo y la verdad no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

Subí al volvo y le di una mirada a la casa antes de arrancar, claramente pude ver a Renee asomada por su ventana mirandome fijamente.

No me molesté ni en ocultarme o en sentirme apenado, en este momento odiaba a esa mujer con toda mi alma, porque ella era la culpable, ella orillo a mi Bella a estar con ese hijo de puta y la jodio.

Arranque el auto haciendo rechinar las llantas y manjé mucho mas rapido que de costumbre, las lagrimas hacían dificil ver el camino.

—¡Demonios!.-grite estacionando el auto y golpeando el volante.

Me derrumbé en el asiento y llore con todas mis fuerzas, odiaba no poder controlarme, esto era tan nuevo para mi, yo no estaba acostumbrado a sentirme de esta manera asi que no sabía que mierdas hacer conmigo en ese momento.

Ya no podía manejar, realmente me estaba incontrolable asi que llame a la unica persona en la que podía confiar en este momento sin pena a que me viera llorar, la necesitaba muchisimo porque sé que ella me ama de verdad.

Tomé mi celular y marque su numero.

Sono unas cuantas veces hasta que contestó. —¿Edward?.-contesto adormilada.

—A-alice…ne-necesito qu-que ven-vengas por mi.-dije entre sollozos.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te paso?.-grito histerica.

—Be-bella Alice, e-eso me pa-paso.

Alice suspiro. —Calmate porfavor hermanito, toda va a estar bien ¿dime donde estas?

Le expliqué mi ubicación, no estaba muy lejos de la casa pero ya no podía manejar, necesitaba un consuelo, necesitaba un abrazo para mantenerme entero.

Llegó rapidamente, su porche practicamente venía volando. Se estaciono frente al mio y salió corriendo del auto.

Sonreí un poco al ver su estupida pijama de campanita y sus ridiculas pantuflas de garfield, se veía tan niña, parecía que tenía 13 años o algo asi.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto, entro y se lanzo a mis brazos…por segunda vez en la noche me derrumbe en sollozos incontrolables, mientras sentía a Alice acariciar mi cabello suavemente.

Cuando pudé tranquilizarme, le conté todo a Alice, desde nuestra conversación, el momento en el que hicimos el amor y la llamada del inombrable.

—¡Pero que no te das cuenta! Por Dios Edward, eso es lo que el quiere, que la dejes sola y tu lo haz hecho¡eres un pendejo! Ahora si veremos que le pasa a Bella, y si le pasa algo es tu culpa.-grito dando brinquitos de desesperación.

—No Alice, esto es culpa de ella ¿Por qué putas no me dijo nada de esto antes? ¡Ella lo jodio todo! A mi no me eches la culpa.

Sentí un fuerte golpe en el brazo cortesía de la enana. —¿La amas Edward?...sabes que si, acabas de decir que le hiciste el amor, y eso es lo mas lindo que te ha pasado en tu trizte existencia, no la cagues…no la pierdas.-podía escuchar la angustia en su voz, ella realmente estaba preocupada por nosotros.

—No se que hacer Alice, todo esto es demasiado y aun me cuesta asimilarlo, me siento muy mal…

Mal no describía como me sentía en este momento.

Alice suspiró y se acosto en su asiento. —Vamos por café ¿quieres? Ya no tengo ganas de dormir, debemos hablar Ed..

—¿Y tu auto?.-le pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

—No le pasará nada, estamos en el puto Forks.-si tenía razon en eso.

Arranque el auto y maneje en silencio hacía la carretera, Alice parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y yo no estaba mejor.

En menos de quince minutos llegamos a la cafetería que estaba en la carretera a Port Angeles, siempre estaba abierta lo cual era estupido pero en fin, nos sería util.

Entramos y pedimos dos cafes bien cargados y algo de comer para Alice, en cuanto lo probe me supo a mierda, la verdad todo era una mierda asi que no me sorprendia que me hubiera sabido asi.

—¿Entonces que haras?.-pregunto luego de terminar su pedazo de pay de queso, Alice tragaba demasiado y no engordaba nada, nose ni donde le cabía tanto.

—No tengo la mas minima puta idea Al, soy muy orgulloso y lo sabes, no puedo perdonar tan facíl.

Alice entrecerro los ojos…oh oh aquí viene una rabieta.

—¡No mames!.-grito. —Ella si que te perdono todas tus cogidas, todos tus desplantes y chingaderas ¿y tu no puedes perdonarle esto? ¿la vas a perder por tu puto orgullo?.-para este momento Alice estaba sentada en cunclillas en su lugar para verse mas alta mientras me apuntaba con un dedo.

—¡Alice! Eso era diferente, ninguna de esas zorras me importaba, no había ningun sentimiento, y ella me ha traicionado de esa manera. A ella le importa…ella aun lo qui-quiere.-la voz comenzó a fallarme y mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lagrimas.

Saqué la maldita estrella y la aventé en la mesa. —Esa es la prueba. El se la dio y me contó un monton de mierdas, pero todas ellas parecían no tener sentido…al final resultaba que todo lo que decía tenía un motivo y este es el mas importante. Para mi representa que no la conozco, que aun siente algo muy fuerte por el…que ella n-no es mi-mia.

Y volví a llorar como niña.

Alice se pasó a mi asiento y me abrazo nuevamente. —Calmate precioso…-Alice siempre me llamaba asi cuando era pequeña, tenía como cuatro años y cada que me veía gritaba ¡precioso! Era algo realmente lindo.

La abracé mas fuerte y llore aun mas fuerte. —Perdoname por todo Al, perdoname por hacerte a un lado y darte un mal ejemplo, por no ser el que tu admirabas…te quiero mucho.

—Siempre te he admirado y siempre sera asi…necesitas pasar por esto Ed, porque va hacerte muy fuerte, tienes que luchae por ella y contra tus prejuicios…se que quieres una princesa pero olvidate de eso, porque la tienes a ella y sea como sea, tu corazon la ama asi que conviertela en eso, no dejes que te la quite…porque puede hacerlo Ed…yo lo sé.

Me separé de ella y la miré a los ojos. —¿lo sabes?.-pregunte con miedo y dolor, porque Alice parecía tan segura.

—Edward la noche que se enteró de tus zorras y eso, la manera en la que se comporto, tomando y…toda descontrolada, despues lo de hace unas horas, estaba fuera de si y no parecía ella misma, el sabe como usar eso, ella es vulnerable, algo rara y nose, simplemente se rompe Edward…lo que vivio sola no es algo facíl, el abandono de su madre y su niñez…el siempre estuvo ahí, y el tambien viene de una famlia disfunsional solo que a diferencia de Bella el es mas fuerte asi que a su manera la ayudo y a su manera la amo y la ama…te juro que lo que escuché sobre su relación es la cosa mas…trizte, perturbadora y linda que he escuchado…ellos son especiales hermanito, demasiado. Siento que solo ellos se entienden.

Las palabras de Alice me lastimaban peor que cuchillos afilados…

—Debes llegar a eso Ed…ella te conocé y te ama…ustedes tambien son especiales y lo unico que debes hacer es darle lo mismo que el, conocerla y entenderse sin miedo, debes mostrarle que lo que el le enseño esta mal, que puedes ayudarla y curar sus heridas, no usarlas para manipularla porque es lo que el hace, el la usa.

—¿Y como hago eso Alice? No se si pueda, yo la adoro pero no soporto saber que ella ha estado con alguien mas…

—No seas arcaico idiota, esos tiempos ya pasaron si el tal Tony la toco ¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el gran problema? Tu tocaste a un chingo, ya parale con eso no es para tanto. Habla con ella y arregla este mierda Cullen.-dijo enojada.

Suspiré y sonreí un poco, había extrañado a esta Alice, a mi hermanita la cual había dejado olvidada gracias a mi estilo de vida.

Cada vez me doy mas cuenta de todos los errores que he cometido y me arrepiento mucho de ellos.

Pagamos la cuenta y salimos del lugar, nos dirigimos a la casa en silencio, nuevamente ambos estabamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.

En los mios solo había una persona presente, un cuerpo, una sonrisa, mucho amor y dolor. Mi Bella, mi dulce Bella…

Llegamos a la casa, ya estaba amanciendo. Me sentía como un zombie, los ojos me pesaban y estaba cansadisimo, lo cual era extraño ya que muchas otras veces pasaba las noches teniendo sexo, regresaba a casa y me iba directo a la escuela sin dormir.

Todas esas noches en las que llegaba al amanecer…

Nunca me sentí culpable. Recuerdo entrar al instituto con Bella a mi lado, abrazada a mi con una hermosa sonrisa, recuerdo voltear y ver aquella que calento mi cama horas antes, mirandola con suficiencia, con burla…yo solo ignoraba eso, pero mi niña no y sé que eso le dolía mucho…

¿Realmente soy tan diferente a Tony?

Yo tambien la lastimé, yo tambien la manipule mas de una vez…¿será por eso que ella esta conmigo? ¿le recuerdo tanto a ese idiota?

Esto esta jodido, no encuentro otra palabra para describir esta pendejada.

Me deje caer en un sillón de la sala y me quede viendo hacía la nada, parecía autista o algo asi pero mis cuerpo se negaba a moverse un jodido centimetro de ahí, muy apenas estaba respirando, quería estar muerto y tres metros bajo tierra.

Puto emo en el que me estaba convirtiendo, no tengo nada en contra de ellos, yo respeto todas las etnias, razas o lo que sea, solo que ese no es mi estilo, mi estilo era joder, beber y ser feliz en ese orden.

Ya sé que es la existencia mas pinche vacía que se puede vivir pero era facíl, cero dramas y mucho placer vanal.

Tal vez debí haberme quedado ahí.

Escuchaba los tacones de Alice por toda la casa. Hora de ir al instituto…¿irá Bella? ¿Qué será lo que voy a encontrarme cuando la vea?

Ultimamente me estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas.

—¡Buenos dias corazon! ¿Cómo amanecio mi bebé?.-dulce y drogada Esme, bendito seas valium…

—Hola Esme.-contesté y me levanté para darle un beso en la mejilla como todas las mañanas, solo que esta vez cuando iba a separarme ella me abrazo muy fuerte, nose que mierdas me paso pero me solté a llorar con un bebé en brazos de su madre.

Esme se sentó en el sillón conmigo y me acaricio el cabello, me decía cosas como bebé hermoso, mi niño y pendejadas asi…se sentía bien.

Sentí como una luz blanca, asi como un flash, levanté la mirada y puto Jasper me veía sonriente con una camara en sus manos…

¿De donde demonios salio…? ¡Oh! Se quedo en la habitación de Alice.

Pendeja.

Ella dandome consejos y la puta no cambia. Jasper se queda aquí con ella cuando se le da la gana, Esme nunca nota eso, ella piensa que cuando Jasper se pasea por la casa a tempranas horas es porque acaba de llegar…el pendejo escondé su auto.

Me separé de Esme y ella me dio otro beso y me sonrió. —Lo que sea que tengas se va a solucionar y seras feliz, porque lo mereces por ser tan bello.

Entonces se levanto sonriendo y beso la mejilla de Jasper.

—¡Hare el desayunoo!.-canturreó caminando hacía la cocina.

Lo repiro bendito valium.

—¿Qué te pasa marica? Bella lo jodio todo ¿no?.-dijo Jasper ahora mas serio, exepto por la parte de marica.

Asentí. —Si lo jodio, el pendejo del tal Tony ayudo en eso.

Jasper me miro interrogante, suspiré y comencé con todo el cuento. El idiota pidio detalles sobre nuestra primera vez y en fin es Jasper a el siempre le contaba todo asi que lo unico que le dije esta vez esque estaba malditamente apretada y caliente…

—¡Jode mi vida! ¿Por qué putas es tan deliciosa y adictiva la perra esa?.-grité jalandome los cabellos.

—Acabas de llamarla perra, eso no esta bien hermano.-dijo antes de darle un trago a mi vaso de wisky.

Si, estaba bebiendo en plena mañana pero debido a lo acontesido hace algunas horas, ameritaba un desayuno con alcohol incluido.

—Me da puto coraje Jasper, si la quiero pero en estos momentos…quisiera ahorcarla mientras la follo, solo para que aprenda quien es su puto dueño osea yo.-dije quitandole el vaso, me tome su contenido de un trago y de inmediato serví otro hasta el tope.

—Edward, el wisky se toma con agua mineral o algo…solo es asqueroso y vas a ponerte hasta el pito.-dijo Jasper viendome con asco.

—Lo sé y eso es lo que intento.

Alice bajo las escaleras viendose genial como siempre, mi hermana tenía estilo y un don para verse y hacerte ver como un modelo…Jasper idiota mi hermanita es la mejor.

—¡Hey! Que te pasa Cullen.-lloriqueó Jasper cuando golpeé su estupida cabeza.

—Mi hermanita es la mejor, asno. Todos sabemos que Maria le daba orales a Alec todo el tiempo y el cabrón la trataba como su perra cuando tu no estabas presente…una vez se la fajo en los baños del segundo piso, James y yo estabamos ahí, vimos todo el espectaculo y Alec la hizo gemir como puta profesional.

Jasper se puso rojo y luego algo morado, luego sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas…¡mierda! El no sabía de Alec, creo que solo se enteró de Tyler…

La cagué.

—¿Qué dijiste Cullen?.-siseó.

Tome como veinte respiraciones profundas, al parecer mi humor de mierda era contagioso era eso o quería que todos sufrieran desiluciones amorosas como yo.

—Lo siento, bro. Pensé que sabías de ellos.-susurre.

Jasper se limpió las lagrimas y suspiro. —A la mierda, ¿Qué le puedo reclamar? Seguro lo hace por despecho porque yo no puedo dejar a Al…

Rode los ojos, como siempre las cosas terminaban siendo culpa de mi hermana y Maria la santa pero eso si que no.

—No Jasper a Maria le gusta mucho el pene y el de Alec era su favorito no el tuyo y te has preguntado ¿Por qué no puedes dejar a Alice? Analiza eso bro, talvez crees amar a la persona equivocada.

Lo deje ahí parado en medio de la sala y fui a la cocina donde Esme dormia en la mesa.

Tomé un panquesito de los miles que seguramente hizo en la noche y me lo comí lentamente, sabía raro, wisky y panquesito no son buena combinación.

Cuando terminé cargue a Esme y la acosté en su cama, despues solo me lave el rostro, los dientes y me puse algo de colonia. No tenía ganas de quitarme la ropa y todo eso.

Cuando baje Alice y Jasper estaban comiendo. Alice panques y Jasper papas fritas.

Cerdo.

—Edward quita esa cara te ves mal.-dijo Jasper con el hocico lleno.

—No tengo otra puta cara.-gruñí.

—Cambiate de ropa ¡por todos los santos!.-grito Alice y comenzo a dar brinquitos dirigidos a la escalera, seguramente lista para elegir mi ropa.

—¡No!.-gruñí y la tomé de los hombros.

—Pero Edward…

—Nada Alice solo quiero irme y verla.-grite encabronado, solo quería verla, si no iba al instituto obligaría a Alice a ir a su casa.

Quería verla de lejos, quería comprobar si era verdad todo lo que el me dijo, tenía miedo y quería vomitar…estupido panquesito ransio.

—¡Es que te vez como un pinche pordio…!.-el grito de Alice fue interrumpido por el timbre de mi celular.

Con manos temblorosas lo saqué de mis pantalones, si era Bella ahora si que iba a vomitar…

Era Carlisle, su nombre estaba en la pantalla, respiré aliviado…

—¿Qué paso Car…?

—¡Edward Anthony Cullen Platt! ¡¿Que chingados le hiciste a Bella?.-me quede con el hocico abierto y todo pasmado y parecía que tenía un remolino en el estomago.

Alice y Jasper me veía de igual manera, el grito de Carlisle resono por todo el lugar y el puto ni siquiera estaba en altavoz.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarme tanto que creí que se me caeria el telefono asi que puse el altavoz y lo deje en la mesa.

—¿D-de qu-e hablas Carlisle?.-dije quedito como niña.

—¡¿Qué de que hablo? Hablo de Isabella en shock, llorando sin control sin ser conciente de ello, vestida con ropa rota, ¡pensé que la habían violado! ¡me pido anticonceptivos de emergencia porque tu no usaste proteccion! Hubieras visto la manera en que me lo dijo, casi me de un infarto. Decía incoherencias y se veía tan…perdida ¡Justo como Charlie me conto! No se como mierdas lograste destrozar su estabilidad pero esto va a costarte muy caro y no lo digo solo por mi ¡Charlie te va a meter una bala en el trasero cuando la vea!.

Santisima putisima madre…

—¡Edward!.-Carlisle gritaba maldiciones y mi nombre como loco.

Jasper estaba con el hocico abierto y en cuanto vi a Alice me di cuenta que debía de alejar los cuchillos de su alcanze.

—¡Te lo dije animal!.-grito y tomo el celular, quito el altavoz.

—Pa..papá…¡PAPI SOY ALICE!...si…no te preocupes yo lo haré…¡si! Yo me encargo todo va a estar bien…¿Dónde esta?...¡vamos para haya!.

Colgó el celular y comenzó a dar vueltas por la cocina. —Todo va a estar bien, yo lo voy arreglar, yo lo voy arreglar.-murmuraba una y otra vez.

Derrepente se paró frente a mi. —¡Muevete pendejo! Al instituto ¡Ahora!. Tu tambien idiota.-dijo señalando a Jasper.

Salimos de la casa, yo con las piernas debiles y apunto de darme hocico con el piso mas de una vez.

Subimos al auto de Jasper, para mi era imposible manejar en este momento, para Alice igual pues seguía murmurando cosas.

Jasper menajeaba como mi abuela en silla de ruedas, tardaba una puta hora en recorrer el pasillo de la entrada a mi recamara, eso sumandole el tiempo que tomaba subir su silla…

—¡Maneja rapido asno!.-grito Alice saltando como loca en el asiento.

—¡Dejen de llamarme asno! No lo soy…

—Coges como uno en primavera.-dije ganandome un golpe por parte de Alice.

—Dejemos de decir estupideces y avanzemos, necesitamos llegar, temo por Bella creo que esta haciendo algo estupido ¡lo presiento!

—Son mierda tus presentimientos.-dijo Jasper.

Alice lo miro enojada. —¿Sabes que Jasper? Presiento que no tendras mas placer oral producido por mi boca en mucho tiempo.

—¡Callate! no quiero saber que le das mamadas.-grite aplastandome mas en el asiento.

Movía mi pierna nerviosamente y a este paso iba a quedarme calvo si seguía jalando mi cabello asi.

Cuando vi el instituto y el armatoste de Bella en el estacionamiento…

—¡Para el puto auto!.-grite.

—No que querías llegar ya.-grito Jasper.

—Voy a vomitar…-en ese momento Jasper freno el auto y Alice se golpeo la cabeza, lo sé porque escuché un golpe hueco.

Abrí la puerta del auto y vomite todo lo que había en mi interior.

—Ascoo no soporto…no soporto.-gritaba Jasper con voz nasal era obvio que estaba tapando su nariz para no respirar.

Eso le pasa desde el jardín de niños, si Jasper huele vomito, vomita sin falta.

—Ni huele a nada ridiculo.-dijo Alice.

Cuando termine Alice me paso un pañuelo húmedo con olor a bebé ¿de donde putas lo saco?

Me limipe la boca e inmediatamente Alice me paso una botella de agua, ella tenía un bolso magico como el de la niñera con sombrilla ¿si era si no?

Enjuague mi boca y finalmente Alice me paso una mentita.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué mierdas fue eso Cullen?.-grito Jasper. —Te dije que no tomaras tanto wisky.

Me acosté en el asiento y cerré los ojos. —No es eso, estoy nervioso.

—Te lo mereces por ser un cabrón insensible egoista.-grito Alice.

—Yo no soy un…

—Si lo eres, porque fuiste egoista en dejarla, no pudiste enfrentar lo que pasaba, asi que si ahora Bella esta loca es tu culpa, pudiste haber arrglado esto anoche y en este momento probablemente la estarías cogiendo en el volvo…pero ¡no!¡ Edward Cullen es un jodido cobarde!

Y me quede sin palabras…porque tenía razon. Sobre todo con lo del volvo.

Jasper se estaciono, me levanté lentamente del asiento, abrí la puerta y salí del auto…

Había poca gente aun, pude ver a Lauren y a Jessica parloteando animadamente, Jessica gritaba como la gallina histerica que es y miraban en mi direccion ansiosamente.

Alice me tomo del brazo y me jalo a la camioneta de Bella, ella no se encontraba ahí.

—¿Dónde esta?.-dije con voz estrangulada.

—Tal vez esta adentro.-dijo Jasper.

Jale mi cabello con fuerza,me cagaba esta situación estupida, yo no era asi. Parecía un despojo de lo que realmente era y eso no me gustaba.

Si realmente no la quisiera como la quiero, probablemente ya la hubiera humillado, la hubiera mandado al infierno enfrente de todos y hubiera besado en su cara a la primera idiota que se me cruzara…

Pero desafortunandamente para mi. La amo con toda mi puta alma.

La maldita es mi dueña, asi de simple, me controla, me vuelve loco..jamas, repito jamas pensé estar en esta situación.

—Hey, Edward.-cerré los ojos y conté hasta mil, los cuales no eran suficientes para no querer golpear a la pendeja que tenía frente a mi.

—Vete a la mierda, Denali.-gruñí y me di la vuelta para no estar frente a su estupida cara.

—Me acabo de enterar de algo muy intere…

—¡Emmett!.-dejé de escuchar a la zorra en el momento en el que vi a Rosalie gritarle como loca a Emmett quien por cierto caminaba velozmente hacía la parte de atrás del instituto.

Inmediatamente comencé a dirigirme hacía haya con Tanya tras de mi, Jasper para ese momento ya estaba hablando con Rosalie y Alice me miraba como si fuera a matarme probablemeente porque Denali venía atrás de mi.

Me encabroné por ello ¿Qué no le quedo claro que amo a Bella?

Este era mi problemano suyo asi que YO lo iba a resolver.

Me estresaba sobre manera el no ver a Bella por ningun lado, asi que saqué mi celular y con dedos temblorosos presioné la tecla de marcado automatico.

Me paré a medio camino con el estomago echo nudo, escuchando el tono de llamada, una y otra vez…sin respuesta.

No me contestaba, me estaba ignorando y eso se sentía muy mal, tan mal porque yo lo hacía todo el tiempo…cuando estaba jodiendome a otra.

Me sentí mas mal y las nauseas volvieron…eso no podía ser, ella solo me odia en este momento por eso no me contesta y…

—Y se fue con Alec, asi que supongo que por eso tus amiguitos estan ahí y..

Espera.

—¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?

—¡Que no me escuchaste! Digo que Bella estaba en la van de Felix con Jane y Alec…Jessica dice que se estaba besuqueando con Alec en la van y que luego Jane llegó y cerraron la puerta asi que no se podía ver nada…despues salieron y Alec arrastro a Bella atrás del insituto..y ya sabes que solo se pueden hacer dos cosas ahí, fumar o fajar.

Sentí una enorme desesperación y coraje. Mierda iba a matar a alguien. Eso no era posible.

Corrí hacía ese lugar pero un peso pequeño me detuvo. —No Edward.-dijo Alice fieramente.

—¡Sueltame con un demonio! Necesito verlo Alice…no mames, no puede ser.-Alice me abrazo porque estaba apunto de ponerme a llorar.

Pude ver la cara de Tanya de total desconcierto al verme asi.

—¡Que carajos! ¡Santa madre que es esto!.- la voz de Emmett llegó a mis oídos, en ese momento me tensé y Alice apreto su agarre.

Me solté y pude ver a Felix y a Jane perdiendosé tras el edificio. —¡Hey! Ya empezaron.-grito Jane.

Alice me tomo de la mano y al momento Rosalie estaba junto a mi tomando mi brazo…ambas trataban de retenerme.

—¡Bella ven aquí!.-el grito de Emmett se escuchaba molesto, las uñas de Rosalie se encajaron en mi brazo como advirtiendome que no me soltara.

Me importo una mierda y me solté bruscamente.

—¡Edward!.-grito Alice mientras yo avanzaba hacía el lugar, Jasper ya estaba ahí y pude ver parte del cuerpo de Emmett.

Mi corazon latía a mil por hora, sabía que lo que iba a ver no iba a ser bonito…

—¡Isabella Marie que putas estas haciendo!.- me detuvé en seco, Jasper rara vez se enoja, digo si hace berrinches pendejos pero esta vez su voz era seria, dura…

¡Mierda! ¿Qué coños esta haciendo?

—Edward calmate ¿si?.-Alice ya estaba a mi lado mirandome alarmada.

Yo sentía mucho calor y la cabeza me palpitaba de tanto dolor.

Se escuchaban unas risas y palabras que no podía entender…

—¡No te vayas a quitar el liguero! ¡Quiero ver todo el modelito!...

Alec…la voz de Alec. Seguido por la risa de Bella. Alguien va a morir…

Entonces…

—¿Qué mierdas estas haciendo Isabella? ¡No chingues!.-Jasper venía arrastrando…la venía arrastrando a ¿Bella?

¡Chinga mi vida en este mismo momento!

Alice apreto su agarre en mi brazo, mi respiración se hizo superficial…

¡Esa no era Bella!

Mierda no.

—¡¿Bella Swan?.-escuché a Tanya gritar atrás de nosotros.

—No…-susurré.

Ella se reía, era una risa histerica…usaba un bluson negro, roto de algunos lados, escotado, un sueter corto azul marino que nunca le había visto…medias negras de red y una botas negras.

Su cabello lleno de ondas desordenadas que gritaban sexo, sus ojos, negro en los parpados pero con un toque azulado, se veía corrido, se veía de una forma enferma… sexy.

Era morboso, como algo prohibido, era como la primera vez que la vi pero cien veces mejor y cien veces peor.

Ella era algo oscuro y no era para nada a quien yo concí.

¿Esta es la Bella de Tony?...¿esta es Marie?

—¡Extrañaba esto! ¡extrañaba esto!.-gritaba en medio de risas histericas.

¿Quién mierdas era ella?

El nudo en mi estomago se hizo mas fuerte, sentía una opresión en el pecho…¿Dónde estaba mi niña? ¿mi princesa?...

—¿Qué le hiciste Edward?.-gruño Rosalie viendome con odio.

—¡Bella ya!.-Emmett griataba y trataba de controlarla.

Bella volteó a nuestra direccion y nos miro de manera curiosa, como tratando de ponerle un nombre a lo que había frente a ella.

Paro abruptamente de reir y su rostro se veia sereno pero extraño.

Entrecerro los ojos, su mirada aun no llegaba a mi y entonces…

Nuestras miradas se conectaron y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al mirar sus ojos.

Brillaban de una manera…extraña, no era algo bueno, porque detrás de ese brillo no había nada, estaba vacía.

Esa mirada que me mataba, que me derretía ya no estaba…

Sentí una calida lagrima rodar por mi mejilla, al mirar lo que había hecho.

Me sentía asquerosamente asombrado…Tony la conoce como la palma de su mano, la manipula de una manera increible…esto no solo es obra mia, esto tambien es obra de el. Ella tuvo que hablar con el...

Ese maldito hijo de puta me las va a pagar.

La mirada en ella me lastimaba, me quemaba…

Entonces, ella sin motivo alguno sonrio…una sonrisa vacía, maliciosa y burlona…

No su dulce sonrisa…no había rastro del amor y la dulzura que la caracterizaban, ya no quedanba nada de ella.

Era una extraña, ya no era mi princesa.

Alice me volvió a tomar del brazo con fuerza, supongo que como advertencia pero yo no pensaba hacerle nada, no me podía ni mover siquiera.

Ella se acercó a mi su expresión no me decía nada, no se que demonios pasaba por su cabeza, al sentirla tan cerca con cada paso que daba mi corazon se aceleraba.

Cuando la tuve frente a mi, a centimetros de mi rostro, invadiendo por completo mi espacio personal. Despues su expresión se torno desconcertada, toco mi rostro con dedos temblorosos.

—¿Quién eres?.-pregunto.

Esas palabras me hicieron jadear, ¿Cómo mierdas me preguntaba quien era?

La tomé por los hombros acercando mi rostro al suyo un poco mas. —¿Cómo me preguntas eso Bella?

—No se quien eres…-susurro. Pero esta vez podía ver la malicia en su mirada.

Apreté mi agarré en sus hombros y la sacudí un poco. —Soy yo Bella, soy yo.-le dije desesperado.

—Y esta soy yo.-dijo desconcertada.

—¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa?.-le grite.

Ella comenzó a reirse otra vez. —Esto es lo que iba a pasar…siempre lo supe.

Yo no entendía una mierda de lo que estaba hablando.

—Erasmos jodidamente felices. Demasiado jodidamente felices y eso era…no era nada-dijo mirandome con extrañes.

—¿Qué no era nada? Yo si pensé que en verdad eramos felices…a pesar de toda la mierda, cuando estabamos juntos todo era jodidamente marivilloso.-dije con tristeza.

—Si, jodidamente felices.-volvió a decir con ironía y una sonrisita arrogante.

¡Maldición! Ella no era mi Bella. Me estaba jodiendo.

—¿Por qué me jodes la mente Isabella? ¿Por qué mierdas haces esto? Porque te lo juro que no puedo soportarlo. Necesitamos hablar.-dije angustiado, apretando un poco mas mi agarre a ella.

Ella me miro seriamente. —Entonces es mejor mandarlo todo a la mierda.

Sé solto de mi agarre sin esfuerzo, ya que sus palabras me habían desconcertado y al mismo tiempo me habían lastimado y llenado de desesperación.

—¡Es por que nunca lo olvidaste! Solo…solo fui su repuesto hasta que el volviera a tu vida.-dije con porque ese era el maldito motivo, solo se estaba justificando.

Sé que medio instituto ya estaba a nuestro alrededor mirandonos pero me importaba una mierda.

Bella cerró los ojos y lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Los abrió y paso sus manos por sus mejillas, una pequeña sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios.

—No puedo parar de llorar.-dijo tranquilamente. —Intento dejar de pensar, siempre ententaba dejar de pensar pero no funciona…no esperas que estas cosas pasen….-dijo lo ultimo para si misma. —No puedes controlarlo, no puedo controlar nada...-dijo angustiada, lagrimas seguían cayando de sus ojos.

Mi corazon se estaba rompiendo al mirarla asi, estaba tan…jodida, literalmente jodida.

—Debí saber que facíl es para mi enamorarme.-dijo mirandome. —Todos estamos tan solos, yo estoy tan sola…todos necesitamos a ese alguien que…tu sabes, nos preste atención y que nos diga que somos hermosos y dulces…y que nos diga que nos quiere.-dijo con voz rota.

Cubrí mi rostro entre mis manos porque estaba apunto de quebrarme por sus palabras, ahora que sabía sobre su pasado entendían su significado y me dolía como el infierno que ella se sintiera asi, que el la hiciera sentir asi …y que yo tambien la haya hecho lo mismo.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho.-mi voz no sonaba como si fuera mia, había demasiada tristeza en ella. No sabía porque decía esas palabras, si era por lo que yo le hice al irme de su lado o por todo lo qe a ella estaba sintiendo…durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Sabes?.-dijo y al instante mi conversación con ese idiota se me vino a la mente. —Tu lo arruinaste, no quieres que nadie te importe…por eso me dejaste.-dijo mirandome seriamente aunque las lagrimas seguía saliendo una tras otra.

—¡No! No digas que todo esto es mi culpa ¡tu tambien la tienes!.-grite sintiendo el coraje volver a mi.

—Todo es tan fragíl…¿no te das cuenta de eso?.-susurro sin mirarme, pero entonces levanto su rostro y volvió a clavar su mirada en la mia. —Eramos especiales Edward.

Y con eso rompí a llorar importandome una mierda que medio instituto me estuviera mirando asi.

—¿Eramos?.-pregunte con voz rota.

—Eramos.-dijo serenamente.

Me miro con resentimiento.

Tomó su mochila que estaba tirada en el cesped, desvió su mirada y comenzo a caminar.

—No Bella, ¡No!.-el miedo me invadio, la había perdido. —¡Tenía miedo!.-dije reconociendo que las palabras de Tony me habían asustado, tenía miedo de mirar este lado de Bella, fue por eso que me fui, por cobarde por miedo a enfrentar la realidad.

—Tu siempre tienes miedo.-grito sin dejar de caminar.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella!.-grite llorando, el verla alejarse de mi despues de sus palabras era demasiado, ese era mi mayor miedo y se estaba volviendo realidad.

Vi como Jasper corría tras ella, Alice corrió a mis brazos y me abrazo con fuerza.

—Calmate Edward.-susurró.

—¡Vayanse a la chingada bola de chismosos sin vida! ¡Ahora!.-Rosalie gritaba como loca y Emmet miraba a todos con cara de pocos amigos, inmediatamente todos se habían ido.

—Alice…la viste…yo.-no podía dejar de llorar, no me podía controlar.

—Todo se va a arreglar, ya lo veraz.

—Te dije que no era buena para ti, te lo dije muchas veces. Es una enferma Edward.-levante la mirada para ver a Tanya, me miraba con tristeza, pero podía escuchar el coraje en sus palabras.

—Largate de aquí pendeja, no te metas.-dijo Rosalie entre dientes mirandola como si le fuera saltar a la yugular en cualquier momento.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver con Edward es mi problema, te juro que por lo que te hizo lo va a pagar.-dijo mirandome.

—¡No!.-rugí. —Tu no vas a hacerle nada Tanya, si te atrevez me las pagas.

No iba a permitirle que algo le pasara a Bella.

—Eres un idiota Edward Cullen, no eres nada de lo que fuiste, pero no te preocupes yo hare que vulevas y que olvides quieras o no.-dijo fieramente.

—¡Que te largues puta de mierda!.-grito Rosalie, y si Emmett no estuviera sosteniendola ya la hubiera golpeado.

Ella se fue.

—Vamoa a la escuela Edward, no puedes huir no de nuevo. Necesitas estar cerca de ella.-dijo Alice, su tono me demostraba que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Simplemente asentí.

Alice limpio mis lagrimas con un pañuelo,me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió.

Emmett me dio un abrazo. —Todo va a estar bien Edward, las drogas fueron las que hablaron..no se que mierdas paso ayer en la noche.-suspiro. —Te dije que no la cagaras pero en fin, todo se tiene que arregalar.-dijo contrariado.

¿Las drogas?

—¿Bella se estaba drogando?.-pregunté.

—Si, marihuana.-dijo simplemente.

Un gemido lastimero salió de mis labios.—No seas niña Cullen.-gruño Rosalie.

Entramos al instituto en medio de murmullos y miradas a las cuales no preste atención.

Entré al salón de literatura junto con Alice, Bella estaba sentada hasta atrás junto a Jasper, que no dejaba de hablar con ella y una de sus manos acariciaba su rostro.

Sentí la furia bullir dentro de mi, estaba seguro que volvería a golpéarlo. —¡Edward no!.-siseo Alice al darse cuenta de mis intenciones.

Enfurruñado me senté en mi lugar evitando mirarlos. —Jasper solo quiere ayudar Edward, confía en el.-dijo Alice a mi lado.

No conteste.

El profesor llegó y comenzo a decir un monton de pendejadas que me importaban una mierda.

—Ahora quiero que hagan un pequeño escrito, ya sea un poema o un pensamiento, sobre ustedes mismos o sobre algo que les importe mucho. Solo tienen diez minutos despues pasaran al frente a leerlo.

Todos protestaron, el profesor los mando a callar.

Las palabras que escirbi salieron sin meditarlas ni un momento. Eran sobre ella por supuesto.

—Edward…siento lo de Bella…pero sabes que aqui estoy si necesitas consuelo.-dijo Lauren giñandome un ojo.

Sentí ganas de volver a vomitar.

Me volteé sin decir una palabra. —Bien chicos comencemos.

Comenzaron a pasar uno tras otro diciendo una y mil pendejadas…entonces fue mi turno.

Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hacía el frente, fije mi vista en ella quien no me devolvió la mirada.

—Hace algun tiempo, había una chica; hermosa y atemporal que aprendí a amar en cuestion de dias. Ella era tan diferente y tan original. Ella sabía mucho, demasiado. Ella ya había visto demasiado…y su cerebro no la dejaba ser. No la dejaba respirar, ni vivir ni ser feliz…en su corazon hay escritas mil historias, de las cuales no conozcon ninguna.

El salon estaba en completo silencio, algunos me veían con burla, otros con lastima, otras con miradas estupidas de enamoradas…pero ella ni siquiera se había inmutado.

Me senté y Alice puso una mano en mi hombro.

—Isabella Swan.-dijo el profesor.

Ella se levanto y llego hasta el frente dando brinquitos, el profesor la miraba con el ceño fruncido, Jane solto algunas risitas.

—¡Sexy!.-grito Alec.

Volteé y le di una mirada asesina a la cual el sonrió. Miré a Jasper que lo veía de igual manera, ese cabrón ya nos debía varias a los dos y las iba a apagar.

Aclaró su garganta dramaticamente y comenzó.

—Humpty Dumpty se sentó en un muro, humpty dumpty tuvo una gran caída. Ni todos los caballos del rey, ni todos sus hombres ¡Pudieron armar a Humpty otravez!.-grito y comenzo a reir.

Jane y Alec eran los unicos que reían, todos los demas murmuraban por mi parte ahora si que pensaba que la había hecho perder la razon. Y me odiaba por ello.

—Isabella…-comenzó el profesor,supongo que iba a reprenderla pero Bella lo interrumpió.

—¡Aun no termino!.-grito haciendolo saltar.

Todo el salón guardo silencio de inmediato.

—Ella había construido una pared, toda su vida había estado constuyendo esa pared…pero ahora ella se había caido de esa pared. Se había caido tan duro y de tan alto que se rompió en miles de pedazos. Pequeños pedazos que eran imposibles de juntar de nuevo…la moraleja de esta historia es que los cuentos de hadas, los cuentos fantasticos pueden hacerse realidad.

¡Santisima mierda!

¿Qué putas hice?

Me levanté de mi lugar y llegué hasta ella. Sin decir una palabra la saque del salon a empujones, me importo una mierda los gritos del profesor, no me importo nada.

En este momento ibamos hablar lo quisiera ella o no.

La arrastre hacía un salon vació, una vez ahí la empuje dentro y cerré la puerta.

—¡¿Cuál es tú jodido problema?—grité. Sabía cual era su problema pero quería qué ella lo dijera. —Quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

Derrepente ella pareció reaccionar.

—Dime qué te dijo Edward, sé qué hablaste con el, asi qué dime qué jodidos te dijo por qué yo tampoco puedo con tú actitud—gritó.

Odiaba el maldito drama realmente me estaba cansando de esto, sé qué dije qué nada nos iba a separar, qué nada ni nadie nos jodería pero e problema es qué ella nos esta jodiendo. Recordé que comprobé qué el sigué muy presente en su mente…y en su corazón asi qué el no pertencé al jodido pasado y es algo qué no puedo soportar. Quería evitar que ella se quebrara en pedazos pero mi mente no podía evitar volver a eso.

—¿Y tú como sabes qué hablé con el? Marie—dije sú nombre con burla. Aunque claramente sabía que ellos habían hablado.

Ella se pusó roja de coraje. —Lo sé por qué hable con el y puedo decirtelo por qué no tengo qué ocultarté una mierda, Eddie—dijó mi jodido "nombre" imitando la voz de Tanya.

Soy un pendejo, jamas debí mencionar a Tanya.

—Creo qué ya has ocultado sufieientes cosas Bella, no sería la primera vez qué lo haces—le dije con resentimiento-

Ella me miro con coraje y tristeza.

—¡Dios! Nunca lo dejaras ir ¿cierto? Como quieres qué te cuente todo si con lo poco qué te he dicho te pones de esta manera y no puedo creer qué le creas mas a Tony qué a mi ¡te dije qué es un jodido manipulador! Y estas cayendo en su juego… ni siquiera esta aquí y esta logrando lo qué quiere, nos esta separando—gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Esto esta jodido—dije con coraje pateando el escritorio del profesor por qué odiaba qué ese pendejo estuviera entre nosotros y demonios, odiaba hacerla llorar pero en este momento como qué medio la odiaba. Porque estaba actuando como una lunatica, ella tambien estaba cayendo en su juego pero supongo que eso no era nada nuevo.

Miré a Bella quien tenía las lagrimas ya rodando por sus mejillas, sabía qué estaba siendo un pendejo con ella pero por mas qué lo intentaba, los celos me mataban y no podía controlarlos.

Ella sé limpió las lagrimas y camino a la puerta del salón, la abrió y antes de salir se giró para mirarme. —Te amo y te amaré siempre Edward, solo a ti—dijo con su dulce y triste vocesita. Ya no había rastro de la locura y de la arrogancia de antes.

—¿En serio? —dijé con sarcasmo sonriendo cruelmente. Ella me había hecho lo mismo, y ¡mierda! No podía controlar mi jodido temperamento, era un maldito bipolar.

—Si…ese es mi jodido problema—dijo de nuevo con voz dura y salió del salón dejandome solo con mi resentimiento, con mi coraje y con tanto maldito amor hacía ella qué dolía.

Golpeé mi cabeza con el pizarron encabronado, con un agujero en el pecho y un chingo de ganas de llorar.

.

.

**Bpov**

¡Malditas lagrimas de mierda!

—Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo…¡Pero que se joda! Maldito infeliz que se joda con todo y la pendeja de Tanya.

Pateé el bote de basura que había al lado de los lavabos del baño.

Me caí de senton y me pusé a sollozar como idiota.

—Maldito, maldito ¡lo odio!.-decía al aire entre sollozos.

—¡Hey! Calmate tonta.-volteé y vi a Jane en la puerta.

Ella se acercó y me ayudo a levantarme. —No se que pasó entre tu y Edward. Pero termina con esta mierda o Tanya va a terminar por joderte.

La mención de Tanya movió algo dentro de mi.

—Ella…ella..

—¿Yo que Jane?.-dijo Tanya apareciendo tras la puerta de uno de los baños.

.

.

**TanyaPov**

Maldita infeliz.

Ver a Edward sollozar me partía el alma, nunca lo había visto asi. Y todo era culpa de esa maldita enferma.

Nose porque la defiende. Pero no importa lo que el piense. El va a volver a mi y ella…bueno ella ya esta loca solo voy a darle un empujoncito para mandarla al manicomio.

—Deja de sonreir asi, me das miedo.

—E sque esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo Irina.-le dije emocionada.

—¿Qué? Ver llorar a Edward o a Bella toda desquiciada…la perra se ve muy sexy asi Tanya, de hecho se ve mejor que tu. Ademas su poema fue interesante, medio enfermo pero interesante.

La miré mal. —Deja de meterte porquerías cada vez estas peor. Y eso no era un poema idiota, era pura mierda.

Deje a Irina tras de mi y me encamine al baño, necesitaba un poco de soledad para organizar mis pensamientos.

Entre al jodido baño y me metí a un compartimiento. Cerré los ojos y me permití sonreir al recordar como una vez Edward me habia follado en este mismo lugar.

Como extrañaba follar con el.

Pero pronto todo volvería hacer como antes.

Escuché que alguien entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

—Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo…¡Pero que se joda! Maldito infeliz que se joda con todo y la pendeja de Tanya. -¡Bella! Asi que la mosca muerta estaba aquí, maldiciendonos. Perfecto Edward y Tanya asi debe ser en la misma frase sonaba perfecto.

—Maldito, maldito ¡lo odio!.-decía sollozando. Esto era simplemente genial.

—¡Hey! Calmate tonta.-¿Jane? Que mierdas tenía Jane con ella.

—No se que pasó entre tu y Edward. Pero termina con esta mierda o Tanya va a terminar por joderte.

Perra traicionera, me las va a pagar. Bien sabía ella de mi plan y ahora estaba de su lado, iba sufrir las consecuencias.

Ese plan ya estaba hecho, pero este desmadre entre ellos me estaba ayudando mucho…simplemente las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que planee y eso que ni siquiera estaba comenzando.

—Ella…ella..-la pendeja de Jane iba a contarle todo y eso no lo iba a permitir, no cuando Bella estaba tan apendejada era mi oportunidad.

—¿Yo que Jane?.-dijo saliendo de mi escondite.

Sonreí por qué esto era perfecto, mas qué perfecto. Verla de esa manera, era algo que disfrutaba enormemente.

—Preparaté maldita mosca muerta, Edward será mio de nuevo y tú sufriras un verdadero infierno.

.

.

**Bpov**

— Preparaté maldita mosca muerta, Edward será mio de nuevo y tú sufriras un verdadero infierno.

Comencé a reirme, fuerte. Porque ya había perdido todo,ya estaba jodida de todas las formas posibles ¿y ella pensaba que podía joderme? ¿Qué yo podía sufir mas de lo que ya estaba sufriendo?

Era algo absurdo.

Pobre estupida.

—¿De que te ries jodida loca?.-grito con coraje.

Me acerque a ella. —Estupida zorra, sabes tu si que eres un saco mastubatorio…yo calentaba a Edward y tu solo tenías lo que yo no quería.-me rei. —Idiota.

Entonces paso lo qie sabía que iba a pasar.

Yo solo la provoque y le di el motivo para "defenderme".

Ahora podía golpearla, hacerla mierda y cuando Charlie se enterara solo diré que me defendí.

Si, manipular, hacer que las cosas funcionen a mi favor. No es la primera vez que lo hago.

Años con el mejor maestro me han servido de algo.

Tanya golpeo mi cara y despues jalo mi cabello. —¡Me las vas a pagar!.-gritaba como loca mientras me azotaba contra una de las puertas de los baños.

Hora de actuar.

La aventé con todas mis fuerzas y le di un certero golpe en la nariz, duro y directo. No necesitaba mas si quería que esto fuera creible.

El golpe era mas que suficiente para romperle la nariz, dejarla deforme un tiempo y noquearla.

Tanya cayo al piso, comenzo a sollozar antes de desmayarse.

Sonreí un poco y no pude evitar soltar algunas risitas.

Recorde que Jane estaba en el baño, volteé a verla.

Ella me sonreía alegremente. —Eres mala Isabella Swan.

Suspiré. —Lo sé .-susurré. Tony me lo decía todo el tiempo.

La mire y ella asintió.

Me tire al piso y comencé a llorar con fuerza, sosteniedo mi mejilla, tenía un rasguño con sangre en ella que la gata me había hecho.

Unos minutos despues, Alice y Rosalie aparecieron tras la puerta.

—¡Bella! ¿que te hizo la zorra esta?.-grito Alice acercandosé a mi, yo la abrazé y comencé a llorar. —Dijo que fue por Edward Alice, que se las iba a pagar.

Alice me abrazo con fuerza. —Ven vamos a la enfermería.

Me levanto con cuidado mientras yo iba sollozando todo el camino.

—¡¿Qué le paso?.-Jasper estaba frente a mi viendome asustado.

—Tanya la golpeo. Jane dice que Bella pudo darle un golpe y la tiro, fue por defenderse , maldita perra. Se aprovecho de que Bella esta mal.

Yo me estaba riendo por dentro si supiera que todo o hice adrede.

Entre a la enfermería con Alice, la enfermera la señora Reed no estaba por ningun lado.

—Iré a buscarla Bella, no te muevas de aquí.

Asentí y Alice y Jasper salieron de ahí.

Una vez sola me recosté en la camilla y comencé a reirme, reirme histericamente, si no lo hacía iba a ponerme a llorar.

Cerré los ojos y respire tratando de controlar mi risa.

—Parece que no estas tan mal, Marie.-me levanté y Edward estaba apoyado en la puerta.

Me bajé de la camilla y me recargue en el escritorio que estaba en la esquina. —No, no estoy mal. Esa gata no sirve para los golpes, te dara muy buenas mamadas pero para pelear no sirve.-conteste encogiendo los hombros.

Edward entrecerro los ojos. —Dime quien es peor Bella ¿tu o yo?.-pregunto.

—Hace unos dias hubiera dicho que tu…pero ahora obviamente soy yo.

Edward recargo su cabeza en la pared y suspiro. —Muestrame.-dijo con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué?

—Muestrame a Marie, muestrame todo lo que eras antes de mi…voy aprender amarlo como ya amo a la chica que llego sin pasado. Muestame que tan jodida estas.

Sonreí y lo miré. —¿Quieres conocer como era cuando estaba con Tony?

Edward apreto la mandibula y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados. —Muestrame, maldita sea.-gruño.

Sonreí aun mas.

Saqué de mi escoté el cigarro de marihuana que había guardado ahí, mirandolo a los ojos, levanté mi blusón, entre mi muslo y el liguero se encontraba el encendedor que le quite a Alec.

Lo saqué de ahí y sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, encendí el cigarro.

Aspiré el humo y me levanté del escritorio, llegue hasta el. Su mirada se torno oscura en menos de un minuto.

El maldito se estaba excitando, igual que yo.

Me puse de puntitas hasta que mis labios estuvieron a centimetros de los suyos, el como Emmett entendió el mensaje.

Solté el humo que el aspiro rapidamente, lo mantuvo un poco y despues lo solto.

Nos miramos a los ojos y finalmente le sonreí…el sonrió, una maldita sonrisa arrogante y me hizo tirar el cigarro.

—Vas aprender quien es tu jodido dueño. Y voy a follarte hasta que te saque a ese maldito de la cabeza…quieres jugar rudo Swan…pues eso tendras zorra.

Abrí mucho los ojos ante sus palabras…zorra.

Los labios de Edward estaban sobre los mios, su lengua practicamente en mi garganta, sus manos apretando con fuerza mi trasero.

No me quedé atrás y jale sus cabellos con la misma fuerza hasta que el maldito se gruño.

Me separó de el con brusquedad.

—¿Te gusto fajarte con Alec?¿ Te gustaba darle mamadas a Tony?.-gruño mirandome con odio.

—Me encanto y me encantaba.-le grite en su cara.

—Bien Isabella, si te gusta que te traten como zorra lo voy hacer.

Con brusquedad levanto mi bluson, levante mis brazos para que lo hiciera, tiro mi ropa y quede frente a el en mi sujetador negro, mis bragas del mismo color y mi liguero.

Su mirada me recorrió con descaro. —Todo una maldita zorra. Mi maldita zorra.

Me acerqué a el y le planté una cachetada. —Vete al infierno Cullen.

Sus manos encerraron mis muñecas y me besó con todas sus fuerzas, ahogandome con su boca, embriagandome de el.

Correspondí el beso con furia, mas que besarnos parecía que nos estabamos comiendo.

Metí mis manos bajo su camiseta, Edward se la quito de un tiron, pasé mis uñas por su espalda rasguñandolo con fuerza haciendolo sisear de dolor.

El apretó mis pechos con fuerza. —Estas buenisima y tan malditamente apretada, tu coño es el jodido paraiso.-dijo entrecortadamente. —Nose que mierdas vaya a pasar con nuestra relación pero pase lo que pase yo seguiré disfrutando de tu coño cuando se me de mi jodida gana.

Enterre mis uñas en sus hombros, entonces Edward clavo sus dientes en mi cuello y comenzó a succionar.

—Quitate desgraciado, no me vas a follar.-gruñi.

Edward se separó de mi cuello—Y una mierda que no, vas a gritar mi nombre ¿entiendes? Cuando tu dulce coño me exprima vas a gritar mi maldito nombre.

Me acostó sobre el escritorio y de un jalon bajo mis bragas, se desabrochó el pantalon rapidamente, los bajo con todo y sus boxer dejando libre su enorme erección.

Volteé hacía la derecha y mire el bote de plastico lleno de condones que estaba a mi lado, saqué uno de ellos y se lo aventé. —No quiero tener que visitar de nuevo a papi Carlisle asi que pontelo pendejo.

Edward gruño y sacó el condon de su empaque, se lo puso con maestría.

—Abré las piernas zorra.

—Obligame animal.

El maldito sonrió. —Con gusto.

De un tirón las separó con fuerza, su mano viajo directamente a mi coño, comenzó a masajear mi clítoris en pequeños circulos mis ojos se cerraron y me estremecí por el placer.

—Disfrutalo, disfruta de mis caricias en tu coño como la puta que eres, date cuenta quien es el mejor, voy a demostrartelo que es follar de verdad…olvidate de la ternura y de todo lo demas…no voy hacerte el amor, voy a joderte duro hasta sacarte el alma.

Y de un movimiento me lleno con su enorme erección.

—¡Mierda!.-grite de placer y de dolor, hace apenas unas horas fue mi primera vez, aun estaba adolorida.

—Me importa una mierda que te duela, eres una puta y vas a darme placer, asi que deja de quejarte y comienza a gemir…si yo voy a conocerte como eres en realidad tu tambien vas a conocer este lado de mi, voy a demostrarte lo especial que eras para mi, voy a tratarte como tratro a las demas putas que me follo.-gruño.

Le sonreí a pesar de tener lagrimas en los ojos. —¿sexo duro? ¿crees que no puedo manejarlo? ¡Dame lo que tienes imbecíl!

—Tu lo pediste zorra.

Sacó toda su ereccion y la metió rapidamente hasta el fondo.

Sus manos se posicionaron en mi cintura y comenzó la accion.

Bajó mi sosten con brusquedad. Su boca succiono mis pezones, mi cuello, con la fuerza con la que lo hacía me iba a dejar llena de chupetones.

Su polla entraba y salía de mi a una velocidad impresionante, el escritorio se balaceaba y rechinaba en el piso, si no me estuviera sujetando de la cintura ya hubiera salido volando de ahí.

—¡Maldición! Asi , asi no pares, no pares ¡si! Joder.-dije entre gemidos y jadeos, me lastimaba y me prendía de igual manera.

Me estaba haciendo sufrir con su trato, con sus palabras, al mismo tiempo el placer era delicioso, una combinació excitante, algo tan familiar para mi…me sentía en casa.

—¿Sabes? asi me el trataba como su puta, y me encantaba, me encanta que me trates asi.-le sonréi burlonamente porque quería joderlo, quería hacerle pensar que estaba pensando en el, lo cual era imposible con su polla llegandome casi hasta el cerebro.

No había nada mas en mi mundo que no fuera Edward.

Gruño y me azoto duro contra la mesa. —Callate. y grita mi nombre, es mi polla la que esta enterrada en ti zorra.

Me levantó y mordió mi cuello haciendome gritar de dolor. —Eres mia, lo quieras o no ¡Mia!

Sus embestidas ahora si que eran salvajes. Edward se subió al escritorio y yo enrede mis piernas en sus caderas.

—¡Edward! Siiii.-chillé al sentirlo tocar un punto que me lleno de placer.

—¡Si! Joder. Soy yo el que te da placer.-gruño.

Contrajé mis musculos internos haciendo la friccion insoportable para ambos. —Y recuerda que es mi coño el que estas jodiendo, el que te esta dando placer a ti.-dije antes de enredar mis dedos en su cabello y atraerlo a mi cara para besarlo con violencia.

Comencé a encontrar con mis caderas sus embestidas, nuestras lenguas luchaban por dominar a la otra, nuestros cuerpos se movían en perfecta cordinación.

Edward se separó de mis labios,y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello, sus movimientos comenzaron hacerse erraticos.

—Te amo, te amo con toda mi jodida alma Isabella Swan.

—¡Hmmm!.-gemí con fuerza y me vine duro por sus palabras, Edward levantó su rostro y me miro mientras el orgasmo acababa conmigo .Gruño y me penetro con violencia hasta que lo sentí tensarse.

—¡Joder!.-gimió y pude sentir las pulsasiones de su pene en mi interior.

Se dejo caer en mi pecho, su respiración me hacía cosquillas, su peso me aplastaba y su pene seguía dentro de mi. Se sentía mejor que cualquier droga que hubiera en el mundo.

—Te amo.-susurré.

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

—¡Ahahahaha!.-grito la señora Reed completamente palida y con una mano en su pecho. Tanya Denali detrás de ella con una mirada asesina y el rostro lleno de sangre…atrás de Tanya el director del instituto rojo como un tomate.

—¡Cullen! ¡Swan! Vistansé ahora mismo y ¡A la dirección!.-rugió. Lo hizo tan fuerte que su peluquín se movió.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza.

—Estamos…-dijo Edward.

—Jodidos.-terminé por el.

Reamente lo habías jodido todo el dia de hoy.

.

.

**

* * *

**

!

**Les juro que tuve mis problemas pero aquí esta, no lo pude subir ni ayer por culpa de mi papá.**

**Espero que les guste ¡ya casi llega Tony!**

**¿apoco no lo aman? Ajajaja estoy siendo sarcastica se que van a odiarlo un poco.**

**Edward sufrió mucho en este cap…y lo que le falta ajajaja.**

**No crean tambien Bella va a sufrir.**

**No crean que será puro drama se van a divertir a lo grande con el siguiente capitulo…**

**Ya saben avances en el profle ahaha**

**Y…**

**¡Voten por mis drabbles en el blog de MerySnz!**

**¡Son wicked y sexy lips! Estan en su blog o en mi profile.**

**Les prometo dedicar mas tiempo a esta historia porque se que les encanta, asi que no tardaré en actualizar.**

**Las amo no sabes lo que es para mi sus reviews!**

**Solo hacen que me esfuerza mas y me haga perfeccionista por eso me tardo porque quiero darles lo mejor.**

**Saben que sin ustedes no tendría sentido esto,**

**¡Despues del Halloween abro el Blog!**

**Estara abierto una semana para que lean dos capitulos de Dominame y los primeros Caps de Hurt y La invitación.**

**Las amo.**

**Voten por mi y dejen reviews!**

**¿Qué les pareció Bella?**

**Recuerden si sigo sus opiniones pero soy fiel a las mias y la historia estaba pensada asi desde un principio.**

**Les juro que esta Bella va a volver loco a Edward y lo va a enamorar mas.**

**Y respecto a que si Bella se acueste con otro…ya lo veran a su debido tiempo pero como les digo todo tiene una razon para que al final ellos esten juntos sin problemas.**

**Si sera asi probablemente sea con Tony,…seguramente será asi.**

**Las ama **

**EffyLove**

**¡Reviews!**


End file.
